Seducida por un Ladrón
by luxy1985
Summary: Darien Chiba, Conde de Shields, creía que sus días como espía para el gobierno inglés habían terminado, pero ahora debe ayudar en la búsqueda de un valioso amuleto, su misión consiste en hacer lo que mejor se le da:seducir, pero cuando sabe que debe seducir a su antigua amante Serena Tsukino, su seducción tendrá el dulce sabor de la venganza.
1. Argumento

**Hola, ¿como están?, les traigo el segundo libro de la serie "Rogues", espero que les guste ********************y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia es de la escritora Connie Mason y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**********************

SEDUCIDA POR UN LADRON

Connie Mason

ARGUMENTO

Darien Chiba, Conde de Shields, creía que sus días como espía para el gobierno inglés habían terminado, pero el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores ha solicitado su ayuda en la búsqueda de un valioso amuleto. La tarea de Shields consiste en hacer lo que mejor se le da: utilizar sus encantos con una joven belleza para que le revele todo lo que sabe. Pero para Shields esta misión tiene una segunda intención. La dama en cuestión es una antigua amante de Dar, la mujer que rompió su corazón cuatro años antes. Los seductores besos que deposite en sus exuberantes labios serán algo más que apasionados… tendrán el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Los problemas de Serena Tsukino no han hecho más que empezar. La ausencia de su padre, que es egiptólogo, ha hecho recaer sobre él las sospechas del robo de una pieza antigua. Y para colmo, ahora tiene un chichón en la cabeza después de sufrir el asalto a su casa por parte de unos desconocidos en busca de la dichosa pieza. Lo último que necesita son las ardientes atenciones de Lord Shields, infame libertino londinense a quien una vez había entregado equivocadamente su cuerpo y su corazón. Pero la seducción es cosa de dos y a pesar de la confianza de Dar en su poderoso atractivo sexual, Serena planea vencerle en su terreno. El sensual lord Shields demostrará que sus intenciones eran honorables antes de que ella pueda renunciar a todo... incluso a su corazón.


	2. Prólogo

PROLOGO

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?!

Darien Chiba, conde de Shields, estaba casi gritándole al hombre que se sentaba frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

—Seducir a una mujer. Es lo que haces mejor, ¿no es cierto?

—Te digo que vas demasiado lejos, Tomoe.

Soichi Tomoe, un hombre calvo de mediana edad y estatura corriente, se quitó sus gafas sin montura y observó a Dar con sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

—¿Es que de pronto tienes escrúpulos, Shields? El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores no te pediría algo así si no te consideráramos capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión. Necesitamos información y, hasta el momento, la mujer no se ha mostrado dispuesta a colaborar. Pero si tú la sedujeras... —dejó la frase en suspenso.

—Hace años que dejé de trabajar para Asuntos Exteriores —le recordó Dar—. Mis días de espía han terminado.

Tomoe volvió a colocarse las gafas y se recostó en su asiento con los dedos unidos ante él.

—¿Ayudaría a que te decidieses saber que la mujer en cuestión es una belleza? ¿Y que tú has sido nuestra unánime elección para este trabajo?

Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que hay otros tan capaces como yo. ¿Está casada?

—No, pero según mis fuentes, tiene un amante.

—¿Qué clase de información estáis buscando?

—El padre de la mujer es un famoso egiptólogo y ella es una de sus ayudantes. Hace varios años que están fuera del país.

En la cabeza de Dar sonaron señales de alarma. No podía ser. Era sólo una coincidencia.

—Sigue.

—Mientras excavaban en una tumba recién abierta de Egipto, encontraron un valioso amuleto. El objeto desapareció poco después, y el gobierno egipcio exige que se les devuelva. Los funcionarios egipcios creen que la pieza en cuestión ha sido robada y amenazan con tomar represalias si no vuelve al país. Enviados recién llegados de Egipto afirman que es mucho más que un hallazgo importante. El amuleto, de oro, tiene forma de estrella coronada por un enorme rubí, y, además de su valor, su significación histórica es enorme.

Las cosas comenzaban a encajar para Dar de un modo que no le gustaba nada.

—Déjame adivinar. El egiptólogo es sir Kenji Tsukino y su hija se llama Serena.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Tomoe.

—¿Los conoces?

Los marcados rasgos del rostro de Dar se tensaron.

No había pronunciado el nombre de Serena desde aquel fatídico día hacía cuatro años, aunque ella nunca estaba lejos de sus pensamientos.

Esforzándose por mantener una calma que no sentía, trató de adoptar un tono desapasionado mientras decía:

—Los conozco.

—Entonces, ¿podrás identificar a la señorita Tsukino cuando la veas?

—Por desgracia, sí. ¿De qué se supone exactamente que debo enterarme por la señorita Tsukino?

—Del paradero de su padre en primer lugar. Parece haberse esfumado. Los egipcios creen que sir Tsukino robó el amuleto con intenciones de venderlo a un comprador privado y obtener así ganancias personales.

—¿Cuándo regresaron los Tsukino de Egipto?

—La señorita Tsukino llegó hace cuatro semanas, por barco. Vino con tres grandes cajas de objetos encontrados en la excavación que contaban con la autorización del gobierno egipcio para salir del país. Sir Tsukino embarcó dos semanas después que su hija, acompañado por Diamante Blackmoon, su ayudante y amante de la señorita Tsukino.

Soichi Tomoe carraspeó y, tras una pequeña pausa, prosiguió:

—Nuestras fuentes revelan que llegaron a Inglaterra hace dos semanas a bordo del Coritzthiatz, luego, Tsukino desapareció misteriosamente. Hemos estado vigilando muy de cerca los movimientos de la señorita Tsukino, pero ésta no se ha puesto en contacto con él. Su único visitante hasta el momento ha sido Diamante Blackmoon.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sea el hombre adecuado para el trabajo?

Los ojos de Tomoe brillaron divertidos.

—Tengo fe en ti, Shields. Aunque mi experiencia es limitada comparada con la tuya, ambos sabemos que la seducción es un poderoso instrumento. Utiliza tu legendario encanto y tu habilidad sexual para obtener información de la señorita Tsukino.

Dolorosos recuerdos endurecieron las hermosas facciones de Dar.

—Buscad a otro.

—No hay nadie más. Tú estás familiarizado con los procedimientos de Asuntos Exteriores y los peligros que suponen.

—Lástima que Furuhata esté casado —reflexionó Dar—. Él sería perfecto para esta misión. ¿Y qué hay del vizconde Westmore? Sus proezas con las damas superan incluso las mías.

Tomoe agitó la mano descartándolo.

—Él no funcionaría. No tiene ninguna experiencia con Asuntos Exteriores. Inglaterra depende de ti para evitar un incidente internacional. ¿Podemos contar contigo, Shields?

Los pensamientos de Dar retrocedieron en el tiempo. No deseaba volver a ver a Serena, no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Era astuta y manipuladora; no le sorprendería enterarse de que era una ladrona además de una embustera. Si Asuntos Exteriores decía que ella y su padre se habían aliado para robar el valioso objeto, se sentía inclinado a creerlo. Pero no deseaba participar en ninguna misión que lo pusiera en contacto con Serena Tsukino.

—Me temo que voy a tener que...

—No te niegues aún, Shields —le rogó Tomoe—. Esto es demasiado importante. Inglaterra cuenta contigo para evitar declaraciones de ruptura entre nuestro país y Egipto. ¿Por qué te muestras tan reacio a aceptar la misión? ¿Acaso de pronto has desarrollado una conciencia?

Se echó a reír y miró al otro.

—Es bien sabido que haces amplio uso de tus encantos. Lo único que te pido es que ahora los utilices con la señorita Serena Tsukino. Una vez ella te diga lo que queremos saber, ya seguiremos el asunto sin ti.

Dar estaba ya decidido a negarse por segunda vez cuando la voz de un diablo en su interior lo instó a aceptar la misión. Si Serena había ayudado a su padre a robar el amuleto, merecía ser castigada.

Nada le complacería más que llevar la desgracia a Serena.

Una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para ella curvó los labios de Dar.

—Muy bien, Tomoe. Lo haré.

**¿Qué habrá hecho Serena para que Darien este pensando en hacerla pagar?, un beso**


	3. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 01

Serena Tsukino echó una mirada por encima del hombro, pero apenas se veía nada a través de la invasora oscuridad y la niebla del atardecer. En esos momentos preferiría no haberse demorado departiendo con el presidente de la Sociedad de Egiptología después de la reunión. Había disfrutado tanto hablando de cosas que la apasionaban con personas de parecida mentalidad, que había abandonado el local más tarde de lo que se proponía. Puesto que el lugar se hallaba a muy pocas manzanas de su casa, había decidido ir a pie, pero si encontrase un coche de alquiler libre, lo pararía en el acto.

Serena se envolvió estrechamente en la capa y alargó sus pasos tratando de dejar atrás el frío que recorría su esbelto cuerpo. Alguien la estaba siguiendo. Supuso que otro agente del gobierno. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello, pero la sensación de ser observada era desasosegante.

«¿Dónde estás, padre? ¿Qué te han hecho?», se lamentó Serena en silencio. ¿Por qué Asuntos Exteriores no creía que no tuviesen nada que ver con el amuleto desaparecido? Ella se hallaba con su padre y Diamante el día en que lo encontraron. Era un descubrimiento impresionante, y desde el principio sabían que el gobierno egipcio nunca permitiría que algo semejante abandonase el país. Su valor histórico era importantísimo.

Sólo alguien que no conociese a su padre podría pensar que él lo había robado.

Los pasos la perseguían y ella se apresuró aún más. La estaban siguiendo. ¿Sería algún agente del gobierno o alguien más siniestro? ¿Dónde estaba la Guardia cuando se la necesitaba? Se atrevió a lanzar otra mirada por encima del hombro y distinguió una silueta recortada contra el débil resplandor de una farola. Echó a correr. Otra manzana y estaría en su casa.

Serena casi sollozaba sonoramente cuando el sombrío contorno de su casa apareció entre la espeluznante niebla que había olvidado por completo durante los años pasados en el soleado Egipto. Buscó a tientas la llave en su bolso y la tenía ya firmemente sujeta y a punto de introducirla en la cerradura cuando una mano surgió de la bruma y la tocó en el hombro.

La llave cayó de sus temblorosos dedos mientras ella giraba en redondo dispuesta a defenderse, presa de un terror desconocido.

—Hola, Serena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La joven palideció estremecida al ver que su peor pesadilla se encontraba delante de ella, tan elegante y dueño de sí mismo como lo recordaba. Confiado, arrogante y más hermoso de lo que nadie tenía derecho a ser. Volver a verlo le echaba encima de golpe toda la carga emocional y la culpabilidad que había ido arrastrando durante los últimos cuatro años. Él era la razón por la que se había ido de Inglaterra, el motivo por el que no había regresado.

—¡Shields! Me has asustado. ¿Cómo sabías que he vuelto?

Darien Chiba, conde de Shields, recogió tranquilamente la llave que se le había caído a Serena y la metió en la cerradura.

—Tengo mis medios.

Giró la llave y abrió la puerta.

Serena mantuvo la voz notablemente firme pese a tener el corazón encogido.

—Gracias, puedo entrar en mi casa sin ayuda.

—Creo que no.

Dar la hizo a un lado y entró el primero en el vestíbulo de la vivienda de piedra gris que Serena había alquilado en Mount Street, un vecindario modesto y de anodina respetabilidad, con una mezcla de tiendas, casas de huéspedes y edificios sin pretensiones. El vecindario consistía en la clase de gente que lleva existencias tranquilas y vidas sin incidentes, y Serena había confiado en que le serviría para mantenerla apartada de la mirada pública. Era evidente que no había sido así, porque Darien la había encontrado.

Ella lo siguió al interior.

—¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa sin haber sido invitado a entrar?

—Yo me atrevo a muchas cosas, Serena —repuso Dar—. Y al parecer tú también.

—Si te refieres al malentendido...

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cierra la puerta —dijo él.

Serena cerró de un portazo y volvió para enfrentarse a Dar... y entonces se quedó sin aliento. A la luz de la lámpara de la mesita del vestíbulo, se lo veía aún más impresionante de lo que ella recordaba. Desde su regreso de Egipto, se había enterado de muchas cosas acerca de lord Shields y de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres por las columnas de habladurías y estaba segura de que el estilo de vida complaciente de Darien lo estaba conduciendo a la perdición. Sin embargo, mirarlo despertaba en ella recuerdos que se había esforzado mucho por borrar.

—¿Dónde están tus criados?

Su pregunta la devolvió al presente.

—Sólo cuento con ayuda durante el día. Nuestros bolsillos no están tan forrados como los tuyos. Mi padre y yo hemos destinado todos nuestros recursos a la investigación.

—¿No sabes que es peligroso andar por las calles de Londres de noche? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

De pronto, Serena pareció fascinada por sus propias uñas.

—Está... lejos.

—¿Y tú amante? Debería haberte acompañado a casa.

Serena frunció las negras cejas.

—No tengo idea de a quién te estás refiriendo. Además, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. Ya no somos...

Dar le dedicó una burlona sonrisa.

—¿No lo somos? ¿Estás segura?

Del rostro de Serena desapareció todo vestigio de color. —Después de lo que hice... pensaba que tú... que procurarías... —Dar se encogió de hombros.

—No veo necesidad.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces.

Shields sintió cómo la amargura le subía como arcadas por la garganta; pero la contuvo.

—Algo tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Su expresión debía de ser feroz, porque Serena retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado. —Me odias.

—¿Puedes censurarme por ello?

—Yo... En realidad, no. Supongo que es demasiado tarde para pedirte disculpas.

Su dura mirada atrapó la suya y la mantuvo fija en sus ojos.

Ella inspiró hondo cuando Dar escudriñó su rostro buscando respuestas.

—Es demasiado tarde —contestó él finalmente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué esperas obtener acechándome? Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¿Acechándote? Nada de eso. No has cambiado mucho en cuatro años, Serena. Sigues tan hermosa como te recordaba.

Su cutis, levemente dorado por el sol egipcio, contrastaba vivamente con sus ojos celestes y su rubia melena suelta. Fijó la mirada en sus apetecibles y carnosos labios y, de manera involuntaria, acudieron a su mente una serie de recuerdos. Su sabor, la forma y el gusto de la boca de ella bajo la suya, su lengua, sus manos, y se maldijo por ser tan tonto. Serena no significaba nada para él. Había tenido cuatro años para olvidar la humillación que ella le había infligido. Lo único que deseaba ahora era información, y si para lograrla tenía que seducirla, lo haría.

Dar no tenía escrúpulos al respecto. No sentía nada, ni culpabilidad ni remordimientos, porque él ya no era el mismo hombre de hacía cuatro años. Había aprendido mucho desde entonces, y nunca más se había permitido sentir apego por ninguna mujer, a ninguna otra le había dado ocasión de convertirlo en un pelele, como había hecho Serena. Hacía mucho que esperaba la venganza.

—Ambos sabemos lo que sientes por mí, de modo que déjate de cumplidos, Shields —espetó Serena.

A él no le fue difícil esbozar su característica sonrisa que tanto gustaba y fascinaba a las mujeres. La seducción era un juego, uno que él y sus amigos Westmore y Furuhata habían perfeccionado.

Le acarició la suave mejilla; al instante se apartó como si se hubiera quemado. Qué demonios le estaba pasando, se preguntó mirándose la mano. La hormigueante sensación se extendía desde sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo. Frunció el cejo, y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Serena tocándose la mejilla.

—Deseaba comprobar si tu cutis sigue siendo tan suave como lo recordaba.

La consternación se reflejó en los celestes ojos de ella.

—¿Qué te propones, Shields? ¿Aún soy un desafío para ti? —Dar se encogió de hombros.

—En absoluto. Había pensado que podríamos hablar. ¿No vas a ofrecerme una bebida?

—No. Estoy cansada y deseo retirarme. Además, no puedo imaginar por qué te interesa lo que yo tenga que decir.

—Te sorprendería Serena.

Aspiró profundamente, preparándose para las mentiras que estaba a punto de soltar. La seducción tenía sus propias reglas y él había inventado algunas propias durante el camino. Si pese a la amargura que sentía, podía conquistar a Serena, se consideraría a sí mismo un maestro de la seducción. Tendría realmente algo de lo que vanagloriarse ante sus iguales, en especial con Westmore.

—No trates de leer mis pensamientos, Serena. Sentémonos y hablemos como personas civilizadas. Niégalo cuanto quieras, pero eres mía. Siempre has sido mía.

Cogió la lámpara con una mano y a ella por el codo con la otra y asomó la cabeza a una sala oscura. Al ver que se trataba del salón, la condujo hacia el interior, depositó la luz sobre una mesa y estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos.

La voz de la joven sonó con una nota de pánico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El calor del cuerpo femenino tuvo sobre Dar un efecto inesperado. Sintió que su miembro crecía y se endurecía, y apartó a Serena rápidamente de sí mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Quería creer que ella no tenía nada que ver con su excitación, que él había respondido porque era un varón con poderosas necesidades sexuales, pero en realidad sabía la verdad.

—¿Me has echado de menos, Serena?

—No sigas por ahí, Shields.

—Bebería algo. Supongo que no tendrás nada más fuerte que vino, ¿verdad?

—Si te doy una copa ¿te irás?

—¿Estás ansiosa por librarte de mí? No, no respondas a eso. Sé lo que piensas. En cuanto a esa copa...

Vio cómo Serena se acercaba a la alacena, su esbelta figura tan atractiva como él la recordaba, y numerosas preguntas acudieron a su mente. Pero su seducción acababa de comenzar; habría mucho tiempo después para obtener las respuestas al imperdonable comportamiento de ella de hacía cuatro años. Una vez él hubiera cumplido su misión y se hubiera alejado de la vida de Serena, deseaba que se quedara tan desolada como lo había estado él cuando ella lo abandonó sin ninguna explicación.

—¿Te va bien brandy? Mi padre se toma uno antes de acostarse. A veces yo le acompaño.

—Brandy estará muy bien.

Sus entornados ojos la siguieron mientras cogía una botella de una mesita.

—¿Dónde has dicho que está tu padre? Si va a volver pronto a casa me gustaría esperarlo y saludarlo. ¿Le hablaste alguna vez de nosotros?

Serena tensó los hombros y Dar comprendió que su pregunta había dado en el blanco.

—Mi padre está... fuera de la ciudad —respondió la joven. Al advertir que le temblaba la mano, Darien se levantó, le cogió la botella y vertió una generosa cantidad del ambarino líquido en dos copas. Le tendió una a ella.

—Nunca le hablaste de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

—No, yo... no lo creí necesario.

—¿Cuándo crees que regresará tu padre? Tal vez debería verlo entonces y contárselo yo mismo.

«¡Maldición! ¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que debo seducir a Serena, no ahuyentarla.»

A Serena se le ensombreció el semblante y Dar sintió deseos de darse de bofetadas por no controlar su ira.

—No digas nada más, Shields. Ya me siento bastante culpable por lo que te hice. —Mientras se llevaba la copa a la boca, le temblaba la mano.

Él tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida, le quitó a Serena la copa de la mano y la depositó junto con la suya en la mesita. Luego la hizo volverse entre sus brazos.

—Estás temblando. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Estás imaginando cosas. No sucede nada. Si parezco nerviosa es porque tenía la esperanza de no coincidir contigo durante mi estancia en Londres. Todavía no comprendo cómo me has encontrado.

Sin perder de vista su objetivo de seducirla para sonsacarle información, Darien esbozó una seductora sonrisa. Serena se removió en sus brazos tratando de liberarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Te he encontrado... eso es cuanto necesitas saber.

—¿Qué deseas de mí?

Con voz persuasiva, respondió:

—Lo que siempre he deseado, Serena... tu amor. Tal vez en esta ocasión pueda conseguirlo.

—¡Embustero! Sólo fui un juguete para ti, como todas tus demás mujeres. Lamento no haberlo comprendido antes... antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Estás equivocada, Serena. Me abandonaste sin dejar que te demostrara mi amor. Yo estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Era mentira, pero sonaba bien. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde. El pasado no puede volver. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sientes nada por mí? En otro tiempo me amabas.

Observó su rostro para ver su reacción y, despacio, llevó la mano desde la cintura hasta su pecho. Ella ahogó una exclamación, pero sin embargo no se retiró.

—Noto lo de prisa que late tu corazón. ¿Puedo atreverme a confiar en que eso significa que aún te importo?

Serena parpadeó como si saliera de un trance y le apartó la mano.

—No me toques de este modo. No tienes ningún derecho.

—Tengo más derecho que tu amante. A propósito, ¿dónde está Blackmoon?

—Es la segunda vez que te refieres a Diamante como mi amante y eso no me gusta. Es un buen amigo y el ayudante de mi padre. Siempre estuviste celoso de él.

—Al parecer no me equivocaba al estarlo. Me dejaste por él, ¿verdad?

—Como de costumbre, estás equivocado, Darien. Suéltame. Él miró con avidez sus labios, plenos, rosados e invitadores, y su simulación se desvaneció. Atraído como por una cuerda invisible que parecía conducido hacia ella, le levantó la barbilla y cubrió su boca con la suya.

El beso fue más de lo que él había imaginado, y removió recuerdos que durante los últimos cuatro años se había esforzado por borrar. Serena era su pasado: debía de estar loco para sentir placer al besarla después de lo que ella le había hecho. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar las emociones que despertaba en él, aunque no todas fueran gratas. La amargura luchaba contra el deseo, y ganaba la amargura.

Cuando la soltó, sintió vivamente la ausencia de su cálido cuerpo, de su sabor y su contacto. Afirmándose en su resolución dijo:

—No me cierres tu mente y tu corazón, Serena. En otro tiempo me deseabas, nada ha cambiado.

—Todo ha cambiado —lo contradijo ella, y luego lo miró entornando los ojos—. Me resulta difícil creer que no me desprecies. El solo hecho de que me estés hablando ya es extraordinario. Buscas algo, Darien. ¿Qué es?

—Estás dando demasiada importancia a mi visita, Serena. —Sus azules ojos brillaban traviesos—. Tal vez deseaba comprobar si entre nosotros todavía existe la antigua atracción. Y, por cierto, así es. O tal vez sólo deseaba hablar con tu padre. Si lo recuerdas, él y yo nos llevábamos muy bien.

Serena no sintió ningún escrúpulo en no responder. Cuanto menos hablase de su padre, mejor. Ella no haría ni diría nada que pusiera su vida en peligro. Además, ver de nuevo a Darien la había perturbado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No había cambiado nada. Pese al cinismo claramente visible en sus azules ojos y su burlona sonrisa, era tan atractivo y excitante como siempre. Pero con los años, había aprendido a resistirse a los hombres encantadores. Además, ahora no tenía tiempo para Shields.

—Permíteme que te acompañe a la puerta, milord —dijo Serena pasando junto a él—. Es tarde y estoy sola. Aunque tú no tengas ninguna reputación que proteger, yo sí la tengo.

En el momento en que puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, la aldaba de latón repicó anunciando que había llegado alguien.

—¿Esperabas visita? —le preguntó Dar.

—No.

El golpeteo prosiguió.

—¿No vas a abrir para ver quién es?

La preocupación devoraba a Serena. La aparición de Darien aquella noche había sido muy inoportuna.

—Sí, desde luego.

Giró el pomo despacio y abrió la puerta, y se sintió aliviada al ver a Diamante Blackmoon en el umbral. Su aspecto sobrio y agradable y su serio proceder eran bien recibidos tras la abrumadora masculinidad y el amedrentador encanto de Shields.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir? —le preguntó Diamante mientras entraba en la casa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de...?

Enmudeció de golpe al ver a Darien. —Hola, Blackmoon —saludó éste.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —farfulló Diamante.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —dijo Dar—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Lord Shields estaba a punto de irse, Diamante —intervino Serena.

—Eso ha sido idea tuya, no mía —Objetó Dar. Luego, volviendo la cabeza, añadió con un tono sólo audible para ella: —Creía que habías dicho que no era tu amante.

Serena palideció, pero recobró rápidamente la compostura. —Adiós, milord.

Sin apresurarse, Darien pasó junto a ella. —Volveré otra vez a visitar a tu padre —comentó.

Blackmoon dio un portazo tras él.

—¿Qué quería Shields? ¿Cómo te ha encontrado? No os movéis precisamente en los mismos círculos.

Aún agitada por el encuentro, la joven trató de encontrar aliento para responderle a Diamante. Volver a encontrarse cara a cara con Dar la había sorprendido y confundido. Ella debería ser la última persona a la que él deseara ver. Por su parte, Serena había hecho lo posible por no tropezárselo.

—No sé lo que deseaba —contestó sinceramente—. Yo regresaba a casa de la conferencia de la Sociedad de Egiptología de esta noche y me ha seguido desde allí. Era casi como si supiera que yo iba a ir. ¿Y dónde estabas tú? Creía que tenías previsto asistir al encuentro.

Blackmoon desvió la mirada.

—Me he retrasado. Cuando he llegado, tú ya te habías ido. No estarás enamorándote otra vez de ese bastardo, ¿verdad? Pensaba que ya lo habías olvidado. Si te hubieras casado conmigo la primera vez que te lo pedí, ahora estarías demasiado ocupada cuidando de nuestros hijos como para frecuentar a alguien como Shields.

Furiosa, Serena le espetó:

—No estaba frecuentando a Shields. Él estaba a punto de irse cuando tú has llegado. Olvídale. ¿Te has enterado de alguna otra cosa sobre mi padre? No puedo resistir más no saber si está vivo o muerto.

—No somos los únicos que le buscamos —le recordó Diamante—. Asuntos Exteriores sospecha que él robó el amuleto. ¿Estás segura de que no sabes dónde está el objeto? Ocultándolo no ayudas a tu padre, Serena, querida.

—Juro que no sé nada sobre él—reiteró Serena—. ¿Cómo puedes sospechar que mi padre sea un malhechor? No es de los que roban. Ha dedicado toda su vida al estudio de las antigüedades; no está interesado en las ganancias monetarias.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Blackmoon. Luego vaciló—: Sin embargo, es posible que el amuleto fuese enviado a Inglaterra por error junto con las otras piezas aprobadas por el gobierno egipcio.

—Mi padre no cometería esa clase de error —resopló Serena—. Lo he revisado todo dos veces, una sola y la otra contigo, y no encontramos nada que no debiera estar allí. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila? Lo único que deseo es tener a mi padre de vuelta en casa sano y salvo.

—Lo encontraremos, Serena —le aseguró Diamante mientras la conducía al salón. Aunque nos ayudaría tener el amuleto. ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que no has encontrado nada entre los objetos?

Serena parpadeó para no derramar las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos.

—Si quieres, podemos volver a revisarlo. Todo ha sido desembalado y está expuesto en estanterías en el estudio. Mi padre se proponía entregar todas las piezas al Museo de Egiptología.

—No les des todavía nada —le aconsejó Diamante—. Debemos aguardar a tu padre.

—Pero ¿y si él? ¿Y si ellos...? Tenemos que encontrarlo, Diamante. Tal vez deberíamos mostrar a Asuntos Exteriores las notas que he recibido de sus secuestradores. —Se enjugó una lágrima—. Temo por él.

—No podemos implicar a nadie en esto —le advirtió Diamante con una nota de pánico en la voz. La vida de tu padre está en juego. Esto ha de quedar sólo entre tú y yo.

Serena asintió, demasiado afectada para hablar. Su padre lo era todo para ella.

—¿Sabe Shields lo que está sucediendo?

—¿Con mi padre? No lo creo. Creo que su aparición ha sido una coincidencia.

Diamante se pasó los dedos por su fino cabello platinado y dijo: —No lo creo. No se me olvida cómo te embaucó haciéndote creer que te amaba, simulando que tú eras la única mujer de su vida. Si yo no te hubiera advertido acerca de él, te habría hecho muchísimo daño. Gracias a Dios que mi intervención no llegó demasiado tarde.

«Sí fue demasiado tarde», pensó Serena con tristeza. Nadie sabía cuán lejos habían llegado las cosas en realidad antes de que ella comprendiera su error y actuase en consecuencia. Diamante había sido un amigo incondicional en el que había podido apoyarse, pero él no conocía la verdad sobre ella y Darien.

Diamante le cogió una mano entre las suyas, la miró gravemente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Te amo. Hace años que deberías haberte casado conmigo. Sabes que no es demasiado tarde. Tu padre sería el primero en felicitamos. Di que sí y pediré una licencia especial mañana mismo.

—No puedo —repuso Serena. «Por más razones de las que tú sabes». —Ahora no. Debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a mi padre. ¿Te has enterado de algo? ¿Has tenido noticias de los secuestradores?

—Lo siento, Serena, no me he enterado de nada desde la última vez que hablamos. Tu padre y yo íbamos juntos por la pasarela, tal como te expliqué. Yo fui a recoger nuestro equipaje, y cuando regresé él ya no estaba. Se había esfumado. Lo busqué durante horas hasta que la oscuridad dificultó mis pesquisas, luego vine directamente aquí, confiando en encontrarle contigo. Por entonces, tú ya habías recibido la nota informándote de su secuestro.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Hemos revisado cada paso. Ya no sé qué pensar. Los secuestradores se están impacientando, y también Asuntos Exteriores. Desean el amuleto y se niegan a creer que yo no lo tenga.

—Seguiremos buscándolo —le aseguró Diamante—. Tú estás cansada. Volveré mañana. Mientras tanto, descansa y trata de no preocuparte. Y si Shields regresa, no le digas nada. Ni siquiera le dejes entrar en casa. Volverá a hacerte daño. —La besó en la frente—. Buenas noches, querida. No te molestes en acompañarme. Conozco el camino.

Serena irguió los hombros y asintió. Tenía que ser valiente por su padre. Gracias a Dios que tenía a Diamante. Él había sido su fortaleza y su consuelo, pero por muy esforzadamente que deseara amarle, no podía. Pese a las numerosas propuestas de matrimonio de Diamante, ella seguía rechazándole. Hubiera sido injusta con él si se hubieran casado. Si hubiese aceptado su proposición, lo habría hecho por razones totalmente equivocadas.

Aunque Diamante era atractivo de un modo algo formal, además de fiable y constante, cada vez que lo miraba, sin poderlo evitar lo comparaba con Dar, y salía perdiendo. Cuatro años no habían bastado para borrar la imagen de su antiguo amante. Mientras que Diamante era delgado y fibroso, Darien era viril, y poseía una sólida e impresionante constitución. Los finos cabellos platinos de Diamante y sus ojos palidecían al lado del abundante cabello negro con reflejos azulados y los ojos azules del otro. Sin embargo, la mayor diferencia entre ellos era que Diamante la amaba, mientras que Darien era imposible que se interesase por ella después de lo que le había hecho.

Dar estaba aguardando entre las sombras, junto a la casa de Serena cuando Diamante apareció en la puerta. Su fiera expresión se suavizó un tanto al comprender que Blackmoon no había estado bastante tiempo en la vivienda como para acostarse con Serena. No sabía por qué le importaba eso. Deseaba odiar a la joven, pero no podía. Sin embargo, perdonarla le era imposible. Su corazón estaba endurecido. No obstante, sus sentimientos tenían que permanecer ambivalentes mientras estuviera seduciéndola. Tenía que ser encantador y fiable, de lo contrario, ella sospecharía antes de que él lograse la información que necesitaba que le proporcionase.

Darien surgió de entre las sombras frente a Blackmoon. Éste se sobresaltó violentamente, pero no retrocedió.

—¿Aún sigues aquí, Shields? —dijo—. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Serena no desea tener nada que ver contigo.

—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperaba para ver cuánto tiempo te quedabas dentro. ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Acaso la dama tenía hoy dolor de cabeza?

—Tienes una mente perversa, Shields. Lo sé todo sobre ti y tu poca recomendable reputación, y me alegro de haber impedido que Serena cometiera el mayor error de su vida. A ella no le importas nada.

Dar esbozó una taimada sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no se ha casado contigo? Creo recordar que estabas muy ansioso por convertirla en tu esposa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Me enteré de que sir Tsukino había regresado de Egipto y pensé en hacerle una visita, pero Serena me ha dicho que está fuera de la ciudad. ¿Sabes dónde?

—No soy el guardián de sir Tsukino —replicó Blackmoon apartando a Dar de su camino—. No te metas donde no te llaman. Buenas noches, Shields.

Éste observó cómo Blackmoon se alejaba por la calle y su curiosidad se desató. ¿Cuánto sabría del amuleto y de la desaparición de Tsukino? Darien estaba convencido de que bastante más de lo que demostraba. Lo mismo que Serena. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y a él le correspondía descubrirlo.

Entró en Brook's poco rato después, todavía pensativo. Vio a Nicolas, vizconde de Westmore, hablando con el conde de Ashcombe, y fue a reunirse con ellos.

—Parece como si necesitaras un amigo —dijo Nic tras saludarlo—. ¿Te preocupa algo, Shields?

Dar forzó una sonrisa. Aunque Nic era su mejor amigo, no podía hablarle de su investigación acerca del amuleto desaparecido porque Tomoe le había pedido que mantuviese el secreto. Mucha gente sabía que había trabajado para Asuntos Exteriores durante la guerra, pero nadie estaba enterado de su actual estatus dentro del Ministerio.

—Nada que no se pueda curar con unas copas y una mujer —contestó. Cenemos primero y luego vayamos a casa de madame Bella. ¿Os parece bien?

—Conmigo no contéis —dijo lord Ashcombe—. Mi mujer tiene invitados esta noche y esperan que yo asista. El matrimonio es un condenado y desafortunado asunto. En mala hora mis padres me convencieron para que me encadenara.

—He aquí otro esposo disgustado —se rió Nic cuando Ashcombe se alejó. Hablando de esposos, ¿has tenido noticias recientes de Furuhata?

—Lita y él se han instalado en Furuhata Park. No creo que traiga muy pronto a sus gemelos a Londres, de lo que deduzco que están indignantemente felices en el campo.

—A cada uno lo suyo —repuso Nic—. Gracias a Dios, somos lo bastante inteligentes como para escapar de la trampa del párroco.

—Amén—murmuró Dar—. ¿Vamos al comedor?

—He oído decir que has vuelto con la reciente viuda lady Celeste. Supongo que debe de estar eufórica por haberse liberado de su anciano esposo. Cuidado, Shields, sin duda está buscando un nuevo marido.

—Pues más sabio será que busque por otro lado —dijo Dar—. Yo no estoy hecho para el matrimonio y siempre será así.

«Gracias a Serena», añadió para sí mismo. Ella había destruido su fe en el matrimonio y en la fidelidad. En otro tiempo, lo había significado todo para él, desgraciadamente, ella no había sentido lo mismo. Lo había tratado como a un tonto, pero ahora le llegaba la hora de convertirse en víctima.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada? —le preguntó Nic mientras ambos entraban en el comedor y se sentaban a una mesa. ¿Deseas hablar de ello?

Dar lo consideró un momento y luego le preguntó:

—¿Has seducido alguna vez a una mujer que no te gustase?

—¡Gran Dios! ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa cuando son tantas las que me gustan? —Entornó los ojos. ¿Es eso lo que te propones?

—Es complicado, Westmore, pero sí, supongo que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Y la razón es...

—No puedo decírtela.

—¿Es joven y bella?

—Sí, ambas cosas.

—El misterio aumenta. Estoy sorprendido de saber que existe una mujer que no es de tu agrado. En el pasado no eras tan selectivo, camarada. Puesto que la mujer es bella, no deberías tener ningún problema en conseguir que tus jugos fluyeran. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—No, todavía no, pero serás el primero en saberlo cuando llegue la hora de confiar en alguien.

Su amigo enarcó las negras cejas.

—Eso suena ominoso, Shields. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la mujer?

Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Si la cortejo abiertamente, su nombre no seguirá siendo secreto mucho tiempo, de modo que eso puedo decírtelo. Se trata de Serena Tsukino. Su padre es sir Kenji Tsukino, un egiptólogo bastante famoso. Debes de haber oído hablar de él.

—Te digo que me sorprendes, muchacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a la dama y cuál es la causa de que no te agrade?

—Conocí a Serena y a su padre hace tiempo. La última vez que ella y yo nos vimos, no nos separamos en términos particularmente amistosos, y eso es todo cuanto voy a decir. ¿Encargamos la cena? Estoy muerto de hambre.

Dar trató de no pensar en Serena mientras examinaba el menú. No deseaba recordar lo bien que se sentía teniéndola entre sus brazos, ni cuán apetitosos eran sus suaves labios. En lo único que quería pensar era en lo dulce que sería la venganza.

**Vaya, vaya, la historia detrás de Serena y Darien se ve que va a ser muuuy interesante,pero como que Diamante quiere meterse entre ellos, y el padre de Serena ¿a donde se lo habrán llevado?, porque obviamente el no se robo el amuleto, un beso**


	4. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 02

Un ruido despertó a Serena. Se había acostado preocupada tras la visita del conde de Shields, y acababa de dormirse cuando oyó un sonido amortiguado en la planta de abajo. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se levantó, se puso una bata e inspeccionó el vestíbulo desde arriba. La lámpara que había en la mesita, junto a la entrada, se había apagado dejando profundas e inquietantes sombras donde no debería haber ninguna. Serena se retiró a su habitación cerrando cuidadosamente con llave.

Con manos temblorosas prendió un fósforo y encendió la lámpara de su mesilla de noche. La difusa luz se extendió por la habitación. Se estremeció aliviada al comprobar que estaba sola. Si habían entrado intrusos en la casa, aún no habían llegado a la planta de arriba.

«¡El maldito amuleto!», pensó Serena. Ojalá su padre nunca hubiese encontrado ese valiosísimo objeto. Otro sonido sofocado que le llegó desde abajo decidió a Serena y le prestó el valor necesario para investigar. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que un intruso manoseara sus pertenencias. Además, si quienquiera que fuese no encontraba abajo lo que estaba buscando, probablemente subiría a continuación a las habitaciones.

Vio el atizador del fuego que estaba junto al hogar, lo cogió y, sentir su peso en la mano reforzó su valor. Temiendo que la luz pudiera alertar al intruso de su presencia, apagó la lámpara y la dejó sobre la mesilla. Luego abrió la puerta y bajó al vestíbulo.

Rogando que ningún escalón hiciese ruido, Serena asió el atizador y fue descendiendo lentamente. Llegó al descansillo inferior con sólo un revelador crujido y se detuvo para orientarse. Distinguió una débil luz procedente del estudio, y su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado.

Asió el pomo de la puerta, abrió y asomó la cabeza por la apertura. Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Los hallazgos arqueológicos que ella había catalogado y colocado tan cuidadosamente en las estanterías estaban en desorden, y el escritorio, con los cajones abiertos y los documentos desperdigados, habían sido registrado a fondo. Pero aún más aterrador era el hombre vestido de negro que parecía estar buscando si había ladrillos sueltos en la repisa de la chimenea.

Como si percibiera su presencia, el hombre giró en redondo para enfrentarse a ella. La parte inferior del rostro la llevaba enmascarada con un pañuelo y sobre la frente y las orejas tenían bajado un gorro de punto, por lo que era imposible su identificación.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Serena esgrimiendo el atizador como una espada. —¿Qué es lo que desea?

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber el hombre con voz áspera.

—Si no se marcha ahora, llamaré a la Guardia.

El intruso se echó a reír, y el duro sonido de su risa hizo estremecer a Serena, aunque exteriormente permaneció impasible.

El hombre avanzó un paso adelante, amenazador. —Ese atizador no me asusta, señora. ¿Dónde está?

—No sé de qué me está hablando. Voy a llamar a la Guardia.

Agitando el atizador en un amplio abanico, Serena retrocedió, pero el intruso salió disparado sobresaltándola, mientras la empujaba a un lado y se dirigía raudo hacia la entrada. Serena, que no estaba preparada para el asalto, se cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el canto de la puerta. La negrura devoró los restos de su conciencia y no se enteró de nada más.

.

.

Dar sabía que era demasiado temprano para visitas sociales, pero aquella mañana se había despertado con un mal presentimiento. Puesto que en su propia casa todo parecía estar funcionando sin problemas, se centró en Serena y sus planes para seducirla. Mientras Dudley, su ayuda de cámara, lo afeitaba y arreglaba, Dar ponderaba las tácticas que podrían resultar mejor con la joven. Había descubierto que no había dos mujeres iguales; cada una requería un trato especial. Algunas respondían mejor a la seducción sutil mientras que otras preferían métodos más directos.

Dada su anterior relación, Dar sabía que debía andarse con pies de plomo por lo que a Serena concernía. Un acercamiento demasiado abierto despertaría sus sospechas y la asustaría.

Después de desayunar, Dar se subió a su carruaje y él mismo lo condujo a Mount Street. Supo que algo iba mal en el momento en que se detuvo ante la casa de Serena. La puerta estaba abierta y miembros de la Guardia inspeccionaban la zona inmediata.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —le preguntó a un hombre que acababa de salir de la casa.

—Un robo, milord —repuso éste.

—¿Hay alguien herido?

—La dueña de la casa. Ahora está con ella el médico. ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Tsukino?

Lanzando una maldición, Darien no respondió a la pregunta mientras se precipitaba por la puerta abierta. El ama de llaves de día lo detuvo cuando corría a toda velocidad hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Oiga, ¿adónde cree que va? —preguntó la mujer dirigiéndole a Dar una mirada que hubiera detenido a un hombre de menos temperamento.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Dar.

—La señora Winston, ama de llaves. ¿Y usted quién es?

—El conde de Shields, amigo de la señorita Tsukino. ¿Puede explicarme qué ha sucedido?

La mujer contrajo el regordete rostro con expresión preocupada.

—Sabía que no estaba bien que la señorita Serena estuviera sola en casa. No entiendo qué hace su padre. Debería estar aquí con ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señora Winston —repuso Darien impaciente—, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Cuando he llegado aquí temprano esta mañana la puerta estaba abierta. Entonces he visto a la señorita Serena tendida semi inconsciente en el suelo —le explicó la mujer. —Tenía un bulto del tamaño de la abadía de Westminster en la cabeza. La he ayudado a llegar hasta el lecho y he avisado al médico. Ahora está con ella.

—¿Sabe la señorita Tsukino quién la atacó?

—Ha murmurado algo acerca de un ladrón. Pobre y valiente muchacha. Tenía un atizador en la mano cuando la he encontrado.

—Quiero saber lo que opina el médico, si a usted no le importa —declaró él en un tono que no toleraba discusión. —¿Sabe usted si se llevaron algo?

—La única habitación alterada es el estudio y no puedo imaginar que alguien deseara esas polvorientas y viejas reliquias. No sé si han robado algo, tendrá que preguntarle a la señorita Tsukino.

—Gracias, señora Winston. Ha sido usted de gran ayuda.

—Buenos días, milord.

Una vez solo, Dar atravesó el vestíbulo dirigiéndose hacia el estudio. Agitando la cabeza con consternación, observó el desorden que el ladrón había causado. Los documentos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, y estatuas, urnas y diversos objetos se veían caídos y revueltos por las estanterías. Algunos habían sido hechos pedazos y eran irreconocibles.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

La voz que sonó desde la puerta hizo que Darien girase en redondo.

—Blackmoon, ven conmigo. Quizá juntos podamos sacar algo en claro de todo esto.

Diamante Blackmoon recogió un fragmento de cerámica rota y agitó la cabeza.

—¿Quién haría algo semejante?

—Dímelo tú. ¿Hay algo de valor entre estos objetos?

—No. O en todo caso sólo para los historiadores, que los valoran por lo que revelan sobre la antigüedad. ¿Está Serena muy malherida?

Dar lo miró con atención. No recordaba haberle dicho nada acerca de que Serena hubiera sido herida. Se relajó en parte al recordar que tanto el ama de llaves como alguien de la Guardia podían habérselo mencionado.

—Todavía no lo sé. El médico aún está con ella.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creía que Serena te había dicho claramente que no deseaba volver a verte.

Darien dirigió a Blackmoon una mirada de soslayo. —En efecto, lo hizo. ¿Aclaramos este asunto?

—¡Ah, está usted aquí, lord Shields! El ama de llaves me ha dicho que deseaba verme.

—Usted debe de ser el médico —contestó él al hombre delgado y vestido de oscuro que se encontraba en la puerta. —¿Cómo está Serena?

—Se recuperará sin problemas, milord. Uno o dos días de descanso en el lecho y se pondrá totalmente bien. Tiene un desagradable bulto en la cabeza, pero no he detectado señales de conmoción cerebral. Si me disculpa, tengo otros pacientes que visitar.

—Envíele usted la factura al señor Proctor, mi abogado —le dijo al médico cuando éste se despedía.

—Un momento, Shields —intervino Blackmoon—, Serena no es responsabilidad tuya.

—Pues la estoy convirtiendo en mi responsabilidad —espetó Dar mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A ver a Serena.

Blackmoon lo asió del brazo.

—¡Ah, no, no vas a hacerlo! Ya has oído al médico: Serena debe descansar. Tú no eres nada de ella. No tienes por qué visitarla en su dormitorio.

Darien simuló desistir y salió de la casa junto con Blackmoon. Una vez fuera, se detuvo para hablar brevemente con la Guardia antes de montar en su carruaje y tomar las riendas. Pero una vez Blackmoon se hubo perdido de vista, saltó del coche y volvió a la casa.

Entró por la puerta principal, que seguía abierta, echó el pestillo tras él y subió corriendo la escalera. Tras abrir dos dormitorios vacíos, dio con el de Serena. Ésta yacía en el centro de un gran lecho y parecía estar durmiendo. Se acercó de puntillas, sorprendido de cuán pequeña y frágil parecía bajo el edredón.

—¿Es usted, señora Winston? Lamento ser tan pesada, pero ¿podría traerme un vaso de agua, por favor?

Dar vio una jarra de agua en una mesita próxima, llenó un vaso y se lo llevó a Serena, que permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la incorporaba para que pudiera beber. Cuando hubo saciado su sed, suspiró y abrió los ojos.

—Gracias, señora... ¡Tú! ¡Tú no eres la señora Winston!

—Eso espero. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Por qué te preocupas?

—Sé que no debería, pero lo hago.

Ella hizo una mueca y se masajeó las sienes. —Me duele la cabeza. Márchate.

En vez de hacer lo que le decía, Dar se sentó al borde del lecho con expresión torva.

—No deseo molestarte, pero hay cosas que necesito saber. ¿Viste al intruso? ¿Podrías identificarlo?

—No vi su rostro ni reconocí su voz. Creo que él trató intencionadamente de disimularla.

—¿Cómo en nombre del cielo se te ocurrió enfrentarte a él? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu habitació? ¿No corriste hacia la puerta? La señora Winston dice que llevabas un atizador en la mano cuando te ha encontrado.

—No sé por qué hice lo que hice —repuso Serena.

—¿Tienes objetos de valor en casa?

—No, aquí no hay nada que valga la pena robar.

Dar escudriñó su rostro. ¿Estaba mintiendo?

—¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? Aquí sucede algo raro.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas.

Una voz indignada se anticipó a la respuesta de él.

—¡Lord Shields! ¿Qué está usted haciendo en la habitación de la señorita Serena?

Esbozando una encantadora sonrisa, Dar se levantó ante la presencia del ama de llaves.

—Deseaba comprobar por mi mismo cómo estaba.

—Estará perfectamente cuando pueda descansar. Salga de aquí, milord —resopló la mujer enojada. —No debería estar en su cuarto. No es decente.

—Estaba a punto de irme —explicó Darien—. ¿Podría tener unas palabras en privado con usted?

Con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, la señora Winston siguió a Dar al vestíbulo.

—No deseo que Serena esté sola esta noche ni ninguna otra noche hasta que su padre regrese —dijo él. —La gratificaré satisfactoriamente si se queda en la casa con ella. Duplicaré su salario, si a usted le parece bien.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó la mujer al parecer abrumada por la generosa oferta de Dar—. Me hubiera quedado sin que me aumentaran el salario, pero se lo agradezco. Me vendrá bien el dinero.

—Bien. No le hable a la señorita Serena de nuestro acuerdo, me temo que no lo aprobaría.

—Puede contar conmigo, milord. Nunca me pareció bien que la señorita Serena estuviera aquí sola. No he llegado a conocer a su padre, pero cuando lo haga, me propongo decirle unas cuantas cosas. ¿En qué estará pensando? ¡Y ese señor Blackmoon no es ninguna protección! El problema es que la señorita Serena tiene sus propias ideas, e ignora la prudencia. Eso es lo que resulta de vivir durante todos esos años en un país pagano.

—Qué me va a decir a mí —repuso Dar poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Buenos días, señora Winston. Volveré mañana para ver cómo está Serena. Si el señor Blackmoon viene por aquí, le sugiero que le diga que la señorita Serena no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie. Dudo que él insista demasiado.

.

.

—¿Qué deseaba? —le preguntó Serena a la señora Winston cuando ésta regresó.

—Sólo quería asegurarse de que cuidaré bien de usted —repuso el ama de llaves.

—No es asunto de lord Shields —espetó Serena.

—Esta noche me quedaré en la casa, señorita Serena. Usted no debe estar sola después de lo que ha sucedido. ¿Le apetece un caldo caliente?

Serena miró confusa a la mujer, que parecía saltar de un tema a otro.

—¿Caldo? Si, desde luego, pero acerca de que se quede, yo no puedo permitirme tener ayuda a tiempo completo y...

—No importa, querida. Todo está solucionado. Cierre los ojos y descanse mientras voy a por el caldo.

Serena cerró los ojos, pero no consiguió dormirse.

.

.

Dar irrumpió en el despacho de Tomoe y cerró de un portazo.

Sobresaltado por la inesperada intrusión, éste dejó los documentos que estaba examinando y miró a Darien con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede, Shields? ¿Cómo has conseguido pasar ante mi secretario?

—No le he dado oportunidad de detenerme, y hay muchas cosas que van mal. ¿Diste instrucciones a tu agente para que agrediese a Serena Tsukino?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—¿Vas a negarme que alguno de tus agentes saqueó la casa de Serena anoche?

Tomoe se levantó de su asiento.

—Desde luego que lo niego. ¿Por qué iba a enviar a otro agente cuando te tengo a ti? Siéntate y dime qué ha sucedido.

Dar comenzó a pasear por la estancia, demasiado irritado como para sentarse.

—Alguien irrumpió anoche en su casa. Al parecer, ella se enfrentó a él y resultó herida.

—El ladrón iba tras el amuleto —conjeturó Tomoe—. No somos los únicos que lo deseamos, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que la señorita Tsukino y su padre tienen el amuleto en su poder o bien saben dónde está. ¿Has hecho progresos con ella?

—Sé que está de alguna forma implicada, pero no sé cómo. Serena está asustada por algo o por alguien, y se niega a hablar de su padre. Ella y Diamante Blackmoon parecen muy unidos, acaso él sepa más sobre el amuleto de lo que da a entender.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Tsukino?

—Se pondrá bien. El médico dice que tiene un desagradable bulto en la cabeza. Pero todo este asunto sigue sin gustarme. Se queda sola en la casa por las noches, y es un objetivo vulnerable.

—Hum —murmuró Tomoe observando a Dar con curiosidad. —No suponía que tuvieras un interés personal en la señorita Tsukino cuando te recluté para este trabajo. Tal vez debería asignar a otro agente al caso.

Shields no estaba de acuerdo. Si alguien tenía que seducir a Serena, tenía que ser él. Un desconocido no podía saber cómo le gustaba que la tocasen, ni qué caricias la volvían loca. Otro hombre no tendría su incentivo añadido para seducida. La seducción le había parecido siempre un juego, pero en esta ocasión tenía muchas razones para poner su corazón y su alma en ello.

—Serena y yo mantuvimos una relación, pero los sentimientos de ambos han cambiado. Esto es para mí solamente una misión. Una vez tenga la información que necesitas, me olvidaré del asunto sin problemas.

Tomoe sonrió.

—Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba oír. Sin embargo, me preocupa que alguien más, además de Inglaterra y Egipto, desee el amuleto. Fuerzas desconocidas están trabajando contra nosotros y no me gusta. Si no devolvemos ese objeto al gobierno egipcio, es probable que se produzca un incidente internacional de graves consecuencias.

—Debes presionar más a la hija de Tsukino. Tenemos que saber dónde está su padre y qué ha hecho con el amuleto. —Se quedó silencioso y luego preguntó—: ¿Crees que el ladrón lo encontró?

—Lo dudo. Serena interrumpió su búsqueda.

—Este robo aporta una nueva luz a nuestra investigación —comentó Tomoe pensativo—. Una tercera parte desea el objeto y tenemos que adelantamos a ellos. Sigue adelante con tu seducción, pero vigila tus espaldas.

—Y las de Serena —murmuró Dar.

Deseaba venganza por el despiadado modo en que ella lo había abandonado, pero no quería que nadie le hiciese daño. Había otros modos más sutiles de hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho.

—Vendré a informarte en cuanto me entere de algo nuevo —dijo Dar mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Buena suerte. Inglaterra cuenta contigo —le reiteró Tomoe mientras él salía.

Al día siguiente del robo, Serena se sintió lo bastante bien como para abandonar la cama. Deseaba poner el estudio en orden y se negó a permitir que lo hiciera la señora Winston. Debía catalogar las piezas rotas y valorar los daños por sí misma.

El condenado amuleto sólo les había traído problemas. Confiaba sinceramente en que Asuntos Exteriores lo encontrara y se lo devolviera pronto a su legítimo propietario. Era ridículo pensar que su padre hubiera tenido nada que ver con su desaparición. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo nadie podía creerlo capaz de tal cosa.

Serena recogió un fragmento de cerámica del suelo y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver que procedía de una copa que databa de los primeros tiempos del Imperio egipcio. Recogió cuidadosamente todas las piezas destrozadas y las depositó con delicadeza sobre el escritorio para que su padre las examinara a su regreso.

Si regresaba, pensó descorazonada.

—Señorita Serena, he encontrado esta nota en el peldaño de la entrada cuando he salido a barrer el umbral.

La cara de Serena reflejaba temor mientras se volvía para contemplar el trozo de papel que el ama de llaves tenía en la mano.

—Gracias, señora Winston —dijo, cogiendo la nota con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Se siente usted bien, querida? Está pálida como un fantasma. Tal vez debería haberse quedado un día más en la cama.

Serena logró esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito... —Un sonoro golpe en la puerta interrumpió su frase. —¿Quiere ir a ver quién es, por favor?

Cuando la señora Winston se hubo marchado, Serena desplegó la nota y leyó el mensaje. Lo leyó dos veces, lo estrujó y lo arrojó a la papelera. Luego, fue tambaleándose hasta el sillón más próximo, donde Diamante Blackmoon la encontró unos minutos después.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? Tienes un aspecto espantoso. ¿Te sientes mal?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Deseaba hablarle a Diamante de la nota, pero algo le advertía que no lo hiciera, porque probablemente él insistiría en acompañarla. La nota le daba instrucciones de que acudiese a los jardines de Vauxhall aquella noche a las nueve, y dejara el amuleto en una urna, a los pies de César, en el Pabellón Romano. Debía ir sola.

—Estoy muy preocupada por mi padre. —Las lágrimas rebosaban de sus ojos. —No sé nada sobre ese maldito amuleto. ¿Y si lo matan?

Diamante se puso en cuclillas y le cogió la mano.

—No lo matarán, pero piensa, querida. Tu padre guardó algunas urnas y estatuas en su baúl personal que yo hice traer aquí. ¿No encontraste el amuleto al deshacer el equipaje?

—No, ahí no estaba —negó Serena con vehemencia. —Yo misma catalogué las piezas y las coloqué en las estanterías. Hemos hablado antes de esto, Diamante.

—Veo que estás ordenando la habitación.

—Dos copas están totalmente destrozadas. He recogido las piezas para que las examine mi padre.

—¿Y no has encontrado nada?

—¡Diamante, por favor! Sabes que ni mi padre ni yo haríamos nada ilegal.

Él desvió la mirada. —Sí, desde luego.

Serena se levantó bruscamente.

—¡No puedo soportar esto! Voy a ir a las autoridades. La vida de mi padre está en juego. Es hora de buscar ayuda.

Diamante la asió por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Estás comprensiblemente trastornada, y no te censuro por ello, pero no piensas con claridad. ¿Y si el intruso era un agente del gobierno? A Asuntos Exteriores no le preocupa nada tu padre. Sería mejor que colaboraras con los secuestradores. Por el bien de él, dales lo que desean.

—¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte de que yo no tengo el amuleto, Diamante? ¿No crees que hubiese cooperado cuando mi padre desapareció? Lo único que tengo de él es el baúl que trajeron del barco.— Señaló hacia unas estanterías que estaban detrás de él. —Cuentas con mi permiso para inspeccionar de nuevo las piezas, pero no encontrarás nada que no deba estar ahí.

Mientras Diamante se encaminaba hacia las estanterías, y examinaba las hileras de copas, urnas y estatuas, los pensamientos de Serena volvieron a la nota. Aunque no tuviera el amuleto, se proponía ir a los jardines de Vauxhall aquella noche y enfrentarse cara a cara al secuestrador de su padre.

—Tienes razón —repuso Diamante regresando de las estanterías. —Aquí no hay nada. No lo comprendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

—Nada importante, no te preocupes. Esta noche estarás sola en casa. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No estaré sola. La señora Winston se quedará.

—Creí que la tenías empleada sólo durante el día.

—Me ha dicho que desea quedarse. Sinceramente, me alegro de tener compañía.

—Sí, bien, excelente. Entonces estarás en buenas manos. Envía una nota a mi residencia si te enteras de algo, por nimio que sea.

—Desde luego. Adiós, Diamante. Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos tiempos difíciles.

Serena despidió a Diamante y regresó al estudio para acabar de poner orden en la sala, pero lo hacía con desgana. Le resultaba difícil mantener el ánimo cuando carecía de lo que necesitaba para salvar la vida de su padre.

Con el fin de llegar a tiempo al punto de reunión, Serena había decidido salir de casa a las ocho, sin embargo, no había contado con la desaprobación de la señora Winston. Al ama de llaves no pareció gustarle su decisión de salir sola siendo ya oscuro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que justificar sus acciones a nadie. Ese pensamiento la llevó a otro.

Darien Chiba, conde de Shields. Durante los cuatro años que habían estado separados, ella no le había olvidado. Su aspecto, su aroma, su cualidad de único. De haber sido ella la única mujer de su vida, Serena habría sido la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Pero gracias a Dios se había enterado a tiempo de la verdad sobre Dar y así había podido salvar su dignidad.

La desaprobación de la señora Winston no impidió que Serena se pusiera su capa y saliera de la casa a las ocho en punto. Encontrar un coche de alquiler fue tan difícil como había supuesto, pero por fin logró dar con uno a las ocho y media. Se recostó contra los cojines y ensayó las palabras que pretendía decide al secuestrador. Lloraría, rogaría, prometería lo que fuese para liberar a su padre.

Serena sabía poco respecto a los jardines de Vauxhall, salvo que estaban algo mal considerados. Eran una especie de festival escandaloso durante todo el año, un lugar donde ver y ser visto, donde los ánimos se volvían pendencieros, la moral se relajaba y las cortesanas se mezclaban con la buena sociedad.

Serena notó la excitación en el momento en que se apeó del coche de alquiler y cruzó la entrada en dirección al Gran Paseo. Allí, abundaban las parejas cogidas del brazo y muchas de las mujeres eran prostitutas. Se bajó la capucha cuanto pudo sobre la frente y pasó junto a las artificiales ruinas góticas y la cascada, confiando en que la pasarela la condujese al Pabellón Romano.

.

.

Dar llegó a casa de Serena y llamó insistentemente. En cuanto la señora Winston abrió, lo hizo pasar.

—Buenas noches, señora Winston. Si la señorita Tsukino está algo mejor de su herida, me gustaría verla.

El ama de llaves se retorció las manos con evidente preocupación.

—No está en casa, milord.

Él le dirigió una sorprendida mirada. —¿Que no está? ¿Y dónde ha ido?

—No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. No me ha gustado que se fuera y así se lo he dicho.

—¿Estaba Blackmoon con ella?

—Estaba sola, milord.

—¿Ha advertido usted algo extraño? ¿Ha pasado hoy algo fuera de lo normal?

La señora Winston pensó unos momentos y luego dijo:

—La señorita Serena ha recibido una nota esta mañana. La abían dejado en el peldaño de la puerta.

Dar se puso en tensión.

—¿Una nota? ¿Sabe usted de quién era?

—No lo sé, milord.

—¿Dónde estaba Serena, cuando la ha leído?

—En el estudio, milord.

—¿Le importa que mire por allí?

—No, si usted cree que puede ser útil. No me gusta que salga sola. De noche, Londres puede ser un lugar peligroso. He pensado que la nota podía proceder de su padre. Sé que está preocupada por él.

Dar no respondió mientras entraba en el estudio. Efectuó una superficial inspección del escritorio y del suelo y no encontró nada. Luego, su aguda mirada distinguió un papel arrugado en la papelera y se inclinó para recuperarlo. Lo alisó, leyó el breve mensaje y maldijo entre dientes. Se metió la nota en el bolsillo y salió en busca del ama de llaves.

—No se preocupe, señora Winston —dijo cuando la localizó en la cocina. —Sé dónde está Serena y la traeré a casa en seguida.

Mientras Dar se dirigía a los jardines de Vauxhall llegó a una incómoda y mal recibida conclusión: Serena debía tener el amuleto. ¿Por qué si no iba a seguir las instrucciones de la nota? Cuanto más consideraba su teoría, más profundo se volvía el misterio. Las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban. Asuntos Exteriores creía que sir Kenji Tsukino había desaparecido con el amuleto. Pero de dar crédito a la nota, la desaparición del hombre no había sido voluntaria y era Serena quien tenía realmente el objeto. Menudo lío.

.

.

Serena llegó al Pabellón Romano y se ocultó entre el follaje para aguardar y observar. Varias parejas pasaron por allí en dirección al espectáculo que tenía lugar en el recinto del teatro. La música flotaba hacia ella a impulsos de la cálida brisa, pero estaba demasiado distraída como para advertirlo. Al ver que no aparecía nadie, salió de su escondrijo y se acercó a la estatua.

—Démelo —dijo una voz ronca.

Serena, sobresaltada, miró detrás de la estatua, de donde procedía la voz. Le temblaron las piernas al distinguir la silueta de una persona embozada en una capa entre las sombras. Sin embargo, sabía que aquél no era momento para que fallase su valor.

—No lo tengo. No lo he tenido nunca. ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Está bien?

—Por ahora sí —repuso el hombre en tono estridente. —Su bienestar depende de su colaboración.

La voz de Serena tenía una nota de pánico.

—¿Por qué no me cree? Si tuviera el amuleto lo daría gustosamente a cambio de la vida de mi padre.

—Creemos que sabe dónde está —siseó el hombre.

—¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto.

—Su padre nos ha dicho algo diferente.

La ira fortaleció su valor.

—¿Qué le han hecho para que mienta? Voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo. Recurrir a las autoridades.

Cuando se volvía para marcharse, el hombre la sujetó por detrás y con su brazo fuertemente apretado en torno a su cuello, casi le impedía respirar. Tratando de recuperar el aire, Serena luchó sin éxito para liberarse.

—Vaya con cuidado —gruñó él en su oído. —Mataremos a su padre si no nos entrega lo que le pedimos. ¡Búsquelo!

Rápidamente se sumergió en las sombras. Luego, entre la niebla de la inconsciencia, la joven sintió cómo cesaba la presión, y oyó unas fuertes pisadas que corrían hacia ella.

**Alguien quiere el amuleto y por lo visto está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, ya van dos veces que atacan a Serena, no sé como le va a hacer Darien para buscar el amuleto y al mismo tiempo evitar que alguien hiera a Serena de gravedad... o algo peor, un beso **


	5. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 03

Dar se apresuró a lo largo del Gran Paseo, reconocible por las oscilantes linternas de papel que lo iluminaban, y dedicando escasa atención a los amigos que lo saludaban mientras avanzaba rápidamente. Puesto que estaba familiarizado con los jardines de Vauxhall, sabía exactamente dónde estaba el Pabellón Romano. Cuando pasó junto a las ruinas góticas y la cascada, echó a correr, apremiado por el sombrío presentimiento que tenía de que Serena estaba en peligro.

El pánico puso alas en sus pies cuando la vio luchando con un asaltante desconocido cerca de la estatua de César. Gritó su nombre y corrió hacia ella. El terror se apoderó de él al verla desplomarse en los brazos de su asaltante. Su agudo grito atrajo la atención del hombre, que empujó a Serena lejos de sí y, mientras la muchacha caía al suelo, ponía pies en polvorosa.

Dar dejó escapar al hombre; estaba más preocupado por Serena que por él. Se puso de rodillas, le levantó la cabeza y examinó su rostro a la oscilante luz de un farol. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, pero parecía respirar con normalidad. Comenzaba a removerse cuando advirtió las magulladuras de su cuello. La ira se apoderó de Darien. Era despreciable que alguien pudiera agredir a una mujer de tan infame manera.

—Serena, háblame, ¿estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos y trató de decir algo, pero sus palabras sonaban tan distorsionadas que Dar apenas logró entenderlas. Tras varias tentativas, Serena consiguió decir:

—Me duele la garganta.

Shields la levantó cuidadosamente y la transportó a un banco próximo. La dejó un breve instante para mirar en el interior de la urna que estaba a los pies de César. Nada. O el asaltante de Serena ya había cogido el amuleto o aún lo tenía ella. Regresó al banco y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué hacías tú aquí sola?

—Estaba... disfrutando de los jardines cuando me ha abordado un desconocido —mintió.

Dar soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

—Vamos, Serena, te conozco demasiado bien. Estás mintiendo. ¿Qué hacías aquí realmente?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Te llevo a casa. ¿Puedes andar?

—Estoy bien.

—No pareces estarlo. Tienes algunas desagradables magulladuras en el cuello. ¿Qué quería ese bastardo?

Silencio.

—Dinero —contestó ella tras una larga pausa. —Sí, eso es lo que deseaba. Se ha irritado al ver que no tenía nada para darle.

—Comprendo —repuso Dar sin convicción mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie y la conducía a lo largo del Gran Paseo.

Acababan de llegar junto a la cascada cuando se encontraron con el vizconde de Westmore, que avanzaba hacia ellos llevando junto a sí a una descarada cortesana.

—¡Vaya, Shields, qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí! —exclamó Nic. Fijó su aguda mirada en Serena—. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Me alegro de verte, Westmore —repuso Dar—. Estoy encantado de presentarte a la señorita Serena Tsukino. Serena, éste es mi buen amigo el vizconde Westmore.

Nic y Dar intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

—¡Ah, ya veo! Es la señorita Tsukino.

Antes de que Serena pudiera tomar conciencia de sus palabras, Nic les presentó a su vez a su acompañante.

—Necesito un carruaje —soltó Darien sin preámbulos.

Los ojos color avellana de Westmore brillaron con curiosidad.

—Puedes considerarte afortunado, Shields. Mi carruaje está aparcado en la esquina, junto a la entrada.

—¿Puedo cogerlo? La señorita Tsukino ha tenido un ligero incidente cerca del Pabellón Romano y necesita un transporte más cómodo que mi caballo.

—Desde luego —contestó Nic—. Sé que no lo pedirías si no fuera importante.

Fijó una especulativa mirada en Serena.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por vosotros?

—Ya nos has ayudado enormemente —repuso Dar guiando a Serena más allá de Nic y de su pájara. —Si no regreso, llévate con toda libertad a Duke a tu casa. Lo encontrarás atado cerca de la entrada. Mañana lo recogeré.

Dar encontró el carruaje de Nic en seguida. Lo conocía bien de las épocas en que había ido en él en compañía de su amigo a acontecimientos sociales y otras diversiones menos respetables.

—Sube —le dijo a Serena ayudándola con las manos alrededor de su esbelta cintura hasta dejarla acomodada en el asiento acolchado de cuero. A continuación, rodeó el carruaje, saltó al asiento del conductor y sujetó las riendas.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —le preguntó de nuevo preocupado. —No has dicho una palabra desde que hemos dejado el Pabellón Romano. Si quieres hablar ¿por qué no empiezas contándome qué estabas haciendo en los jardines de Vauxhall sin un acompañante? ¿No sabes que sólo las prostitutas se arriesgan a aventurarse solas en este lugar?

—Yo... no lo sabía. Nunca había estado aquí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que salí de Inglaterra.

—Si deseabas visitar Vauxhall y no tenías acompañante, ¿por qué no me lo pediste?

—No soy responsabilidad tuya —repuso ella con voz áspera y estridente. —Además, me duele la garganta y no estoy de humor para explicaciones. —Le dirigió una curiosa mirada de soslayo bajo los párpados entornados. —Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? ¿O acaso estabas allí por casualidad?

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Dar deteniéndose ante la casa de Serena—. Te diré cómo sabía dónde encontrarte una vez estemos dentro.

—Estoy cansada, Darien.

—Apuesto a que no demasiado para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

La ayudó a apearse y la acompañó a la entrada.

—¿Tienes tu llave?

Antes de que Serena pudiera localizarla en su bolso, la señora Winston abrió la puerta.

—¡Gracias a Dios que la ha encontrado, milord! Estaba muy preocupada. He estado apostada en la ventana esperando su regreso.

—Lamento haberla preocupado, señora Winston —dijo Serena con voz ronca.

El ama de llaves abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué le pasa en la voz? ¡Lo sabía! Ha cogido un resfriado con el aire nocturno. Suba en seguida a acostarse y le llevaré un ponche caliente.

—No se apure, por favor, señora Winston. Sólo estoy un poco ronca, pero me siento bien.

—Puedo responder del estado de salud de la señorita Serena —intervino Dar—. ¿Por qué no se retira ya? Le prometo no mantener levantada mucho tiempo a la señorita Tsukino.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Desea tomar un té con la señorita antes de que yo me acueste?

Dar dirigió a la joven una mirada de reojo y decidió que una taza de té caliente sería lo más adecuado para su magullada garganta.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo con el té.

La señora Winston se marchó apresuradamente dejándolos a ambos en el salón.

—Siéntate, Serena —dijo Dar—. Pareces a punto de desplomarte. Esta noche has tenido una horrorosa experiencia y no estoy satisfecho con tu explicación. Sin embargo, bastará hasta que la señora Winston se vaya a la cama.

El té llegó en medio de un tenso silencio. Tras servir la infusión, la señora Winston se despidió deseándoles buenas noches y se retiró discretamente. Dar le tendió a Serena su té y bebió el suyo a pequeños sorbos advirtiendo la mueca que la muchacha hacía al tragar su bebida.

«Le está bien merecido», pensó Dar con dureza. Serena debería haber buscado ayuda en lugar de irse sola.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo sabías que estaría en los jardines de Vauxhall esta noche —empezó Serena.

—No lo sabía —mintió Dar—. Cuando esta noche he pasado por aquí para ver cómo estabas, la señora Winston me ha dicho que habías salido. No estaba contenta con ello, ni yo tampoco. Pero sabiendo lo independiente que eres, he decidido que no era asunto mío y me he ido a los jardines para ver los fuegos artificiales. Mientras iba paseando, he visto a una mujer que estaba siendo asaltada por un hombre, y siendo como soy un buen ciudadano, he acudido a defenderla.

—¿No sabías que se trataba de mí?

—No, hasta que el hombre se ha alejado corriendo y me he arrodillado a tu lado.

Serena parecía confusa, pero no le preguntó más.

Dar decidió que era mejor dejar correr el asunto y proseguir con su seducción, pero hasta que no levantó los ojos hacia el rostro de Serena y contempló sus ojos, no comprendió que deseaba besarla por razones muy distintas al deber. Dado que Serena pertenecía a su pasado y que su deber con el país estaba en primer lugar, no vio ningún mal en disfrutar de la seducción. La información que lograra sonsacarle a Serena podía ser tan valiosa como la lección que ella habría aprendido cuando él la abandonara.

—Eres tan hermosa como recordaba —le susurró mientras la estrechaba suavemente entre sus brazos. Le besó la sien, la mejilla, la punta de la nariz. —¿Recuerdas cómo era nuestra relación?

—He pasado cuatro años tratando de olvidarla —murmuró Serena—. ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado desde que salí de tu vida?

«Con demasiadas como para contarlas.»

—¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado tú? —preguntó él a su vez.

—Mi respuesta te sorprendería. —Dar sonrió.

—La mía también.

La joven escudriñó su rostro, y el perverso destello de sus ojos azules le advirtió que debía estar en guardia. Había visto antes aquella expresión y en otro tiempo había sido seducida por ella, pero eso no volvería a suceder. No, nunca más. La reputación de Darien como mujeriego y granuja era de conocimiento público, y Serena no podía concebir que él pudiera interesarse de nuevo por ella tras su amarga separación; todos sus instintos le advertían que nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

Posó la mirada en su boca; involuntariamente los recuerdos la asaltaron. ¿Serían sus labios tan suaves como ella los recordaba? En otro tiempo, Serena nunca se cansaba de sus besos. Él había llenado sus sentidos, saciado su cuerpo, y la había hecho sentirse amada. Por desdicha, no era la única mujer que había creído en las mentirosas palabras de Darien. De no haber sido por Diamante, nunca habría encontrado el valor necesario para apartado de su vida antes de que se cansara de ella y encontrase a otra que ocupara su lugar. Serena no quería creerlo, pero Diamante la había convencido de lo que sucedería una vez que Dar hubiera conseguido de ella lo que deseaba.

Los pensamientos de Serena se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Sus dedos eran cálidos mientras le rozaba la mandíbula, y casi se sobresaltó cuando posó los dedos en la base de su garganta.

—Estas magulladuras te van a durar mucho tiempo —le dijo.

—Podría haber sido peor —repuso Serena todavía ronca.

«Podría haber perdido la vida en lugar de la voz.»

Shields recorrió las marcas con la punta de sus dedos y luego la sorprendió posando sus labios sobre ellas y lamiéndolas suavemente.

—¿Te alivia?

Serena lo apartó empujándolo débilmente. —Debes detenerte, Darien.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Reconozco esa mirada de tus ojos. Deseas que te bese. Ambos deseamos lo mismo, Serena. ¿Por qué resistimos?

Dar le levantó la barbilla, y sus labios se acercaron tanto a los suyos que Serena sintió su seductor aliento contra su mejilla. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul brumoso, y ella no podía desviar la mirada de ellos. Su mirada era tan intensa como recordaba. Cuando él ponía sus miras en una mujer, ésta se convertía en el foco de su mundo... hasta que llegaba otra. Serena trató de recordarlo mientras sus manos la acercaban más a él y dibujaba con su lengua la línea de sus labios.

«¡Esto debe detenerse!» Serena no podía soportar la magia de los besos de Dar, ni el magnetismo que atraía a las mujeres hacia él como polillas a una llama. Pero antes de que pudiera activar su fuerza de voluntad, los labios de Dar se cerraron sobre los suyos. Su experto beso aspiró su aliento y la realidad de su sabor la conmovió más poderosamente que su recuerdo.

—¡Ábrete a mí, Serena! —susurró contra sus labios.

—No.

Pero al tiempo que lo decía, separó los labios y sintió cómo la lengua de él exploraba su boca. En el instante en que tocó la de ella, una llamarada se encendió en su interior enviando una corriente de fuego líquido por sus venas y hacia la sensible región de su bajo vientre. Suspiró mientras las manos de Dar cubrían sus senos, filtrándole su calor bajo la piel. La cruda pasión que evocaba su contacto la abrumaba.

¿Era la de él o la de ella la que sentía con tanta fuerza? No estaba segura ni quería pensar en ello.

Como en sueños, se sintió trasladada al sofá, y notó la dureza del cuerpo de Dar presionándola contra los cojines. Serena trató de expresar una protesta, pero perdió la capacidad de hablar cuando él deslizó la mano bajo sus faldas y la subió por el interior de su pierna. Esforzándose por liberar su boca de sus persistentes besos, logró proferir un desesperado:

—¡Detente, Dar!

—Tú no quieres que me detenga, Serena. Sabes que me deseas. Soy el único hombre al que no puedes negar tu cuerpo. Me perteneces.

Serena agitó la cabeza con vehemencia, queriendo discutir la pretensión de Dar, pero sabía que era cierta.

Sofocó un grito cuando él subió más la mano y acarició los suaves pétalos de su sexo con las yemas de los dedos.

—Te deseo, Serena. No me importa si Blackmoon es tu amante, aún podemos reanudado donde lo dejamos. —Introdujo su dedo en ella. —Siento cómo te estremeces. —La intensidad de su mirada abrió un ardiente sendero en su piel. —Estás... excitada.

Serena no podía pensar con claridad con las sensaciones que la estaban acosando. Deseaba decirle a Dar que era el único hombre con el que había hecho el amor, pero no le daría tal satisfacción.

Serena no deseaba aceptar lo que estaba experimentando con él, pero su ávida boca y su encendida pasión le recordaban cuán desesperadamente lo había amado y cuán vibrante y viva la había hecho sentir su amor.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —susurró Darien contra sus labios—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Me siento abrumada —respondió ella con voz grave. Y desconcertada. —Es incomprensible que volvamos a estar juntos de este modo.

—No veo por qué tiene que serlo. Yo no te abandoné. Si lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien me dejó a mí. ¿Tan difícil es creer que he estado suspirando por ti todos estos años?

Serena soltó un resoplido de incredulidad. —Eres un embustero y un farsante, lord Shields.

Él sonrió.

—Tus besos saben a gloria. ¿Aprobará tu padre que nosotros estemos juntos? A propósito, ¿dónde está? ¿Esperas que regrese pronto?

La mención de su padre fue como una salpicadura de agua fría en sus entumecidos sentidos. ¿Por qué estaba Dar tan interesado en su padre? ¿Sabía algo sobre el amuleto? Lo estudió entre sus párpados entornados, pero su hermética expresión no le reveló nada.

—No hay ningún nosotros Darien. Hubo un tiempo en que creí que podíamos ser felices para siempre, pero entonces era joven e ingenua.

—A tu padre siempre le he gustado. Dime dónde encontrarlo y yo mismo le preguntaré si aprobaría nuestra relación.

—Mi padre está visitando a unos amigos en el campo —le mintió. —Él desea que yo sea feliz y eso, tú no podrías lograrlo. Tu reputación te precede.

Él ignoró su última observación.

—Debes de echar de menos a tu padre. Estoy dispuesto a tomarme un descanso de Londres. Tal vez podríamos ir juntos a visitarlo.

—Mi padre estaba delicado de salud cuando regresó de Egipto. Lo que más necesita ahora es tranquilidad y reposo.

Dar no pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Ver a su hija lo animaría. Podemos partir mañana mismo si quieres.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? No voy a llevarte donde está mi padre ni a decirte dónde encontrarlo, de modo que deja de darme la lata con el asunto.

—¡Mírame, Serena! Soy un hombre de vasta experiencia. Puedo obtener cualquier información que desee de ti.

Ella miró las ardientes profundidades de sus ojos azules y comprendió la verdad de sus palabras. Aquella noche, ella le había permitido que la besara y la acariciara cuando todos sus instintos le indicaban que estaba sumergiéndose en aguas peligrosas. Un libertino como Dar podía convencer a una virgen para que se quitara las enaguas con sólo un parpadeo. Incluso podía convencer a una mujer para... No, se negaba a recordar cuán profundamente se había enamorado de lord Darien Shields.

La curiosidad la incitó a preguntar:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo posea información que pueda interesarte?

—Me interesa todo cuanto te concierne —repuso él despreocupado—. Pero precisamente ahora preferiría besarte.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, pero Serena se liberó.

—No voy a permitirte que entres en mi vida de nuevo, Darien. Aprecio lo que has hecho por mí esta noche, pero nada bueno puede salir de que retomemos nuestra relación. Te sugiero que tomes medidas legales para que nuestra ruptura sea definitiva.

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, Serena —dijo él. —Tu padre ha desaparecido, y pareces estar rodeada de peligros. ¿Qué clase de hombre te dejaría sola y sin protección?

—Un hombre inteligente —replicó ella. —Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Y además tengo a Diamante.

—Blackmoon no estaba presente esta noche cuando lo necesitabas —le recordó Dar—. ¿Por qué te ha asaltado ese hombre? ¿En qué estás metida? Confía en mí, Serena. Deseo ayudarte.

Ella pensó con dureza que la honradez no era la mejor cualidad de Darien. Libertino, seductor y embustero eran los adjetivos que describían mejor al depravado lord Shields. Se le ocurrió que él no estaría allí si no deseara algo de ella, algo más que un casual encuentro sexual o una reanudación de su relación.

—Puedes ayudarme dejándome sola —contestó. —No te metas donde no te llaman. Sólo empeorarás las cosas. Personas inocentes pueden salir perjudicadas.

A Dar se le planteó una contradicción. El instinto le decía que Serena no tenía el amuleto, que nunca lo había tenido, pero el sentido común le advertía que no debía volver a confiar en ella. Aquella mujer había asestado un terrible golpe a su orgullo y hasta donde él podía discernir, no había cambiado en absoluto. Seducirla no iba a resultar tan fácil como él había pensado. Desconfiaba demasiado de él. No obstante, Shields no tenía intención de defraudar a Tomoe. Si no encontraba el amuleto, podría producirse un incidente internacional.

—¿Qué voy a empeorar? ¿Quién resultará perjudicado? Te expresas con enigmas.

Serena se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, milord. Por favor, no vuelvas a esta casa.

Dar la siguió al vestíbulo.

—No puedes librar te de mí tan fácilmente, Serena. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la ópera? Sé que lo disfrutarías. Di que sí, por favor.

Hada años que Serena no iba a la ópera. La última vez había sido con su padre, en su última visita a Londres, hacía más de cinco años. Lo recordaba porque aquella noche había visto a Darien por vez primera. Una joven belleza se pegaba a él como una garrapata. A ella le pareció el hombre más hermoso y apuesto que había visto nunca. No lo conoció en persona hasta seis meses después, cuando ella y su padre fueron a visitar a un patrocinador de su expedición egipcia cuyas tierras colindaban con la casa solariega de lord Shields. Dar asistió a un baile celebrado en honor de su padre, y la joven se enamoró de aquel hombre al instante. Por su parte, Darien había parecido tan cautivado por ella como Serena por él. Qué tonta había sido al creer que era la única mujer de su vida.

—Ir contigo a la ópera no es una buena idea, milord —repuso Serena—. Estás muy por encima de mis posibilidades.

Dar enarcó las elegantes cejas.

—Estoy muy a tu alcance, querida, tanto si deseas recordar la intimidad de nuestra relación como si no. Te recogeré a las ocho.

Interiormente rabiosa, Serena abrió la puerta invitándolo a marcharse. Debía haber comprendido que se llevaba algo entre manos al advertir la perversa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, pero había olvidado cuán diabólicamente descarado podía ser. Al pasar por su lado, la cogió por la cintura, y la estrechó de tal modo que cada parte del cuerpo de ella estuvo en contacto con cada parte del cuerpo de él.

Serena sintió su erección presionándole entre las piernas, la dureza de su pecho contra sus senos y los largos músculos de sus muslos aprisionando los de ella. Y su boca... Su beso sabía a pecado mientras con las manos asían sus nalgas y la atraía con más firmeza contra su sexo.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordenó, esforzándose por respirar.

Dar la hizo girar en redondo riéndose y haciendo revolotear sus faldas antes de soltarla.

—Tu cuerpo recuerda el mío, dulce Serena. Que tengas gratos sueños.

Y entonces se marchó.

Serena cerró de un portazo y se recostó en la puerta para sostenerse, agitada todavía por su encuentro. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar de nuevo en su vida y alterarla de tal modo? El día en que salió de su existencia, ella le había dejado bastante claro que no deseaba tener nada que ver con su escandaloso estilo de vida. Hasta que Dar había vuelto a aparecer, nunca había lamentado su decisión, porque estaba convencida de que había escapado de un mundo de congoja.

Serena era entonces tan joven, estaba tan profundamente fascinada y tan enamorada que se negaba a creer la dura verdad. Pero gracias a Diamante había tenido el valor de dejar aquella relación y embarcar en aquel buque con él. Pero todo aquello ya era agua pasada. No podía permitir que Dar la distrajera de lo importante: encontrar a su padre y devolver aquel maldito amuleto a sus propietarios.

.

.

Shields se fue de casa de Serena con talante pensativo. Si no supiera que no se podía confiar en ella, casi estaría tentado de creer que no sabía nada del amuleto. No obstante, estaba convencido de que algo muy extraño sucedía con su padre. Tal vez sir Kenji Tsukino hubiese robado el amuleto y tal vez no. Dar no podría saberlo hasta que el hombre reapareciera y demostrase su inocencia.

Sus pensamientos retornaron al individuo que había asaltado a Serena aquella noche en los jardines de Vauxhall. Al parecer, alguien deseaba tanto el amuleto como para hacerle daño a sir Kenji y amenazar a su hija. ¿Quién más conocía la existencia del valioso objeto? Desde luego, Diamante Blackmoon. Pero él era el ayudante de Tsukino y el amante de Serena, ¿por qué iba a desear perjudicada? Eso no tenía sentido. Tal vez Tomoe tuviese alguna hipótesis.

Condujo el carruaje de Westmore hasta los jardines de Vauxhall confiando en encontrar allí a su amigo y convencerlo para que lo acompañase a casa de madame Bella. Besar y acariciar a Serena lo había puesto como un sátiro. No se le había ocurrido que fuera a ser tan difícil seducirla y obtener la información que necesitaba, pero no había contado con la obstinación de la muchacha. Sonrió torvamente, más decidido que nunca a tener a Serena en su lecho.

Encontró su caballo aún atado donde lo había dejado, lo que significaba que Westmore estaría en el quiosco de música. Dejó el carruaje en un lugar vacante, se apeó y se encaminó hacia la música que llegaba hasta él a impulsos de la suave brisa nocturna.

La multitud que se veía alrededor del quiosco de música no había disminuido, pero Dar distinguió fácilmente a su amigo de pie a la izquierda, una cabeza más alto que los demás. Dar se dirigió hacia allá advirtiendo divertido que Westmore parecía muy absorto con su amiguita. Con una mano exploraba audazmente su bien formado trasero mientras le hundía la otra en el escotado corpiño.

—Veo que aún estás aquí —dijo Dar dándole un golpecito a Nic en el hombro.

Éste lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—He pensado esperar por aquí para ver si volvías. Debes estar perdiendo facultades, amigo. ¿La joven te ha echado?

Dar ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo en privado?

Nic introdujo una moneda entre los amplios senos de la prostituta, le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero y la despidió.

—Soy todo tuyo, Shields. ¿Qué travesura te propones ahora? La señorita Tsukino no es tu tipo, pero ésa no es razón para que te desagrade. ¿Aún no la has seducido? No mantengas a tu mejor amigo en la ignorancia.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ir a casa de madame Bella? —le preguntó el otro sonriendo ante su equívoco. — He pensado en probar a Lulú esta noche si no está ya comprometida. Ataré a Duke al carruaje y te lo explicaré todo por el camino.

—Siempre estoy listo para ir a Bella —rió Nic—. Vamos, amigo. Estoy ansioso por enterarme de en qué diablura andas metido ahora. Lástima que Furuhata no esté por aquí. Estoy seguro de que disfrutaría con tu historia tanto como yo voy a hacerla.

Una vez Darien estuvo instalado en el carruaje junto a Westmore, estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea acerca de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Nic, Furuhata y él habían compartido múltiples confidencias, y era un hábito muy arraigado sincerarse con su mejor amigo y compañero.

—Bien, estoy esperando —dijo el otro—. ¿Por qué no te gusta la señorita Tsukino y por qué tratas de seducirla? No digas que estás destinado al altar, Shields. Odiaría quedarme como el último Libertino de Londres. Con despreocupación, se encogió de hombros. Pero si así debe ser, seguro que sabré arreglármelas.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había trabajado para el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores mientras Furuhata y tú luchabais en la Península?

—¡Gran Dios!, no te habrás metido en alguna intriga, ¿verdad?

—En cierto sentido.

—Creí que habías renunciado a eso después de la guerra.

—Lo hice, pero Asuntos Exteriores me pidió que me encargase de una misión especial que afecta a Serena Tsukino y a su padre.

—Confío en que no sea nada peligroso.

—No supone ningún peligro. Tengo que hacer lo que mejor hago.

Nic le dirigió una divertida mirada y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué desea Asuntos Exteriores que seduzcas a una joven de buena cuna? Ambos sabemos que las vírgenes no están a nuestro alcance.

—Eso no parece haber sido obstáculo para Furuhata —repuso Dar secamente. —Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que Serena sea virgen?

Westmore enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sabes algo que los demás ignoramos? Parece como si la señorita Tsukino y tú fuerais algo más que simples conocidos. Algo me dice que aceptaste esta misión por razones personales.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que conocía a Serena mucho antes de que se me asignara esta misión.

—¿Qué desea exactamente Asuntos Exteriores de ella?

—Información. Quieren encontrar a su padre. Sir Kenji Tsukino ha desaparecido.

—¡Ah, sí, el egiptólogo! No es un tema que me interese especialmente, pero creo haber oído mencionar su nombre una o dos veces. De modo que debes seducir a su hija. Interesante. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

—No de momento. Ya te he dicho más de lo que debía.

—Evidentemente, tu seducción no ha triunfado, si no, no tendrías tantas ganas de visitar a Bella.

—Serena es asustadiza y necesita tratamiento especial. Nuestra anterior relación no concluyó bien... eso es todo cuanto voy a añadir.

—¡Ah, ya hemos llegado! —dijo Nic refrenando el carruaje ante el establecimiento de madame Bella—. ¿Entramos?

Un alto y distinguido sirviente abrió la puerta y los introdujo en la decadente elegancia del salón de Bella. Varias muchachas paseaban por la sala con sugerentes deshabillés. Dar distinguió inmediatamente a Lulú, y habría acudido de inmediato a su lado si no hubiera aparecido Bella para saludados.

—Bienvenidos, lord Shields y lord Westmore. Me complace saber que aún puedo contar con los dos Libertinos de Londres que quedan, para visitar mi establecimiento. ¿Qué les gustaría esta noche?

—Esta noche me apetecería Lulú —repuso Dar—. ¿Está disponible?

—Para usted sí —sonrió Bella resplandeciente. —¿Y en cuanto a usted, lord Westmore? ¿Qué ha pensado?

Nic dirigió a la mujer una ardiente mirada.

—¿Está usted libre? Sé que prefería a Furuhata, pero puesto que él ya no está disponible, tal vez yo pudiese servir.

—Pues sí, precisamente estoy libre —contestó Bella enlazando su brazo con el de él.

Dar observó cómo se marchaban y luego se volvió hacia Lulú. Pero, mientras se abría paso por la sala, le sucedió algo extraño. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y la tensión sexual producto de su encuentro con Serena desapareció de su cuerpo dejándolo curiosamente desinteresado por Lulú.

Los pelirrojos cabellos de la joven eran demasiado llamativos y su rostro pintado le pareció ordinario y vulgar. Tenía los senos demasiado grandes y el transparente negligé que vestía era de un evidente mal gusto, mientras que el triángulo de su sexo era negro, y no pelirrojo, como sus cabellos. Sus pensamientos volvieron bruscamente a Serena.

«¿Por qué tendrá que entrometerse en mi mente?», se quejó Dar interiormente.

Había ido a casa de Bella para olvidar a la rubia arpía y aplacar la lujuria que ella le había provocado. Sin embargo, de manera totalmente indeseada, se encontraba recordando el aspecto de Serena desnuda, cómo era sentirla entre sus brazos y cuán ansioso había estado de hacerla suya. Cuatro años se esfumaron como si nada.

Darien había sido su primer amante, y ella se había mostrado tan ardiente como él. Pero sólo había habido un modo de tenerla, y Shields había sido tan tonto como para consentir que su pene rigiera su cabeza, y había hecho lo inimaginable. En aquel momento le había parecido muy adecuado; en realidad se había creído enamorado.

Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido en medio de la habitación.

Al levantar la vista, comprendió que estaba llamando la atención. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse y acercarse a Lulú.

La joven lo saludó con una sonrisa llena de promesas sexuales. Se le acercó despacio y, provocativa, le rozó el brazo con los senos.

—¿Subimos, milord? Le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

Dar ya estaba arrepentido. No podía imaginar por qué la chica lo había atraído, no se parecía en nada a Serena. Ese pensamiento lo dejó helado. ¿De dónde procedía? ¿Desde cuándo comparaba a otras mujeres con Serena?

«Desde que ella ha reaparecido en mi vida.»

—En otra ocasión, Lulú —dijo Dar—. De pronto he recordado que tengo un compromiso.

Giró sobre sus talones y efectuó una apresurada retirada.

**Así que aquí también tenemos un super Darien... que suerte para Serena, y por lo visto hace 4 años ambos estaban enamorados, así que qué le habrán dicho o habrá visto Serena como para abandonarlo. Y la seducción de Darien está en marcha ya veremos cuanto tarda Serena en caer, un beso**


	6. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 04

A la mañana siguiente, Diamante Blackmoon llegó temprano a casa de Serena. La señora Winston lo hizo pasar al estudio, donde la joven estaba repasando las notas de su padre. Las había encontrado en su baúl, y confiaba en que pudieran facilitarle información sobre el amuleto.

Al ver al hombre Serena le dedicó una impaciente sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Diamante. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Él estuvo aquí anoche, ¿verdad?

Serena parpadeó.

—¿A quién te refieres?

Blackmoon irguió la barbilla belicoso.

—A Shields. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿No has aprendido la lección en lo que se refiere a él?

A Serena se le ocurrió que Diamante no podía saber que Dar había estado allí a menos que...

—¡Estabas vigilando la casa!

Él movió los hombros incómodo.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, el asalto a tu casa me inquieta. Anoche pasé por aquí para asegurarme de que estabas bien y entonces vi a Shields que se marchaba, cosa que no me gustó lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué no te dejaste ver? No deberías haberte quedado observando a escondidas.

—Me sentía traicionado por tu disposición a volver a involucrarte con Shields. Con lo cercanos que hemos estado estos últimos cuatro años, imaginaba que recurrirías a mí en busca de consuelo.

Serena suspiró exasperada.

—No recurrí a Shields para consolarme. Pero si te interesa, anoche él me rescató de una peligrosa situación. Fui asaltada en los jardines de Vauxhall.

—No corriste ningún peligro —le quitó importancia Diamante. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Serena.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? Tú no estabas allí. No puedes saber lo que sucedió.

—Los jardines de Vauxhall son un lugar público. Si fuiste atacada, probablemente sería por un carterista necesitado de dinero y daría la casualidad de que tú estabas a mano.

—Mi asaltante tenía muy claro lo que deseaba: era el amuleto —le informó Serena—. Recibí una nota diciéndome que se lo llevara a los jardines de Vauxhall y lo depositara en la urna que hay a los pies de César, en el Pabellón Romano.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me ocultas información de manera intencionada. —La miró con suspicacia. —¿Dejaste el amuleto en la urna?

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Verás, Diamante, no podía dejar lo que no tengo. Y no te dije que iba a ir allí porque sabía que no me dejarías ir sola, como especificaba la nota.

—Desde luego que no hubiese permitido que fueras sola —confirmó Blackmoon—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Fui a Vauxhall y me enfrenté al secuestrador pidiéndole que pusiera en libertad a mi padre. Cuando le dije que no tenía el amuleto, él me atacó. Gracias a Dios, Shields se presentó en aquel momento.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —comentó Diamante—. ¿Sospecha algo?

—Sabe que algo me preocupa y busca respuestas.

—No le digas nada—le aconsejó Diamante—. Encontraremos el amuleto, y se lo daremos a los secuestradores.

Serena le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que mi padre lo robó?

—Es sólo una corazonada —repuso él evasivo.

La joven agitó la cabeza negando con vehemencia.

—Me niego a creer que mi padre sea un ladrón.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no conozcas a tu padre tan bien como crees.

—Conozco a mi padre mejor que nadie —rebatió Serena—. Mi mayor temor es que los secuestradores se impacienten y le hagan daño.

—Mientras venía hacia aquí se me ha ocurrido una idea —explicó Diamante—. ¿Has buscado bajo el forro del baúl?

—No, no vi necesidad de hacerlo. Tras recibir aquella primera nota pidiendo el amuleto a cambio de mi padre, busqué entre sus cosas antes de guardarlas y las guardé. —Dejó caer los hombros—. En el baúl no había nada más que ropa, algunas piezas de la excavación y objetos personales.

—¿Estás segura?

—Desde luego.

—¿Te importa que eche una mirada?

Serena se enojó.

—Pues sí me importa. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No confías en mí? Sé que estás tan preocupado por mi padre como yo, pero esto ya es ridículo. En el baúl no había nada importante.

—Lo siento, querida. Por supuesto que confío en ti. Deseo que seas mi esposa, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada en no querer casarte conmigo? No lo comprendo en absoluto. No hay nada que nos impida contraer matrimonio.

«Si supieras», pensó Serena.

—Si deseara casarme contigo, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo —repuso con suavidad. —En serio, Diamante, si mi padre no aparece pronto, iré a informar a las autoridades de cuanto sé. Simulé ignorancia cuando aquellos hombres de Asuntos Exteriores me interrogaron, pero las cosas han cambiado. Creo que deberían saber lo que está pasando.

—Dame otra semana para encontrar a tu padre —dijo Blackmoon—. Si no consigo más información, iremos juntos a las autoridades. Entretanto, no tengas nada más que ver con Shields. No es una persona recomendable.

La besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Me tengo que ir. ¿Estarás bien? No vuelvas a salir por ahí sola, ¿has oído?

—Estaré perfectamente, Diamante. No volveré a ser descuidada.

—¿Quiere tomar un té, querida? —le preguntó el ama de llaves cuando Blackmoon se hubo marchado—. ¿Tiene hambre? Apenas ha desayunado.

—No, gracias, señora Winston —contestó Serena distraída.

—Bien, entonces me voy al mercado. Regresaré a tiempo de prepararle un apetitoso almuerzo.

Serena volvió a dedicarse a las notas que estaba revisando, pero no lograba concentrarse en la tarea. Sus pensamientos seguían retornando a Dar... y a aquel último día...

.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando Serena se levantó del lecho y se vistió. Se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió cariñosa a Dar, que todavía seguía profundamente dormido. Luego bajó de puntillas la escalera hacia la cocina. La noche anterior había sido la más maravillosa y gratificante de toda su vida.

Dar había cumplido todo cuanto había prometido, y le había ofrecido una noche inolvidable. Ella no había pasado ningún miedo. Él lo había hecho todo tan notablemente satisfactorio, tan perfecto, que Serena no podría haber pedido una mejor iniciación al sexo.

Su cuerpo aún latía por el acto amoroso. Le dolía, pero de un modo agradable. Lo amaba con locura, él le había demostrado asimismo su amor dándole lo único que ella le había pedido. Aunque agotada, estaba impaciente por que volvieran a estar juntos. Deseaba sus besos y caricias, ansiaba su contacto, no podía esperar a repetir todas aquellas cosas pecaminosas, decadentes y sorprendentemente excitantes que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Mientras tarareaba una melodía sin palabras, Serena sacó teteras y sartenes para preparar algo especial para el desayuno de Dar. La cocinera ya se había marchado, Dar y ella estaban solos en la casa de campo. Si él no hubiera convertido su sueño en realidad, aquel día estaría viajando con Diamante Blackmoon hacia Liverpool para embarcar en un buque que la conduciría a Egipto, donde se reuniría con su padre. Serena rió para sí misma al imaginar la reacción de éste cuando leyese la carta que se proponía escribirle y confiarle a Diamante antes de que se fuera.

Desde luego, a Diamante no iba a sentarle muy bien su decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra con Dar. La había estado advirtiendo acerca de lord Shields desde que se enteró de su creciente afecto, y había hecho todo lo posible por separarla de él.

Sobre el sonido de las tintineantes teteras, Serena oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

Diamante.

Le abrió al ayudante de su padre y salió fuera para hablar con él sin despertar a Darien.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que has hecho el equipaje y que estás preparada.

—No voy a ir, Diamante.

—¿Cómo? Desde luego que vienes. Tu padre te está esperando.

Serena dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y dijo: —Me quedo aquí con lord Shields.

—¡No lo permitiré! —estalló él—. ¿Dónde está tu dignidad, tu orgullo?

—Donde deben estar. No armes un escándalo. Mi padre estará contento de que haya encontrado un hombre a quien amar.

—Shields sólo desea una cosa de ti, Serena, y ruego porque no te haya comprometido porque tu padre nunca me perdonaría haberlo permitido.

—Soy mayor de edad, Diamante Nadie puede decirme lo que debo hacer.

—¿Sabes dónde estuvo Shields anoche?

Serena sonrió soñadora. —Sí, precisamente lo sé.

—¿Y la noche anterior?

Serena frunció el cejo. La noche anterior, Dar le había dicho que tenía unos asuntos que resolver y que no podrían verse. —No, pero sospecho que tú vas a decírmelo.

—No sólo te lo diré, te lo mostraré.

La asió de la mano y la hizo bajar los peldaños de la puerta principal

—¿Adónde me llevas, Diamante?

—Ya lo verás. No estamos lejos.

En efecto, no lo estaban. El pueblo donde su padre y ella vivían era pequeño; las casas y tiendas se agrupaban próximas. Cuando llegaron a El Toro y La Vaquilla, la única posada del lugar, Diamante la hizo pasar al interior y la condujo a la taberna... donde todos sus sueños de felicidad futura habían quedado destrozados.

.

Con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, Serena recordó cómo se había sentido cuando la descarada camarera del bar admitió con petulancia que Dar era uno de sus clientes habituales y que precisamente la noche anterior había estado con ella. Y añadió además que recurría a ella siempre que visitaba su finca en el campo. Luego prosiguió elogiando las proezas sexuales de Dar. Serena se había negado a creer que Darien le hubiese mentido, pero cuando Diamante la llevó a visitar a una joven viuda que admitió estar manteniendo una relación con Shields, su desengaño fue completo. Serena sabía que la reputación de Dar no era inmaculada, pero él le había jurado que sólo la quería a ella.

Diamante la había convencido de que el conde sólo deseaba su virginidad. Que una vez la hubiera conseguido la abandonaría.

De modo que lo abandonó ella primero.

Destrozada, le prometió a Diamante que partiría con él de inmediato. Dar estaba despierto cuando ella subió pesadamente la escalera para recoger sus pertenencias. Su última conversación con él aún permanecía fresca en su mente.

.

—¿Adónde has ido?—preguntó Dar soñoliento—. Vuelve a la cama, querida. Tengo mucho que enseñarte y eres una alumna entusiasta.

—¡Bastardo!—siseó Serena—. Creí que me amabas.

De pronto, él se despertó del todo.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿He hecho algo para enojarte? Anoche me dijiste que yo era maravilloso y que nunca habías sido más feliz.

Ella sacó su maleta ya preparada de debajo de la cama.

—Eso fue anoche, antes de que me enterara de cómo eres realmente. —Dar le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—No, he sido yo quien se lo ha perdido. Voy a reunirme con mi padre, como tenía planeado.

—¡Ni hablar! Ahora eres mía. No puedes marcharte.

—Puedo y lo haré. Emprende las acciones legales que creas necesarias, pero no trates de detenerme.

Ella pudo advertir la intensa furia que se había apoderado de él y pensó que debía marcharse antes de que se pusiera violento.

—Es por Blackmoon, ¿verdad?

—No, es por ti. Adiós, Darien.

—¡Vete, maldita seas! ¡Fuera de mi vista! No deseo volver a verte jamás. Si me amaras, confiarías en mí.

En los ojos de Serena ardían las lágrimas no vertidas.

—Entonces supongo que no te amo —repuso.

.

Se había ido de su vida y nunca había mirado atrás. Pero todo había cambiado. Aunque trataba de negarlo, tenía el corazón destrozado. Debería haber sabido que para un hombre como Shields las mujeres no eran más que juguetes para ser utilizados y desechados, sin más pensamiento que el que le dedicaría a un par de botas usadas.

Las lágrimas que tan valerosamente había contenido rodaron con lentitud por sus mejillas cayendo sobre sus manos cruzadas. Deseaba ser fuerte por su padre, pero le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil mantener la compostura. La naturaleza perspicaz de lord Shields y su habilidad para hurgar bajo su tranquila fachada eran inquietantes. Como también lo era la resistencia de Diamante a acudir a las autoridades.

Tal como estaban las cosas en aquellos momentos, los agentes del gobierno la tenían en el punto de mira, Dar se entrometía en sus asuntos y Diamante la conminaba a guardar silencio. Para empeorar las cosas, un enemigo desconocido la acechaba. Serena sabía que era una mujer fuerte, pero ¿cómo podía hacer para seguir como si nada sucediera? ¿Por qué se oponía Diamante de manera tan tajante a recurrir a las autoridades? ¿Por qué Shields había aparecido de nuevo en su puerta simulando interés por ella cuando tenía todos los motivos para odiarla?

De pronto, se le ocurrió que podía descifrar aquellos misterios enterándose de qué era lo que Darien deseaba de ella y por qué razón se mostraba tan atento. Se proponía algo, pero ¿qué?

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. Mientras aguardaba a que hirviese el agua, se sentó ante la mesa y consideró sus opciones.

Aguardar a que sucediera algo era angustioso. Hacía semanas que su padre había sido secuestrado, y ella no sabía si aún seguía vivo.

Había tres grupos diferentes que deseaban el amuleto: el gobierno, Egipto y otra parte desconocida. ¿Estaba Shields implicado de algún modo?

Los pensamientos de Serena volvieron a éste mientras vertía el agua hirviendo en la tetera y aguardaba a que el té se hiciera. Diamante le había advertido que se mantuviera lejos de Darien, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que si confiaba en él, Dar la ayudaría. Pero en primer lugar tenía que descubrir qué pretendía y por qué.

Serena no era tonta. Shields trataba de seducirla por alguna razón. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el amuleto? Con algo de suerte, lo descubriría aquella noche. Pese a las advertencias de Diamante, iba a asistir a la ópera con Dar. La seducción es un juego de dos, y Serena se proponía vencer a su antiguo amor en su propio terreno. Necesitaba conocer la razón que se escondía tras su repentino interés por ella. De lo único que estaba segura era que él no la amaba.

.

.

Shields informó a Tomoe aquella tarde. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras él, se encaró furioso con su superior.

—Serena volvió a ser asaltada anoche. ¡Esto tiene que terminar, Tomoe! Retira a tus agentes. Te conseguiré ese maldito amuleto sin que nadie resulte herido.

—La última vez que me acusaste de interferir ya te dije que mis hombres habían dejado el caso. No tenemos intención de causar ningún daño a la señorita Tsukino. Lo que queremos es el amuleto y a quienquiera que lo robase.

—Estoy convencido de que ella es inocente.

—Eso pone a su padre en el punto de mira —reflexionó Tomoe.

—Sir Tsukino es retenido contra su voluntad por unos secuestradores desconocidos que desean el amuleto tanto como tú.

Tomoe entornó los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Serena recibió una nota diciéndole que llevase anoche el amuleto a los jardines de Vauxhall. Yo mismo vi la nota y no era ningún engaño. Acudió allí con intención de enfrentarse con los secuestradores y pedirles la libertad de su padre, y sufrió las consecuencias. Yo conseguí hacer huir a su asaltante antes de que ella sufriera grave daño, pero que eso suceda parece cada vez más probable.

—¿Crees que se proponían herir a la señorita Tsukino?

Dar meditó un momento.

—Creo que iban en serio. Tal vez pretendían raptarla con el fin de apretarle las tuercas a su padre. Conozco a sir Tsukino. Él entregaría el amuleto si pensara que la vida de su hija corre peligro.

—¿Crees realmente que Tsukino está retenido contra su voluntad? Considera esto. ¿Y si se hubiera ocultado con el amuleto y simulara estar prisionero con el fin de despistamos?

Darien se frotó la mandíbula mientras pensaba sobre las palabras de Tomoe.

—Todo es posible. Confío saber pronto la verdad.

—Excelente. Los emisarios egipcios se están impacientando. La Corona cuenta contigo, Shields. ¿Cómo marcha la seducción? ¿Se muestra obstinada la señorita Tsukino?

—Esta noche la llevaré a la ópera. Mañana debería tener algunas respuestas para ti. Nuestra turbulenta historia pasada está haciendo que esto esté resultando más difícil de lo que yo había previsto, pero no te fallaré.

.

.

La señora Winston ayudó a Serena a vestirse aquella noche.

A su retorno a Inglaterra, se había comprado dos vestidos para sustituir otros que estaban totalmente pasados de moda, pero sólo uno de los nuevos era adecuado para acudir a la ópera. De seda y de un intenso color lavanda, tenía un pronunciado escote, cintura ajustada, falda amplia y mangas cortas y ahuecadas. Aunque el escote le pareció algo atrevido, la modista le había asegurado que era recatado comparado con la moda reinante. El color en cambio, a Serena le encantó, y pensó que hacía un bonito contraste con su cutis dorado por el sol y su cabello rubio.

El ama de llaves la ayudó también a recogerse el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con un estilo elegante que destacaba su esbelto cuello. Como toque final, la mujer introdujo una pluma de avestruz en la brillante masa.

—Está encantadora, querida —susurró. Lord Shields estará muy complacido.

—Gracias, señora Winston —dijo Serena mientras se ponía sus largos guantes de ópera. —Esta noche no hace falta que me espere. Podré arreglar me por mi cuenta.

—En ese caso, ¿le importa si me quedo en casa de mi hija? —preguntó el ama de llaves. Ya sabe que está encinta y no se encuentra muy bien. Me proponía visitarla esta noche y estar de vuelta antes de que usted llegase, pero si no me necesita, me gustaría quedarme con ella.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte acceder a pasar las noches conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo negarme a su petición? Que pasen una agradable velada.

—Así será sin duda. ¡Oh! —exclamó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Lord Shields ya ha llegado. Voy a abrirle.

Darien aguardó impaciente a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

No había visto a Serena desde el día anterior y había esperado ansioso que llegara la noche. Verla de nuevo después de todos aquellos años le había recordado la gran atracción que había sentido por ella. Aunque se había acostado con mujeres más hermosas, había algo en la señorita Tsukino que lo conmovía profundamente.

Sonrió a la señora Winston cuando ésta le abrió la puerta.

—La señorita bajará inmediatamente, milord. ¿Quiere usted aguardar en el salón?

—Si no le importa, la esperaré aquí mismo —repuso él. Deseaba ver a Serena cuando bajara la escalera. Nunca la había visto ataviada para algo tan elegante como la ópera, y sabía que la espera valdría la pena. No cabía duda de que Serena se había vuelto más hermosa en el transcurso de los años. A los veinte había sido encantadora, pero a los veintiséis, su belleza había madurado y era impresionante.

—Aquí viene —dijo la señora Winston radiante. —¿No es como una aparición?

La descripción no hacía justicia a Serena. Estaba extremadamente elegante, ataviada según la moda más actual, con el peinado adecuado para realzar su belleza natural. Percibió la pluma de avestruz colocada a modo de adorno entre sus rizos rubios y decidió que le sentaba perfectamente. Cuando comenzó a bajar la escalera, Dar se quedó sin aliento. No andaba sino que parecía flotar. Era curioso que él casi se hubiera olvidado de lo exquisita que era.

Cuando ella llegó al pie de la escalera, Dar se adelantó.

—Me alegro de que finalmente aceptases mi invitación. Estás impresionante. —Le cogió la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos. —¿Dónde está tu chal?

La señora Winston reapareció con una capa de terciopelo en el brazo. Shields la cogió y se la puso a Serena sobre los hombros.

—¿Nos vamos? No vayamos a llegar tarde.

A continuación, salieron de la casa y él la ayudó a subir al carruaje.

—A la ópera, Wilson. —Ordenó a su cochero.

Luego se sentó junto a Serena y le dedicó su más seductora sonrisa.

—Estás muy callada esta noche. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces nerviosa.

—Estoy perfectamente, milord. Sólo me pregunto si esto es una buena idea, y me intriga mucho tu comportamiento. No tiene sentido. Es evidente que ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado en estos cuatro años, por lo que es natural que me pregunte por tus motivos para reanudar nuestra... relación.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo no he cambiado?

—Sé leer, milord. Las columnas de chismes de los periódicos y las revistas disfrutan de lo lindo con tus hazañas amorosas. Sigues con las mismas costumbres, si acaso te has vuelto aún más libertino. Tú y tus amigos Furuhata y Westmore os habéis hecho muy famosos en los cuatro años que he estado ausente.

—Furuhata se ha casado y ya no puedes incluirlo en nuestras filas. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de cambiar. Quizá envidio la felicidad de Furuhata. Parece bastarle con una mujer. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría ser igual en mi caso?

—Tal vez esa mujer exista, pero desde luego no soy yo. Lo has demostrado.

—Estás equivocada. No sé qué es lo que te hizo huir aquella mañana, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar a que Diamante Blackmoon se encontraba detrás de ello.

Serena miró por la ventanilla, incapaz de enfrentarse a la acusación que se leía en los ojos de Dar.

—Eso ya no importa. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo para que reanudemos nada —dijo finalmente ella.

—Veremos —repuso Darien de manera enigmática. —Nada puede cambiar nuestra relación. Relajémonos esta noche y veamos adónde nos lleva la velada.

—A ninguna parte —replicó Serena con una voz sin inflexiones.

—¡Ah, ya hemos llegado! —anunció él mientras el coche se detenía tras una hilera de carruajes que aguardaban para dejar a sus pasajeros.

—No me siento cómoda con esto —musitó Serena—. La gente comentará. Saben que yo no pertenezco a la buena sociedad. Puedo imaginar las habladurías a que daremos lugar.

Dar se echó a reír.

—Déjales que hablen. Te dije una vez que no importaba que tú fueras plebeya y eso no ha cambiado. Yo no me guío por las convenciones sociales.

El cochero abrió la puerta y desplegó la escalerilla. Shields se apeó primero y luego ayudó a Serena a bajar. Hizo que lo cogiese del brazo y la guió hacia el interior de la ópera.

Sobrecogida por la magnificencia del lugar, Serena contempló el esplendor que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Sobre sus cabezas, lámparas de araña destellaban como diamantes con la luz de centenares de velas, y las colgaduras de terciopelo constituían un adecuado fondo para el pavoneo de las damas y caballeros que merodeaban por el vestíbulo.

Serena se preguntó si realmente se había producido un silencio ante su entrada o si lo había imaginado ella. ¿La estaba mirando la gente o era Dar quien atraía su atención? Decidió que probablemente eso último. No había una dama presente que fuera inmune a su imponente presencia. Las mujeres en general se veían atraídas por él como las abejas a la miel.

Darien le puso una mano en la espalda y la condujo hacia la escalera.

—¿Vamos a sentarnos? Tengo un palco privado, de modo que podremos ver cómodamente la ópera.

—La gente nos está mirando —siseó Serena.

—Están celosos de tu belleza —le aseguró él.

—¿Dónde se había escondido, lord Shields?

Serena miró a la dama que los había abordado en la escalera y suspiró resignada. Ninguna podía resistirse a Dar. Dándole unos juguetones golpecitos en el hombro con su abanico, la mujer continuó:

—Muchacho travieso. Anoche le eché de menos en el baile de los Hampton. Tenía grandes planes para nosotros.

—Lady Frampton —la saludó él cordialmente—, permítame presentarle a la señorita Serena Tsukino. Serena, ésta es lady Sylvia Frampton.

La dama en cuestión, una belleza rubia de voluptuosos senos, hizo caso omiso de la mano que Serena le ofrecía y, mirándola despectivamente de arriba abajo, la descartó de un plumazo. —No es tu tipo, Shields. ¿Se trata de tu última amante?

—Compórtate, Sylvia —le advirtió Dar—. La señorita Tsukino es una antigua y querida amiga. Su padre es sir Kenji Tsukino, el famoso egiptólogo.

—¿Es preciso decir algo más? —comentó Serena cuando Sylvia se alejó—. Nunca cambiarás, Darien. Lo llevas en la sangre. No me dirás que lady Frampton no es una de tus amantes.

—No lo negaré, Serena. Me dejaste muy desconsolado y receloso de las mujeres. El único modo de olvidarte fue pasando de una aventura amorosa a otra. Tu traición me dejó desolado.

Serena alzó aún más la barbilla que mantenía ya en un ángulo desafiante. Por fortuna, era una mujer práctica. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado sus estúpidos sueños sobre ellos dos. Se había hecho cargo de su vida dejando en el camino tontas esperanzas e ilusiones que nunca podrían hacerse realidad.

Aguardó a que Dar la instalara en su asiento en el palco para responder.

—No puedo imaginarte desolado, lord Shields. Avergonzado quizá, pero apuesto a que tuviste multitud de compañeras para ayudarte a olvidar. —Le volvió la espalda. El telón se está levantando y me propongo disfrutar de la ópera.

Y; en efecto, Serena así lo hizo. La interpretación fue superior, y la historia fascinante. Llegó el entreacto casi sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Te apetece algún refresco? —le preguntó él. ¿Me acompañas a estirar un poco las piernas por el vestíbulo o te traigo yo algo?

—Mejor tráeme algo —repuso Serena. Ya la habían mirado bastante por aquella noche. —Te espero aquí. Cualquier cosa que me sirva para apagar la sed estará bien.

—Volveré en seguida —le aseguró.

Serena se acomodó en la silla para aguardar el regreso de Darien. No podía censurar que otras mujeres lo mirasen porque realmente era digno de admiración. Vestido a la moda, con pantalones largos negros, chaqué y chaleco de brocado color violeta era la personificación misma de la elegancia. Ningún hombre era tan hermoso como él.

—¡Oh, creía que encontraría a Shields aquí!

Serena volvió rápidamente la cabeza y reconoció al apuesto lord Westmore.

—Acaba de salir. Si no le importa esperar, regresará pronto.

—Usted es la señorita Tsukino, ¿verdad? Yo soy Westmore. Nos conocimos en los jardines de Vauxhall.

—Sí, recuerdo nuestro encuentro. Usted es el libertino amigo de Shields.

—Culpable de ambos cargos —repuso Nic dedicándole una pícara sonrisa. —Si se cansa de él, querida, no dude en avisarme.

—Deja de flirtear, Westmore —dijo Dar desde la entrada mientras le tendía a Serena un vaso de limonada. —Ahora que ya has saludado te puedes ir.

—¿Es éste modo de tratar a un amigo? —bromeó Nic. El otro ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Estás solo?

—No, estoy con los Carlton. Lady Carlton necesitaba un acompañante. Su marido está fuera de la ciudad.

—Lo sé —comentó Dar.

—Venía a invitarte para ir mañana a las carreras.

—Parece una buena idea —asintió Darien.

—Señorita Tsukino, ha sido un placer volver a verla —se despidió Nic—. Hasta mañana, Shields.

—Parece bastante agradable para ser un hombre con una reputación tan mala como la tuya —dijo Serena cuando el otro se hubo ido.

—No creas todo lo que leas u oigas —replicó él con un asomo de diversión. —Olvida a Westmore y concéntrate en mí... en nosotros.

La última aria pasó en un suspiro mientras la mente de Serena divagaba. Costara lo que costase tenía que averiguar lo que se traía entre manos. Era imposible que estuviese con ella si no tenía algún propósito. Ensordecedores aplausos la sacaron de sus sombríos pensamientos.

—¿Nos vamos antes de que comience el éxodo en masa? —le preguntó Shields.

—Por supuesto —repuso Serena levantándose.

Lograron bajar la escalera y llegar a su carruaje sin más encuentros. Mientras el coche traqueteaba a través de la oscura noche, ella planeaba su estrategia para sacarle a Darien la verdad. Estaba lejos de imaginar que él tenía sus propios planes; planes que colocaban a Serena en sus brazos y en su lecho muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 05

—Te acompañaré dentro —Dijo Dar mientras el coche se detenía ante la puerta de Serena—. ¿Te espera la señora Winston despierta?

—La señora Winston pasará esta noche en casa de su hija —repuso Serena—. Le dije que no la necesitaría.

A él no le parecía bien que se quedase sola. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué habría aceptado aquella misión? Alguien quería hacerle daño a Serena y él no tenía más remedio que protegerla. Cuanto antes averiguase el paradero del amuleto, antes podría sacar a aquella mujer de su vida. No sabía en qué se metía cuando aceptó aquella misión. Su conflictiva separación de hacía cuatro años lo había dejado amargado y desilusionado, pero para su sorpresa, volver a estar con ella había debilitado su deseo de castigada. Aún deseaba seducida, y lo iba a intentar a fondo, pero el único daño que sufriría sería quedarse como ella lo había dejado a él.

Ayudó a Serena a apearse del coche y la acompañó a la puerta. Mientras ella buscaba la llave en su bolso, una incómoda sensación hizo que a Dar se le erizase el vello de la nuca. Su instinto le decía que algo iba mal, muy mal. Asió a la muchacha por la cintura, se le puso delante y giró el pomo de la puerta. Ésta se abrió.

—¡No está cerrada con llave! —exclamó Serena—. La señora Winston la habrá dejado abierta.

Fue a pasar por delante de Shields, pero éste la mantuvo detrás de él.

—Vuelve al carruaje —le dijo.

—No, entraré contigo.

—Serena...

—Es mi casa, Darien.

Él soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Muy bien, pero quédate detrás de mí. Quienquiera que haya entrado, probablemente se haya ido, pero no voy a correr ningún riesgo.

La lámpara que la señora Winston había dejado encendida en el vestíbulo estaba apagada, por lo que todo estaba a oscuras.

—¿Vas armado? —le preguntó ella.

—Esta noche no.

Se sacó un fósforo del bolsillo, encendió la luz e hizo entrar a Serena en el salón. Allí nada parecía fuera de lugar, y Dar prosiguió hacia el estudio. Sin ver tampoco nada sospechoso, continuó hacia la cocina y la habitación de la señora Winston, en la parte posterior de la casa, con Serena pisándole los talones.

—Todo me parece normal —dijo ella. —Es posible que la señora Winston se haya olvidado realmente de cerrar.

—Miremos arriba —propuso él. —Aunque me siento inclinado a pensar como tú, la señora Winston me parece demasiado responsable como para dejarse la puerta abierta.

Y dicho esto, la precedió con cautela por la escalera.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones hay arriba?

—Sólo dos, la mía y la de mi padre. La mía está a la derecha, y la de mi padre a la izquierda.

Ambas habitaciones habían sido registradas. Nada había quedado sin abrir ni revolver. Los colchones habían sido quitados de la cama y arrojados al suelo y las prendas de vestir estaban esparcidas por todos lados. El baúl de sir Tsukino había sido literalmente hecho trizas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró ella.

—¿Quién ha hecho esto, Serena? —preguntó Dar con severidad—. ¿Estás dispuesta a confiar en mí?

—No sé quién ha sido.

Parecía tan agitada que Shields decidió no insistir más en el tema hasta que se tranquilizase un poco. Con una cerilla, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

—Quédate aquí. Volveré en seguida.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a echar una mirada fuera de la casa. El intruso tal vez haya dejado huellas.

—Ten cuidado.

Darien no encontró indicios del intruso ni dentro ni fuera de la casa. Sin embargo, despidió a su carruaje sin él y se aseguró de que puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Regresó a la habitación de Serena y la encontró sentada tal como la había dejado. Al verlo, ella se puso rápidamente en pie.

—He oído que tu coche se iba y he pensado que te marchabas.

—Esta noche no voy a ningún lado, Serena. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió distraída. Luego, como si comprendiera lo que él acababa de decir, abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que esta noche no vas a ningún lado?

—No voy a dejarte sola después de lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Por qué no preparas un té mientras ordeno un poco las habitaciones? He cerrado puertas y ventanas antes de subir, de modo que abajo estarás a salvo. Me reuniré contigo en un momento.

Serena cogió la lámpara y salió por la puerta.

—Estaré... perfectamente.

En poco tiempo, Dar recogió el desorden. Dobló con pulcritud las ropas de ella y las guardó. Luego pasó por la segunda habitación antes de reunirse con la joven en la cocina.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando, Serena? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba en una silla.

Ella sirvió el té en dos tazas y se sentó frente a él.

—Nada que te importe, Darien.

—Deseo ayudar.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo muy bien. Durante los últimos días has sido atacada en un lugar público y han entrado en tú casa dos veces. ¿Qué tienes tú que alguien desee tanto?

Serena depositó con cuidado su taza en la mesa y se levantó. —Estoy cansada y tú tienes un buen trecho hasta tu casa. Te sugiero que te vayas ya.

Dar retiró la silla y se levantó.

—No voy a marcharme. Necesitas protección, ¿y quién mejor que yo para procurártela? Estás demasiado nerviosa como para dormir. Ven conmigo al salón. Tenemos que hablar.

Cogió la lámpara con una mano, la asió a ella por el codo con la otra y la guió al salón. La hizo sentarse en el sofá, depositó la lámpara en una mesa y se sentó a su lado. A continuación la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Estás temblando. Relájate. Ahora estás a salvo.

Serena profirió un agitado suspiro.

—No soy una cobarde, Darien, pero este asunto se me ha ido de las manos.

—Háblame de ello.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? Si no fueses detrás de algo, no estarías ahora aquí conmigo.

Él le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el bulto de sus pantalones, mientras en voz baja y ronca le susurraba:

—Ciertamente estoy aquí por algo. ¿Puedes sentir por qué? Cuando supe que estabas en la ciudad, sentí que tenía que volver a verte. Y una vez lo hice, volvieron todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo. Comprendí que el tiempo no había cambiado nada. Te deseo tanto como siempre.

Serena abrió la boca sin que de ella saliera una palabra, mientras curvaba los dedos sobre su sexo. Al cabo de un momento, pareció recuperarse, y retiró la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué deseas de mí? —Él le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo algo más que esto? —Deslizó la mano sobre su seno—. Eres una mujer bella y apasionada, Serena. No he olvidado nuestra noche de amor.

A ella, la piel le ardía a su contacto. Dar no era el único que no había olvidado la única noche de pasión que habían compartido. El éxtasis que había experimentado con él había persistido en sus pensamientos pese a su decisión de olvidarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a aparecer en su vida y devolverle aquellos recuerdos prohibidos?

—¿Cómo puedes esperar que crea que todavía te importo? —lo desafió entornando los ojos suspicaz. —¿Te ha enviado alguien para que me espíes?

—Estamos unidos por vínculos que no pueden romperse —le recordó él. —Todavía me considero responsable de ti. Si estás en peligro, deseo saber por qué. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? No soy un tonto. Sé que estos misteriosos ataques a tu casa y a tu persona están relacionados con la desaparición de tu padre. ¿Estáis implicados sir Tsukino y tú en algo ilegal?

Serena apretó los labios.

—No deseo hablar de mi padre.

—¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

—De nada.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.

—De acuerdo. Hablar está de más en un momento como éste. —Presionó con más firmeza la mano contra su seno, rozando con el pulgar la endurecida punta del pezón.

Ella inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se entregó a las sensaciones que la invadían. La familiaridad de las manos de aquel hombre en su cuerpo la hacían sentirse viva, pero aquello tenía que parar. Su relación hacía cuatro años que había concluido en todos los aspectos menos uno.

Buscó las fuerzas para resistirse y le espetó:

—Acaba con esto, Darien. ¡Ahora!

—En absoluto, Serena. Voy a besarte.

La protesta murió en su garganta mientras la boca masculina se apoderaba de la suya con un beso audaz que convirtió su sangre en fuego líquido. Cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca, Serena tuvo que sofocar un grito de alegre bienvenida. Su cuerpo se estremecía, su sangre palpitaba y la expectación la encendía. No podía sentir de ese modo... no deseaba sentir nada, pero la oleada de placer era demasiado real como para negarla.

Aunque ella sospechara que Dar tenía algún motivo oculto para seducirla, no lograba encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a él. Había permitido que Diamante Blackmoon la besara, pero sus besos la habían dejado fría. Por él no sentía más que amistad, razón por la que se había negado a aceptar sus propuestas de matrimonio tras dejar a Dar. Ahora resultaba que su rechazo había sido una elección prudente, porque Shields no había acabado legalmente con su relación como ella había esperado.

Los pensamientos de Serena se volvieron dispersos cuando la boca de Darien se apartó de la suya y comenzó un sensual trayecto por su garganta. No fue consciente de que le había bajado el corpiño hasta que sintió revolotear su lengua por la parte superior de sus senos y por el surco entre ellos. Luego sintió un tirón en los cordones de su corsé y se puso rígida.

—Liberémonos de este chisme —susurró él roncamente. Cuando él la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la escalera, ella profirió un grito sobresaltado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Llevarte al lecho. No me propongo un apareamiento apresurado en el sofá. Voy a amarte como es debido, Serena. Deseo que los dos estemos desnudos cuando nos unamos, y que luego sea el único amante que recuerdes.

«Tú eres el único amante que he tenido», deseó gritarle. En lugar de ello, dijo:

—Esto no es correcto, Darien.

—Esto es más que correcto. Soy el único hombre con derecho legal a hacerte el amor.

Oír la verdad la inquietó. Según la ley, él podía hacerle el amor siempre que quisiera, pero moralmente era incorrecto. Sin embargo, Serena no podía negar que deseaba el consuelo que él le ofrecía. Había estado tan preocupada últimamente, tan profundamente perdida y asustada, que Dar era como un puerto seguro en una terrible tormenta. Necesitaba a alguien que la resguardara y protegiera, que aliviara su corazón agitado. Permitir que le hiciese el amor no era una solución permanente a sus problemas, pero por una noche deseaba olvidarse de todo.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta de un empujón y la condujo al interior. Entonces, la puso en pie y comenzó a desnudarla con rapidez y habilidad. Serena no pudo dejar de preguntarse a cuántas mujeres habría desnudado, pero desechó rápidamente aquel inquietante pensamiento mientras Dar le quitaba el vestido, soltaba las cintas de sus enaguas y la volvía de espaldas para soltar del todo los cordones de su corsé.

Oyó su suspiro de impaciencia, y luego la prenda se aflojó y cayó al suelo. A continuación la hizo volverse y la miró con fijeza, sus ávidos ojos brillantes de admiración.

—¡Eres aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba!

Tendió la mano y le tocó el pezón. Ella sintió cómo éste se erguía y endurecía a su contacto. Se le escapó un grito cuando él se inclinó y lo tomó en su boca, lamiéndolo con la lengua. Arqueándose ante sus audaces caricias, sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y se aferró a Darien; él era su asidero con la realidad. Sin embargo, luego cuando Dar se puso de rodillas y trazó con la lengua un sendero de fuego por debajo de su estómago, hundiendo la lengua en el triángulo que tenía entre las piernas, la realidad desapareció. A continuación, asió sus nalgas, la oprimió contra su boca y, abriéndola con la lengua, se deslizó en los húmedos pétalos de su feminidad.

Ella balbuceó su nombre, y se habría desplomado si él no la hubiera sostenido con firmeza. Temblaba como una hoja cuando la cogió en brazos y la depositó en el lecho. La miró fijamente mientras se iba desnudando. Serena deseaba desviar los ojos de la excitante visión de sus anchos hombros, sus esbeltas caderas y sus piernas tensamente musculadas, pero no podía. Como tampoco podía impedir que su mirada se desviase una y otra vez hacia su miembro. Sorprendentemente densa y dura, su erección la dejó admirada.

Parecía imposible que un hombre que tenía tantos motivos para odiarla pudiera excitarse tan fácilmente, hasta que recordó que los libertinos necesitan muy poco para desear sexo. Una mujer dispuesta y un lecho era todo lo que uno de ellos precisaba para despertar su pasión. Serena había aprendido la lección hacía mucho tiempo, y se había prometido no volver a caer nunca en manos de hombres como Shields. Ya no era la inocente virgen de hacía cuatro años, y convencida de que Dar la estaba utilizando por alguna razón desconocida, ella no sentía ninguna culpabilidad por utilizarlo a él.

Lo necesitaba, quería su consuelo, su cuerpo, la sensación de saberse deseada. Al día siguiente, probablemente se odiaría a sí misma por haber sucumbido a su encanto, pero aquella noche ansiaba estar cerca de alguien.

Cerca de Dar.

Además, tenía que averiguar qué pretendía de ella y se había propuesto llegar al fondo del asunto, al porqué de su repentina e injustificada atención. Una vez lo descubriera, seguiría el consejo de Diamante y borraría a Dar de su vida... de nuevo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él mientras se tendía a su lado y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Estaba recordando algo que me dijo Diamante.

Darien profirió una maldición.

—Olvida a ese bastardo. Blackmoon nunca volverá a estar en tu cama. Soy el único hombre que tiene ese derecho.

Como reforzando sus palabras, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con un fervor que le quitó el aliento y trastornó sus sentidos. Cuando apenas podía respirar, él interrumpió el beso, e incorporándose apoyado en los codos, la miró con sus intensos ojos.

—¿Has olvidado ya a Blackmoon?

—¿A quién?

Olvidar a Diamante no era difícil estando en brazos de Dar. Lo miró. Sus cejas eran profundamente negras, arqueadas y elegantes, pero su rostro era firme y anguloso y sus ojos estaban enturbiados por la pasión. Era incluso más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba.

Él rozó sonriente sus senos con suaves y hábiles caricias que la hicieron estremecer abrasándola por dentro, encendiendo un fuego entre sus piernas. A continuación, sustituyó los dedos por la boca, chupando y lamiendo sus pezones hasta endurecérselos. Serena gimió quedamente. Casi había olvidado cuán excitante podía ser la pasión, ¿qué le había hecho pensar que podría vivir sin ella? Dar le estaba demostrando lo equivocada que había estado al negársela a sí misma.

Casi estalló en llamaradas cuando él le separó las piernas y la fue besando hasta llegar a su sexo. El ardor se intensificó más, casi de modo insoportable, cuando introdujo los dedos y acarició el núcleo latente de su feminidad. Sin misericordia, deslizó luego la lengua arriba y debajo por su tierna hendidura. El anhelo la hizo arquearse contra su boca mientras sujetaba su cabeza para acercárselo más. Y en un momento, de repente, se había ido. La decepción la invadió mientras Dar se movía lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

—¡No! ¡No te detengas!

Comprendió que estaba rogando, pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces él se colocó encima de ella hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo tocó cada parte del cuerpo de ella y Serena comprendió que no iba a abandonarla.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré. Deseo estar dentro de ti cuando te corras.

Le separó las piernas y se instaló entre ellas.

—Cógeme con tu mano.

La joven vaciló un momento antes de curvar los dedos en torno a su pujante sexo. Se lo acarició con dedos temblorosos y lo sintió agitarse, crecer y endurecerse. Había olvidado muchas cosas de Darien durante aquellos años, pero no su fortaleza, ni su virilidad, ni sus proezas sexuales.

—Ponme dentro de ti.

Serena tembló, repentinamente temerosa de lo que sentía... temerosa e insegura del poder que él ejercía sobre ella, de los fuertes sentimientos que le despertaba. Qué necedad por su parte creer que hacer el amor con Dar no significaba nada salvo una momentánea gratificación y un medio de enterarse de la verdad de su reaparición en su vida.

—Serena —dijo él con voz ronca. —Ponme dentro de ti ahora.

Al ver que vacilaba, Dar retrocedió y arremetió luego deslizándose plena y profundamente en la cálida hendidura, suave como terciopelo, que ella tenía entre las piernas. Serena entreabrió los labios pero sin llegar a proferir ningún sonido, y él pudo adivinar por su expresión que le había hecho daño. Estaba cerrada, demasiado cerrada. Si no supiera que no era así, casi podía creer que no había habido nadie más después de él, pero incluso Tomoe sabía que Blackmoon era su amante.

Entonces, todo pensamiento cesó mientras deslizaba las manos para asirle las nalgas, levantándola, uniéndola a él del modo más elemental.

Serena se quedó conmocionada por el dolor que le había causado la penetración. Puesto que no era virgen, no esperaba experimentar incomodidad. Luego, su cuerpo fue abriéndose, ciñéndose tenso en torno al rígido miembro de Dar mientras él se hundía por completo en su interior.

—Mírame, Serena.

El grave susurro del hombre obligaba a la obediencia, y ella lo miró. Sus rasgos estaban contraídos en una mueca de tenso control. Los tendones del cuello se le veían abultados y los ojos le brillaban mientras arremetía y se retiraba acelerando la cadencia de sus caderas para igualarse al ritmo de los apresurados latidos del corazón de Serena. Una llama prendió en su interior y se sintió profundamente poseída. Consumida. Sumida en un terrible infierno. Ahogándose entre sensaciones se aferró a sus hombros y arqueó la espalda... buscando... deseando...

—Córrete conmigo, Serena.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Dar. La sensación de los dedos de ella clavados en él, sus inspiraciones a cada acometida de su cuerpo lo endurecían aún más y le hacían moverse más rápido y con más profundidad. En su interior se estaba fraguando una tormenta, pero la mantuvo controlada, aguardando el clímax femenino. Cuando la oyó gritar y contraerse en torno a él, liberó la plena fuerza de su pasión penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que estalló, vertiendo su simiente en su interior.

Con el excitante olor a sexo y semen, Shields apoyó la frente en la de Serena hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para moverse. El rápido ritmo de sus jadeos interrumpió el silencio mientras rodó sobre el cuerpo de ella y se tendió a su lado. Cuando se recuperó, le complació ver cuán fácilmente se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Le acarició la mejilla.

—Esto ha sido... casi lo había olvidado —dijo, tras una pausa—. Estás muy callada. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión soñadora le inundaba el rostro.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Puedes oírme, Serena? Dime lo que sientes.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, Dar se quedó sorprendido al distinguir el brillo de lágrimas no vertidas.

—Estoy asustada —susurró.

—¿De mí?

—Tú formas parte de ello.

Darien comprendió que había llegado el momento de abordar el tema que había estado esquivando desde hacía días.

—Háblame del amuleto. ¿Lo robó tu padre?

Su intensa aspiración le hizo comprender que había ido demasiado lejos y con excesiva rapidez, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Ahora sólo podía seguir adelante.

Las preguntas de ella fueron rápidas y furiosas.

—¿Qué sabes tú acerca del amuleto? ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Eres uno de mis enemigos? Estoy segura de que tus razones para seducirme tenían poco que ver con tu deseo por mí.

—No te engañes, Serena. Te deseaba. Aún te deseo, pero como todo lo demás, nuestra necesidad y nuestros deseos tienen un precio. El mío es la verdad, de modo que podrías decirme lo que deseo saber.

—¿Para quién trabajas?

—Para el gobierno. ¿Por qué no informaste a Asuntos Exteriores de que tu padre había sido secuestrado cuando te interrogaron?

—Me advirtieron que no lo hiciera. ¿Crees sinceramente que pondría en peligro la vida de mi padre?

Con expresión implacable, Dar dijo:

—No me has dado motivos para fiarme de ti. —Ella se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que no soy digna de confianza? Tú eres quien prometió amor y fidelidad. Fui una tonta al creer que honrarías tales promesas.

—No se trata de nosotros, Serena, sino de las relaciones diplomáticas entre Inglaterra y Egipto. El gobierno egipcio desea que se les devuelva el amuleto. De no ser así, es probable que el incidente derive en una situación embarazosa para la Corona.

Ella se sentó, subiendo la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

Despreocupado de la suya, Dar se incorporó y apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera del lecho.

—Cuéntamelo todo, Serena.

La joven entornó los ojos y consideró su petición. Tal como había sospechado, obtener información sobre el amuleto había sido la razón para seducirla. Recordó entonces que él había trabajado para Asuntos Exteriores durante la guerra, pero cuando ella lo conoció ya había dejado el servicio.

—Diamante me dijo que si valoraba la vida de mi padre, no debíamos implicar a nadie más en nuestros problemas. Hemos recibido órdenes específicas de no decírselo a nadie.

—Comprendo —replicó Darien pensativo—. Supongo que Blackmoon está enterado de todo.

—Desde luego. Ha sido mi apoyo y mi salvación. No sé lo que habría hecho sin él.

Dar enarcó las cejas. —¿En serio?

Su mirada la recorrió con penetrante intensidad. —¿Tienes el amuleto?

Ella se sonrojó de ira.

—¡Maldito seas! ¿No crees que si lo tuviera se lo daría a los secuestradores a cambio de mi padre? Nunca pondría en peligro su vida por una simple baratija. Además, me niego a creer que él lo robara.

Serena se quedó sorprendida cuando Shields dijo:

—Te creo y deseo ayudarte. Comienza desde el principio y cuéntamelo todo.

No le quedaba más remedio que acceder a ello. Sabía que Diamante se quedaría lívido cuando se enterara de que se lo había contado a Dar, pero ya no le importaba su desaprobación. Puede que Dar no fuese fiel, pero Serena sabía que podía confiar en su lealtad a su patria.

—Mi padre, Diamante y yo estábamos juntos dentro de la tumba cuando abrimos el sarcófago. Cuando vimos el brillante amuleto en torno al cuello de la momia, de inmediato supimos que habíamos descubierto algo de importancia. El rubí del centro era perfecto, y tan grande como un huevo de ave.

—¿Lo vio alguien más?

—En aquel momento había varios obreros egipcios con nosotros. Mi padre tuvo claro desde el principio que el amuleto pertenecía al gobierno egipcio, y nunca pensó en llevárselo. Estoy segura de que no se encontraba entre las piezas que embalé para traerme a Inglaterra conmigo. Di por hecho que mi padre o Diamante procurarían que fuese entregado a las autoridades egipcias.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de allí antes que tu padre y Blackmoon?

—Mi padre deseaba que yo regresara con la mayor parte de lo que habíamos encontrado y que alquilase una casa en Londres con vistas a su regreso —contestó. —Yo debía tener los hallazgos catalogados y dispuestos para entregarlos al Museo de Egiptología cuando él llegase.

—¿Y no tienes idea de quién secuestró a tu padre? —La muchacha se retorció las manos.

—¿No crees que haría algo a ese respecto si lo supiera? Me quedé de piedra cuando los agentes del gobierno aparecieron en mi puerta para interrogarme acerca de mi padre y del amuleto. Ellos creían que él lo había robado y que se proponía vendérselo a un coleccionista privado. ¡Es absurdo! ¡Mi padre nunca haría algo así!

—Debías habérmelo dicho hace días. Nos habría evitado a ambos muchos problemas.

Serena se enfadó.

—Eres tú quien debería haberme dicho qué te proponías. Si hubieras sido sincero acerca de lo que deseabas de mí, habrías podido ahorrarte esta seducción.

Dar le dirigió una mirada velada.

—Ahora que estamos metidos en explicaciones, cuéntame por qué me abandonaste hace cuatro años.

—¿Para qué reabrir viejas heridas? —repuso Serena—. Ambos tenemos la información que buscábamos. Puedes decirles a tus superiores que mi padre no tiene el amuleto, y yo podré volver a la cuestión de encontrar a sus secuestradores.

Se disponía a levantarse, pero Dar la detuvo.

—No es tan sencillo. Estás cruzando aguas pantanosas, Serena. No tienes ni idea del peligro que corres. Quienquiera que sea que desea el amuleto, no se detendrá ante nada para conseguido.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero ¿qué elección tengo? Si ni el gobierno egipcio ni mi padre tienen el amuleto, ¿quién lo tiene entonces?

—¿Y qué hay de Blackmoon?

—¿Diamante? ¡En absoluto! Él desea ver limpio el nombre de mi padre tanto como yo. Su apoyo durante este tiempo de prueba ha sido inestimable. No hubiera podido arreglármelas sin él. Trabajamos juntos para encontrar a mi padre.

—Con escaso éxito —espetó Dar secamente. —¿Amas a Blackmoon?

—Ha sido un gran consuelo para mí —repuso ella, evitando una respuesta directa.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Apuesto a que sí, pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado. ¿Le amas? Te debe de importar mucho si le has permitido acostarse contigo.

—Piensa lo que quieras de Diamante y de mí. De todos modos lo harás. Podría haber tenido una docena de amantes desde que nos separamos.

—Yo fui el primero —le recordó él.

«Y el último», pensó Serena con silenciosa indignación.

—¿Por qué seguimos discutiendo esto?

—¡Maldición si lo sé! Tal vez mi ego masculino aún está atónito por tu despiadada indiferencia hacia mis sentimientos. Tal vez necesite entender por qué fui abandonado sin una explicación.

Ella profirió una amarga carcajada.

—Esto es ridículo, procediendo de un libertino sin principios que cambia de mujer como de camisa. ¿No deberías irte? Hay un largo trecho hasta tu casa.

—No me voy, Serena. Tras el allanamiento de morada de esta noche y los ataques que has recibido, no se te puede dejar sola sin protección. —La empujó hacia abajo junto a él y la arrimó a su lado. —Descansa un poco. Yo tengo el sueño ligero. Si alguien intenta volver a entrar, lo oiré.

—En realidad esto no es necesario, Dar.

—Para mí sí.

Para sí misma, tuvo que admitir que se sentía a salvo con él.

Aunque desconfiaba de él en el terreno amoroso, sentía que era fiable para que la protegiera. Parecía rezumar poder y confianza, de modo que se relajó, cerró los ojos y aguardó a que le llegase el sueño.

.

.

Dar no tenía intención alguna de dormir. Debía pensar en demasiadas cosas. Faltaban piezas vitales de información que hacían confusa la cuestión del rapto de sir Tsukino. Desde que encontró la puerta principal abierta, Shields se había dado cuenta de que no había sido un allanamiento de morada propiamente dicho. La puerta había sido dejada abierta a propósito o de manera accidental... o alguien más que Serena tenía una llave.

Era posible que la señora Winston se hubiera olvidado de cerrar, pero le parecía altamente improbable. Luego estaba Blackmoon. ¿Le habría dado Serena una llave a su amante? ¿Podía él haber cogido el amuleto? Darien negó con la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido. Si Blackmoon tenía el amuleto, ¿por qué había sido secuestrado sir Tsukino? Y si lo tenía, ¿por qué motivo aterrorizaría a Serena y buscaría el objeto? El misterio crecía. Si ni Serena ni su padre tenían el amuleto, entonces ¿quién lo tenía?

Dar no se dio cuenta de que se estaba removiendo inquieto hasta que Serena le dijo:

—¿No puedes dormir? Tal vez estarías más cómodo en la otra habitación.

—Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Tengo la mente demasiado ocupada. No he dormido bien desde que desapareció mi padre.

—Puesto que los dos estamos despiertos...

Aunque su mente le aconsejaba auto control, su cuerpo respondía ansioso mientras tensaba las manos en torno a ella. La piel de Serena era cálida y su cuerpo exhalaba aromas enormemente excitantes, femeninos y sexuales. Ni siquiera un santo podría resistir tan seductora combinación, y Dar no lo era.

Había pensado con frecuencia en aquella mujer durante los últimos cuatro años, principalmente con enemistad, pero era difícil mantener vivo ese odio cuando la tenía confiadamente acurrucada entre sus brazos. Deseaba volver a hacerle el amor. Deseaba besarla, tocarla y entrar en su interior. Cuando concluyera su misión y se alejara, deseaba que ella lo recordase por encima de todos los hombres de su vida.

—Deseo volver a hacerte el amor, Serena. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—¿Importaría?

—No hay nada malo en satisfacer nuestras necesidades. Eres una mujer adulta que evidentemente sabe lo que se hace. Eres hermosa, deseable y estás en mis brazos. Negar nuestras pasiones no sería honesto.

—Mientras sepas que hacer el amor contigo esta noche no significa nada para mí —repuso ella.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Somos simplemente dos personas que se dan mutuo placer.

Entonces Serena se vio estrechada contra el cuerpo masculino y sus labios se fundieron en un tórrido y devorador beso que eliminó de ella cualquier pequeña resistencia que le quedara. Las manos de él sujetaron sus senos, uniéndolos de modo que los pezones quedaron erectos y rosados y pudo oír un quedo gemido surgir de la garganta de Dar. Luego, éste cerró la boca sobre uno de sus endurecidos pezones, succionando con fiereza, y poco después pasó al otro. Serena sintió en todo momento el efecto en su latente núcleo.

A continuación, Shields se levantó sobre el cuerpo femenino, flexionó las caderas y arremetió con profundidad y fuerza. Con las ingles palpitando contra ella y su lengua saqueando su boca, la llevó al paraíso. Llegaron a él juntos.

**Hola, perdón por no subir ayer capítulos, pero no tuve tiempo, mañana subo cuatro lo prometo, y si hay algún error perdón es que hoy por primera vez lo adapte tipo flash, un beso **


	8. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 06

Serena aún estaba durmiendo cuando Dar abandonó el lecho tras una noche de insomnio. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y no deseaba que la señora Winston lo encontrase con Serena cuando regresara. Se lavó y vistió, y luego bajó a la cocina, lamentando no tener una navaja para afeitarse la áspera barba. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el ama de llaves había llegado temprano, y que estaba ya afanándose en la cocina.

Intentó retroceder y salir rápidamente, pero la señora Winston se volvió y lo vio. Se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos casi desorbitados. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que logró hablar:

—¡Lord Shields!, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Es imposible que haya venido a una hora tan temprana. —Se llevó la mano al pecho. —¡No me diga que ha pasado aquí la noche! ¿Dónde está la señorita Serena?

Él pensó rápidamente y respondió:

—Esto no es lo que parece. Anoche, cuando la acompañé a casa después de la ópera, encontramos abierta la puerta principal y las habitaciones de arriba en desorden. Mi conciencia no me permitía dejarla sola.

La señora Winston se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Encontraron la puerta abierta? Yo recuerdo perfectamente haberla cerrado cuando me marché. No creerá que...

—En absoluto, señora Winston, pero comprenderá que no me podía marchar y dejar sola a la señorita Serena.

—Yo no debería haber dejado la casa sin protección —se lamentó la mujer. —Puesto que la señorita salía, pensé que era una buena ocasión para visitar a mi hija. La pobre muchacha está pasándola mal con su embarazo.

—¿Tiene alguien más llave de la casa? —preguntó Dar.

—Sólo hay otra llave. Está colgada aquí mismo, junto a... ¡Santo Dios, ha desaparecido!

—¿Está usted segura de que no ha podido extraviarse?

—Estaba aquí la última vez que miré, milord.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

Ella se retorció las manos.

—Yo... no puedo decirlo. Sólo supuse que estaría ahí como siempre.

—No se torture, señora Winston. No es culpa suya si se ha extraviado. Si mantenemos esto entre usted, Serena y yo, nadie se enterará nunca.

—¡Oh, lord Shields! —exclamó el ama de llaves. —Pobre señorita Serena. Suceden cosas extrañas. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Todos estos allanamientos de morada son desconcertantes. ¿Qué pueden desear? Sin duda no serán esos antiguos vasos y estatuas. ¿Dónde está el padre de la señorita Serena cuando ella lo necesita?

—Voy a pedirle otro favor, señora Winston —dijo Dar—. Voy a pedirle a la señorita Serena que se venga a mi casa y deseo que usted nos acompañe.

—¿Es eso prudente, milord? Ello va a dar que hablar. Al señor Blackmoon no le va a gustar. Yo tenía la impresión de que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Dar vaciló y luego dijo:

—Blackmoon no tiene nada que decir en lo que la señorita Serena haga o deje de hacer. Para su información, ella y yo...

—¡Shields!

Serena estaba en la puerta, con los ojos desorbitados de pánico.

—No digas nada que vayas a lamentar después. —Dar le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—La señora Winston se merece la verdad.

—La verdad es que te quedaste conmigo porque necesitaba protección. Fue muy galante por tu parte y te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

—No se preocupe, querida —intervino el ama de llaves. —Yo no diré una palabra.

—Señora Winston ¿le importaría subir y recoger las pertenencias de la señorita Serena?

—¿Adónde tengo que ir? —preguntó ella mientras la mujer desaparecía por la puerta.

—La señora Winston y tú os trasladáis a mi casa. Aquí no estás a salvo.

—¿Cómo? ¡En absoluto!

—No tienes elección, Serena.

—¿Y qué hay de los objetos de la excavación? Mi padre pasó años recogiéndolos y obteniendo permisos para embarcarlos hacia Inglaterra. No puedo marcharme y dejados sin protección.

—¿No dijiste que estaban destinados al Museo de Egiptología?

—Así es, pero...

—Entonces allá es donde irán. Contrataré a algunos hombres y tú puedes controlar el embalaje. Una vez estén donde deben estar, vendrás conmigo.

Ella tensó la columna.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Diamante se escandalizará si me voy a tu casa.

—No veo que Blackmoon haga nada por protegerte –argumentó Dar—. Lo digo en serio, Serena. Vendrás conmigo te guste o no. Colocaré a la señora Winston entre mis empleados si ella decide acompañarnos. Si no, obtendrá un despido generoso y buenas referencias.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Puedo, y tú lo sabes perfectamente. A estas horas, Wilson debe de haber regresado ya con mi carruaje, de modo que me despido.

Serena parecía tan desconcertada, que Darien tuvo que endurecer su corazón. La atracción que hacía años los había unido y el fuego que ella había prendido en él, lo incendiaría de nuevo si no era cuidadoso.

Ciega de ira, Serena subió precipitadamente hacia su habitación después de que Shields se hubiese marchado. ¡Él no podía decirle lo que tenía que hacer! ¿Qué iba a contarle a la gente cuando se enteraran de que la había instalado en su casa? Ciertamente, no la verdad. Pensarían que ella era su amante, salvo que a las amantes se las solía tener en casas separadas compradas por sus amigos. ¿Y qué iba a decirle a Diamante?

«Maldito sea Darien por entrometerse en mi vida.»

La señora Winston levantó la mirada de su tarea cuando Serena entró en la habitación.

—¿Tengo que recogerlo todo, querida?

—Esto es ridículo, señora Winston. Lord Shields no tiene derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer.

—Creo que tiene buena intención —repuso el ama de llaves. —Lo que está sucediendo en esta casa es aterrador. Debería usted avisar a su padre inmediatamente. Estoy segura de que él no desearía que estuviese sola.

—Mi padre está... enfermo —improvisó ella— y recuperándose en el campo. No deseo preocuparlo.

—Voy a acompañarla a casa de lord Shields. ¿Es eso lo que usted desea?

—Si debo ir, y no estoy diciendo que lo haga, me gustaría mucho llevarla conmigo. Estoy segura de que lord Shields encontrará un lugar para usted entre sus empleados.

—No imaginaría dejarla ir sola, querida. Alguien tiene que cuidar de usted. Además, encontrar nuevo empleo no sería fácil para alguien de mi edad. Mientras tenga trabajo no me convertiré en una carga para mi hija y su marido.

Dar regresó dos horas después, acompañado por tres hombres con un carro, que ayudaron a Serena a embalar las diversas piezas y meterlas en las cajas de cartón que ella había guardado en un cobertizo, detrás de la casa. Una vez las cajas estuvieron llenas, fueron cargadas en el carro y conducidas al Museo de Egiptología para ser catalogadas y exhibidas.

La muchacha observó con sentimientos encontrados cómo se alejaban, pero sabía que era la mejor solución a su problema. Varios objetos de gran valor habían sido dañados durante los asaltos, y temía que otros resultaran destrozados si los dejaba en la casa.

—He contratado a los agentes de Bow Street para que vigilen lo que queda aquí —la informó Darien—. La vivienda ha sido saqueada dos veces; no creo que quede nada que valga la pena robar, pero sé que te sentirás mejor si alguien tiene cuidado de la casa. ¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos?

Serena levantó el mentón.

—No voy a ir contigo, Dar. No podemos regresar al pasado, y no veo un futuro para nosotros. Tú llevas la vida que siempre has deseado, y yo he aprendido a aceptar lo que significaba estar sola.

Ni Dar ni Serena parecían darse cuenta de que se hallaban en la puerta, discutiendo en público.

—La señora Winston ha accedido a acompañarnos —dijo Shields ignorando su negativa.

Un sonido los advirtió de otra presencia.

—¿Adónde vas, Serena? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Darien maldijo entre dientes mientras la joven saludaba a Blackmoon con una sonrisa.

—Es una larga historia, Diamante.

—Estoy dispuesto a escuchar —contestó él mirando a Dar de una manera incendiaria.

—La casa fue saqueada anoche, mientras lord Shields y yo estábamos en la ópera.

—¿Fuiste a la ópera con él? Realmente, Serena, ¿dónde tienes el sentido común?

—Donde corresponde —gruñó el conde. —No te he visto por aquí cuando ella te necesitaba, y he decidido poner a Serena bajo mi protección.

—¡Al diablo! No tienes ningún derecho. Serena y yo es como si estuviéramos comprometidos. Yo mismo me instalaría aquí si no creyera que con ello perjudicaba su reputación.

—¡Basta de discutir! —intervino Serena—. Por mí, podéis iros los dos y dejarme sola.

—Todavía no —replicó Blackmoon—. Deseo saber qué está haciendo aquí él después de que te dije específicamente que no lo vieras.

—He pasado la noche con ella —replicó Dar sin pestañear. Un gemido de consternación brotó de la garganta de la muchacha. Deseó poder desaparecer.

—¿Cómo has podido, Darien?

Blackmoon parecía a punto de escupir fuego.

—¡Por Dios, Serena!, ¿estás loca? ¿Disfrutas siendo utilizada? Si yo fuera un espadachín semejante a Shields, le desafiaría.

—También soy bastante bueno con los puños —repuso él. —Me sentiría satisfecho enfrentándome a ti.

—¡Dejad de actuar como niños! —Ordenó Serena—. Esto es absurdo. Soy lo bastante adulta como para poder decidir por mí misma. Márchate, Shields. Y tú también, Diamante. Estoy harta de los dos.

—Me necesitas, Serena. Y tu padre también —señaló Blackmoon—. No te conviertas en una víctima de las mentiras de este hombre. Él devora a las mujeres inocentes como tú.

—Márchate, Diamante. Sé muy bien cómo es lord Shields. Ahora, si me disculpáis los dos, tengo cosas que hacer.

La señora Winston apareció junto a ella.

—Su equipaje está preparado, señorita Serena.

—Por favor, deshágalo, señora Winston —replicó la joven. —No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Serena —gruñó Dar.

El ama de llaves se metió dentro de la casa.

—Estaré en la cocina mientras ustedes se deciden —dijo antes de entrar.

—Las piezas de la excavación ya no están aquí, por lo que no veo ninguna razón para dejar mi casa —añadió Serena cuando la mujer se hubo marchado.

—¿Que no están? —balbuceó Blackmoon—. ¿Qué has hecho con ellas?

—Lord Shields dispuso que fuesen llevadas al Museo de Egiptología —explicó Serena.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —admitió Blackmoon—. Pero por favor, dime dónde piensas ir.

—Serena y la señora Winston residirán en mi casa por el momento —contestó Dar en su lugar. —Ella necesita más protección de la que tú le estás prestando.

—¡No lo permitiré! —estalló Blackmoon de nuevo. —El muy canalla está aprovechándose de tu situación, Serena. Una vez haya concluido contigo te desechará. Seguro que no creerás esa basura sobre protegerte, ¿verdad?

Ella ya estaba más que harta de la discusión. Nunca había tenido la menor intención de trasladarse a casa de Dar. No era débil ni cobarde y la resolución le hizo erguir la espalda. Pese a la determinación de Shields, se negaba absolutamente a permitirle controlar su vida. En cuanto a Diamante, sus celos eran intolerables. Serena nunca había estimulado su cortejo pese a la frecuencia con que él le había propuesto matrimonio.

Sin decir una palabra a ninguno de los dos, giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa dando un portazo y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Transcurrieron varios momentos antes de que ambos hombres superaran la impresión de su brusca marcha.

—¡Serena! ¡Abre! —exigió Darien golpeando la puerta. —Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable.

La muchacha decidió no responder.

—Regresaré más tarde —dijo Diamante antes de que Shields dijera nada más—, cuando estés de mejor talante. Tengo noticias sobre... bien, ya sabes. Mantén las puertas cerradas en todo momento, y no permitas que este hombre se te acerque. Es un depredador.

Ella miró por la ventana y se sintió complacida al ver que Diamante montaba en su caballo y se marchaba. Aquello suponía que sólo tenía que enfrentarse a Darien, y si lo ignoraba, tal vez se marchara.

—No me voy a ir —exclamó él a través de la puerta, frustrando las esperanzas de Serena—. Te advierto que este alboroto está comenzando a llamar la atención. ¿Cuánto deseas que conozcan los vecinos acerca de tus asuntos?

Maldiciendo su insistencia, la joven dio vuelta a la llave, abrió la puerta y lo asió por las solapas arrastrándolo dentro.

—¿Estás loco? No necesito esta clase de mala fama. Anoche tuviste lo que deseabas, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

—Sabes bien por qué. No todo ha concluido entre nosotros. No se trata sólo de sexo, Serena, y tú lo sabes. Mi plan original era seducirte, obtener la información que necesitaba de ti y abandonarte como hiciste tú conmigo.

—Tú no me sedujiste, Dar —replicó Serena acaloradamente. —Te seduje yo. Necesitaba saber qué estabas buscando, y ahora que lo sé podemos separarnos sin lamentaciones.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Que me sedujiste tú? ¡Qué tontería! He estado tratando de hacerlo desde el día en que aparecí ante tu puerta. Sabes que aquello no fue por accidente. Simplemente, seguía órdenes. Si hubiera tenido elección, te habría evitado como una plaga.

Sus palabras le dolían más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero no podía censurarlo por odiarla.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso —señaló Serena—. Ya tienes toda la información que necesitabas, de modo que no hay motivo para que prosigamos una relación que ninguno de los dos desea.

—El amuleto aún no ha aparecido. ¿Te has olvidado de tu padre? No estás más cerca de encontrarlo de lo que lo estabas hace un mes. Necesitas mi ayuda. Estoy en contacto directo con Asuntos Exteriores. Ellos pondrán todos los recursos que haga falta para encontrarlo si cooperas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué? Mi padre no tiene el amuleto.

—Tal vez no, pero puede poseer información que la Corona necesita.

Serena consideró sus palabras antes de tomar una decisión. —No puedo. Si sus secuestradores se enteran de que he acudido a las autoridades, lo matarán.

Dar se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto de impaciencia. —Muy bien, como quieras. Tú y yo trabajaremos juntos y en secreto para encontrar a tu padre. Sin embargo, habrá condiciones. No confiarás en Blackmoon, y me informarás cuando recibas otra comunicación de los secuestradores. Y no saldrás sola.

—Tus dos primeras condiciones son razonables, pero la última es absurda. Me niego a convertirme en prisionera en mi propia casa.

—Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa.

Serena estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir cuando la señora Winston irrumpió en el vestíbulo seguida por un joven delgado con un alborotado mechón de cabello negro asomando bajo una gorra de punto.

—Señorita Serena, algo terrible ha sucedido —se lamentó la señora Winston—. Le presento a Dan, el marido de mi hija. Molly tiene dolores y la comadrona teme que pierda al niño. Es su primer hijo y el pobre Dan está fuera de sí. Odio tener que dejarla en la estacada, pero mi Molly me necesita.

—Debe ir con ella —repuso la joven. —Quédese todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Le guardaré su puesto de trabajo.

La señora Winston se llevó las manos de Serena a los labios. —Gracias, gracias. No sabe cuánto significa eso para mí.

—Si precisa algo, lo que sea, por favor siéntase en libertad de ponerse en contacto conmigo en mi casa de Park Lane número veinticuatro —intervino Dar. Sacó una corona de oro del bolsillo y la introdujo en la palma de la mujer. —Esto la ayudará hasta que pueda regresar a su trabajo.

—¡Oh, milord! Ciertamente que sí. Dan se ha quedado sin trabajo desde que lord Amherst heredó el título de su padre y vendió los antiguos establos del conde a fin de conseguir dinero para la finca. Dan era el principal mozo de cuadras.

Shields miró fijamente al joven, y le agradó.

—Si está interesado en trasladar a su familia al campo, Dan, yo puedo necesitar un mozo en mi finca rural. Con el puesto va anexa una pequeña casa de campo.

El ojeroso rostro del muchacho se iluminó.

—A Molly le encanta el campo, milord, pero trasladarme ahora será difícil. Sin embargo, estaría encantado de aceptar el cargo si sigue pendiente una vez Molly se recupere.

—Me aseguraré de que está pendiente para usted —contestó Dar—. Infórmeme cuando esté dispuesto a viajar.

Dan se quitó el sombrero, y él Y la señora Winston se despidieron. Serena miró a Darien con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

—Me sorprendes, no creía que tuvieras corazón.

—Y no lo tengo. Te lo entregué a ti y tú lo destrozaste. Pero esto es otro asunto. La señora Winston se ha ido, y ahora estás sola. Ya no es posible que te quedes en esta casa.

La asió por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Wilson recogerá tu equipaje.

Serena se afianzó en el suelo.

—¡Aguarda, Dar! Tiene que haber otra solución. Pensaba que comenzabas a ver las cosas a mi modo.

—Eso era antes de que la señora Winston se marchara.

La paciencia no era una de las mejores cualidades de Dar, y se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

—Tu obstinación se está haciendo pesada. No importa lo que creas, sigo siendo responsable de ti, y haré lo imposible por protegerte.

Ella profirió un chillido de protesta cuando él la cogió en brazos.

—¡Déjame en el suelo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Haciéndome cargo de la situación. No puedo confiar en que te mantengas libre de problemas.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta, la llevó a su carruaje y la echó en el interior ante la atónita mirada de Wilson.

—Por favor, recoja el equipaje de la señorita Tsukino y colóquelo en el portaequipajes —le ordenó Shields—. Lo encontrará en el vestíbulo.

—Siempre has sido un zoquete despótico —murmuró Serena. —Muy bien, accedo contra mi voluntad, pero impongo una condición: no habrá ninguna intimidad entre nosotros mientras me encuentre bajo tu techo.

Darien sonrió.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas?

—Muy segura. —Le dirigió una mirada exasperada. —¿Cómo te propones explicar mi presencia en tu casa? ¿Vas a decir que soy tu pupila, o una pariente desaparecida desde hace tiempo? ¿O tal vez me presentarás como a tu amante?

Él le dirigió una larga y pensativa mirada.

—Tal vez ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

.

.

En una casa de campo escasamente amueblada y situada en un pueblecito cercano a Londres, un hombre mayor yacía en un catre, estremeciéndose febril. Con manos agitadas se subió hasta el cuello la gastada manta, y contempló a la figura que se inclinaba sobre él.

—Usted de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que desea? —preguntó débilmente. —¿Por qué me aterroriza?

—Sabe lo que deseo, Tsukino —contestó el otro con voz rasposa—. ¿Dónde está? Hemos buscado en su casa y no hemos encontrado nada. ¿Por qué me mintió? Mi patrono se está impacientando.

—Estoy enfermo de malaria. No recuerdo lo que dije. No puedo pensar con claridad. ¿Qué desean de mí? Déjenme marchar. Mi hija me necesita.

El hombre se echó a reír. —Su hija está bien atendida.

Sir Kenji Tsukino intentó incorporarse. —¿Qué le han hecho a Serena?

El hombre lo empujó hacia atrás con el dorso de la mano.

—Nada... todavía. ¿Hablamos del amuleto? ¿Su hija sabe dónde lo escondió?

Tsukino se agitaba tan violentamente que los dientes le castañeteaban.

—El amuleto —repitió. —Yo... no lo recuerdo. Me duele la cabeza y no puedo pensar.

—¡Maldito sea! No me pagarán a menos que consiga respuestas de usted.

—Necesito... medicinas. Por favor, ayúdeme.

Su voz se apagó mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia.

Un segundo hombre entró en la habitación y contempló la figura inmóvil de Tsukino.

—¿Ha dicho algo, Watts?

—Nada que tenga sentido. Dice que está enfermo y que necesita medicinas.

—No va a conseguir nada hasta que hable. En cuanto el amuleto esté en mi poder y yo en marcha por el canal, podrás soltarlo. Pero no saldrá de esta habitación hasta que me diga lo que deseo saber. Tal vez sea preciso ejercer un poco más de presión. Pensaré en ello y volveré dentro de uno o dos días.

Watts acompañó a su patrono hacia la puerta, y luego volvió a la carga.

—Te vas a tener que aguantar, viejo —murmuró. —Me alegro de no ser tú.

.

.

El mayordomo de Shields abrió la puerta y retrocedió mientras Dar arrastraba a Serena a un elegante vestíbulo que hablaba elocuentemente de su riqueza.

—Porter, la señorita Tsukino se quedará con nosotros por un período de tiempo indeterminado. Wilson, traiga su equipaje y déjelo en la suite anexa a la mía. Porter, procure que la dispongan para ella. Y dígale a la cocinera que prepare té y lo sirva en el estudio.

—Desde luego, milord —repuso el mayordomo sin pestañear—. Bienvenida, señorita Tsukino.

—Esto ha sido algo incómodo —dijo Serena mientras Darien la conducía al estudio—. ¿Qué pensarán tus sirvientes?

—No les pago para que piensen —repuso él con típica arrogancia masculina.

—Los criados murmuran. Nada se les pasa por alto. Incluso los que son leales a sus patronos hablan entre ellos. ¿Cuántas veces has traído a una mujer a tu casa para pasar más de una sola noche?

—Nunca —contestó indignado. Se acarició la mejilla con expresión pensativa. —Estás acabando con mi paciencia, Serena.

Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió la columna de ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Ah, aquí está Porter con nuestro té! Porter, he cometido un error. Debía haberle presentado a la señorita Tsukino como mi esposa, lady Shields.

El hombre se quedó tan sorprendido que la taza tintineó en su mano vertiendo té en el platillo, algo que nunca hubiera sucedido en circunstancias normales.

—¿Su esposa, milord? ¿Están casados? ¿Cuándo...?

Se interrumpió antes de decir algo que pudiese lamentar más tarde, y se inclinó formalmente.

—¿Puedo ser el primero en felicitarles?

—Gracias, Porter, ahora puede retirarse. Más tarde presentaré a lady Shields al resto del servicio.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Serena cuando el mayordomo se hubo ido. —En esta ocasión te has superado. ¿Qué esperabas ganar presentándome como tu esposa?

—Seguridad para ti. La gente que secuestró a tu padre no se anda con chiquitas, Serena. Han hecho ya cosas muy extremas para conseguir el amuleto.

—Me parece que tus palabras se volverán en tu contra —le advirtió Serena.

—¿Alguien está en tu contra? —preguntó una profunda voz masculina desde la puerta. —¿Me estoy entrometiendo? Porter me ha dejado pasar. Parecía algo aturdido.

—¡Westmore!, entra y únete a nosotros —lo invitó Darien. Nic dirigió a Serena una cordial sonrisa. Si le parecía extraño encontrarla en la casa de un soltero sin carabina, fue demasiado educado como para mencionarlo.

—¡Qué agradable volver a verla, señorita Tsukino! ¿Seguro que no me estoy entrometiendo?

—En absoluto —le aseguró Dar—. En realidad has llegado en el momento más oportuno. Como mi mejor amigo, deberías ser el primero en ser debidamente presentado a Serena.

—No lo hagas, Darien —rogó ella.

—¿De qué hablas, Shields? La señorita Tsukino y yo ya nos hemos conocido.

—Creo que conociste a la señorita Tsukino —repuso Dar—. Ahora me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, lady Shields.

Nic se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Tu... esposa? —Soltó una carcajada. —Me estás tomando el pelo. Por un momento me lo había creído. Nadie mejor que yo sabe cuán escrupulosamente has evitado la trampa del párroco.

—Es la verdad, Westmore.

Como si las piernas se negaran a sostenerlo, Nic se desplomó en una silla.

—¿Cuándo os habéis casado? Nunca me habías dicho ni una palabra de ello. —Examinó detenidamente a Serena y luego miró a su amigo con un ceño desaprobador—. ¡Santo Dios! Supongo que la señorita Tsukino... ejem... lady Shields debe de estar encinta. Qué extraño que abusaras de una inocente.

Serena, aferrándose a los brazos del sillón, lanzó una furibunda mirada a Darien.

—No puedo soportar esto. Disculpadme, por favor. —Envuelta en su dignidad como si fuera una capa, se levantó y salió apresuradamente.

—Porter te mostrará tus habitaciones —le dijo Dar mientras se iba.

Una breve inclinación de cabeza fue la única señal de que Serena lo había oído.

—¿Qué diablos sucede? —preguntó Nic—. No puedo creer que te casaras con una mujer a la que apenas conoces. Además, es plebeya.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... varios años en realidad.

—¿Por qué no la habías mencionado antes? ¿Por qué no os he visto nunca juntos?

—Como ya te expliqué, Serena y su padre han estado fuera del país. Acaban de regresar hace poco.

—¿Debo creer que te enamoraste de manera desesperada, raptaste a Serena y te casaste con ella en un período de pocas semanas? ¿Por qué no convertirla en tu amante? No puedo creer que estés siguiendo las huellas de Furuhata. ¿No has aprendido nada de su caída?

—No pasa nada porque te cuente la verdad —dijo Dar con un suspiro. —Serena y yo nos casamos hace cuatro años, mucho antes de que te conociera.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca —replicó el otro. —Déjame que ponga esto en orden. Te casaste con Serena hace cuatro años y ella ha estado fuera del país hasta hace poco. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es ése y por qué guardar el secreto? —Entornó los ojos. —No parecéis ni os comportáis como una pareja enamorada. Algo extraño está sucediendo aquí.

—Más extraño de lo que tú crees —admitió Darien—. Serena y yo somos realmente marido y mujer. Aunque sea humillante admitirlo, ella me dejó a la mañana siguiente de nuestra noche de bodas.

—¿y tú seguiste casado con ella? El abandono es motivo de anulación.

Shields se encogió de hombros.

—No vi ninguna necesidad, puesto que yo no pretendía casarme de nuevo.

—¿y si Serena si lo deseaba?

—La verdad es que no me importaba. Ella fue la que quebrantó la ley, no yo. No he sentido nada más que resentimiento por Serena desde el día en que me abandonó para reunirse con su padre en Egipto.

—Esto es singular —insistió Westmore—. Me sorprende que vuelvas a aceptarla tras tan amarga experiencia. Deberías haberte negado a cumplir el encargo de Asuntos Exteriores.

—Me lo planteé, pero tenía mis propios planes.

—No me digas que querías vengarte. No es propio de ti, muchacho.

—Pues eso es precisamente lo que me proponía, pero la situación ha dado un giro insólito. Tomoe sospecha que Serena y su padre han robado un valioso amuleto que el gobierno egipcio desea que les sea devuelto. Interrogar a Serena no me ha conducido a ninguna parte y su padre ha desaparecido misteriosamente. Se suponía que yo debía seducir a Serena para obtener la información que Tomoe desea. No puedes imaginarte lo sorprendido que me quedé cuando me propusieron que sedujera a mi propia esposa.

—Esposa separada —le recordó Nic—. Imagino que la impresión de ella debió de ser casi tan grande como la tuya, en especial si os separasteis en condiciones poco amistosas.

—Exactamente. Pero el juego cambió cuando atentaron contra la vida de Serena y su casa fue asaltada. No importa lo resentido que esté con ella por lo que me hizo, sigue siendo mi esposa, y necesita mi protección.

Westmore sonrió.

—Te has metido en un buen lío, ¿no es así? Me muero de impaciencia por ver en qué queda todo esto. ¿Has localizado ya al padre de Serena?

—Sigue desaparecido. Sus secuestradores amenazan con matarlo si Serena no les entrega el amuleto.

—¿Lo tiene?

—Estoy convencido de que no. Ha desaparecido, lo mismo que el padre de Serena.

—¡Menudo problema! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Por ahora no. Te informaré si es así. Mi principal prioridad consiste en mantener a salvo a Serena y encontrar a sir Tsukino, si es que sigue con vida.

Nic dirigió a su amigo una mirada apreciativa.

—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Serena? ¿Qué sucederá cuando esto haya concluido y esté solucionado?

—Cada cual seguirá su camino —repuso Dar sin vacilación—. Es lo que ambos deseamos. Pero presentarla en sociedad como mi esposa es el único medio de proteger su reputación y su persona. Puede que no nos agrademos mutuamente, pero traerla a mi casa garantiza su seguridad.

—Si tú lo dices... —contestó Westmore escéptico. Se puso en pie. —Me tengo que ir. Mantenme informado. —Se detuvo en la puerta. —A propósito, ¿Has seducido ya a Serena?

Shields le dirigió una enigmática mirada. —Eso, amigo mío, no es asunto tuyo.

***Suspiro* como que la cosa se está complicando cada vez más para Serena, ahora que Darien la llevó a su casa y la presentó como su esposa no queda de otra que aguantarse, en lo personal me dio risa ver que básicamente la echara tipo bulto en el carruaje, jajaja, ella tiene su caracter, es independiente y obstinada, pero Darien le gana por muuuucho, y Diamante ¿que vela tiene en el entierro? según él Serena es prácticamente su prometida, aja claro, y pobre el papá de Serena está muy enfermo y no sabe ni donde está, ojala lo encuentren pronto, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues Diamante actúa de una forma muy extraña, así que es lógico que todas dudemos de él y en lo personal opino lo mismo que tú y en cuanto a Serena solo espero que ella y Darien hablen y aclaren las cosas. un beso.**

**limavzqz: Parece que al final ambos se sedujeron, jejeje, y si Serena no le aclara las cosas es porque ha de creer que Darien se va o a burlar de ella o simplemente va a pensar que ella está mintiendo, un beso.**


	9. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 07

Serena paseaba enojada de un extremo a otro de la espaciosa sala. Darien estaba haciendo su vida aún más difícil de lo que ya era. El insulto final había sido que la presentase como su esposa. Si hubiera deseado ser su esposa, se habría quedado a su lado hacía cuatro años. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué sentía? Mantenía sus emociones demasiado cuidadosamente guardadas como para que ella pudiera intuirlas.

Comprendió demasiado tarde que no debería haberle permitido hacerle el amor. Como de costumbre, había mezclado las cosas. Aún más inquietante, ella había deseado que le hiciese el amor. ¿Por qué? ¿Para demostrar que él no mandaba sobre sus emociones? De ser así, el experimento había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Serena presintió la presencia de Dar antes de verlo. Él carraspeó y ella se volvió hacia aquel sonido. Estaba de pie en la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones, apoyado en la jamba, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, en una exhibición de arrogancia masculina que le hizo apretar los dientes.

—No te he oído llamar —dijo fríamente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Soy tu marido. No es insólito que un marido entre en las habitaciones de su mujer sin anunciarse.

Su voz sonaba baja, ronca, íntima, como si acabara de susurrar algo deliciosamente sensual. Era un tono que convocaba recuerdos de cuerpos empapados en sudor, besos, caricias y olor a sexo.

Ella expulsó esas imágenes de su mente y se esforzó por mantener la cabeza fría.

—Tu equivocada necesidad de protegerme ha causado estragos en nuestras vidas. ¿Qué sucederá ahora, Dar? ¿Presentarás a tu plebeya mujer en sociedad? ¿O continuarás con tus perversas costumbres y simularás que no existo?

—Si hubiera deseado que no existieras, no te habría reclamado. Puede darse algún pequeño escándalo relacionado con nuestro «repentino» matrimonio, pero las habladurías pasarán, como todo lo demás. Confío en que, quienquiera que te esté amenazando, deje de hacerlo una vez quede claro que soy tu marido y protector. He enviado un anuncio de nuestro matrimonio al Times. Mañana por la mañana todo Londres sabrá que el conde de Shields ha tomado esposa.

Esas palabras de Dar hicieron estremecer a Serena.

—¿Cómo va a ayudar esto a mi padre? Tal vez acabes de escribir su condena de muerte.

—Te prometí devolverte a tu padre ileso, y así lo haré.

—¿Cómo? Hablar es fácil—se burló Serena—. Diamante ha estado buscándolo sin éxito desde que desapareció. ¿Cómo esperas triunfar cuando él no lo ha conseguido?

—¿No confías en mí?

—En absoluto —contestó. —No es posible confiar en ti, lord Shields.

Dar se apartó de la puerta y entró en la habitación de ella, haciéndole pensar en un lobo que acechara a un conejo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieta donde estaba, negándose a mostrarse intimidada si tal era su propósito.

—No tienes elección, Serena. Soy tu única esperanza de encontrar a tu padre. Tu falta de fe en mí está injustificada.

—Dime, si tienes éxito y lo encuentras, ¿qué sucederá entonces? ¿Volverás a tu antigua vida y me dejarás volver a mí a la mía?

El ceño ensombreció la frente de Dar.

—Desde luego... Eso es lo que deseas, ¿no es así? Yo debía de estar loco de lujuria cuando acepté tu condición de que nos casáramos antes de consumar nuestra relación. Nuestro breve enlace me ha puesto para siempre en contra del matrimonio. Ahora soy más maduro y más inteligente, y no más partidario del matrimonio que cuando nos casamos. Encontrar mujeres dispuestas nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

Dar descubrió que contar semiverdades era mucho más fácil que reconocer cuán profundamente le había herido su abandono. Él había estado tan enamorado de ella que se había casado con la intención de serle fiel. Aún no tenía idea de qué la había hecho huir, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar a que Diamante Blackmoon tenía que ver en ello. Después de que Serena lo dejase, se había dedicado a buscar el placer entre la buena sociedad, disfrutando de los favores sexuales de mujeres totalmente opuestas a su virginal esposa. Había destrozado corazones, puesto en peligro matrimonios y corrompido a innumerables mujeres sin preocuparse de sus sentimientos, y seguiría haciéndolo mucho después de que Serena y él se separaran.

En el transcurso de los años, su amargura y desilusión habían ido aumentando, hasta que comenzó a ver a las mujeres como cuerpos capaces de dar placer y poco más. Era un hombre de vasta experiencia, de poderoso instinto sexual y nunca rechazaba lo que se le ofrecía. Pero siempre que se entusiasmaba demasiado por una mujer, sólo tenía que recordar a Serena para recuperar la cordura.

Desleal Serena. Si ella lo hubiera amado, habría comentado sus dudas y temores con él y le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarse. Huir era una opción cobarde y él había esperado algo más de ella.

—Lo sé todo sobre tus mujeres, milord —espetó ella con desaprobación—. Una vez encuentres a mi padre, no obstaculizaré tu licencioso estilo de vida. Después de todo, dos noches juntos apenas constituyen un matrimonio. Deberías conseguir esa anulación que no intentaste obtener hace cuatro años. Nosotros nunca hemos vivido como marido y mujer.

—Tuvimos una noche de bodas —le recordó Dar—. Y tenemos la pasada noche. ¿Y si mi simiente ya está creciendo dentro de ti?

—No temas, Shields. En el improbable caso de que esté embarazada, te absuelvo de toda responsabilidad. No tengo ninguna esperanza en lo que a ti se refiere. No necesitarás reconocer nunca a nuestro hijo si es que lo hubiera.

En lugar de tranquilizar a Darien, las palabras de Serena hicieron brotar una rabiosa ira en su interior. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que él no reconocería a una criatura fruto de su unión? ¿Tan depravado lo consideraba como para creerlo capaz de renegar de su propia sangre?

Alcanzó a Serena en dos zancadas. La asió por los hombros y la zarandeó con energía.

—Ningún hijo mío será ilegítimo ni se criará en la oscuridad. Todavía poseo los documentos de nuestro matrimonio, y si trataras de desaparecer con la criatura, te encontraría y te la arrebataría.

—¡Basta, Dar! ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo de esto? No va a haber ningún hijo porque no volveremos a hacer el amor.

Los azules ojos de él se ensombrecieron, y una sonrisa sensual distendió sus labios.

—¿Estás segura? Hacer el amor es propio de matrimonios. Mientras estés en mi casa te atendrás a mis normas.

«¿Qué diablos me pasa?», se autoreprendió Dar. Serena no deseaba tener nada que ver con él, ¿por qué no podía aceptarlo? «Porque deseas más de lo que Serena está dispuesta a dar», le susurró una voz interior. Hacer el amor con ella la noche anterior había despertado un demonio dormido. Una vez no le bastaba. Ella no se había mostrado reacia a acostarse con él la noche anterior, ¿por qué debería protestar por hacerlo una... y otra vez? Dar pensó que era un intercambio justo por la vida de su padre.

—¿Por qué te muestras tan irracional? —le preguntó Serena. Él se quedó mirando sus labios, hipnotizado por su exuberante plenitud y su color rosa. De repente, de manera inexplicable, se sintió desesperado por probarlos. Su perfume único llenaba el espacio a su alrededor estimulando sus sentidos.

—¿Es tan irracional desear a la propia esposa?

—Lo es si consideras nuestra historia. Estamos juntos por una razón, Dar. Para rescatar a mi padre y devolver el amuleto a su verdadero propietario.

Él la rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Estás segura, Serena?

Su voz enronquecida revelaba su excitación. Ella sofocó un grito y trató de liberarse cuando sintió su endurecido miembro presionando decidido contra su cuerpo.

—Sé que no me has olvidado durante los años que hemos estado separados. No puedes negar que anoche deseabas hacer el amor conmigo. ¿No te arrepientes de haberme abandonado? ¿No te has preguntado nunca lo que estaba haciendo yo, con quién estaba?

Serena aspiró profundamente y mintió entre dientes.

—Hay muchas cosas que lamento, pero dejarte no es una de ellas. Por favor, Darien, me confundes. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy en tus brazos.

Él sonrió.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de admitir?

—No... Sí... No lo sé.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Tan lisa, tan suave... Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba. La joven al borde de la edad adulta con la que me casé ha superado su juvenil promesa. Eres todo lo que yo creía que serías.

—Las palabras dulces que proceden de ti carecen de significado —replicó Serena—. Tú me convertiste en una mujer, pero el valor de vivir mi vida sin ti surgió de mí misma.

Al advertir la mirada de ella fija en sus labios, Dar deseó proferir un grito triunfal. No era tan inmune a él como quería hacerle creer. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos.

—Bésame, Serena.

—No.

—Sabes que lo deseas.

Con el duro cuerpo de él oprimiendo el suyo, ella no podía encontrar aliento para negar sus palabras. No deseaba a Dar. ¡No lo deseaba! Si dejaba que volviera a seducirla, perdería la independencia que tan duramente había luchado por obtener. La noche anterior había sucedido porque Serena lo había permitido. Ambos deseaban información y ambos habían obtenido lo que querían.

—Bésame, Serena —repitió él.

Los labios de Darien eran plenos y estaban húmedos; eran tan suaves como parecían. En una ocasión, sus besos la habían hipnotizado; nunca tenía suficiente. Contemplar la profundidad de sus ojos era como caer en un volcán a punto de estallar. A Serena le ardía la piel, su sangre se había espesado. Le costó hasta el último ápice de su fuerza de voluntad negarle lo que deseaba.

—Eres una cobarde. ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—No temo nada —repuso ella sin convicción.

—Demuéstralo.

—¡Maldito seas!

Lo asió por el cuello, lo aproximó de un tirón y oprimió sus labios contra los de él. Lo soltó igual de bruscamente, sonriendo desdeñosa y satisfecha al vislumbrar la asombrada expresión de su rostro.

—¿Llamas a esto un beso? Vamos, Serena, te he enseñado algo mejor.

Curvó la mano en su nuca y, con una suave coacción, unió sus bocas. En el momento en que sus labios se rozaron y fundieron, ella comprendió que él había ganado. Sin voluntad, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y abrió la boca para recibir su inquisitiva lengua. Él ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Su aliento se interrumpió y las piernas le temblaron mientras el placer invadía sus sentidos. Dar estaba volviendo a hacerlo. Conseguía que su cuerpo lo deseara mientras su mente lo rechazaba absolutamente.

Darien interrumpió el beso y la miró.

—Creo que he demostrado mi teoría. —Se volvió para marcharse.

—¿Adónde vas?

Él arqueó sus elegantes cejas.

—Puedo quedarme si quieres, pero ambos sabemos a lo que conducirá.

Serena adelantó la barbilla, belicosa. La intimidación no funcionaba con ella.

—Me prometiste encontrar a mi padre. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo vas a hacerlo.

—Después de informar a Tomoe, voy a seguir algunas pistas.

—¿Tienes algo específico que buscar? —le preguntó con entusiasmo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo haré si da resultado. Descansa un poco mientras estoy fuera. Ninguno de los dos ha dormido mucho la noche pasada. Ahora, aquí eres la señora. Usa el cordón de la campanilla para ordenar lo que desees. Me ocuparé de que contraten una doncella para ti mientras estoy ausente.

Cuando se volvía para marcharse, Serena lo asió por la manga.

—Cuéntame lo que sabes. —Dar se liberó.

—Todavía nada, querida. Te lo diré cuando me entere de algo definitivo.

—¡Darien, aguarda!

Era demasiado tarde. Él ya se había marchado.

.

.

Shields entró en el despacho de Tomoe.

—¿De qué te has enterado? —le preguntó éste sin más preámbulos.

Dar estiró las piernas ante sí y unió las yemas de los dedos.

—En primer lugar, Serena no sabe nada del amuleto ni de su desaparición. No puedo responder por su padre hasta que lo encuentre. Anoche volvieron a asaltar su casa. No es seguro que ella permanezca allí sola, y he tomado medidas para protegerla.

Tomoe escudriñó el rostro de Darien.

—Muy prudente por tu parte. ¿Qué medidas has tomado? ¿Precisas ayuda?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—He llevado a Serena a mi casa.

A Tomoe se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—¿Que has hecho qué? Tu misión ha tomado un giro bastante extraño. ¿Te importaría explicarte?

—De todos modos te vas a enterar, de manera que es mejor que te lo diga yo. Serena es mi esposa. Nos casamos hace cuatro años y poco después nos separamos. Sin embargo, nadie lo sabe. Todos creen que Serena y yo nos hemos casado hace poco y ésa es toda la explicación que vas a obtener.

Tomoe, sorprendido, resopló.

—Ésta es una situación difícil, Shields. ¿Cómo va a afectar a tu misión? ¿Deseas retirarte?

—En absoluto. Te dije que recuperaría el amuleto y siempre mantengo mi palabra.

—Esto es bastante divertido —rió Tomoe—. Un hombre no necesita seducir a su propia esposa.

—Tú no conoces a Serena —repuso él sonriendo a su vez. —Hemos estado años separados. Seducirla no era fácil, como tampoco obtener información. No obstante, ambos hemos conseguido lo que deseábamos. Yo me vi obligado a confesar mi servicio en Asuntos Exteriores.

—Comprendo —dijo Tomoe acariciándose la barbilla. —No estoy seguro de que me agrade la idea de que tu mujer sepa que trabajas para nosotros, pero mientras recuperes el amuleto, supongo que no importa. ¿Debo imaginar que tú y tu esposa os habéis reconciliado?

Shields soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Yo no diría tanto. Hay resentimiento por ambas partes. No estoy seguro de que podamos superar nuestro pasado. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de desearlo. Pese a mi desdichado matrimonio, he hecho lo que he querido y he ido donde he deseado sin que una esposa me fastidiase. No tengo motivos para quejarme.

—Me parece extraño que no solicitaras la anulación a los tribunales —comentó Tomoe.

—Sí, bueno, nunca me pareció importante. Y esto es todo lo que tengo que informar. Cuento con una o dos pistas, aunque ambas parecen remotas. Te informaré de hasta qué punto son fiables cuando haya tenido tiempo de investigar.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Tomoe—. El tiempo va pasando, y si no devolvemos pronto el amuleto al emisario egipcio, temo que Inglaterra se vea desacreditada.

Dar se fue de la oficina de Tomoe con talante pensativo. Decidió no regresar a casa inmediatamente porque sabía lo que sucedería si así lo hacía. No podía permitir que Serena volviera a metérsele en el corazón. Se detuvo en una agencia de empleo para contratar a una doncella, y luego decidió visitar el salón de juego de Cracker. Su cuerpo le pedía diversión y aquél parecía el lugar indicado.

Al final le resultó aburrido. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar ganando a las cartas lo distrajo. Jugó durante horas, hasta que se sintió razonablemente seguro de que Serena estaría ya acostada y profundamente dormida. Estaba recogiendo sus ganancias de la mesa cuando llegó Nic.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que el novio buscase tan pronto diversiones fuera de casa —le dijo riendo.

—Contente, Westmore —lo cortó Shields secamente.

—¿Ya te marchas? Yo voy camino de la casa de madame Bella. ¿Te decides a acompañarme?

A Dar le pareció una buena idea, hasta que se representó a Serena completamente desnuda en su lecho. La imagen era tan erótica, tan excitante, que se sintió aliviado de que la chaqueta le cubriera el bulto que distendía sus pantalones.

—¿Vienes conmigo o no, Shields?

Darien deseaba decir que sí, pero la palabra que surgió de sus labios fue un enfático: —No.

Westmore enarcó las cejas.

—¿Estás seguro?

Dar negó con la cabeza pero afirmó con palabras. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Pareces un poco confuso, amigo. ¿Te está inquietando tu Serena? Si no te conociera, diría que te estás enamorando.

—Imposible —replicó Dar. «¿Tendrá razón Westmore?»—. Lo que tengo son deseos de emborracharme. Hay varias botellas de excelente brandy en mi bodega. ¿Te importa acompañarme?

—¿Y qué hay de tu esposa?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Está arropada, muy calentita y cómoda en su lecho; no creo que vayamos a molestarla.

—Esta noche estaba buscando una diversión erótica que estimulase mis hastiados sentidos, y no es exactamente lo que prefería, pero ¿por qué no? —Señaló hacia la puerta—. Detrás de ti, Shields.

.

.

Para no tener que enfrentarse a Dar durante la cena, Serena había pedido que se la sirvieran en una bandeja en su habitación, y que después le prepararan un baño. La comida era deliciosa; dio buena cuenta de ella mientras los sirvientes preparaban la bañera en su habitación y la llenaban. Cuando Darien se fue, ella deshizo su equipaje y dejó preparado un camisón y una bata. Los sirvientes se marcharon dejándole la bañera llena y una esponjosa toalla, además de jabón perfumado. La joven se desnudó y se sumergió en la deliciosa agua caliente.

Mientras se bañaba y se lavaba el pelo, escuchaba por si oía las pisadas de Dar, porque no deseaba que la encontrase en tan vulnerable posición. Él era un mujeriego, y los mujeriegos buscaban el placer con quien fuera. No obstante, la noche anterior le había hecho el amor como si ella le importase, y Serena sabía con tanta certeza como respiraba que Shields tenía todos los motivos para despreciarla.

Salió de la bañera, se secó, se puso el camisón y la bata y llamó a los sirvientes para que retirasen la tina.

—¿Desea algo más, milady? —le preguntó después Porter

—No, gracias, Porter ¿Ha regresado ya su señoría?

—No, milady. ¿Debo decirle cuando regrese que usted ha preguntado por él?

—¡No! —suavizó su tono—. No será necesario. Buenas noches, Porter.

—Buenas noches, milady.

Pese a su agotamiento, el sueño se le resistía. Imágenes de Dar con otra mujer aparecían en su mente. Sabía que él seguía siendo el mismo depredador sexual con el que se había casado y al que confiaba cambiar. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Acababa de adormilarse cuando le llegó el tenue sonido de unas risas. ¿Sería Darien? Trató de distinguir sus pisadas, pero no oyó nada. Dominada por la curiosidad, se levantó, se puso la bata y abrió la puerta. ¿Estaría Dar abajo con una mujer? Ni por asomo creía que él fuese a privarse de sus placeres mientras ella viviese en la casa, pero ¿realmente deseaba ser testigo de su infidelidad?

Sí. Bajó la escalera guiándose por la luz de la lámpara del vestíbulo. Y, una vez llegó al salón, siguió el sonido y las carcajadas hasta el estudio. La puerta estaba entreabierta y ella se asomó. Vio a Dar sentado tras el escritorio y a lord Westmore reclinado en un sillón, frente a él. Sobre el escritorio, entre ellos, había dos botellas vacías.

Dispuesta a llevar a cabo una retirada prudente, retrocedió en silencio.

—No te vayas, Serena —dijo entonces Dar con una nota de diversión en la voz. —Únete a nosotros.

Ella se estremeció.

—Yo... no puedo. Estás acompañado, y no voy adecuadamente vestida.

Observó con agitación cómo Darien se levantaba, se tambaleaba y se aferraba a la mesa para sostenerse. «¡Está borracho!», se dijo. Giró sobre sus talones y huyó de allí.

—¿Siempre es tan asustadiza? —preguntó Nic.

—Sólo cuando está conmigo —repuso Dar.

Con pasos algo inseguros, se dirigió hacia la mesita y regresó con otra botella llena.

—He reservado la mejor para el final—dijo.

Durante un rato, bebieron en agradable silencio, luego Westmore comentó:

—La situación en que te has metido se hace más entretenida por momentos. ¿Cómo convenciste a Serena para que viniera a vivir contigo?

—No fue fácil, pero ella comprendió que era por su propio bien. El anuncio de nuestro matrimonio aparecerá en la edición matinal del Times. La noticia va a sorprender a todos.

—Seguro, como me sorprendió a mí.

—Supongo que deberé presentar a Serena en sociedad.

El otro dio un chasquido con los dedos.

—¡Ya está! Le pediré a mi hermana que celebre un baile en vuestro honor. ¿Qué te parece dos semanas a partir del sábado?

—No deseo poner en un brete a lady Belcher —dijo Shields.

—¿Estás bromeando? Maryann estará encantada. Siempre está buscando un pretexto para dar una fiesta, y su marido, que la adora, no tiene motivos para negárselo. Hablaré con ella y le diré que organice algo. —Se puso en pie, tambaleándose. —Es hora de que me marche. Otra copa me haría caer de espaldas. No te molestes en acompañarme, conozco el camino.

Dar acabó él solo la botella y luego se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Dudley, su ayuda de cámara, estaba dormido en una silla, aguardando su retorno. Dar lo despertó y lo envió a la cama. Luego se desvistió, se lavó, se limpió los dientes y se desplomó desnudo en el lecho. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba dormido, pero se despertó una hora más tarde en un estado de desesperada necesidad.

Un sueño erótico sobre Serena lo había transportado de un profundo sueño a una plena excitación. Con un gemido, se desplomó boca abajo. Debería haberse ido con Westmore a casa de madame Bella y calmado su lujuria con alguna de sus expertas cortesanas. Incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, se levantó, se puso una bata y por un momento pensó en volver al estudio y descorchar otra botella.

Pensar que Serena dormía apaciblemente en la habitación de al lado le hizo abandonar esa idea. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de comunicación y se quedó mirándola, como si no acabara de decidirse del todo. De no haber estado tan ebrio, la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo se habría extinguido y desaparecido en seguida, pero su confundido cerebro y su cuerpo excitado exigían atención, y él no podía no escucharlos.

Posó un momento la mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar en la otra habitación. La suave cadencia de la respiración de Serena, combinada con el curvado contorno de su cuerpo bajo la sábana, lo excitó de inmediato. Sofocando un gemido, se dirigió con paso inseguro hacia el lecho y se quedó mirando a su dormida esposa.

Pensó en lo bella que estaba a la luz de la luna, y admiró su inocente belleza bajo el plateado resplandor que entraba por la ventana. Sofocó un esbozo de carcajada ante ese pensamiento. Serena podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era inocente. Aquello no importaba. Tampoco lo era él. Nunca se había permitido interesarse por otra mujer después de ella, nunca había buscado más allá de su siguiente encuentro sexual. Sus muros defensivos eran firmes, y hasta el momento había realizado una excelente tarea protegiendo su corazón.

La muchacha se agitó y, de pronto, Dar se sintió en sintonía con ella en cuerpo y alma. Era sensible a su perfume, sutil pero excitante, al menor movimiento de su cuerpo, al calor que emanaba de él. Lo atraía a un nivel primario, y él respondió.

Serena se despertó con la certeza de que no estaba sola. Yacía de lado, frente a la pared, pero sentía a Darien detrás. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante su requerimiento sexual al mismo tiempo que retrocedía a su contacto. Podía oler su excitación, sentir la aguda intensidad de su mirada. La habitación se había cargado de energía de repente.

Se volvió con lentitud, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él tenía la mano levantada en el aire, como a punto de tocarla.

—¿Qué quieres?

Dar se inclinó hacia ella y el olor a brandy flotó en el aire.

Cuando él bamboleó un poco la cabeza, comprendió que estaba ebrio.

—¡Estás borracho!

Una retorcida sonrisa le curvó la boca.

—No tanto como para no saber lo que deseo ni lo que estoy haciendo. Eres mi esposa, Serena.

Ella suspiró.

—Mañana comentaremos eso. Vuelve a tu cama, Shields.

Él la ignoró y siguió tendido a su lado, su brillante mirada color zafiro era tan intensa que Serena se sintió atravesada por ella.

—¿Vas a negarnos lo que ambos deseamos? —preguntó Dar con confusas palabras.

Otro suspiro.

—Es tarde, Darien. Estoy cansada.

Él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, y continuó por su garganta hasta el botón superior del camisón. Se lo desabrochó y luego el segundo y el tercero. Se inclinó y rozó con los labios la pálida piel superior de sus senos, lamiendo un ardiente sendero en su escote. Serena profirió una débil protesta y trató de cerrarse el camisón, pero Dar parecía decidido a desnudarla más mientras retiraba la delicada tela de sus hombros y dejaba sus senos al descubierto.

Ella sintió cómo se le endurecían los pezones, y trató de no pensar en la hambrienta mirada que estaba devorándola. Una agitación comenzó en su cintura y se extendió lentamente hacia arriba, hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Cuán fácil le resultaba seducirla con una simple mirada y un solo contacto. Se puso rígida cuando él se acercó más.

De no haber mantenido la sensatez se hubiese enamorado de él y ello habría sido desastroso. Un hombre que amaba tan indiscriminadamente como Dar, rompía corazones a diario, y ella, después de haber aprendido a vivir sola, no deseaba añadir el suyo al montón que él ya había desechado.

Cuando tomó un seno en sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca para probar su pezón, la determinación de Serena comenzó a derrumbarse. Si no decía o hacía algo para desactivar la explosiva situación, perdería la voluntad de resistirse.

—No voy a convertirme en tu amante, Darien. Estoy en tu casa porque insististe en ello y porque necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a mi padre y limpiar su nombre, pero convertirnos en amantes sólo confundiría la situación.

Él retrocedió y la miró con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

—Pero eres mi esposa.

—Tú esposa separada. Acordamos no tener intimidad. En esta ocasión, cuando me marche, no te podrá pillar de sorpresa porque desde el comienzo sabías que era un acuerdo temporal. Necesito encontrar a mi padre antes de que le suceda algo terrible. No me importa el amuleto; para empezar, nunca ha sido nuestro.

Él no decía nada.

—¿Me has oído, Dar? No vamos a hacer el amor. Voy a dormir, y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Serena comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla?

Se apoyó en el codo y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Al ver que no reaccionaba, volvió a golpearle. Le pareció que lo oía gemir, pero cuando le miró la cara comprendió que estaba dormido. Lo que había creído que era un gemido había sido un ronquido.

¡Se había quedado dormido en mitad de una conversación!

Ebrio o no, deseaba que saliera de su lecho, pero conseguir tal proeza no sería tarea fácil. Él era demasiado pesado y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer acopio de la fuerza suficiente. Suspiró resignada, se volvió de espaldas y, en breve, también se quedó dormida.

El sol despuntaba ya por el horizonte cuando Dar se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sorprendido al encontrarse en la cama de Serena. El cuándo y el porqué de cómo había llegado hasta allí se le escapaban. ¿Habían hecho el amor? Sabía que había bebido demasiado, pero no podía imaginarse olvidando algo como aquello. Aunque estuviera sobre el edredón, ella se encontraba acurrucada contra él, que le tenía un brazo por encima. Su cuerpo latía de excitación al pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido la noche anterior en aquella cama.

Trató de recordar. Lo último que recordaba era haberse desnudado y desplomado en el lecho, en su propio lecho. No tenía ni idea de lo que había acaecido después, y la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para profundizar demasiado. Estaba en la cama de Serena, ella estaba entre sus brazos, y aquello era lo que importaba. Comenzó a relajarse, saboreando la sensación de la cálida piel femenina contra su cuerpo tenuemente excitado.

Dar supo en qué momento se despertó porque la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Abrazándote. ¿Volvemos a hacer el amor?

—¡Volver! Debías de estar más borracho de lo que creía si piensas que anoche hicimos el amor. Viniste a mi habitación, discutimos y te quedaste dormido. Eres demasiado pesado para que yo te moviera, de modo que dejé que te quedaras. Eso es todo.

En cierto modo, Darien dudaba de que la cosa hubiera ido así.

—¿Me quedé dormido antes de hacer el amor?

Disfrutando con su desconcierto, Serena dijo:

—Te quedaste dormido mientras yo te hablaba. Ahora que estás despierto, puedes marcharte.

—Es la primera vez —murmuró él, intentando levantarse sin que Serena se diese cuenta de cuánto le dolía la cabeza. Aunque bebía regularmente, raras veces superaba sus límites. «Nunca más», se dijo mientras se dirigía con sumo cuidado hacia su habitación.

—Esta noche recuperaremos el tiempo perdido —comentó al marcharse.

—Lo único que vamos a hacer juntos es encontrar a mi padre —replicó Serena—. Si no cumples tu promesa, me veré obligada a recurrir a Diamante para que me ayude. Por lo menos, me consta que a él le importa mi padre.

—Me tratas cruelmente —murmuró Shields—. Algo me dice que vas a hacerme lamentar mucho haber aceptado esta misión.

**Pobre Darien, está más confundido que un trompo después de haber dado vueltas, ¿cuanto creen que van a aguantar antes de rendirse y admitir que eso de vivir juntos pero no revueltos no les funciona? yo no les doy mucho tiempo, jejeje, y que gracioso este Darien iba bien emocionado y dejó a Serena con la palabra en la boca por que se quedó dormido de la borrachera que se puso, jajaja, un beso**


	10. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 08

La salud del prisionero encerrado en la atestada habitación no había mejorado. Tras semanas de incansable acoso por parte de su captor, sir Tsukino seguía estando débil y confuso, con la mente aún turbia acerca del tiempo y los acontecimientos.

—No puedo sacarle nada que tenga sentido —informó Watts a su patrono—. Ese bastardo ha perdido la cordura. Eso, o es más inteligente de lo que nosotros creemos.

Una aguda maldición surgió de boca de su jefe.

—¡Maldito sea! Me está obligando a actuar. Ha llegado el momento de emplear métodos más drásticos.

Watts sonrió, mostrando una boca llena de dientes podridos. —¿Se refiere a la tortura?

—Está demasiado débil para eso. No me queda más remedio que ir en busca de la hija. Necesitaremos ayuda. Alguien que no formule preguntas. ¿Tienes algún amigo necesitado de dinero?

—Sí, desde luego —repuso Watts—. Benny mataría a su propia madre por un chelín.

—Excelente. Tráelo aquí. Volveré más tarde y esbozaré mi plan.

.

.

Serena carecía de la energía necesaria para salir del lecho y enfrentarse al nuevo día. Dar había cambiado su vida y no estaba segura de desear saber qué le traerían las siguientes horas. Oyó un golpecito en la puerta y una voz que no reconocía.

—¿Puedo pasar, milady? Lord Shields ha dicho que estaba usted despierta, por lo que le he traído un chocolate.

—Pase —respondió ella.

La puerta se abrió, y entró una joven regordeta de sonrosadas mejillas y nariz pequeña y redonda. Depositó la bandeja que llevaba en una mesita e hizo una reverencia.

—Soy Abby, su nueva doncella. Su señoría me contrató ayer. Espero ser de su agrado, milady.

Puesto que Serena no había tenido nunca una doncella personal estaba segura de que Abby le parecería excelente.

—Estoy convencida de que nos irá muy bien juntas, Abby. —Miró la bandeja. —¿Qué me ha traído además de chocolate?

La muchacha retiró el paño de la bandeja.

—La cocinera le envía un bollo dulce para aguantar hasta la hora del desayuno. Confío que merezca su aprobación.

—Parece delicioso. Dele las gracias a la cocinera de mi parte.

—Puedo prepararle la ropa mientras come —le ofreció Abby—. Su señoría le ruega que se reúna con él en el vestíbulo dentro de una hora. Desea presentarle al servicio.

Serena sofocó un gemido. Ella no deseaba conocer a los sirvientes de Dar.

—Gracias, Abby. ¿Sería tan amable de traer me un poco de agua caliente de la cocina?

La chica hizo otra reverencia y se fue diligente. Serena bebió su chocolate con talante pensativo, sorprendida de que Dar hubiera recordado cuánto le agradaba esa bebida. Acababa de apurar la taza y se había comido ya el bollo cuando Abby regresó con el agua caliente. Tras una rápida limpieza con esponja, dejó que la doncella la ayudara a vestirse y la peinase. No podía recordar cuándo era la última vez que se había sentido tan mimada.

Al bajar la escalera, al cabo de un rato, vio a los sirvientes alineados en el vestíbulo, con rostro expectante mientras la aguardaban. Darien estaba allí también, pálido pero hermoso como siempre. Se adelantó hacia la escalera cuando ella llegó abajo y le tendió la mano. El calor irradió por su brazo mientras depositaba la mano en la suya e intentó retirarla. Sin embargo él le dirigió una extraña mirada, intensificó el apretón y procedió a las presentaciones.

Serena sabía que no podría acordarse de todos los nombres a la primera, pero hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y repetir el de cada uno, desde Porter, el mayordomo, hasta Babs el último ayudante de cocina. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante sus entusiastas felicitaciones y se preguntó qué pensarían de ella cuando desapareciera de la vida de Dar.

Éste despidió al equipo con un gesto.

—Ya conoces a Wilson, mi cochero. Más tarde podrás conocer también al jardinero y al mozo de cuadra.

—Tienes muchos sirvientes para ti solo. ¿Los miembros de la buena sociedad no saben hacer nada por sí mismos?

—Menos que nada —reconoció él. —Somos un género mimado, querida. ¿Estás complacida con tu doncella?

—Desde luego, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Confío que encuentres un lugar para ella entre tus empleados cuando yo me vaya.

Shields no tuvo ocasión de responder, porque unos golpes con el llamador de latón anunciaron a un visitante.

—No se moleste, Porter —dijo Darien—. Iré yo.

Serena se dirigía hacia el saloncito de las mañanas para tomar el desayuno, cuando una voz conocida la hizo volverse en redondo.

—¡Diamante!

Ignorando a Serena, Blackmoon se encaró con Darien agitando ante su rostro el Times matinal.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Vas a romperle el corazón!

—Entra, por favor, y déjame explicarte —intervino Serena.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le romperé el corazón? —preguntó Dar.

El otro irrumpió en el interior cerrando tras él de un portazo.

—Yo fui el hombre al que ella recurrió cuando encontró suficiente sentido común como para dejarte. Estaba desconsolada, deshecha. En aquella ocasión, fue afortunada al escapar de ti. ¿Cómo la convenciste para que se casara contigo? Es lo último que esperaba de ti, Shields. Puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras, ¿Por qué Serena?

—Diamante, esto no es lo que parece —trató de explicar ella. Dar pasó un posesivo brazo en torno a la cintura de la joven. —Precisamente íbamos a almorzar, Blackmoon. ¿Nos acompañas?

—Ya he comido —gruñó él.

—Estoy seguro de que una taza de café o de té no te irían mal.

—Si quieres venir o no, es cosa tuya —añadió Darien guiando a Serena por el vestíbulo hacia el saloncito matinal.

—Ven, Diamante —le pidió Serena—. Estoy segura de poder explicártelo todo.

El almuerzo ya estaba dispuesto cuando llegaron a la soleada habitación que daba al jardín. Shields acomodó a Serena y luego le indicó a Blackmoon una silla delante de ella.

—Nos serviremos nosotros mismos —dijo Dar despidiendo así a los dos lacayos que estaban en posición de firmes.

Serena se sirvió una loncha de jamón, huevos, riñones y una tostada. Se llenó la taza de té y se concentró en la comida.

—No comprendo cómo puedes comer en unos momentos como éstos —la regañó Diamante. Dirigió una mirada de reojo al conde y prosiguió en voz baja—: ¿Has olvidado a tu padre?

—Lord Shields lo sabe todo, Diamante. —Éste palideció.

—¿Se lo has contado? ¿Estás loca?

—No tuve elección —explicó ella. —Darien sospechaba que algo iba mal y ha accedido a ayudarnos.

—Acabas de firmar la condena de muerte de tu padre —balbuceó Blackmoon.

—No seas tan negativo, Diamante. Esto ya está durando demasiado; hemos llegado a un punto en que necesitamos ayuda.

Su respuesta no consiguió aplacarlo.

—Por favor, explícame tus razones para casarte con un hombre de la reputación de Shields. No me sorprendería que traicionase sus votos antes incluso de que la tinta se hubiese secado de los documentos del matrimonio.

—Es hora de revelar la verdad, amor —intervino Dar—. ¿Deseas decírselo tú o lo hago yo?

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Blackmoon, mirando alternativamente a ambos.

Serena inspiró profundamente.

—Se lo diré yo. Merece enterarse por mí.

—Muy bien, querida, pero abrevia.

—Shields y yo nos casamos hace cuatro años, antes de que yo me marchase de Inglaterra.

Diamante se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—Por favor, Diamante, siéntate.

Él se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla.

—Lo es —prosiguió ella. —Creí que cuando estuviéramos casados podría cambiar a Darien, pero tú me demostraste que estaba equivocada. Esperaba que él pidiera la anulación del matrimonio al marcharme, pero no fue así. Yo no tenía idea de que aún seguíamos casados hasta que apareció en mi puerta.

Blackmoon se levantó y se asió al borde de la mesa, con el rostro congestionado y los nudillos blancos.

—¿Te ha obligado este bastardo a tener relaciones matrimoniales?

—No ha sido así, Diamante. Dar insistió en que me trasladara a su casa para mi protección. Tras los asaltos a la casa y el ataque a mi persona, temió por mi seguridad. No hemos... intimado.

Miró a Shields y apretó los dientes al ver que él enarcaba las cejas con una expresión divertida.

—No puedo creer que hayas estado dándome falsas esperanzas todos estos años —repuso el otro fríamente. —Confiaba en poder casarme contigo y ni siquiera tuviste el detalle de decirme que ya te habías casado. Esto me parece despreciable, Serena. Tú me pareces despreciable.

Shields se levantó de la silla con un movimiento instintivo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Blackmoon arrinconado contra la pared, sujeto allí por sus fuertes manos, y traspasado por su dura mirada.

—Una observación despectiva más sobre mi esposa y no soy responsable de mis actos. Puedo partirte el cuello sin una pizca de remordimiento. Porter te acompañará a la calle; te advierto seriamente que te abstengas de volver a aparecer por mi casa.

Serena se apresuró a salir en defensa de Diamante.

—¡Suéltalo, Dar! Él no pretendía ofenderme. Se ha quedado sorprendido y simplemente estaba desahogándose. Comprendo su rabia. Debería habérselo dicho hace años.

Justo en ese instante, el mayordomo apareció en la puerta.

Darien aflojó la presión y Blackmoon se deslizó por la pared. —Vas a arrepentirte por esto, Shields.

—Lo dudo —repuso él. —Porter, acompañe a nuestro invitado a la calle.

—Por aquí, señor —le dijo el hombre asiendo al otro por el brazo. Blackmoon se soltó de él.

—¿Permitirás que Shields se entrometa en nuestra amistad, Serena? Me necesitas. Nuestra relación ha sido buena en el curso de los años.

—Tu relación con ella concluyó el día en que yo la reclamé —intervino Darien con un tono de tranquila amenaza en la voz. —Lo que hiciera contigo en el pasado no tiene ninguna relación con lo que hará en el futuro. Me propongo ser el único hombre que Serena reciba en su lecho, ¿lo has comprendido?

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Dar? Diamante es mi amigo.

—¡Fuera de aquí, Blackmoon! —dijo el conde amenazador. —Serena me tiene a mí ahora, no te necesita.

—Nos veremos —le dijo ella a Diamante mientras Porter lo acompañaba a la puerta.

—¡Ni hablar! —rugió Dar encarándosele de golpe. —No tienes nada más que ver con él, ¿está claro?

—¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, lord Shields! El nuestro no es un verdadero matrimonio. ¿Por qué te estás comportando como un marido celoso?

Darien entornó los ojos mientras evaluaba lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Se estaba comportando como un marido celoso? ¡Maldición, lo era! Sólo pensar en ella y Blackmoon teniendo relaciones íntimas despertaba en él una incontrolable ira. Apretó los dientes y, con la mandíbula tensa, comprendió que tenía que marcharse antes de decir o hacer algo que más tarde lamentaría.

No obstante, no pudo evitar decir:

—Los celos no tienen nada que ver con esto. No me fío de Blackmoon. Él destruyó intencionadamente nuestro matrimonio cuando comprendió que estábamos consolidando una unión.

—Eso no lo sabes. Diamante creía que tú me harías daño, y se propuso demostrármelo. No puedes censurarlo por tus defectos. Además, se ha mostrado incansable en la búsqueda de mi padre. Yo no hubiera podido arreglármelas sin él.

—Ahora me tienes a mí. Olvida a Blackmoon. No permitiré que mi esposa se acueste con otro hombre.

—Tú no eres mío, Dar. Nunca lo has sido.

—Estás equivocada. No me diste la oportunidad de demostrártelo. Ninguno de los dos sabrá nunca lo que podría haber sido. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Serena?

—Eso no importa.

—Me importa a mí. Tú eres responsable de mi caída en el libertinaje.

Ella soltó un resoplido impropio de una dama.

—Tú estabas muy en camino de eso mucho antes de que nos conociéramos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras permanecido conmigo una vez me quitaste mi inocencia? ¿Me habrías dejado en el campo mientras continuabas con tus depravadas costumbres en Londres?

Pronunciando una maldición Dar asió a Serena del brazo y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

—Es hora de que hablemos en privado. Debo detener ya esta situación. He aguardado cuatro años esta confrontación y ahora deseo la verdad. Sin evasivas ni mentiras.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A mi habitación. Vas a hablar y yo voy a escucharte. Luego hablaré yo y tú me escucharás a mí.

Apretando la mandíbula, Shields arrastró a una Serena que se debatía con furia hacia su alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. —Siéntate.

—Prefiero estar de pie.

—Como quieras. —Él paseaba arriba y abajo por la estancia—. Puedes comenzar diciéndome qué sucedió tras nuestra noche de bodas. Yo dormía profundamente, y no supe de tus intenciones de dejarme hasta que regresaste y anunciaste tu intención de zarpar hacia Egipto para reunirte con tu padre. A continuación te marchaste de inmediato sin una sola explicación.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas saberlo? ¿De qué te servirá?

—Dará paz a mi mente. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba Blackmoon implicado?

—Diamante tan sólo trataba de protegerme. Él no tenía idea de que nos habíamos casado cuando llegó aquella mañana. Aún creía que iba a zarpar a Egipto con él cuando se enteró de que me proponía quedarme en Inglaterra contigo. Intentó hacerme cambiar de idea. No llegué a decirle que habíamos contraído matrimonio.

—¿Qué dijo para ponerte en mi contra?

—Cuando se enteró de que no me iba a Egipto con él porque no deseaba dejarte, me dijo que tú no eras capaz de permanecer fiel a una mujer, y para que me convenciera de ello, me presentó a la camarera del bar y a la viuda con quienes compartías tus afectos.

Sorprendido, Dar preguntó:

—¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? Las cosas no podían haber ido mejor entre nosotros en nuestra noche de bodas. Sé que te complací y tú ciertamente me complaciste.

—Me levanté temprano y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Tú aún estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte. Diamante llegó poco después. Cuando le dije que se marcharía sin mí, me contó que había dos mujeres a las que deseaba que yo conociera.

—La camarera y la viuda —dijo Dar sonriendo con mofa —pertenecían a mi pasado, tú eras mi futuro. Deberías haber confiado en mí. Sé que Blackmoon te deseaba, y que no se hubiera detenido ante nada para separamos, pero eso fue despreciable.

—Estaba preocupado por mí —insistió Serena—. Yo tenía reservas desde el principio de nuestra relación, pero luego me pediste que me casara contigo y me sentí feliz hasta el delirio. Pensé que tu propuesta significaba que me amabas tanto como yo a ti. Era consciente de tu reputación como libertino y mujeriego, pero creía que serías fiel a nuestros votos. Diamante me salvó de un mundo de congoja.

Dar negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no me amabas, Serena. Si tus sentimientos hubieran estado más profundamente arraigados, me habrías dado la oportunidad de justificarme. Reaccionaste apresuradamente por algo que yo ya había relegado a mi pasado. Acabaste con lo que hubiera podido ser un maravilloso futuro juntos.

—De modo que soy yo la culpable —repuso ella burlona. Darien esbozó con desdén una sonrisa ladeada. La ira heló sus azules ojos. Su alto y elegante cuerpo irradiaba amargura.

—Tú y tu precioso Diamante Blackmoon.

Serena se preguntó si Dar podía estar diciendo la verdad. ¿Habría cometido una grave injusticia con él? ¿Y si sólo estaba tejiendo más mentiras? Había pasado demasiado tiempo para que recuperaran lo que se había perdido con la distancia y el tiempo. Entre ellos siempre existiría desconfianza y resentimiento.

—Si estuve equivocada, cometí un grave error de cálculo, pero me niego a creer que Diamante sea la clase de hombre malévolo que tú pretendes. Estás comprensiblemente amargado, y no te censuro por ello. Puedo regresar a mi casa de Mount Street si mi presencia te incomoda.

Shields se detuvo frente a ella con el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Tu presencia no me incomoda, me inquieta. Demasiado —gruñó— Al parecer, no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón. La atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro estalla siempre que estamos juntos. Sé que tú lo sientes también.

—Yo... no sé a qué te refieres. —Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Embustera.

Deslizó la mano por la curva de su cuello y siguió hacia abajo, hacia su seno izquierdo.

—Tu corazón está galopando. Todavía somos capaces de agitar nuestra sangre mutuamente.

Oh, sí, desde luego que su sangre estaba agitada. Dar era un maestro de seducción. Tan sólo con palabras hacía que su corazón latiera más de prisa, y su contacto irradiaba calor líquido por sus venas. Inconscientemente se aproximó más a él presionando su seno contra el tórrido calor de su palma. Por un momento, se permitió saborear las sensaciones que le despertaba antes de que él retirase la mano tranquilamente.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Serena? ¿Temes lo que te hago sentir? No es vergonzoso sentir placer. El matrimonio nos concede el derecho de hacer el amor siempre que nos plazca.

Le dirigió una voraz mirada que la dejó hipnotizada y, por un momento interminable, no pudo hablar ni moverse. Luego, de manera involuntaria, desvió la mirada hacia el innegable bulto de sus pantalones. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, agresivamente masculino, necesitado. Un sonido inarticulado escapó de su garganta, y alzó la mirada hacia el ardiente anhelo de sus ojos. Su deseo se reflejaba abiertamente en sus azules profundidades.

—Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa; nuestro amor murió hace mucho tiempo —susurró Serena.

Él llevó una mano a su nuca y la acercó.

—¿Es esto una farsa?

La besó cerrando su boca sobre la de ella y tanteando con la lengua despiadadamente. Bebió de ella hasta que a Serena le temblaron las piernas. Entonces, la levantó y la depositó sobre el lecho sin dejar de mirarla mientras la tumbaba de espaldas y le levantaba la falda hasta la cintura.

Ella intentó inútilmente apartarlo empujándolo, con un creciente pánico en la voz.

—No podemos. Es pleno día. ¿Y si entra mi doncella?

Dar miró hacia la puerta y luego fue con rapidez a cerrarla.

Regresó al instante, deslizando la mirada por sus desnudas piernas, desde los esbeltos tobillos hasta sus muslos y más allá. Serena se estremeció y trató de bajarse la falda, pero él no se lo permitió.

Le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre el sexo.

—Mi pene está así por ti, amor. Deseo sumergirme dentro de ti y tomarte rápida y bruscamente. Te quiero desnuda. Deseo sentir tu piel contra la mía. Deseo darte tanto placer que siempre recuerdes lo que podríamos haber tenido juntos si no hubieras escuchado a Blackmoon. ¿Hace que grites su nombre? ¿Te complace tanto como yo?

Ella dejó caer la mano como si le quemara.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Seguramente no intentas hacer el amor ahora.

Él le hizo dar la vuelta y atacó los botones de la espalda del vestido. Su voz era baja, contenida, jadeante a causa de la excitación.

—¡Oh, sí, Serena, lo haré! No me has dado nunca la oportunidad de arrancarte de mi corazón. Pese a todo, aún te deseo. —Le bajó el vestido por los brazos y la puso de cara a él —No puedo explicar cómo ni por qué, pero has vuelto a traer emociones a mi hastiada vida, y pretendo aprovecharlo.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella —¿Hasta que otra mujer te atraiga más?

Él le quitó el vestido y lo tiró a un lado.

—Aguardemos y veremos adónde nos conduce esto. Estamos juntos, seguimos casados y te necesito. ¿No es bastante por ahora?

Serena bajó los párpados y luego la cabeza. Dar le cogió la barbilla con el dedo índice atrayendo de nuevo su mirada.

—Mírame, querida.

Sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron prendidos uno del otro.

—En estos momentos eres la única mujer de mi vida. —Inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios. Eran dulces, exuberantes y suavemente provocativos. Cálidos, húmedos, seductores. Él no era un santo. Tomaba lo que quería, cuando quería y deseaba a Serena. Lamió su mentón saboreándola, probándola y luego asolando su boca con la lengua.

Sus labios aletearon por su cuello, los siguieron sus dedos, que retiraron las cintas de su camisola mientras rozaba sus hombros. En un momento, sus enaguas y su camisola habían desaparecido. A continuación, le abrió las piernas y contempló su hendidura. Supo el momento en que ella se excitó por el modo en que su cuerpo enrojeció y se removió bajo esa íntima mirada. Luego, Serena empezó a quitarle la chaqueta deslizándosela por los hombros.

—¡Maldito seas, Shields... tan arrogante y tan seguro de ti mismo! ¿No se te ha negado nunca una mujer?

—No que yo recuerde.

Devolvió la mirada a su húmedo centro.

—Eres hermosa. Recuerdo lo tímida que te mostraste en nuestra noche de bodas.

Inclinó la cabeza y rozó su entrepierna con un beso.

Serena contuvo un grito, arqueando su cuerpo hacia arriba.

—¡No hagas eso!

Él le sonrió.

—¿Te refieres a esto?

La asió por las caderas y posó la lengua en su suavidad, lamiendo una zona tan sensible que ella se revolvió bruscamente y gritó. Luego, sintió la exploración de su lengua, y esas íntimas caricias excitaron vertiginosamente sus sentidos. Sus nervios se tensaron y la piel le hormigueó.

—Un momento, amor —le dijo Dar mientras se apartaba de ella para quitarse la ropa.

Luego se le acercó de nuevo y sus besos le abrasaron los labios, la garganta y el hueco de la misma, antes de saborear la firmeza de sus senos chupando sus pezones hasta que éstos se irguieron orgullosos y desafiantes bajo el húmedo calor de su boca.

Inmersa en el éxtasis, Serena arqueó la espalda cuando él separó sus muslos y hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, acariciando íntimamente su hendidura con la lengua. A continuación la penetró explorando en profundidad. Serena se llevó la mano a los labios para sofocar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta mientras su sangre se precipitaba hacia los henchidos pétalos de su sexo. Dar gimió, alentándola, asió su redondo trasero con ambas manos y la levantó, sumergiendo la lengua profundamente en su interior.

La joven agitó la cabeza violentamente a un lado y a otro y exhaló un prolongado y penetrante lamento, agitada por emociones primarias y sobrecogedoras. Se estremeció, se retorció, tembló y luego estalló gritando su nombre. De inmediato, Darien se levantó y hundió su palpitante pene en ella, arremetiendo y retirándose con fieras y audaces acometidas. Mientras Serena se aferraba a sus hombros, su cuerpo saciado volvía a despertarse levantándose para encontrar el de Dar, tomando todo cuanto él tenía para darle y suplicando más.

—¿Puedes correrte otra vez, querida?

Ella, enmudecida, sintió que el fuego volvía a encenderse en su interior. Shields deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y su toque, suave como una pluma, se movió sobre el sensible núcleo protegido por húmedos pliegues de carne rosada. La sensación fue tan vívida, tan arrebatadora, que casi la puso fuera de sí.

En su cerebro estalló fuego y su alma se remontó. Alcanzó el clímax junto con él. Voló donde él volaba. En los confusos límites de su mente lo oyó gritar, sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido y a continuación la cálida oleada de su simiente llenando su interior.

—Podría estar siempre dentro de ti —jadeó Dar contra su oído mientras se esforzaba por retomar el ritmo de la respiración.

Se separó, se tendió junto a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Serena suspiró. Se sentía querida, como si aquél fuera su lugar, pero sabía que era una ilusión. Darien era muy bueno en aquello, y ella sospechaba que todas las mujeres que habían hecho el amor con él se habían sentido exactamente igual.

—¿En qué estás pensando, amor? —Unos instantes después Serena dijo:

—En que todas esas incontables mujeres con quienes te has acostado han sido afortunadas. Te has ganado merecidamente tu reputación, milord.

—Somos buenos juntos. No tenemos por qué poner fin a esto cuando hayamos encontrado a tu padre.

—¿Puedes prometerme que estaremos juntos para siempre? —Las esperanzas de Serena cayeron en picada. Dar tardó tanto en responder, que ella comprendió que había cruzado una frontera prohibida. Él no deseaba una mujer de forma permanente. Sólo hasta que otra mujer le atrajera.

—Tú no deseas una esposa —constató la joven con tristeza —Yo te agobio. Quiero más de lo que tú estás dispuesto a dar, Shields. Te pediría amor, fidelidad, confianza. Desearía ser la única mujer de tu vida.

Él levantó los ojos y los fijó en los de ella.

—Tienes razón, pero por Dios, te deseo.

Su respuesta le dolió, pero no la sorprendió.

—¿Has dicho la verdad respecto a la camarera y la viuda?

—Así es... y es todo cuanto voy a decir sobre el tema. Cómo enfoqué mi vida después de que tú me abandonaste, es otro asunto. ¿Cuántos amantes has tenido tú durante los años que hemos estado separados?

—Ninguno.

—¿Ninguno? Perdona, pero ¿qué hay de Blackmoon?

Serena apretó los labios.

—Ni Diamante ni nadie, y esto es todo lo que voy a decir sobre el tema. ¿No deberías marcharte?

Marcharse era lo último que Dar deseaba hacer en aquellos momentos. Lo que quería era quedarse en el lecho, tener a Serena en sus brazos y volver a hacerle el amor. El sentido posesivo se afirmó en su interior. Ella era suya. Él la había reclamado y marcado. Ella se había rendido y él la había tomado, dándole todo a cambio menos su corazón.

¿A cuántas mujeres había hecho el amor?

A centenares.

¿Cuántas mujeres lo habían hecho enloquecer de pasión? ¿Excitado con una simple caricia?

Ninguna más que Serena.

Reconocía el peligro, pero era impotente para evitar que ella destruyera toda la fachada que él había construido después de que lo dejase.

—¿Tratas de librarte de mí?

—Hoy me propongo visitar a la modista, y se está haciendo tarde. Deseas que vaya debidamente ataviada al baile de lady Belcher, ¿no es cierto?

Él le puso la mano en el seno y allí la dejó en una persistente caricia.

—¿Tienes mucha prisa?

—Yo... sí. Abby probablemente me esté esperando en el vestíbulo. Antes, nunca había tenido una doncella personal.

—Nunca me diste la oportunidad de proporcionarte una —le recordó él.

Se quedó mirando sus labios, henchidos y húmedos después de sus besos, y comprendió que tenía que volver a saboreados. Su boca descendió y reclamó la de ella.

Los labios de Serena eran lascivamente exuberantes y flexibles. Se suavizaron bajo los suyos y se entreabrieron para aceptar la audaz acometida de su lengua. Estaba absorto en el beso cuando ella lo interrumpió apartándolo.

—Otra vez no, Dar. Me has agotado y sólo acaba de comenzar el día. Además, si pretendes encontrar a mi padre, será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Retozar conmigo en el lecho no te llevará a él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —repuso Darien con pesar —¿Sabes dónde vive Blackmoon?

—¿Por qué? No vas a buscar otra vez pelea, ¿verdad? Deja a Diamante en paz. Yo le he herido terriblemente.

—No voy a desafiarlo —le aseguró él —Lo que quiero es averiguar lo mucho o poco que sabe acerca de la desaparición de sir Kenji. Él fue la última persona que lo vio, ¿no es cierto? Tenemos pocas pistas que seguir, Serena. Es imperativo que interrogue a Blackmoon.

—Estoy segura de que él no sabe más que yo, pero si prometes no emplear la fuerza, te diré dónde se aloja.

Los ojos de Dar se ensombrecieron con furia apenas reprimida.

—No haré daño a tu precioso Diamante. —Ella ignoró su sarcasmo.

—Tiene alquilada una habitación en El Ala y La Pluma. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Lo sé. —Separó su largo cuerpo del de ella, se levantó y se estiró —Trataré de regresar para cenar contigo, pero no me esperes. Me propongo recorrer algunas de las peores tabernas del muelle en busca de información. Es sorprendente de lo que uno puede enterarse en los bajos fondos.

Se vistió, le lanzó un beso a Serena y se fue, aunque de mala gana. Hubiera preferido mucho más quedarse y mostrarle a Serena algunas maneras más de hacer el amor. Apenas acababan de comenzar.

.

.

Tras un almuerzo abundante, Dar pidió su caballo y cabalgó hacia El Ala y La Pluma en busca de Blackmoon. Pretendía investigar las costumbres diarias del hombre. Dar no creía que fuera tan inocente como pretendía.

El Ala y La Pluma, situado en una parte de la ciudad de aspecto abandonado pero respetable, estaba casi vacío cuando Darien entró. Había estado allí algunas veces, con Westmore y Furuhata, buscando la clase de diversión que sus clubes no podían proporcionarles.

Encargó una pinta de cerveza a la camarera y le hizo algunas preguntas discretas sobre Blackmoon. La mujer le dijo que se había ido temprano por la mañana, y que todavía no había regresado.

—¿Tiene muchos amigos el señor Blackmoon? —preguntó Shields.

La camarera sacudió su masa de despeinados rizos rubios y tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—¿Cuán urgentemente deseas saberlo, querido?

Dar hurgó en su bolsa, cogió media corona y se la dio a la camarera.

—¿Ha mejorado tu memoria?

—Sí, así es. El señor Blackmoon toma sus comidas aquí, pero nunca lo he visto con nadie. Es un auténtico remilgado y un caballero correcto. Un e... gip... tólogo, sea eso lo que sea.

Eso no era precisamente lo que Dar había deseado ni esperaba escuchar. Tal vez Serena tuviera razón y él estuviese buscando respuestas en el lugar equivocado.

Decepcionado, se acabó la cerveza y se dirigió a los muelles para interrogar a los estibadores sobre algo insólito que pudiera haberse producido el día en que sir Tsukino fue secuestrado. Ya sorprendería a Blackmoon en otra ocasión.

**A Blackmoon no le hizo nada de gracia el hecho de que Serena llevará cuatro años casada con Darien, y ya vieron el muy batracio despreciable fue el culpable de separarlos, y Darien tiene razón Serena dice que lo amaba pero si lo hubiera amado realmente no se hubiera dejado convencer así de fácil, así que si el matrimonio se arruinó antes de comenzar fue solo culpa de ella y no de Darien como ella se ha convencido a si misma, y como les dije no les duró mucho eso de no acostarse para no mezclar las cosas, un beso**


	11. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 09

—Vuelva a buscarme dentro de tres horas —le dijo Serena a Wilson cuando él la ayudó a apearse del carruaje —En este rato, haga lo que le apetezca. Las pruebas pueden ser interminables, y estoy convencida de que puede emplear mejor su tiempo que aguardándome aquí.

—¿Está segura, milady? —preguntó Wilson—. No me importa esperar.

—Totalmente segura —repuso ella.

—Bien, entonces no me importará disfrutar de una o dos pintas mientras llega la hora, pero estaré en la esquina cuando usted haya acabado.

Serena se despidió de Wilson y entró en el establecimiento que Dar le había recomendado.

Nunca había visitado aquella tienda en particular porque era demasiado cara.

Serena tenía que admitir que su guardarropa, salvo las dos recientes adiciones, estaba totalmente pasado de moda. Aun así, estaba decidida a comprar solamente lo justo para complacer a Darien mientras durase su estancia con él. No deseaba tener deudas de gratitud con él cuando se separaran.

Una mujer con aire de pajarillo, manos aleteantes y agudos ojos celestes saludó a Serena en la puerta. Resopló desdeñosa mientras su escudriñadora mirada captaba su aspecto poco elegante.

—Soy madame LeBeau. Una de mis ayudantes se ocupará de usted —elijo despectiva —Tenemos algunos vestidos ya confeccionados. No están a la altura de nuestros habituales modelos, pero son más baratos, cosa que estoy segura que apreciará.

A Serena le molestó la condescendencia de madame LeBeau, pero no pudo culpar a la mujer por suponer que ella no podía permitirse lo mejor. Nunca había sido propensa a las extravagancias y siendo plebeya como era, jamás había sentido la necesidad de mantenerse a tono con la buena sociedad, pero en esa ocasión no pudo evitar darle una pequeña lección amadame LeBeau.

—Mi marido me ha dicho que es usted la mejor modista de la ciudad, y me ha instado a que encargara un guardarropa en su establecimiento. Desde luego, Shields podía estar equivocado.

La mujer palideció.

—¿Shields? ¿Lord Shields? ¿El conde de Shields?

—El mismo. Yo soy lady Serena Shields, su esposa.

—¡Oh, querida, qué negligente por mi parte no haberlo sabido! He oído que lord Shields se había casado. —Deslizó su mirada hacia la cintura de Serena—. Muy repentinamente, ¿verdad?

—Nos conocíamos desde hace años —repuso ella—, pero si está ocupada, encargaré mi ropa en otra parte.

—¡Oh, no, milady, discúlpeme! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Necesito un traje de baile, varios vestidos de día, enaguas, ropa de noche y todos los complementos precisos. He estado fuera del país, y mi guardarropa necesita renovarse. El traje de baile y por lo menos otros dos vestidos lo preciso dentro de unos quince días. ¿Será eso posible?

La mujer dio una palmada e inmediatamente aparecieron dos jóvenes ayudantes de una habitación posterior.

—Por favor, conducid a lady Shields a la sala de pruebas y haced que se sienta cómoda. Yo iré directamente con maniquíes y con un surtido de telas.

Sonriendo para sí, Serena siguió a las dos muchachas, que reían por lo bajo, a una alcoba atestada de retales. Le ofrecieron té y, una vez hubo aceptado, las dos jóvenes se apresuraron a acomodarla. Serena se instaló en un mullido sillón mientras aguardaba a la propietaria.

De la parte delantera de la tienda le llegaron voces femeninas, y no pudo evitar escuchar. Lo que oyó la hizo incorporarse en su asiento y prestar atención.

—¿Es lord Shields ese que está atando su montura al poste de fuera de la tienda, Deborah?

—En efecto —suspiró la tal Deborah—. Qué granuja más hermoso. Una lástima lo de Furuhata. No puedo imaginar qué vio en lady Lita. Pero por lo menos Shields y Westmore aún están disponibles.

—¿Es que no has visto hoy el Times, Paula? Shields se ha casado. Nadie parece saber dónde ni cuándo conoció a la señorita Serena Tsukino, pero es el más delicioso chisme que circula esta Temporada. Dicen que ella es plebeya. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

—¡No me digas, Deborah! ¿Y cómo me las arreglaré sin él? Es el mejor amante que he tenido nunca. Aparte de Westmore y Furuhata, desde luego.

En la voz de Pamela despuntó un asomo de diversión.

—No creerás en serio que Shields vaya a mantenerse fiel, ¿verdad? Realmente, querida Deborah, eso es pedirle demasiado al hombre. Y; por mi parte, me alegro de que sea un libertino. Sin duda se habrá casado para tener un heredero, aunque no alcanzo a comprender por qué con una plebeya. Una vez que ella esté embarazada, pronostico que la instalará en el campo y regresará a la ciudad a toda prisa. Él no es capaz de limitarse a una sola mujer.

—Por fortuna para nosotras —se rió Deborah por lo bajo —¿Apostamos para ver cuál de las dos encuentra primero el camino de su lecho?

Serena no oyó la respuesta, porque madame LeBeau escogió aquel momento para saludar a dos mujeres.

—Lady Winthorpe, su vestido está listo. Una de mis ayudantes irá a buscárselo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, lady Gardner?

—Hoy no quiero nada, madame. Estoy aquí acompañando a lady Winthorpe. Luego tomaremos juntas el té.

Poco después de aquella breve conversación, madame irrumpió en la salita con los brazos desbordando de muestras de tejidos y figurines.

Muy gratamente inmersa en el mundo de la moda, Serena se quedó sorprendida cuando se abrió la cortina y Dar apareció por la abertura.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Darien?

—Me encontré en un momentáneo impasse y he pensado en pasar por aquí y ver cómo te iba con tu guardarropa. Soy bastante bueno con colores y diseños.

—Estoy segura de que sí —repuso ella secamente.

—¡Qué agradable volver a verlo, lord Shields! —exclamó madame con entusiasmo.

Él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y carraspeó.

—¿Seguimos con las pruebas de mi mujer?

Serena no necesitaba ser adivina para comprender que Dar era un cliente habitual del establecimiento de madame LeBeau. Sin duda, había comprado allí ropa para sus amantes, lo que le daba otro motivo para dudar de su capacidad para permanecer fiel. Evidentemente, lady Winthorpe y lady Gardner eran sólo dos de sus muchas amantes. Debía de haber habido docenas antes, y otras tantas desde que se habían casado.

—Presta atención, Serena —le dijo.

Ella se concentró en las muestras de tela que tenía extendidas delante, guardándose en un rincón de la mente las observaciones de lady Winthorpe y lady Gardner para futuras referencias.

Mucho rato después, madame LeBeau, agradecida, prometió entregar un vestido de baile, dos de mañana y apropiada ropa interior al cabo de una quincena. Tres vestidos de paseo y otros dos más de día deberían seguir en rápida sucesión. Serena había protestado ante tales extravagancias, pero Darien se mostró inflexible.

Insistió incluso en llevarla al zapatero para que le tomara medida para calzado que hiciera juego con los vestidos, y dos pares de botas de paseo.

Después, Shields ató su caballo a la parte posterior del carruaje y volvió a casa con ella.

—¿Con qué clase de problema te has topado? —preguntó Serena una vez estuvieron de camino —¿Has visto a Diamante?

—No, no estaba. Tampoco me he enterado de nada sobre sus costumbres. Parece tener pocos amigos.

—Ha estado fuera del país durante cuatro años —le recordó ella —¿Qué cabe esperar? Te sugiero que, para localizar al secuestrador de mi padre, busques en otro lado.

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró Dar poco convencido.

—A propósito —dijo Serena—, mientras estabas en la sala de pruebas he oído por casualidad una conversación entre dos de tus amantes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fueran mis amantes?

—Hablaban entusiasmadas de tus proezas sexuales. Tal vez reconozcas sus nombres, lady Winthorpe y lady Gardner.

—Pamela y Deborah —murmuró él —Son simples conocidas con...

—...con las que te has acostado —concluyó por él.

—Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo.

—Lo siento, Shields, no tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme. Simplemente vivimos juntos por conveniencia.

—Así es —repuso Dar dirigiéndole una divertida mirada de reojo—. Pasaré por tu casa y luego iré a los muelles. Alguien tiene que haber visto lo que sucedió el día en que tu padre desapareció.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Serena con un entusiasmo que iluminó su rostro.

—Esta vez, no. Los muelles de Londres son un lugar de pendencias. No te quiero allí. Te prometo que serás la primera en enterarte de cualquier cosa que valga la pena saber.

Aunque aquello no le gustaba, Serena asintió y él la ayudó a apearse del carruaje y la acompañó a la puerta principal.

Lo miró marcharse y sus pensamientos retornaron a la conversación que había oído en el establecimiento de madame LeBeau. Si albergaba alguna esperanza de que su matrimonio funcionase, lo que había oído aquel día la había eliminado de raíz. Un hombre como Shields, cuyo apetito sexual era legendario, no se conformaría con una mujer. Cuatro años no lo habían cambiado en absoluto.

Serena suspiró con pesar, y estaba a punto de entrar en la casa cuya puerta un lacayo le mantenía abierta, cuando un muchacho salió precipitadamente de detrás de unos arbustos, le metió una nota en las manos y huyó.

—¿Desea que vaya a buscarlo, milady? —preguntó el lacayo.

—No, déjele ir —repuso Serena mientras contemplaba la mugrienta nota.

Se fue presurosa a su habitación. La intuición le decía que la nota era del secuestrador de su padre, y el corazón le palpitaba ansioso.

Con mano temblorosa, desplegó la misiva y leyó las palabras garabateadas en ella.

Sus sospechas resultaron ser correctas. Era realmente del secuestrador. Se le ordenaba acudir a la entrada occidental de Hyde Park el día siguiente a las dos de la tarde, para recibir información sobre su padre, y se le advertía que no le hablase a nadie de la nota ni de su contenido.

Serena la releyó dos veces y luego la rompió en diminutos pedazos que echó al hogar. No le gustaba ocultarle a Dar información de ese tipo, pero en aquel caso no tenía más remedio.

.

.

Dar regresó a casa poco antes de la hora de cenar. Se bañó, se vistió y se reunió con Serena en el salón. Fue directamente a la mesita, se llenó una copa de brandy y se la bebió de un solo trago. Cuando se volvió para saludada, su expresión era torva.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Serena.

—No mucho. —Parecía frustrado —Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pudo tu padre evaporarse? Creo que mañana por la mañana visitaré a Blackmoon. Ese hombre sabe más de lo que dice.

—Te equivocas con él, Darien.

Él se desplomó en el sofá, a su lado.

—Antes estaba equivocado, pero en esta ocasión creo hallarme en lo cierto. ¿Puedes decirme qué ha hecho Blackmoon desde su regreso de Egipto?

Ella lo miró y luego desvió la vista. Se sentía culpable de ocultarle el contenido de la nota, y temía que sus ojos la delataran. Ignorando su pregunta, dijo:

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No tenemos ninguna pista, ninguna clave acerca del paradero de mi padre.

Su respuesta se vio interrumpida por Porter, que se presentó para anunciar que la cena ya estaba servida. Dar la condujo al comedor antes de abordar el tema.

—¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme acerca del amuleto y del secuestro? ¿Algo que pudieras haber olvidado?

Serena esquivó su mirada.

—¿Por qué iba a ocultarte nada?

Él entornó los ojos, suspicaz y miró la inclinada cabeza de Serena.

—¿Sí, claro, por qué?

Siguió una prolongada pausa, y luego Darien preguntó: —¿Qué sucede, Serena? Maquinas algo. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Ella se esforzó por mirarlo a los ojos manteniendo su expresión intencionadamente inocente.

—Estás imaginando cosas, Dar. ¿Por qué iba a ocultarte nada cuando necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda?

—Eso digo yo ¿Quieres que luego nos retiremos al estudio y reanudemos nuestra conversación con el café?

Estar a solas con Shields era lo último que deseaba. Él siempre acababa sacándole la verdad, sobre todo si ya sospechaba que ella estaba mintiendo.

—Estoy cansada, Darien. Además, esta conversación no conduce a nada.

Él no sabía exactamente qué lo inquietaba, pero con toda seguridad había algo. Serena estaba mintiendo; sus ojos la delataban. Toda la noche había estado intentando esquivar su mirada. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su episodio con dos de sus antiguas amantes? Se sentía obligado a explicarse. Aquellos encuentros casuales no habían significado nada para él. Por otra parte, ella sabía que no había vivido como un ermitaño aquellos últimos cuatro años.

—Seguro que no tan cansada —insistió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la silla y la cogía del brazo —Tomaremos café en el estudio, Porter —le indicó al mayordomo.

Aquélla era la habitación preferida de Dar. Sus cómodos sillones de cuero, el mobiliario de madera, los cortinajes de terciopelo oscuro y el gran hogar convenían a su masculinidad; allí era donde se sentía más a gusto.

Ayudó a Serena a sentarse y acercó un sillón a ella, donde se acomodó él extendiendo sus largas piernas hacia el fuego. Se quedó mirando las llamas en pensativo silencio hasta que Porter sirvió el café y se retiró.

—Estás terriblemente callada esta noche —comentó mientras removía su café.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansada. Las pruebas me han agotado. No veo ninguna necesidad de tantos vestidos. Mi padre y yo probablemente regresaremos a Egipto cuando todo esto haya acabado, y esos vestidos tan elegantes allí serán inútiles.

—Mi esposa debe vestir de manera adecuada a su rango.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Dices que no te has obtenido ninguna información de los estibadores —dijo, cambiando bruscamente de tema —El tiempo va pasando.

Serena estaba tan convencida de que Blackmoon no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de su padre, que Darien había decidido no contarle de qué se había enterado en los muelles. De todos los trabajadores con los que había hablado, sólo uno recordaba haber visto a hombres que acordasen con la descripción de Blackmoon y Tsukino desembarcando del Estrella de Egipto el día que llegaron. El estibador recordaba haber visto a Blackmoon hablando con un matón de aspecto peligroso que había estado merodeando por allí.

Esa información le había bastado a Shields para renovar sus sospechas. Al día siguiente, se proponía enfrentarse a Blackmoon y obligarlo a confesar la verdad.

—No te desanimes —la consoló—. El gobierno ansía tanto encontrar el amuleto como tú a tu padre. No pararemos hasta lograrlo.

Dar observó a Serena tomar su café mientras él ordenaba sus pensamientos. Tras una larga pausa, le preguntó:

—¿Todavía estás disgustada por lo que ha sucedido en casa de madame LeBeau? Deborah y Pamela no significan nada para mí. No tenía motivos para privarme de nada después de que me dejases.

—No estoy disgustada. Lo que hiciste desde que nos separamos no es asunto mío. Lo que sigo sin comprender es por qué no pediste la anulación. Después de todo, yo te abandoné.

—Déjalo correr, Serena —contestó Darien.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Shields se puso también en pie.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—No es necesario. Conozco el camino.

Pero Dar insistió. Asió a Serena del brazo y la sintió temblar; comprendió que su proximidad la afectaba tanto como a él la suya. Le acarició la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza para probar sus labios. No trataba de ocultar su deseo, su necesidad. Sin llegar a salir del estudio, la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, hasta que Serena se apartó de él y retrocedió.

—No es buena idea, milord.

Dar sonrió.

—Es la mejor idea que he tenido en todo el día.

Se acercó a ella haciéndole sentir su desenfrenada erección. Rozó su mejilla con los labios y luego recorrió la larga línea de su garganta mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo. Serena gimió. Aquellas perversas y atrevidas manos sabían demasiado bien cómo hacerla estremecerse, temblar, sabían cómo tocarla, cómo acariciarla. Le hacía ansiar más, desearle hasta el punto de la desesperación. Era un maestro de la seducción, y ella su juguete.

Si no dejaba de tocarla y besarla, pronto comenzaría a pedirle que siguiera, demostrando así su debilidad.

—No me toques de ese modo, Dar.

Él le puso la mano en un pecho.

—¿Te refieres a esto? Tus senos son perfectos, querida. Me encanta tocarlos.

El quedo y sensual timbre de su voz no contribuía a reforzar su decisión. Tenía el pecho sensible y dolorido y él ni siquiera había tocado aún su carne desnuda. Había posado una mano posesiva en su estómago, que acariciaba provocativamente. Ella gimió y se acercó a él. Sentía un hormigueo en los pezones, y en su interior un tenso anhelo.

Darien deslizó la mano, y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo lenta e intencionadamente entre sus muslos, sobre la falda, hasta que Serena creyó que iba a enloquecer de deseo.

—Estos condenados vestidos son un estorbo —gruñó Shields. Sin aguardar su permiso, le soltó el corpiño y se lo deslizó por sus hombros arrastrando la camisola con él.

—¡Aquí no! —exclamó Serena—. ¡Ahora no!

Cada vez que él le hacía el amor la dejaba expuesta y emocionalmente vulnerable.

—Aquí —confirmó Dar cogiéndola en brazos y depositándola en la mullida alfombra, junto al hogar —Ahora. Hoy me ha invadido un enorme apetito viendo cómo te desnudabas en casa de madame LeBeau. No puedes decir que tú no me deseas.

Le levantó la falda hasta por encima de las caderas, luego se inclinó sobre ella. Le separó los muslos, la tocó y la acarició, y seguidamente deslizó uno de sus largos dedos profundamente en su suavidad.

Un inarticulado sonido brotó en su garganta y sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

Él la acarició con suavidad internándose cada vez más profundamente. Serena sofocó un grito y se removió. Dar siguió acariciándola íntimamente hasta verla retorcerse con frenesí. De pronto, retiró la mano y se desabrochó los pantalones. A continuación, ella sintió su endurecida longitud tanteando contra su tierno núcleo. Estaba plenamente erecto, duro y denso como el acero. Empujó y Serena jadeó, poniéndose primero en tensión para luego relajarse permitiéndole la entrada. Su cuerpo lo acogió, rindiéndose a él, tibia y resbaladiza. Cruzó los dedos tras su nuca, rodeó sus flancos con las piernas y balanceó las caderas para recibir más de él.

Con una profunda arremetida, Shields penetró plenamente en su interior, en su exuberante calor. Prendido en una red de vertiginoso placer, Dar se sintió más unido que nunca a Serena. Aquello, se suponía que no tenía que suceder. Él no podía permitir que sucediera. Se sentía ridículamente expuesto... vulnerable. Deseaba creer que su único vínculo con ella era la mutua atracción, pero sabía que se trataba de mucho más.

Sacudiéndose esos inquietantes pensamientos, fijó un frenético ritmo de acometidas y retiradas. Inclinó la cabeza y tomó un enhiesto pezón con la boca, chupándolo y jugueteando con él, perdiéndose en su textura y su sabor. Serena estaba totalmente entregada; Dar podía sentir su corazón latiendo de manera salvaje.

Ella profirió un sonido parecido a un suave gemido desde el fondo de su garganta que hizo que Darien se sintiera más ardiente y duro y se entregase aún con mayor placer. Entornó los párpados, apretó la mandíbula y luchó contra la necesidad de vaciarse inmediatamente.

—Esperaré para ti —jadeó en su oído.

Pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Los gemidos de Serena, sus jadeos y su movimiento, lo hacían crecerse de nuevo, con su gozo llegando a un punto de insoportable intensidad.

—¡Dar!

Su nombre resonó en sus oídos mientras se desmadejaba en sus brazos. Él la siguió rápidamente, convulsionándose con fuerza mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Serena recuperó poco a poco los sentidos, con el cuerpo estremecido, de repente consciente de que Darien le estaba quitando la ropa y tirándola por doquier.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Desnudarte. La próxima vez lo haremos más despacio.

El pánico la dejó muda mientras él la ponía en pie y la cogía en brazos. Hasta que él avanzó hacia la puerta, no pudo hablar de nuevo.

—¿Estás loco? No puedo salir de la habitación desnuda. ¿Qué pensarán los criados?

—Es tarde. Probablemente ya estarán acostados.

—¿Y qué me dices de Porter?

—Sabe que no debe mirar.

Ella le golpeó en el pecho.

—¡Déjame en el suelo! No quiero que me humilles de este modo.

Él la depositó en el suelo el tiempo suficiente como para recoger su vestido y envolverla con él antes de volver a tomarla en brazos y salir por la puerta. Con gran alivio de Serena, a Porter no se lo veía por ninguna parte, y llegaron a la habitación de Dar sin contratiempos. La depositó en el lecho, se desnudó rápidamente y se tendió a su lado.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo: —Esto es mucho más agradable que el suelo.

Luego comenzó a hacerle el amor de una manera lenta y amorosa. La resistencia de ella desapareció mientras oleada tras oleada de pasión fluían por su interior llenándola y transportándola. Serena le devolvió los besos abriendo la boca para recibir su lengua.

Cuando Darien se apartó para acariciarle con los labios la garganta y los senos, ella arqueó el cuerpo y gimió su nombre. La boca de él prosiguió hacia abajo por su sedosa piel, y Serena acogió sus caricias Íntimas mientras le abría los muslos y con la lengua acosaba su encendido núcleo. Al cabo de un instante, la colocó boca abajo y le levantó las caderas.

Se la acercó más asiéndole las caderas con firmes dedos. Se puso a horcajadas sobre sus pantorrillas y presionó la roma cabeza de su erección entre sus muslos, saboreando su henchida carne. Luego deslizó las manos por su trasero, acariciándoselo ligeramente antes de proseguir por sus muslos. Atormentada de un modo irresistible, Serena se acercó a él y se removió invitadora.

Con una ligera risa, él la sostuvo con firmeza y se introdujo en su interior, reclamando su propiedad del modo más primario. Se retiró y volvió a arremeter, emprendiendo a continuación un firme ritmo de acometidas y retiradas que la condujeron hacia el dulce olvido.

Apoyada en brazos y rodillas, su cuerpo oscilaba a cada embestida. Trató de moverse, pero las piernas de Dar eran rígidas columnas, inamovibles, que no cedían ni un centímetro. Él la penetró profundamente, excitándola cada vez más, encendiendo un infierno que ardía sin control.

La llenó una y otra vez, haciendo oscilar sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las suyas, con las manos cubriéndole los senos desnudos, palpitando dentro de ella más dura, más rápida, más intensamente.

El calor se extendía desde la nuca de Serena hasta el punto por donde estaban unidos. Ardía y unos espasmos de placer al rojo vivo estallaban por su cuerpo. Gritó, consciente de las manos de Dar que la mantenían en su sitio y de su ardiente semilla hirviendo en su interior. Sintió el clímax de él estremeciéndolo y lo sintió desplomarse mientras pronunciaba su nombre y se reunía con ella en el lugar donde sólo residen los amantes.

El corazón de Darien latía rápido e irregular mientras saboreaba la indescriptible sensación. Ninguna otra mujer lo había conmovido de manera tan poderosa como Serena, y aquello lo asustaba enormemente.

.

.

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Dar, cansada pero satisfecha. Luego recordó la información que le había ocultado. Si le hubiera dicho que iba a reunirse con el secuestrador de su padre, él hubiera insistido en acompañarla, y eso sólo habría conducido a complicaciones desastrosas. Tenía que escabullirse de la casa sin que nadie se enterase. Contemplando el espacio vacío a su lado en el lecho, recordó vagamente que Darien se había levantado temprano, y le había dicho que estaría ausente la mayor parte del día.

Consultó el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea y se sorprendió al comprobar que se había pasado la mañana durmiendo. Se levantó, se puso la bata y llamó a Abby. La doncella apareció al cabo de cinco minutos, llevando una bandeja con chocolate y bollos dulces recién salidos del horno.

—Lord Shields ha dicho que la dejara dormir cuanto quisiera —explicó la muchacha mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesilla de noche.

—Me gustaría bañarme, Abby —le dijo Serena mientras se bebía el chocolate y mordisqueaba un bollo.

—Su señoría ha supuesto que desearía bañarse cuando despertase. El agua ya está caliente y la bañera preparada para traerla. Me encargaré de ello mientras concluye su chocolate.

Serena no discutió, y mientras, se comió el bollo y apuró el último sorbo de chocolate de la taza. Abby regresó poco después seguida por una hilera de sirvientes que transportaban una bañera y cubos de agua.

Serena no se demoró en la bañera, sino que se lavó y vistió rápidamente, y luego se sentó impaciente mientras Abby le peinaba los cabellos con un estilo atractivo. A continuación bajó la escalera. Un abundante desayuno había sido dispuesto en la mesa de la sala matinal y Serena comió con voracidad, sorprendida de su apetito. Se mantuvo ocupada hasta la una y media, y luego le informó a Porter de que iba a salir a pasear por el parque.

—Voy en busca de Abby para que la acompañe.

—No hay necesidad —repuso ella despidiéndole—. Pero sí puede decirle que me traiga mi capa.

La desaprobación de Porter fue evidente cuando se fue en busca de Abby. La doncella apareció poco después, llevando la capa de Serena.

—No debería salir sola, milady —le aconsejó la chica.

—No pasa nada, Abby. No va a sucederme nada. Soy una dama casada y puedo salir sola si lo deseo.

Una vez dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

En cuanto dobló la esquina, detuvo un coche de alquiler que pasaba y ordenó al conductor que la llevase a la entrada occidental de Hyde Park. Tras un breve trayecto, el carruaje la depositó en su destino. Ella pagó al hombre y lo despidió.

Hyde Park estaba rebosante de actividad a aquella hora del día, pero apenas nadie la miró mientras ella permanecía esperando en la entrada.

Un escalofrío de aprensión le recorrió la columna y giró en redondo. No vio nada sospechoso y desvió la atención hacia otra parte, ignorando la insistente sensación que notaba en la nuca. Miró alrededor y advirtió que se había quedado sola. Todos los demás habían entrado en el parque.

Percibió un sonido a su espalda y se volvió. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, una mano le había cubierto la boca y alguien la arrastraba hacia un carruaje cerrado que se había detenido en la curva. Agitó los brazos con furia y trató de clavar los talones en el suelo, pero fue en vano. Su captor la metió en el oscuro interior del vehículo, saltó tras ella y cerró de un portazo. Inmediatamente, el coche emprendió la marcha.

Serena abrió la boca para gritar, pero una voz áspera y próxima le advirtió:

—Guarde silencio. La estoy conduciendo a ver a su padre. —A continuación, le vendaron los ojos.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa —Yo hubiera ido con usted de buen grado de haber sabido que me llevaban a ver a mi padre.

—No podía arriesgarme —gruñó el hombre —Me han pagado para hacer un trabajo y no soy de los que permiten que sucedan imprevistos.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Ya se lo he dicho. Siéntese cómodamente y disfrute del trayecto.

—¿Puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos?

—No. Se supone que no debe saber adónde vamos.

Con los nervios en tensión, Serena se instaló en el borde del asiento y meditó sobre su situación. Con los ojos tapados como estaba, no tenía idea de en qué dirección viajaban. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar atentamente, y confiaba en poder oír algo que fuera capaz de identificar más tarde.

El coche pasó con estrépito sobre un puente, y ella retuvo ese dato en su memoria.

El viaje parecía interminable. Serena se preguntaba si Dar habría regresado a casa y si la echaría de menos. ¿La buscaría? ¿Se preocuparía? Casi se rió en voz alta ante tal pensamiento. Desde luego que se preocuparía, aunque sólo fuese porque deseaba el amuleto. Se enfadaría, pues ya le había advertido que no saliera sola.

Entonces el coche giró bruscamente a la derecha, y al cabo de poco redujo la velocidad y se detuvo.

—Ya hemos llegado —le dijo su acompañante.

Luego, éste abrió la puerta y le dio un empujón más bien poco amable. Serena tropezó mientras se apeaba, pero recuperó el equilibrio. A continuación, oyó crujir los goznes de una puerta y tropezó de nuevo con lo que supuso que sería el umbral. Sintió el cambio de atmósfera y comprendió que estaba dentro de algún lugar cerrado. Ansiosa, se quitó la venda de los ojos y aguardó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz.

Vio ante sí a un hombre. Era grande y musculoso y vestía las toscas ropas de un estibador.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó Serena.

—Puede llamarme Watts. Sígame.

El susodicho Watts abrió una puerta y Serena lo siguió a una habitación a oscuras en la que se veía un catre y poco más. Aguzando la vista en la oscuridad, Serena distinguió una figura consumida tendida bajo una manta. Con un grito de consternación se abalanzó hacia su padre.

**Créanme**** yo no estoy en contra de ser independiente, pero creo que Serena está exagerando mucho y poniendo no solo a su padre sino también a ella en peligro al no decirle a Dar sobre la nota, está con él para que la ayude, pero ella no colabora, hay algo que en serio no cuadra ella pide ayuda pero no se deja ayudar es tonto, se que no confía en Darien a un nivel sentimental, pero aquí estamos hablando de una confianza diferente,al menos para mí, y en cuanto a Blackmoon, cada vez está más sospechoso en especial con eso de que lo vieron hablando con un tipo todo maloso, un beso**


	12. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Serena se arrodilló, asió la mano de su padre y lo llamó. Sir Tsukino volvió la cabeza y se le desorbitaron los ojos al verla inclinada sobre él.

—Serena, hija, ¿eres tú realmente?

—Sí, soy yo, padre —repuso ella con voz estrangulada —¿Qué te han hecho?

—Santo Dios, he rogado para que te mantuvieran fuera de esto. ¿Te han herido?

Serena le apartó con ternura un húmedo mechón de la frente.

—Estoy perfectamente, padre. ¿Sabes quién te secuestró? ¿Watts trabaja solo?

—Watts simplemente cumple órdenes. Estoy seguro de que hay alguien más detrás del asunto. Por desgracia, no he visto al hombre. Yo... he estado enfermo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo malaria. Sufrí el primer acceso de fiebre después de que te marchaste de Egipto. Mal asunto éste. El viaje por mar pareció aliviar los síntomas, pero volvieron después de ser secuestrado y traído aquí. Desde que estoy cautivo, he pasado gran parte de tiempo desvariando. Mi querida niña, yo no deseaba implicarte en nada de esto.

Se estaba alterando, y Serena trató de tranquilizado.

—No te preocupes, padre. Estoy implicada desde el momento en que desapareciste. Lamento el día en que encontramos el amuleto. ¿Por qué no se creen que no lo tienes?

—Acércate más —susurró sir Tsukino.

Serena se inclinó para oír las palabras de su padre.

—Durante el viaje a Inglaterra, descubrí que el amuleto estaba dentro de una jarra que había guardado en mi baúl. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar allí, pero me proponía entregárselo a las autoridades de nuestro país para que lo devolvieran al gobierno egipcio.

Serena, sorprendida, se quedó mirando a su padre.

—¿No sabes cómo fue a parar allí?

—Desde luego que no. Yo no soy un ladrón, hija. Desde que lo encontramos en la tumba, yo sabía que los egipcios no permitirían que algo tan valioso saliera del país. Se lo entregué a Diamante y él se lo llevó en seguida a las autoridades. Ésa es la última vez que lo vi hasta que volvió a aparecer en mi baúl.

Recordando las sospechas de Dar, Serena preguntó:

—¿Crees que Diamante fue quien lo metió en tu baúl?

—¡Jamás! Diamante es mi ayudante; no es un ladrón, como tampoco lo soy yo.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

Tsukino se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo encontraste al desembalar mis cosas? —Temiendo hablarle de los asaltos sufridos en su casa y que se alterarse aún más, Serena dijo:

—Busqué concienzudamente en el baúl cuando lo vacié, y el amuleto no estaba allí.

El hombre se esforzó por esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Lo escondí muy bien. Lo encontrarás dentro de mi estuche de afeitado, bajo el jabón de mi bacía. Deseo que lo lleves a las autoridades. Sospecho que el gobierno egipcio debe de estar ansioso por recuperarlo.

Serena lo miró fijamente, como si le acabaran de salir cuernos.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! Estos hombres te matarán si no les doy el amuleto.

—Hazme caso, hija. Soy viejo y estoy enfermo. Lo que me suceda no importa. Lo que importa es mi reputación. Lleva el amuleto a Asuntos Exteriores y cuéntales a las autoridades lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Y si Watts no me deja ir?

—Lo hará si le dices que estás dispuesta a colaborar. Una vez que recobres el amuleto, llévalo directamente a Asuntos Exteriores.

—¿Qué están susurrando? —espetó Watts agresivo—. Consiga que le diga dónde escondió el amuleto y, en cuanto se halle en mi poder, los dos quedarán libres.

Serena se volvió para enfrentarse a Watts.

—¿Acaso no ve que mi padre está enfermo? Le exijo que nos deje a los dos en libertad inmediatamente.

—Usted no está en condiciones de exigir nada, milady —gruñó el hombre —Consiga que el viejo le diga dónde escondió esa baratija y todo irá bien.

—¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Quién está detrás del secuestro de mi padre?

—Eso no importa. Haga lo que le digo.

—Recuerda, Serena —siseó sir Tsukino con voz queda.

—Déjenos solos —ordenó ella —Deseo hablar con mi padre en privado.

—Tómese su tiempo; nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que consigamos lo que deseamos.

—¿Deseamos? ¿Quién más está en esto? —repitió Serena la pregunta.

El hombre no respondió. Una vez de eso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Es inútil, Serena, no te dirá nada.

—Tenemos que huir padre. ¿Puedes andar?

Él trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer contra el colchón, al parecer demasiado débil como para moverse. Serena observó impotente cómo el anciano comenzaba a temblar con tanta fuerza que le castañeteaban los dientes.

—¿Estás bien, padre?

—Es la malaria, hija. Ya pasará.

—¿Te ha facilitado Watts medicinas?

Tsukino negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, aunque he estado mentalmente ausente gran parte del tiempo.

—No puedo dejar que sufras de este modo, padre. voy a hacer lo que ellos desean. Le diré a Watts que estoy dispuesta a plegarme a sus demandas.

El hombre la asió del brazo con sorprendente fuerza.

—No, hija, no puedes hacer eso. Debes hacer lo que te he dicho.

—Te matarán.

—En cuanto se sepa que el amuleto ha sido devuelto al gobierno, ya no les seré de utilidad a mis secuestradores.

—Temo por tu vida —dijo ella con un sollozo.

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo. Prométemelo, Serena, promete que no cederás a sus peticiones.

Estaba temblando y sudando tan profusamente que la joven no tuvo ánimo para aumentar su aflicción, de modo que le prometió lo que él quería, aunque sabía que no mantendría su palabra.

Con el corazón lleno de temor, observó cómo su padre caía en un sueño intermitente. Necesitaba medicinas, y las necesitaba rápido. Ella haría cuanto fuera necesario para que se curase, aunque quebrantara la promesa que le había hecho y traicionara la confianza de Dar. Fue de puntillas hacia la puerta e hizo girar el pomo. Estaba cerrado. Dio unos golpecitos, quedamente primero y luego con más energía. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

¿Cuánto tiempo se proponía Watts mantenerla bajo llave y cerrojo? ¿No comprendía que Darien ordenaría una búsqueda en cuanto se descubriera su secuestro?

—Watts va y viene —explicó sir Tsukino desde el catre —Creo que se marcha para reunirse con el hombre que le pagó para que me raptara.

—No quería despertarte —se disculpó ella volviendo a su lado—. ¿Te alimentan regularmente?

—No me han matado de hambre, pero tengo poco apetito. —Dio unos golpecitos en el catre —Siéntate aquí y habla conmigo, hija.

Serena se acomodó en el borde del catre y cogió la frágil mano de su padre entre las suyas.

—Nunca debí quedarme solo en Egipto —se lamentó—. Debía haber regresado a Inglaterra contigo; pero había que atar muchos cabos sueltos antes de marcharme.

—Gracias a Dios que Diamante estaba allí contigo —dijo Serena.

—Diamante me fue de gran ayuda. Él se cuidó de todo cuando enfermé. No hubiera podido arreglármelas sin él.

—Te encontraré al mejor médico una vez quedes en libertad —prometió ella —Tal vez lord Shields te recomiende al suyo.

Tsukino le dirigió una asombrada mirada.

—¿Lord Shields? Era un tipo agradable. ¿No te cortejó una vez?

Serena comprendió que había llegado el momento de contarle a su padre la verdad sobre Dar y ella. Antes o después debía enterarse.

—Acaso ésta no sea la mejor ocasión, padre, pero hay algo que deberías saber sobre Shields y yo. Algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

—Querida muchacha, puedes contármelo todo. ¿Crees que no lo comprendería?

—No, no es eso... sólo que me avergüenza lo que hice. Verás —comenzó—, hace cuatro años, decidí no reunirme contigo en Egipto. Me había enamorado de Shields y creía que él correspondía a mi amor. Debería haber comprendido que no era un hombre que pudiese permanecer fiel, pero yo era joven e impulsiva, y tenía una venda en los ojos.

—Enamorarse no es malo, Serena. Supongo que lo superaste, puesto que llegaste a Egipto con Diamante, tal como estaba previsto.

Ella inspiró hondo y prosiguió:

—Me casé con Shields, padre. Me casé con él un día y le dejé al siguiente. Nunca lo vi ni volví a tener noticias de él hasta que regresé a Londres. Naturalmente, supuse que habría anulado nuestro matrimonio, pero estaba equivocada. Seguimos casados.

—¿Te casaste y no me lo dijiste? —se asombró Tsukino—. ¿Lo sabía Diamante?

—No, pero ahora ya lo sabe.

—No me sorprende que te negaras a casarte con él. Debió de quedarse desolado cuando se enteró. ¿Te ha dicho Shields por qué no anuló el matrimonio?

—No. Cuando me visitó en Londres me sorprendió. Apareció en la casa que alquilé pocas semanas después de tu desaparición.

—Hay algo más que lo que me estás contando, ¿verdad, Serena?

Ella suspiró.

—Lo siento, padre, esto es demasiado complicado. Ese condenado amuleto ha puesto nuestras vidas patas arriba. Han allanado la casa dos veces, y a mí me asaltaron en los jardines de Vauxhall.

—¡Santo Dios! Lo siento, Serena. Nunca pensé que irían tras de ti. Continúa contándome lo que me contabas, querida. ¿Qué tiene que ver Shields en todo esto?

—Él trabajó para el gobierno durante la guerra. Cuando un enviado egipcio llegó a Londres e informó a Asuntos Exteriores de que faltaba el amuleto, contactaron con Shields y le pidieron que lo encontrase. Tú, desde luego, eras el primer sospechoso, y él debía comunicarse contigo a través de mí.

No tenía la intención de decirle a su padre que le habían encargado que la sedujera. Serena sabía que Dar nunca se hubiera puesto de nuevo en contacto con ella a menos que tuviese un motivo oculto para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué dejaste a Shields si le amabas? —preguntó Tsukino—. No lo comprendo, Serena.

—Diamante acudió en mi ayuda. Él me demostró cuán ingenua era al creer que mi marido me sería fiel. Shields tenía más de una amante en el pueblo, y sin duda una o dos amantes en Londres.

—Pero se había casado contigo, hija —la reprendió Tsukino suavemente.

—Los hombres como él no pueden permanecer fieles. Me habría dejado cuando se hubiera cansado de mí, y yo no podía soportarlo. Me fui lo más rápidamente posible. Dejé a Dar a la mañana siguiente de nuestra —se sonrojó y desvió la mirada— noche de bodas. Diamante y yo nos fuimos de inmediato a Portsmouth. Embarcamos en un buque unos días después. Eso fue lo último que supe de Darien hasta que regresé a Londres.

—¿Qué sientes ahora por él?

—Nada ha cambiado. Dar sigue siendo un mujeriego y un libertino. Casi la mitad de las mujeres de la buena sociedad han sido sus amantes, y las que no lo han sido lo serán. Ese granuja nunca ha conocido a una mujer que no le guste —se lamentó.

—Todavía le amas. —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Yo... no estoy segura. Me instalé con él, pero sólo porque me obligó. No quería que viviera sola después de los asaltos a la casa. Cree que somos inocentes, que no robamos el amuleto.

—¿Vas a decirle lo que hemos hablado hoy? Shields podría ayudarte a devolver el amuleto a las autoridades.

No tenía ninguna intención de contarle a Dar que sabía dónde encontrar el amuleto. Si se lo decía, él lo cogería y lo entregaría al gobierno, y ella no podía permitirlo. Salvar a su padre era lo primordial.

No llegó a contestar la pregunta, porque Watts entró en la habitación.

—Les he traído algo para comer y bebida —dijo, mientras colocaba en la mesa una bandeja con pan y queso y unas jarras de cerveza.

Serena dirigió una desdeñosa mirada a la bandeja.

—Mi padre necesita algo nutritivo, un caldo de ternera.

—No me pagan para guisar —se burló Watts—. Coma o no, a mí me da igual.

Ella se cogió de inmediato la palabra «pagar», —¿Quién le paga? ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Tampoco soy un chismoso. Si mi patrono desea que usted lo sepa, ya se lo dirá él mismo.

Se volvió para irse.

—¡Aguarde! ¿Cuándo va a dejarme marchar?

—Usted no irá a ningún sitio hasta que el viejo le diga dónde tiene escondido el amuleto.

—Deseo hablar con su... patrono.

—Él se mostrará cuando sea el momento.

La puerta se cerró y la llave giró en la cerradura. Serena se quedó mirándola pensativa durante unos momentos y luego se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién contrató a Watts?

—No he visto a nadie más que a él. Siéntate y come, hija. Alguien debe aprovechar los alimentos.

—Los compartiré contigo —dijo decidida acercando la mesa. Tsukino negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo apetito.

Después de mucho engatusarlo, Serena lo convenció por fin para que bebiera cerveza y comiera un trocito de queso. Luego, él volvió a recostarse en el lecho y se sumió en un sueño irregular. Serena cogió una silla y se instaló a su lado, escuchando su trabajosa respiración. Como no tenía nada en que ocupar el tiempo, sus pensamientos volvieron a Dar.

La noche anterior en sus brazos había sido pura magia. Él tenía el poder de despertar su cuerpo al deseo, de hacerla arder de excitación. Su habilidad para seducir y conquistar rozaba la perfección. Cuando se lo proponía, era irresistible.

Serena sabía que lo que iba a hacer lo pondría furioso, pero estaba decidida. Era el único modo de que liberasen a su padre. Buscaría el amuleto, se lo entregaría a Watts y se llevaría a su padre a casa para que se recuperase. Cuando estuviera bastante bien como para volver a Egipto, ella se marcharía con él, porque no podía enfrentarse a Dar después de que hubiera vuelto a... traicionarlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí? —preguntó el hombre que estaba en la habitación con Watts.

—Sólo hablando —repuso éste —Creo que el viejo le ha dicho a su hija lo que deseamos saber. Los he oído cuchichear.

—Excelente —repuso el otro frotándose las manos —Sabía que no me equivocaba trayéndola aquí.

—¿Desea interrogarla?

—No. Te cuidarás tú del asunto. Hazle entender que la vida de su padre se halla en peligro si ella no satisface nuestras demandas. Si te dice dónde encontrar el amuleto, ve a buscarlo, pero intuyo que debe de ser tan obstinada como su padre, y que insistirá en ir a buscarlo ella misma. Si eso ocurriera, que Benny la conduzca donde sea que quiera ir y luego regrese aquí inmediatamente en cuanto le entregue la joya.

—¿Y qué hay de Tsukino?

—No veo ninguna razón para matarlo una vez tenga lo que deseo. Benny y tú podéis desaparecer, y él puede encontrar el modo de regresar a Londres. Sugiero que los dos os perdáis de vista durante un tiempo. Sigo contando contigo, Watts. No me decepciones.

—Benny no estará aquí con el carruaje hasta mañana.

—Perfecto. Eso le dará tiempo a la hija para considerar las consecuencias de no hacer lo que se le dice. Llévame el amuleto mañana por la noche a El Zorro Cobrizo.

—¿Y si la mujer se niega? El viejo no nos dirá ni una palabra.

—Ella no se negará. —A continuación, le dedicó a Watts una dura mirada —El amuleto carece de valor para ti si es que decidieras quedártelo. Ningún comprador de objetos robados querrá tener que ver con eso. Yo mismo no podría colocarlo si no tuviera un comprador particular del continente.

—No se preocupe, tendrá la baratija. Si lo que dice acerca de que el gobierno la está buscando es cierto, no vale la pena.

—Recuérdalo. Hasta mañana por la noche, Watts.

.

.

Cuando Dar regresó a casa se encontró con que Serena no estaba. Todos los sirvientes parecían muy nerviosos y un alterado Porter le informó de que su esposa había salido al mediodía y aún no había regresado.

La alerta se activó en la cabeza de Shields. —¿Ha dicho adónde iba?

—A dar un paseo, milord. Traté de disuadida de que saliera sola, pero no me quiso escuchar. —Adoptó una expresión afligida—. Debí haber insistido. Perdóneme, milord.

—No es culpa suya, Porter. Sé lo obstinada que Serena puede llegar a ser —contestó él distraído.

—Me pregunto... —reflexionó Porter acariciándose el mentón.

—Si sabe algo, Porter, dígamelo en seguida.

—Uno de los lacayos me dijo que un golfillo callejero le había entregado ayer una nota a lady Shields.

Dar se quedó rígido.

—¿Por qué no se me informó de ello?

—Yo mismo no lo he sabido hasta hoy. Puesto que lady Shields no pareció darle importancia, el lacayo simplemente olvidó el incidente. Le despediré de inmediato.

—Con una reprimenda bastará —dijo Darien—. Estoy seguro de que en el futuro se lo pensará dos veces antes de olvidar mencionar algo que podría ser importante.

El temor se apoderó de Shields mientras subía la escalera.

Serena estaba en peligro, lo sentía en los huesos. Debería haberle puesto un guardaespaldas. Ella siempre tan impulsiva e independiente, actuaba primero y pensaba después. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho nada del mensaje? Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado haciendo el amor había mantenido en secreto algo que podía haberla puesto en grave peligro. Serena no había confiado en él hacía cuatro años y no confiaba en él ahora.

Lo único que podía enviar a alguien como ella a las garras del peligro era un mensaje del secuestrador de su padre. ¿Por qué habría actuado así, en nombre del cielo?

Una minuciosa búsqueda por su habitación no le dio ni la menor pista de su paradero. Miró por la ventana y vio los últimos rayos de luz del día desaparecer. Cuando se hizo oscuro, comprendió que acabaría volviéndose loco si no hacía algo. El temor le devoraba. Su primer impulso fue poner patas arriba la ciudad con sus propias manos, pero prevaleció la cordura.

Se precipitó fuera de la habitación llamando a gritos a Porter, que subió corriendo la escalera. El mayordomo se reunió con él en el vestíbulo.

—Voy a la zona portuaria a investigar sobre la desaparición de lady Shields, Porter. Alguien tiene que saber algo sobre el asunto, y las tabernas parecen los lugares más idóneos para empezar a buscar. Envíe a algún lacayo a buscarme si aquí se enteran de algo.

Por desgracia, las pesquisas de Dar no condujeron a ninguna parte. Sus sutiles preguntas no le reportaron más que miradas impacientes y desaires. Despuntaba el sol cuando Dar regresó a casa. Porter estaba aguardándole. Se levantó del banco donde había estado dormitando.

—¿Alguna noticia, señor?

—Nada —repuso él, tenso —Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. No hay nada más que pueda hacer hasta que sea de día. Procure dormir, Porter.

Shields subió la escalera abatido. Pensar que alguien pudiera causarle daño a Serena despertaba toda su furia. Cuando se enteró de que había regresado a Inglaterra, sólo deseaba que sufriese tanto como había sufrido él, pero su necesidad de venganza había sido aplazada por algo más urgente. Dar no estaba totalmente seguro de qué era ese algo, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde, una vez que Serena volviese a donde pertenecía.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a otro. ¿Adónde pertenecía ella? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que pertenecía a sus brazos, a su lecho. Su siguiente pensamiento fue más sombrío, más profundo. ¿Sería él capaz alguna vez de confiar en ella? La vida tenía un curioso modo de repetirse. Serena no deseaba estar casada con él de igual modo que él no deseaba una esposa. Y ahí radicaba su dilema, porque incluso un libertino de su calibre reconocía el sólido vínculo emocional que existía entre ambos. Durante muchos años, el único sentimiento que Dar se había permitido había sido el placer erótico. Aunque fuese superficial, le había bastado.

Había llenado su existencia de placeres hedonistas, se había dedicado a las mujeres, a beber y a jugar. Luego Serena había vuelto a entrar en su vida y la había trastornado por completo. Una vez la había amado desesperadamente y había estado dispuesto a entregarse para siempre a su matrimonio y a la familia que crearían juntos.

Darien se tendió sobre el lecho completamente vestido y cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Serena no desapareció de su mente. Comprendió que sus diferencias ya no importaban. Sólo le importaba ella. Tenía que encontrarla, aunque sólo fuera para retorcerle su esbelto cuello.

.

.

Serena despertó con la luz del día, entumecida por haber dormitado en una incómoda silla. Miró a su padre y vio que seguía durmiendo. Le tocó la frente con suavidad. Tenía fiebre, y los cabellos se le pegaban lacios a la frente.

Durante la larga noche transcurrida, ella había percibido su agitación y su malestar y, en lo más profundo de sí misma, sabía que no podía dejarlo sufrir así. La promesa que le había hecho había sido forzada; ahora haría lo que su conciencia le dictara. El amuleto era sólo un objeto frío e inanimado, pero la vida de su padre era preciosa.

Avanzó con resolución hacia la puerta y dio unos golpecitos ligeros para no despertar al enfermo.

—Señor Watts, abra. Tengo algo que decirle.

La puerta se abrió. Asiendo su bolso, Serena trató de cruzada, pero el guardián la detuvo.

—Por favor, señor Watts, no quiero despertar a mi padre. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

El hombre consideró su petición y luego la dejó pasar.

—¿Le ha dicho dónde encontrar el amuleto?

—Cierre. No quiero que él nos oiga.

Watts hizo lo que le decía y se recostó contra la puerta observando a Serena con los ojos entornados.

—Bien, ¿ha decidido ya que la vida de su padre es más importante que el amuleto?

Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Eso es exactamente lo que he decidido.

—De acuerdo, hable. Dígame dónde está e iré a buscado.

Pero Serena no era ninguna tonta, y no iba a darle a Watts más información de la necesaria. No era un tipo de hombre que inspirase confianza.

—No. Lo buscaré yo misma, pero usted debe prometerme que una vez que el amuleto esté en sus manos, liberará a mi padre.

—Mi patrono no está interesado en matarlos. Quedarán en libertad en cuanto el objeto sea entregado.

—¿Cómo sé que me está diciendo la verdad?

—Bueno, tendrá que confiar en mí, ¿no cree?

Serena tenía que hacerlo o se volvería loca preguntándose si hacía lo adecuado. Lo que planeaba disgustaría a su padre. Y engañar a Dar le preocupaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Cuando su marido se enterase de que había entregado el amuleto al enemigo, se desataría un infierno.

Pero aunque Shields los entregase a ella y a su padre a las autoridades, estarían mucho mejor de lo que estaban en aquellos momentos. Estaba segura de que ambos podrían explicarlo todo a satisfacción tanto de Inglaterra como de Egipto, y no dudaba de que las autoridades reconocieran la verdad, ¿no era cierto?

—Muy bien, conseguiré el objeto y regresaré aquí con él. Una vez usted lo tenga, debe devolvernos a mi padre y a mí a Londres.

—Lo haré. Dígame dónde encontrar el amuleto.

—No. Será a mi modo o de ninguno.

—No estoy seguro de que a mi patrono le vaya a gustar esto —dijo Watts.

—Él desea esa joya, ¿no es así?

—De acuerdo —dijo Watts indeciso —Benny llegará pronto con el carruaje. Él la conducirá a donde usted deba ir. Cuando recupere el amuleto, tráigamelo. Una vez esté en mi poder, su padre será puesto en libertad.

A Serena no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. No podía depender de la palabra de un delincuente sin conciencia.

—No, no lo haremos así.

—Tómelo o déjelo, señora.

—Mi marido se hará un liguero con sus tripas. Sabe usted quién es, ¿verdad?

—El conde de Shields. A mi patrono no parece importarle, ¿por qué iba a importarme a mí? Recuerde simplemente que su padre lo pasará mal si usted trata de ser más lista que nosotros. Por lo que a mí respecta, el viejo puede morirse en esa habitación.

—No se preocupe, no voy a poner en peligro la vida de mi padre. Sé que estoy tratando con criminales sin corazón a quienes la vida humana no les importa nada.

La puerta de la choza se abrió dando fin a la conversación. —Aquí estás Benny —dijo Watts—. Llegas justo a tiempo. La moza ha decidido cooperar.

Benny, aún más tosco y desastrado que Watts, miró lascivamente a Serena.

—¿Qué has tenido que hacer para que viera las cosas a nuestro modo?

—Nada —repuso el otro —Y hay órdenes de que no hay que ponerle una mano encima. Recuérdalo.

—Qué pena —se quejó Benny mirando a Serena con avidez—. Es bonita. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ella?

—Llévala a donde te indique y aguarda hasta que te entregue el amuleto. Luego tienes que dármelo a mí.

—¿Y qué hago con ella? —preguntó Benny señalando a Serena—. ¿Debo traerla de regreso conmigo?

—Eso no será necesario. Una vez tengamos lo que deseamos ya no nos será de ninguna utilidad.

—¿Y qué hay de mi padre? —exclamó Serena—. Ha prometido dejarlo en libertad.

—He dicho que lo haría, ¿no? —espetó Watts—. Vaya con Benny. Él la llevará donde usted le diga. Pero si intenta algún truco, sufrirá las consecuencias.

Serena odiaba dejar a su padre allí, pero no tenía más remedio. Watts no lo soltaría hasta que tuviera en su poder el amuleto. Sin embargo sí había algo que ella podía hacer. Volvería con Benny para asegurarse de que Watts mantenía su palabra, aunque tuviera que subir al carruaje a la fuerza.

—Estoy lista —anunció.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Watts sacándose un trapo del bolsillo—. Primero hay que vendarle los ojos.

Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió la columna de Serena. —¿Por qué?

—Como le he dicho antes, no voy a asumir ningún riesgo.

Irritada e impaciente, tuvo que permitir que Watts le tapase los ojos y la guiara por la puerta y hasta el carruaje. Cuando el vehículo traqueteó poniéndose en marcha, se arrancó la venda. Sólo vio oscuridad. Las persianas de cuero estaban bajadas y firmemente aseguradas. Aunque estuvo manipulándolas durante casi una hora, permanecieron fijas en su sitio.

De pronto, el coche se detuvo y Benny abrió bruscamente la puerta.

—Hemos llegado a los límites de la ciudad —dijo —¿Adónde debo llevarla?

Serena miró por la puerta abierta y vio la Torre levantándose en la distancia. Intentó localizar dónde estaban, pero Benny situó su voluminoso cuerpo delante impidiéndole ver. Sin embargo, consiguió distinguir un letrero con el nombre del pueblo por el que acababan de pasar.

—A Mount Street —le indicó —Número treinta y dos.

El hombre cerró de un portazo y regresó al pescante. En seguida el vehículo volvió a traquetear por la carretera.

Cuando se detuvieron ante la casa de Mount Street, Serena tenía los nervios de punta. Podían salir mal muchas cosas. ¿Y si el amuleto no estaba donde su padre había dicho? Estaba enfermo y confuso y su mente no funcionaba con total fiabilidad. Y, además, todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Cómo había aparecido el amuleto en el baúl de su padre?

Él no lo había cogido.

Pero sin embargo alguien lo había hecho. ¿Quién?

**Que levante la mano la que esta segura que Diamante es la rata detrás de todo esto... es que es lógico sir Kenji le dio el amuleto para que lo entregara antes de marcharse de Egipto y luego aparece entre las cosas de sir Kenji, no hay que ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos. Y Darien está que se muere de la preocupación, me late que se va a poner como una furia cuando sepa que Serena entregó el amuleto a esos tipos. Aunque la entiendo la vida de su padre está por encima de un amuleto, un beso.**

**yssareyes48: no pues yo tampoco la entiendo, dan ganas de sacudirla hasta que se le reacomoden las ideas, jejeje, un beso amiga**


	13. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

El carruaje se detuvo a breve distancia de la manzana de su casa, en Mount Street. Serena bajó del coche sin ayuda. Benny la cogió por el codo y gruñó una advertencia.

—No intente nada raro. La estaré esperando aquí cuando regrese. Si no viene en un tiempo razonable, iré a buscarla.

Ella se soltó de su mano.

—No se preocupe. No pienso abandonar a mi padre. Pero asegúrese de que Watts y usted cumplen su parte del trato.

Y dicho esto, avanzó rápidamente hacia la casa, consciente de que estaba a punto de traicionar tanto a Dar como a su patria, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella no podía permitir que su padre se convirtiese en un peón de aquel peligroso juego.

La puerta principal chirrió al abrirla, y cuando fue a entrar, se detuvo bruscamente. ¡Oh, Dios, lo había olvidado! El hombre que montaba guardia junto a la escalera principal, se puso firme, dispuesto para la lucha. Serena comprendió inmediatamente quién era. Se le había olvidado que Darien había contratado a los agentes de Bow Street para que vigilasen la casa.

Esbozando una sonrisa, la joven se esforzó por relajarse mientras se dirigía a él.

—Buenos días. Celebro verle aquí, cumpliendo las órdenes de mi marido.

Sus palabras parecieron mitigar apenas sus recelos.

—¿Su marido?

—El conde de Shields. Soy lady Shields. —Él se quitó el sombrero.

—Yo soy Slaughter, milady. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—No, gracias. He venido a recoger algunos objetos personales que me dejé.

El hombre miró detrás de ella. —¿Viene lord Shields con usted?

Serena pensó rápidamente y contestó: —No. He venido sola. Mi marido tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse.

Slaughter enarcó suspicaz las oscuras cejas.

—¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? No he visto que ningún vehículo se detuviese delante de la casa.

—¿Está poniendo en duda mi veracidad, señor Slaughter? —Éste se apresuró a disculparse.

—Perdóneme, milady, no pretendía faltarle al respeto. Sólo trataba de hacer mi trabajo.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le doblaran las piernas al pasar junto a él. Se volvió una vez antes de entrar en la casa y lo encontró mirándola perplejo. Luego cerró rápidamente la puerta a sus espaldas apoyándose en ella hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Ahora no podía fallar.

Una vez hubo entrado, otro hombre surgió de detrás de un seto que había junto a la entrada principal.

—¿Has oído, Akers? —le preguntó Slaughter. El otro asintió.

—¿Qué deduces?

—Algo va mal—contestó Akers—. Mejor será que informemos a lord Shields y que él decida.

—Voy en busca de su señoría —dijo Slaughter—. Si lady Shields intenta marcharse, trata de entretenerla hasta que él llegue.

Serena pasó algunos minutos vagando de habitación en habitación. Todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado cuando Dar la había obligado a irse con él, salvo por la capa de polvo que cubría el mobiliario. Pasó al estudio e hizo una mueca ante las estanterías vacías. Sabía que las piezas de la excavación estaban a salvo en el museo, pero las echaba de menos.

Concentrándose en su cometido, subió la escalera. Cuando miró en el interior de su antigua habitación, la asaltaron imágenes de Dar y ella haciendo el amor en el lecho. Después de lo que iba a hacer, Darien no volvería a mirarla nunca con pasión y admiración. Una vez que su padre estuviera a salvo, Serena le contaría a su marido lo que había hecho. Se lo debía. No sabía cómo podría soportar su disgusto o su desprecio, pero de algún modo lo conseguiría.

Desechando aquellos descorazonadores pensamientos, Serena cerró la puerta a los recuerdos que su dormitorio le traía y se encaminó a la habitación que había destinado a su padre.

Recordaba haber desembalado sus utensilios de afeitado, pero no estaba segura de dónde los había puesto. El lavamanos sería el sitio lógico, y buscó allí en primer lugar. Encontró su navaja y su suavizador, pero no la bacía. Vagó por la habitación abriendo cajones y rebuscando afanosamente en ellos. No le preocupaba que Benny intentase entrar en la casa, porque estaba del todo segura de que una vez detectara al agente de Bow Street, mantendría la distancia.

Al ver que ahí no se encontraba la esquiva bacía, Serena fue hacia el guardarropa. La vio inmediatamente. Estaba en una estantería, junto a otros objetos personales. Mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho, la invadió una sensación de alivio. Cuando sus nervios se hubieron relajado, retiró la brocha y miró en el interior. Allí no vio nada más que jabón reseco.

Serena sonrió ante la astucia de su padre. A nadie se le ocurriría mirar debajo del jabón en busca del valioso objeto. Sin embargo, deseaba asegurarse de que el amuleto estaba donde se suponía antes de regresar al carruaje. Se llevó la bacía abajo, a la cocina, con intención de buscar un cuchillo para desprender el jabón.

.

.

De regreso a su casa, Dar paseó por su estudio con sombrío talante. ¿Dónde podía estar Serena? Aquella mañana temprano había puesto sobre su pista a los agentes de Bow Street y estaba aguardando un informe. También había hecho avisar a Nic, porque si alguna vez había necesitado un amigo, era entonces.

En la puerta sonó un discreto golpe. —Adelante —dijo Darien.

Por la puerta entreabierta asomó Porter —Lord Westmore está aquí, milord.

Nic pasó junto al mayordomo y se detuvo bruscamente al advertir la expresión de Shields.

—¡Dios mío!, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Creo que Serena ha sido secuestrada por los mismos hombres que raptaron a su padre.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

—Desapareció ayer. No sé qué decir, Westmore. Si atrapase al bastardo que ha hecho esto, lo estrangularía.

—Tranquilízate, Shields. Si lo piensas bien, verás que esos secuestradores no pretenden matar a nadie. De ser así, sir Tsukino ya estaría muerto. Lo que desean es el amuleto.

—Serena no lo tiene. Ni tampoco sir Tsukino.

—¿Estás seguro?

—En cuanto a Serena, sí. En lo que respecta a Tsukino, acepto la palabra de su hija.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Estoy aguardando a que los agentes de Bow Street que contraté acudan a informarme. No sé por dónde comenzar mi búsqueda, Nic, y eso me está matando.

—Serena te importa, ¿verdad?

—Dios sabe que he intentado que no fuera así. Tengo todos los motivos para aborrecerla y desconfiar de ella, pero no puedo. Diamante Blackmoon es el responsable de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Yo...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

—Discúlpeme, milord, pero ha llegado un agente de Bow Street y he pensado que usted desearía verlo inmediatamente.

—Sí, sí, hágalo pasar.

Porter se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que un hombre bajito y estrambótico pasara por su lado.

—¿Se ha enterado de algo, Markly? —preguntó Dar sin preámbulos.

—He localizado al conductor del coche de alquiler que recogió a su esposa y la condujo a su destino.

Darien frunció el cejo. Si Serena había alquilado un coche de alquiler, significaba que no había sido secuestrada. Aquello no tenía sentido.

—¿Y adónde la condujo el coche?

—A Hyde Park, milord. Pero allí se pierde su pista. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

—¿Está usted seguro?

—Sí. He puesto a todos mis hombres disponibles a trabajar en el caso, y no han dado con ningún indicio desde que lady Shields fuera depositada en Hyde Park.

Nic fue hacia la puerta.

—Yo cubriré el parque, Dar. Alguien tiene que haberla visto.

—¿Deben continuar mis hombres la búsqueda? —preguntó Markly.

—Sí, sí, desde luego. No importa lo que cueste, deseo que encuentren a mi mujer.

Markly asintió y se retiró. Dar fue inmediatamente a la mesita y se sirvió una generosa copa de brandy. Con manos temblorosas se lo tomó sin saborearlo siquiera. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que Serena fuera secuestrada cuando había prometido protegerla? ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido algo así?

—Milord, alguien... —lo que Porter iba a decir se quedó a medias cuando un hombre irrumpió bruscamente en la habitación.

—¿Ha sucedido algo en la casa, Slaughter?

—No estoy seguro, milord, pero Akers y yo pensamos que debería saberlo.

—¿Saber qué? Suéltalo ya, hombre.

—Lady Shields está en la casa de Mount Street en estos momentos. Dice que ha ido a recoger algunos objetos personales que había olvidado, pero hay algo en todo eso que nos ha sonado mal. He venido lo más rápidamente que he podido.

—¡Que traigan mi caballo, Porter! —exclamó Dar—. ¿Ha dicho mi esposa lo que deseaba recoger? —preguntó mientras Slaughter se apresuraba a seguir sus pasos.

—No. Yo he hablado brevemente con ella, pero no la he interrogado. Me ha parecido más prudente venir aquí lo antes posible.

—Ha obrado usted a la perfección, Slaughter. Les daré una buena gratificación a usted y a Akers. Mi esposa estaba desaparecida desde ayer.

.

.

Serena depositó la bacía en un estante, junto a algunos platos, y fue hacia el cajón donde se guardaban los cuchillos. Estaba buscando uno cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta principal, y pisadas que se aproximaban. Benny había dicho que iría en su busca si tardaba demasiado, pero dudaba que se arriesgara a un encuentro con el agente. Lo más probable era que fuese el propio Slaughter.

Serena estaba equivocada en ambas suposiciones. El corazón casi se le detuvo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Dar apareció en ella. Una mirada a su fiera expresión le bastó para sentirse invadida por el temor.

—¿Dónde has estado? —rugió—. Me has tenido terriblemente preocupado. No quiero mentiras, Serena. Esta vez sólo la verdad.

—Yo... yo... —Le faltaban las palabras.

¿Qué podía decir? Contarle a Darien su verdadero propósito era imposible. Él cumpliría con su deber hacia su patria y devolvería el amuleto al gobierno, con lo que su padre moriría.

—Sabías en todo momento dónde estaba el amuleto, ¿verdad? Has venido a recogerlo.

—No. Yo... yo...

Atravesándola con una dura mirada, repitió: —¿Dónde has estado?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—Dame el amuleto; sé que lo tienes.

La desesperación hizo temblar su voz. —No puedo, Dar. Yo... no lo tengo.

Se le trabó la lengua con aquella mentira, pero se mantuvo valientemente firme ante la implacable furia de él.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Todas mentiras! Debería haber sabido que no ibas a cambiar. Déjame adivinar. Ah, sí, has estado conspirando con los que desean el amuleto para su propia ganancia personal.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Y cuál es la verdad? Sé que te entregaron una nota. ¿De quién era?

Serena no podía arriesgarse a contarle la verdad, pero tal vez la sacaran del apuro medias verdades.

—La nota era de los secuestradores de mi padre. Me ofrecían llevarme hasta él.

Darien soltó un bufido de incredulidad. —¿Y por qué iban a hacer eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez para que viese que está vivo.

—¿Lo está?

—Sí, pero está muy enfermo de malaria, y necesita atención médica.

—Y luego te dejaron ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó él sarcástico —¿Por qué no me dices dónde está? ¿Me crees tan tonto? Tú y tu padre hicisteis un trato con los hombres que desean el amuleto y has venido a recogerlo. Voy a pedírtelo una vez más, Serena, dámelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo darte lo que no tengo. —Dar volvió a resoplar incrédulo.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras. Dime dónde encontrar a tu padre y te prometo que no se le causará ningún daño.

—No puedo.

Shields la sujetó por los hombros.

—Puedes y lo harás.

—¡No lo comprendes! Me llevaron con los ojos vendados. No tengo idea de adónde me condujeron.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué será que no te creo?

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. Si quería salvar la vida de su padre, no tenía más remedio que mentirle al hombre al que nunca había dejado de amar. Lanzó una subrepticia mirada a la bacía de afeitar que se encontraba en la estantería y contuvo un gemido de contrariedad. Había estado tan cerca... Si Darien no la hubiese sorprendido, el amuleto estaría ahora camino de Watts y de su patrono. Y su padre se hallaría próximo a la libertad.

—Supongo que comprenderás que voy a ordenar un concienzudo registro de la casa —le advirtió él.

Serena sólo pudo hacer una breve inclinación de cabeza de asentimiento. Deliberadamente se contuvo de mirar hacia la bacía. Parecía algo tan inocuo, que dudaba que nadie sospechara lo que contenía.

—¡Slaughter! —gritó Dar.

El agente de Bow Street apareció al punto. —Sí, milord.

—Deseo que la casa sea registrada de arriba abajo. Contrate a todos los hombres que necesite; no se debe pasar nada por alto.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

Dar se volvió hacia ella.

—Descríbeselo.

Serena vaciló sólo un momento.

—Es un amuleto de oro en forma de estrella, y un gran rubí en el centro. Es muy antiguo y muy valioso.

—Si está aquí, lo encontraremos —repuso Slaughter seguro de sí mismo.

Serena rogó por que fallaran. A menos que Dar la encerrase, recuperaría el objeto, y confiaba en que los secuestradores de su padre volvieran a contactar con ella.

—Tú y yo nos vamos —dijo Dar cuando Slaughter se hubo retirado.

—¿Adónde?

—A casa. No tendrás oportunidad de volver a traicionamos, ni a mí ni a tu patria.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La voz de Diamante Blackmoon llegó hasta ellos desde la puerta.

—Debería haber sabido que tú estabas metido en esto —soltó Darien despectivamente.

—¿Implicado en qué? —preguntó Diamante inocente —Pasaba por aquí y he advertido la conmoción.

Ella deseaba correr hacia él y rogarle ayuda, pero algo en la expresión de Shields la detuvo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sabías que Serena había desaparecido?

A Diamante se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Estás bien, Serena? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—He visto a mi padre. Está enfermo.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé. Me pusieron una venda en los ojos y no tengo ni idea de adónde me llevaron.

—¿Te dijo si tenía el amuleto?

Serena deseaba contárselo todo, pero sin que Dar lo oyese. —Mi padre no robó el amuleto.

Eso, por lo menos, era verdad.

—Discúlpanos, Blackmoon —dijo Darien—. Nos íbamos ya. —Ella percibió un breve destello de ira en los ojos de Diamante, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que creyó haberlo imaginado.

—¿Puedo ir a visitarte, Serena? Hay cuestiones relacionadas con la desaparición de tu padre que necesito comentar contigo.

—¡No! —exclamó Dar anticipándose a la respuesta de ella —Serena no recibirá visitas durante algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —preguntó el otro.

Enfado no servía para describir lo que Shields sentía. Consternación, disgusto, decepción, rabia, dolor... todo eso y más circulaba por su interior. Serena había destruido un tenue inicio de relación que con el tiempo se hubiera convertido en la base de un firme matrimonio. Sus sentimientos hacia ella habían comenzado a retornar, pero una vez más, aquella mujer había traicionado su confianza. ¿Acaso no tenía corazón? No, no lo tenía, porque la avaricia lo había devorado hacía tiempo. Evidentemente, Serena y su padre deseaban el amuleto por la riqueza que les reportaría.

—Digamos simplemente que he sufrido una decepción —contestó Dar—. Yo deseaba proteger a Serena, pero es evidente que no necesita protección.

—Déjala —propuso Blackmoon—. Yo me haré cargo de ella.

Su ofrecimiento no sirvió para apaciguar la furia de Darien.

Aquel hombre podía haber sido amante de Serena, pero Shields se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a tenerla en su lecho.

—Serena se viene a casa conmigo —gruñó en respuesta, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

—¿Yo no tengo nada que opinar en esto? —preguntó la joven afirmándose en sus talones.

—No —masculló Darien—. Harás lo que yo diga hasta que decidas contarme la verdad.

Miró a Diamante y comprendió que estaba remoloneando y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

—Tú no tienes por qué estar aquí, Blackmoon. Slaughter te acompañará fuera.

El agente, que había estado merodeando por allí, apareció casi al instante.

—Estaba vigilándole, milord. No sé cómo ha podido pasar por mi lado. —Dirigió a Blackmoon una firme mirada —Si quiere seguirme, señor, lo acompañaré a la puerta.

Diamante precedió a Slaughter fuera, mirando una vez más por encima del hombro para dirigirle a Serena una mirada de estímulo.

—Casi te creí cuando dijiste que él no era tu amante —murmuró Dar agitando la cabeza —Es evidente que eres una embustera. Ya no sé qué creer.

La asió del brazo, la guió por la casa y salieron por la puerta principal.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —preguntó Serena.

—A Slaughter le ha parecido extraño que vinieras sola y ha decidido informarme. He venido tan pronto como me he enterado.

Acababan de salir cuando Darien la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo. —¿Quién es ése?

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

—Ese hombre que se aleja de nosotros. Lo único que le he visto ha sido la espalda, pero debe de haber estado merodeando por aquí. Está subiendo al carruaje aparcado al final de la calle y se va.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sea sospechoso? Puede haber estado visitando a alguien cerca de aquí.

Dar no opinaba lo mismo, pero decidió no insistir en el tema.

Sabía que ella no había dicho una verdad desde que la había sorprendido, de modo que ¿por qué iba a esperar que se la dijera entonces?

—Tendremos que cabalgar juntos —dijo izando a Serena en la silla y subiendo detrás de ella —Pero no te confíes, te lo advierto, tarde o temprano vas a decirme la verdad. No aceptaré menos que eso.

.

.

Un hombre con capa y capucha entró en la choza de mal talante. Se reunió con Watts y Benny en cuanto los vio.

—¡Tontos! ¿No podéis hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué no os liberasteis de los agentes de Bow Street previamente?

—No sabíamos que estaban allí y la mujer no creyó conveniente decírnoslo —explicó Watts—. No nos culpe a nosotros.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos ahora? —preguntó Benny—. Tal vez deberíamos presionar más al viejo.

—¿Cómo está Tsukino?

—Más o menos igual—repuso Watts.

—¿Tiene ya sentido lo que dice?

Watts se encogió de hombros.

—No más que de costumbre. Duerme mucho.

—Vamos a tener que ser más contundentes. Necesitamos que nos conduzca al amuleto. Su hija ya no nos sirve de nada. Shields probablemente no la perderá de vista. ¡Maldición! Nada ha salido bien. ¿Quién hubiera podido pensar que el viejo sería tan obstinado?

—¿Desea que lo torture? —preguntó Watts ansioso. El hombre sonrió.

—La tortura no es la solución. El viejo zorro probablemente no sobreviviría a ella. Necesitamos llevarlo a otra parte. Su hija es inteligente; puede recordar algo sobre este sitio y decírselo a Shields. Os informaré en cuanto encuentre un lugar seguro donde trasladarlo. Entretanto, tratad de volver a interrogarlo. Ya sabéis dónde encontrarme si os enteráis de algo.

.

.

Serena se sentía como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido de debajo de sus pies. Dar la trataba como a una desconocida. Con fría cortesía la había acompañado hasta su habitación y luego la había dejado allí para hacerla sufrir. Su poca disposición a contarle la verdad sólo había conseguido ganarse su desdén. Por desgracia, traicionar a Shields no había ayudado a su padre, porque no había podido recuperar el amuleto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Ansiaba confiar en Darien, pero era improbable que él ayudase a su padre. Le había fallado a éste y le había fallado a Dar. Tenía que volver a la casa y conseguir el amuleto lo antes posible. Había visto a Benny escabulléndose para regresar con Watts, y por entonces su patrono ya debía de saber que su plan había fracasado. ¿Sufriría su padre por su fracaso?

Sus desconsolados pensamientos concluyeron abruptamente cuando Shields entró en la habitación y cerró de un portazo. Su pulso se aceleró. Sus miembros se pusieron tensos, pero se mantuvo firme. No era una cobarde.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Nada mientras digas la verdad. —La miró furioso —¿Conoces siquiera el significado de esa palabra?

—Desde luego que sí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongamos que comenzamos por el principio. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—Te lo he dicho. Con mi padre.

—Hasta ahora todo va bien. ¿Qué hizo él con el amuleto?

—No lo robó.

—Serena, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

Ella apretó los labios con obstinación. —Pregúntame otra cosa.

—¿Está Blackmoon implicado?

Serena le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Ya te he dicho que Diamante no está metido en nada de esto.

Él prosiguió implacable.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de Mount Street?

—Recogiendo algunas pertenencias personales que me había dejado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me hiciste saber que te encontrabas bien? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

A Serena la cogió por sorpresa la nota de desesperación de su voz. Parecía como si ella le importase realmente, pero le resultaba difícil dar crédito a tal cosa.

—Lo siento.

—Sentirlo no basta, Serena —repuso Dar cortante —Lo que yo pido es la simple verdad.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. ¿Se atrevería? Tal vez pudiese contarle parte de la verdad, lo suficiente como para que confiase en ella. Lo bastante al menos como para que pusiera fin a su confinamiento.

—Estoy esperando, Serena.

—¿Qué me harás si permanezco callada? ¿Pegarme? ¿Entregarme a las autoridades? ¿Qué, Dar?

—Confío en que seas lo bastante razonable como para que ninguna de esas alternativas sea necesaria.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Vacilaba, deseando ganarse la confianza de Dar, pero temiendo las consecuencias de explicarle las cosas. Si por lo menos tuviese allí a Diamante para aconsejarla. Él comprendería.

—Respóndeme sólo a una cosa, Darien —dijo Serena—. Hasta dónde llegarías por salvar a un ser querido.

—Eso es injusto.

—Es totalmente justo.

—Esperaba que confiaras lo bastante en mí como para dejarme ayudarte.

—Si tuvieras el amuleto, ¿lo devolverías a sus verdaderos propietarios aunque ello significara la muerte de un ser querido?

Él vaciló sólo un momento. —Sería hacer lo correcto.

—No si significara perder a mi padre por una baratija. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

—Siempre lo he comprendido, Serena, pero es mi deber con mi patria.

Ella se negó a mirarlo.

—Lo sé. Lo mismo que sé que no puedo sacrificar a mi padre por una baratija.

—Una baratija muy valiosa, Serena. Se halla en juego la estabilidad de relaciones internacionales. Dime dónde encontrar a tu padre y me cuidaré de todo.

—No lo sé. Llevaba los ojos vendados.

—¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Qué olores o sonidos recuerdas?

Serena rebuscó en su cerebro. ¿Podía realmente Dar rescatar a su padre? Si tal cosa fuera posible, no tendría por qué mentirle.

—Recuerdo haber cruzado un puente cuando salimos de la ciudad —dijo —Viajamos durante cerca de una hora y luego dimos un brusco giro a la derecha por un camino lleno de roderas.

—¿Algo más?

—¡Epping! —exclamó Serena con la excitación poniendo animación en su voz —Vi un letrero en la carretera. La casa de campo donde retienen a mi padre está próxima al pueblo de Epping.

—¿Confiarás en mí si prometo devolvértelo ileso? ¿Me dirás dónde encontrar el amuleto?

Ella lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero consideró preferible pecar de prudente. Darien no podía garantizarle la seguridad de su padre. Sólo ella podía hacerlo. La vida de él dependía de que mantuviese el amuleto lejos de las manos del gobierno.

—No puedo, Dar. No me pidas eso.

—Considéralo. Hasta que sus secuestradores comparezcan ante la justicia, tu vida está en peligro. Posees información que ellos desean, y no se detendrán ante nada para conseguirla. No me dejas otra elección que confinarte en la casa.

—Yo no tengo lo que ellos desean —protestó ella.

¡Santo Dios! La situación estaba complicándose por momentos.

—Pero sabes dónde puedes encontrado.

Serena recurrió a su conciencia, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta clara a su dilema. Verse encerrada en casa era un desolador giro de los acontecimientos. No podía recibir mensajes de Watts y de su patrono ni recuperar el amuleto. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

De pronto, se encontró en los brazos de Dar, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho mientras sollozaba desconsolada. No se había propuesto que sucediera así, pero las lágrimas no se detenían. Por fin, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba hablando con voz llena de emoción.

—¡Maldición! Me quedé desolado cuando vi que habías desaparecido. Mi imaginación se desbordó y me recriminé por no haberte protegido. —Profirió una amarga risa —Ni por un momento pensé que te hubieses ido por propia voluntad, ni que hubieses conspirado contra mí. Conseguiste envolverme en tus mentiras desde el día en que te conocí.

Levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo, Serena? Incluso ahora, sabiendo lo mentirosa que eres, lo único que deseo es hacer el amor contigo.

El nudo que Serena tenía en la garganta se hizo más grande.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa. —¿Por qué estaría mal?

—Hacer el amor no resolvería nada en absoluto.

«Tal vez no —pensó Serena—, pero no podría hacer que las cosas empeorasen.»

Bajó la mirada, temiendo que Dar pudiera leer sus pensamientos y despreciarla. Pero evidentemente los pensamientos de él coincidían con los suyos, porque la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—¡Que Dios me ayude, porque yo no puedo! –gimió, y su boca descendió sobre la de ella.

El corazón de Darien latía apresuradamente, su sangre palpitaba cálida y densa, y se moría de deseo. Aquello no debería suceder, pero su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia. Besó a Serena con desesperación, introduciendo la lengua en su boca en un insensato estallido de pasión.

Se había sentido tan aliviado al encontrarla sana y salva que le resultaba difícil mantener su furia. Deseaba zarandearla hasta que los dientes le rechinaran, hacerle prometer que nunca volvería a mentirle, pero pese a su ira, un hilo de algo básico y elemental evitaba que su temperamento se descontrolara. Ahora lo reconocía como necesidad, necesidad de hacer el amor con su esposa. De protegerla de aquellos que podían dañarla.

—Eres mía, Serena —gimió contra sus labios —Siempre has sido mía. No lo olvides nunca. De nadie más. Mía. No importa cuán lejos huyas, nada podrá cambiar nunca eso.

No podía evitarlo. En el momento en que la boca de ella se entregó a la suya, perdió el control. Serena tal vez no lo amara, y él no estaba seguro de amarla, pero estaba terriblemente seguro de que la deseaba y de que ella lo deseaba a él.

Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas bajo las capas de ropa.

Mientras ella sofocaba un grito, balanceó las caderas contra las de él. Darien contrajo el cuerpo, frustrado. ¡Maldición! No quería que hubiese nada entre ellos dos.

Reprimiendo una imprecación, la hizo volverse de espaldas y comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido. Éste se deslizó hasta el suelo y ella se quedó cubierta solamente por su diáfana camisola.

Intentó cogerla en brazos y conducirla al lecho, pero Serena negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

—Aguarda, deseo hacer el amor contigo, pero primero dime si eso cambiará algo. ¿Todavía entregarías el amuleto al gobierno de tenerlo en tu poder?

Dar se quedó inmóvil, con expresión cautelosa.

—Hacer el amor contigo no tiene nada que ver con el amuleto ni con las mentiras que me has contado. Es por mí... por nosotros. Te deseo a pesar de todo lo que has hecho o no has hecho.

**Serena tiene los problemas hasta el cuello, y para empeorar todo perdió la poca confianza que se había empezado a formar en Darien, ¿todo porque? por necia, y sigue de mensa en creerle a Diamante, ¿encontraran o no los agentes Bow Street el amuleto?, un beso**


	14. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Serena no se veía capaz de rechazar a Dar. Era el único hombre al que siempre había amado, el único al que siempre había deseado. Él la creía una mentirosa, no confiaba en ella, pero aún la deseaba.

Shields tenía las manos en sus senos, se los acariciaba y moldeaba a través del tejido de la camisola. Le separó los muslos con la rodilla y la impulsó hacia atrás, en dirección al lecho. Serena se mordió el labio arqueándose contra el cuerpo de él, y sintió cómo sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse bajo sus palmas. De pronto, Dar apartó las manos y, al cabo de unos momentos, la camisola había desaparecido, y se vio desnuda tendida de espaldas sobre la cama, en licencioso abandono.

Con los ojos entornados observó cómo él se desvestía, y se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de su excitación surgiendo poderosamente del nido de rizos situado en la base de su abdomen. Luego, Dar se tendió a su lado y su embriagador aroma masculino impregnó sus sentidos. La textura de su piel, el áspero vello de su pecho, la virilidad que él desprendía era enormemente excitante.

Darien deslizaba las manos sobre su cuerpo, despacio al principio, tocándola con familiar soltura, provocando deliciosos y pequeños temblores en ella. En su interior sentía la excitación convirtiendo su sangre en fuego líquido mientras él iba tocando sus puntos más sensibles.

La besaba interminablemente, recorriéndole la boca con la lengua una y otra vez, como si tratara de perderse en su interior. Sus labios, sus senos, sus pezones, entre sus muslos, nada quedaba descuidado. El único sonido que competía con los leves jadeos de placer de la mujer era la creciente furia de la lluvia golpeando los cristales.

Pero nada de eso podía compararse con lo que sintió cuando Dar le pasó el pulgar por el sensible núcleo oculto en su sexo, aumentando la presión con cada caricia. El fuego quemaba sus venas, se enroscaba en su vientre, se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

—¡Darien!

—¡Eres tan apasionada, Serena! —murmuró él —Me encanta el modo en que tu cuerpo se me ofrece. ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor?

Su aliento surgió como una ráfaga. Asintió sin palabras, la única respuesta que pudo emitir, pero que a él le pareció suficiente.

El cerebro de ella se cerró cuando Dar la levantó hacia su boca sujetándole las nalgas. Ella gritó, aferrándose a él mientras la excitaba con los labios, con sus dientes, con su lengua.

Su cuerpo se movía sin intervención de su mente, sus caderas se balanceaban con sus íntimas caricias mientras su cálido aliento la quemaba.

Él le introdujo un dedo y ella gritó de nuevo, tan próxima al clímax que podía sentirlo elaborándose profundamente dentro de sí. Se estremecía, casi frenética. Arqueó la espalda, asió sus cabellos con fuerza y estalló. No podía detener la sensación y cedió voluntariamente a los altibajos de su orgasmo. Dar la elevó transportándola más lejos de lo que ella jamás había llegado, dejándola laxa y saciada.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo entonces, moviéndose sobre ella.

Con un grito de satisfacción se introdujo profundamente en su interior, levantándole las caderas para que pudiera acogerlo por completo. De inmediato, se vio invadido por una desconcertante sensación de haber perdido los puntos de referencia: inmerso en un confuso remolino de emociones. Estar dentro de Serena era una pura gloria. Cuando las largas piernas de ella rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo aún más adentro, casi perdió el poco control que le quedaba. El poder que Serena ejercía sobre él era impresionante.

Arremetió con furia, retirándose y empujando cada vez más profundamente, hasta que sintió que ella volvía a ponerse en tensión. Sonrió, orgulloso de su habilidad para revivir la pasión tan recientemente volcada. Luego miró hacia abajo, hacia el punto por donde ambos estaban unidos, se vio acogido en su suavidad y comenzó a temblar temiendo no ser capaz de contenerse. Apretó los dientes y agradeció a Dios y a los ángeles que los músculos de Serena lo apretasen, y sentir la rigidez que le provocaba su primera contracción de placer.

Gritó y se vació por completo, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Su cuerpo seguía acariciando el de ella, prolongando el calor latente del clímax de ambos. Entonces, Darien hundió el rostro en su cuello, reteniendo las palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

A Serena le dolía la garganta de amor, de ansia y de todas las cosas que quería decir pero sabía que Dar no creería. Desearía que aquel momento no acabase nunca, pero como es natural, acabó. Y con ello llegó la realidad. Apoyó la palma en su firme mandíbula, y él le dirigió una mirada con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

—¿Y ahora qué, Dar?

—No lo sé. Nuestro destino está en tus manos. Si no confías en mí, no tenemos un futuro juntos.

Serena gimió. Sus palabras demostraban que no había ninguna esperanza para ellos. Lo único que compartían era pasión. Una vez recuperase el amuleto, lo usaría para liberar a su padre, y Dar no podía aceptar eso. ¿Qué le importaban a ella las relaciones entre países cuando lo único que tenía en el mundo era su padre? ¿Por qué no podía Darien comprenderlo?

—Parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida. Si yo tuviera el amuleto, lo usaría para liberar a mi padre —suspiró Serena.

El suspiro de Dar fue aún más profundo que el de ella. —Lo sé, y lo siento. —Rodó, apartándose hasta salir del lecho—. Descansa, Serena, pareces agotada. —Comenzó a vestirse —Haré que te suban una bandeja más tarde.

Ella bostezó.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Importa?

—Supongo que no. ¿Soy una prisionera?

—En realidad, no. Puedes considerarte en libertad para ir a cualquier lugar de la casa que desees. Pero no podrás salir sin que un agente de Bow Street o yo te acompañemos.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero no encontró energías para ello; ya estaba semidormida. Sus argumentos tendrían que esperar.

Porter aguardaba a Dar al final de la escalera.

—Lord Westmore le espera en su estudio, milord. Ha dicho que no lo molestáramos, que ya aguardaría a que usted bajara.

—Gracias, Porter. Voy para allá.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —le dijo Nic cuando lo vio entrar en el estudio—. Porter me ha dicho que habías encontrado a Serena. Puesto que fuera está lloviendo, he decidido que podía esperarte aquí y enterarme de los detalles. —Levantó su copa —Es un whisky estupendo.

—Prefiero brandy —repuso Shields yendo hacia la mesita.

—¿Deseas decirme dónde estaba tu esposa?

Con la copa en la mano, Dar se sentó frente a su amigo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—Es terriblemente complicado, Westmore. Serena dice que los secuestradores de su padre contactaron con ella y la llevaron a verlo.

—¿Con qué objeto?

—No estoy seguro. Nada tiene sentido. Ella cree que deseaban demostrarle que estaba vivo y bien.

—¿Y era así?

—Vivo, sí, pero según Serena no está bien. Dice que tiene malaria, y que necesita cuidados médicos. —Contempló malhumorado su copa —La he encontrado en la casa de Mount Street. Estoy convencido de que Tsukino le dijo dónde había escondido el amuleto y que ella había ido a recogerlo.

A Nic le brillaron los ojos de excitación. —¿Lo tienes?

—No. Serena niega conocer su paradero, e insiste en que sir Tsukino no lo robó. —Bebió largamente de su copa, tragó el líquido e hizo una mueca —Está mintiendo. ¿Qué voy a hacer, por todos los diablos? Nada de lo que le he dicho hasta ahora la ha convencido de que confíe en mí para encontrar a su padre.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella y su padre no están conspirando para vender el amuleto y obtener beneficio? —preguntó Westmore —¿Crees lo que Serena te ha dicho?

—Cuando la he encontrado en la casa de Mount Street he pensado lo mismo que tú, pero ahora creo que está realmente preocupada por su padre.

—No te envidio, amigo —dijo Nic—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Intentar encontrar al padre de Serena.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Acompañándome. Dos cabezas son mejor que una. Ella dice que la llevaron con los ojos vendados, pero me ha podido facilitar algunas indicaciones. Con suerte, podremos localizar el lugar y liberar a sir Tsukino.

—Si es que está realmente prisionero —matizó Westmore.

—Ésa es la teoría en la que me baso ahora mismo. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, prefiero creer que sir Kenji no está implicado en el robo. Resulta difícil creer que un hombre que ha dedicado toda su vida a estudiar antigüedades robe una. Lo conozco, y no tengo la impresión de que sea un hombre codicioso.

—Hagas lo que hagas, cuenta conmigo —dijo Nic.

—Gracias. Sin embargo nada puede hacerse en la oscuridad. Saldremos por la mañana. Ven aquí. Iremos en mi carruaje. Si sir Tsukino está enfermo, como dice Serena, podría hacemos falta.

—¿Y qué hay de lady Shields?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Probablemente deseará venir con nosotros.

Dar apretó la mandíbula.

—No voy a decirle lo que nos proponemos hacer.

Nic se levantó.

—Tú sabes lo que es mejor. Confío en que Serena y tú aún podáis asistir a la fiesta que Maryann da el sábado por la noche. Después de convencerla para celebrar un baile en vuestro honor, se quedaría desolada si los protagonistas no pudiesen asistir.

—Allí estaremos —lo tranquilizó Shields—. Con suerte, para entonces ya habré encontrado a sir Tsukino y el amuleto estará en mi poder.

Después de la marcha de Westmore, Dar se quedó en su estudio mirando pensativo por la ventana, observando cómo la oscuridad se tragaba lo que quedaba de luz del día. No se dio cuenta de que Serena había entrado en la habitación hasta que ella carraspeó. Darien se sobresaltó y giró en redondo, encontrándola lo bastante próxima como para tocarla.

—Creía que estabas durmiendo —dijo.

—He dormido un poco. ¿Era lord Westmore ese que he visto marcharse?

—Sí. Es un visitante asiduo. ¿Tienes apetito?

—Ayer no comí mucho, y hoy nada.

—Iba a hacerte que te subieran algo, pero puesto que estás despierta cenaremos juntos.

Tiró del cordón de la campanilla y en seguida apareció el mayordomo.

—Dígale a la cocinera que cenaremos dentro de media hora, Porter. Comeremos algo informal aquí, en el estudio. Por favor, envíe a alguien para que encienda el fuego. Esta noche hace fresco. ¿Estás de acuerdo con mis disposiciones, Serena?

—Sí, desde luego —repuso ella.

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras los sirvientes se dedicaban a encender el fuego y a preparar bandejas para su cena. Serena se mordía el labio inferior preguntándose en qué estaría pensando Dar. Antes, su furia había sido formidable, pero también había parecido aliviado al verla. ¿Había estado realmente preocupado?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él una vez se quedaron solos.

—Me preguntaba en qué estabas pensando tú —replicó ella —¿Voy a estar realmente confinada en la casa?

La dura expresión de Darien le dio la respuesta incluso antes de que éste la formulara con palabras.

—Tiene que ser así, Serena. Estarás vigilada cada momento del día. Es por tu propio bien.

—No necesito protección.

—¿No? Si te hubiera cuidado como debía nunca te habrían secuestrado. Porque eso es lo que sucedió, ¿no es así?

—No exactamente. Se suponía que debía encontrarme con alguien en Hyde Park. Esa persona tenía que darme información sobre mi padre, y yo confiaba en convencer a quien fuera que viniese para que lo soltara.

—Pero fuiste secuestrada, ¿no es así?

—Yo... supongo que sí. Pero estoy contenta. Conseguí ver a mi padre y juzgar su condición por mí misma.

—Entonces él te dijo donde estaba escondido el amuleto —aventuró Dar—. Y tú prometiste recogerlo y entregárselo a sus raptores.

—Mi padre no lo robó.

—No se trata de eso, Serena, y tú lo sabes.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella.

Dar suspiró.

—Hemos hablado de esto una y otra vez. Están en juego las relaciones de Inglaterra con Egipto.

—¿Y las personas no cuentan? —lo desafió Serena.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano por tu padre. Dime solamente dónde encontrar el amuleto para que pueda ser devuelto a Egipto.

—Tú crees que mi padre lo robó, pero él no es un ladrón.

—Dime quién lo robó. Tal vez entonces te crea.

—¿Qué te hacer pensar que mi padre sabe algo sobre el amuleto?

—La lógica, Serena. Me lo he imaginado todo salvo... —Hizo una pausa.

—¿Salvo qué?

—Que no estoy seguro de si sir Tsukino ha sido realmente secuestrado o si es un participante en el complot para vender el amuleto al mejor postor.

—No reconocerías la verdad aunque te golpeará en el rostro —le espetó Serena.

La respuesta de Darien se vio interrumpida por la presencia de los sirvientes llevándoles la cena. Con los labios firmemente apretados, Serena observó con furioso silencio cómo colocaban ante ellos bandejas con faisán asado, crema de verduras, patatas glaseadas, pan recién hecho y mantequilla. Su estómago se impacientaba ante los deliciosos olores que llegaban hasta su olfato.

El apetito sustituyó a la ira, pero retornó cuando Dar dijo: —Yo nunca te he mentido.

—¿No? Te casaste conmigo con falsedades. Por ejemplo no te proponías sentar nunca la cabeza.

—Ésa era mi intención cuando nos casamos.

—¿y qué hay de la camarera y la viuda?

—Pertenecían a mi pasado. Blackmoon las buscó con el fin de desacreditarme. Sabía que estábamos intimando y temía que te negaras a ir a Egipto. ¿Por qué no le dijiste ni a él ni a tu padre que estábamos casados?

—Me sentía herida y desilusionada.

—Si me hubieras amado, no habrías huido sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Tardé meses en poder retomar las riendas de mi vida, y me costó mucho más olvidarte. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba enamorado. —Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar—: La humillación de verme abandonado dejó un poso de amargura en mi interior, por lo que no le hablé a nadie de nuestro matrimonio. Entretanto, me entregué a placeres sensuales y a la disolución más absoluta sin negarme nada. Las mujeres se me ofrecían y yo las tomaba vorazmente. Jugué, bebí y me hice famoso por mi comportamiento libertino. Y todo por tu culpa, Serena.

—Dar, yo... lamento haberte juzgado tan duramente. Diamante era mi amigo, creía que estaba tratando de protegerme de una vida de dolor.

—Lo que está hecho, hecho está. No podemos volver atrás, pero sí podemos mirar hacia el futuro. —La observó con solemnidad, escrutándola sombríamente —¿Deseas tener un futuro conmigo, Serena?

«¿Lo deseo?», se preguntó ella. Amaba a Dar, siempre lo había amado, pero también quería a su padre, y tener que escoger entre los dos era desgarrador. Y tras años de reflexionar sobre su cobardía al huir de él tras su apresurado matrimonio, Serena había llegado a la conclusión de que se había equivocado al juzgar a Darien sin haberlo escuchado. Era cierto que había permitido que Diamante influyera en ella, pero había confiado en éste y aún lo hacía.

—Creo que nuestro matrimonio puede funcionar una vez esto quede atrás —susurró.

Shields no supo qué responder.

—Come antes de que se te enfríe la comida. Hablaremos más tarde.

Ella atacó el faisán, pero le resultó difícil de tragar ¿Por qué Dar no le había respondido? Dejó el tenedor a un lado y lo miró furiosa.

—No, hablaremos ahora. ¿Deseas seguir casado conmigo? —La expresión de él se suavizó.

—Te deseo. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo. —La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, de una triste sonrisa —Pero a menos que exista verdad entre nosotros, no puede haber matrimonio.

Serena tragó con dificultades el bocado que tema en la boca, encantada y descorazonada al mismo tiempo. Deseaba que Darien la amase incondicionalmente, pero suponía que estaba pidiendo demasiado. No había hecho nada para ganarse su confianza.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte —dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

Él se puso rígido, con evidente incredulidad. —¿Otra mentira, Serena?

—Es cierto. Creo que ya lamentaba haberte abandonado en el momento en que el barco dejó Inglaterra. Pero era demasiado tarde. Acepté las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y traté de llevar mi vida adelante.

—Revisar pasados errores no nos servirá de nada a ninguno de los dos. Nuestro futuro debe basarse en la confianza. ¿Estás dispuesta a encontrarme a medio camino?

«Sí.»

—Yo... no puedo. Sé lo que deseas, pero no puedo dártelo. —La expresión de Dar se endureció.

—Olvídate de recuperar el amuleto para alguien que no sea el gobierno. No voy a perderte de vista.

En la puerta sonó un discreto golpecito. Shields dio su permiso y Porter entró en la habitación.

—El señor Slaughter ha venido a verle, milord. —Darien se levantó.

—Dígale que voy inmediatamente. —Porter se retiró.

—¿El señor Slaughter es el agente de Bow Street?

—Sí. Acaba de comer. Volveré en seguida.

Dar se apresuró. Si Slaughter había encontrado el amuleto, podía poner fin a todo aquello.

—¿Lo han encontrado, Slaughter?

—No, milord. Lo desmontamos todo, pero no encontramos nada como lo descrito por la esposa de su señoría.

—¡Maldición!

—¿Tenemos que seguir vigilando?

—Hubiese jurado que el maldito objeto estaba escondido en esa casa. ¿Hasta dónde ha sido concienzuda su búsqueda?

—Incluso hemos sacado los ladrillos de la chimenea. —Dar se pasó los dedos por el pelo con impaciencia.

—No tiene sentido seguir buscando a menos que se hubiesen olvidado de algo. Sigan vigilando la casa e infórmenme si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal.

Slaughter se despidió y Dar regresó al estudio. La cena de Serena aún seguía ante ella sin tocar. —Creía que tenías apetito.

—¿Qué deseaba el señor Slaughter?

—No lo han encontrado, Serena.

Un alivio increíble la invadió. Lo miró como diciendo: «Te lo había dicho».

—No soy tan tonto como tú crees, Serena. Sé que sabes dónde está escondido. —Y se fue a grandes zancadas.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Fuera. No me esperes.

—Dar, por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado, Serena. Estoy por encima de eso. Buenas noches.

La sorprendente frialdad de sus palabras fue desgarradora.

Ahora nada podía cerrar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos. Había renunciado a la felicidad con Dar con tanta firmeza como él había cerrado la puerta del estudio. Con el corazón afligido, se levantó y salió de la estancia. Ahora se hallaba de verdad sola, y dependía únicamente de sí misma. Tenía que huir de la vigilancia de Darien lo suficiente como para recuperar el amuleto y liberar a su padre.

En realidad, Dar no tenia adónde ir. Pero en aquellos momentos no se sentía a gusto con Serena. Su obstinación lo había derrotado. Ella decía que lo amaba. ¡Bah! Sus mentiras no funcionarían en esa ocasión. Sólo porque hubiera hecho el amor con él como un ángel no significaba que fuese a permitir que le pisotease el corazón. ¿Por qué, por todos los diablos, había vuelto a aparecer en su vida?

Shields fue al vestíbulo y llamó a Porter. El mayordomo apareció momentos después algo desaliñado, pero aún digno. —¿Ha llamado, milord?

—Ordene que preparen otro dormitorio para mí.

—¿Otro dormitorio, milord?

—¿No me ha oído, Porter?

Comprendiendo que había sido innecesariamente duro, Dar dijo:

—Discúlpeme, Porter, no debería desahogar mis frustraciones con usted. Encárguese de la habitación, por favor.

—En seguida, milord.

Darien entró en el salón y se sirvió una buena dosis de brandy de una licorera que había en la alacena. Percibió un sonido de pasos, miró por encima del hombro y vio a Serena subiendo la escalera. Puesto que él prefería el estudio a cualquier otra habitación de la casa, regresó a su refugio y se dejó caer en un sillón, frente al hogar. Cerró los ojos. El perfume de ella aún persistía en el aire.

Cuán dulcemente había hecho el amor con él. Qué maravillosamente vivo lo había hecho sentir. No importaba adónde los condujeran sus vidas, él nunca la olvidaría. Era muy posible que la amase. A pesar de las circunstancias él nunca dejaría de sentir lo que sentía por ella.

«Maldito deber. Maldito sea el rey y la patria», se quejó Dar en silencio.

—Ya está, milord. Tiene a punto la habitación verde —dijo Porter desde la puerta.

—Gracias. Buenas noches, Porter.

—Buenas noches, milord.

Concluyó su brandy y subió dificultosamente la escalera hacia su nueva habitación. Si dormía esa noche con Serena, no respondía de sí mismo. Las mentiras podían haber acabado con el frágil vínculo existente entre ellos, pero él aún la deseaba. ¿Quién creería que lord Shields, uno de los miembros de la famosa Liga de los Libertinos de Londres, había descubierto que tenía corazón? Sabía exactamente cómo se había sentido Furuhata cuando conoció a su Lita. Supuso que algo desconcertado y confuso, y también furioso por verse atrapado en una casi intangible red de engaños. Lita, la salteadora de caminos, y Serena, la ladrona, eran de la misma clase. Se preguntaba qué sino aguardaba al pobre Westmore.

Dar estaba desayunando cuando llegó el vizconde Westmore a la mañana siguiente. Lo hicieron pasar a la sala matinal, donde estaba Shields.

—¿No has dormido bien esta noche? —le preguntó Nic a la vista de sus ojeras.

—No mucho. ¿Has desayunado?

—Sí. ¿Estás dispuesto? —Darien dejó su servilleta.

—Han preparado mi carruaje mientras hablábamos. Podemos irnos.

—¿Adónde vais?

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta. —Has madrugado mucho, Serena.

—Siempre he sido madrugadora. ¿Adónde vais lord Westmore y tú a estas horas?

—Negocios —murmuró Dar.

—Así es —confirmó Westmore—. Mi hermana confía verla el sábado próximo en el baile, lady Shields.

Serena buscó con la suya la mirada de Dar. —¿Vamos a ir?

—Desde luego. No quisiera hacerle un feo a lady Belcher después de las molestias que se ha tomado por nosotros. ¿Vamos, Westmore?

El carruaje de Dar aguardaba en la esquina.

—Sube, yo conduciré —dijo Nic—. Tú pareces algo alterado. Serena y tú necesitáis superar vuestras diferencias.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró Dar. Viajaron en dirección noreste, hacia Epping. Cuando atravesaron traqueteando un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo, Dar comprendió que iban en la dirección correcta.

—Busca un lugar donde haya un pronunciado giro a la derecha por un sendero con roderas —dijo Dar, recordando lo que Serena le había dicho.

El carruaje prosiguió durante un tiempo, y la inseguridad de Shields fue creciendo a medida que se aproximaban al pueblo de Epping y no se veía ninguna señal del sendero que Serena había descrito. Entonces, de repente lo vio, un abrupto giro a la derecha.

—Ahí está —gritó. Nic tiró de las riendas.

—No deberíamos irrumpir sin tener un plan.

—Como de costumbre, tienes razón, Westmore. Busquemos un lugar donde esconder el carruaje y hagamos el resto del camino a pie. ¿Llevas tu pistola?

Nic dio un golpecito al bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Aquí está.

A continuación, detuvo el carruaje en un claro, bajo las elevadas ramas de un roble.

—Sígueme —dijo Darien mientras saltaba al suelo y se movía prudentemente por el sendero.

—Mira. —Señaló una pequeña casa de campo que tenían delante—. Vayamos por detrás y echemos una mirada.

—Las persianas están cerradas —observó Nic.

—¿Oyes algo? —le preguntó Dar agachado bajo una ventana.

—No. Esto está demasiado tranquilo —repuso Westmore—. Voy a probar con el pestillo.

Lo tanteó y lo encontró asegurado por dentro.

—Tal vez la puerta principal no esté cerrada —dijo Darien esperanzado.

Pegados a la pared y ocultándose bajo las ventanas, avanzaron poco a poco hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Shields se aproximó prudentemente y tanteó el pestillo. No estaba cerrado, y pudo abrir la puerta del todo.

—Está vacía —confirmó Dar entrando para dejar paso a Nic.

—Ahí hay otra puerta —dijo su amigo—. Probablemente dé a un dormitorio.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia allí.

—¡Por los infiernos! —exclamó Darien—. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde o éste no es el lugar.

—Aquí no hay nada más que una cama desordenada, una mesa y una silla –dijo Westmore sin apenas disimular su decepción.

Dar retiró las sábanas y rebuscó bajo la ropa sucia. Nic le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—No lo sé, supongo que un indicio. Algo que me demuestre que sir Tsukino ha estado aquí. No hay nada —dijo al final, claramente decepcionado —Vámonos de aquí.

—Un momento —exclamó Nic recogiendo de debajo del catre un objeto que había visto brillar entre las capas de polvo —¿Qué es esto?

Shields lo cogió de la mano de Westmore.

—Déjame ver. —Lo asió y lo sostuvo por su cadena de oro —Un reloj de bolsillo. —Le dio la vuelta y al ver la inscripción profirió una exclamación de regocijo —Es el reloj de sir Tsukino. Mira —dijo señalando el grabado del dorso—. Son sus iniciales.

—De modo que estuvo aquí —comentó Nic—. Me pregunto... ¿era un prisionero o un cómplice?

Darien fijó su aguda mirada en un vaso que había sobre la mesa. Lo cogió y se dirigió con él hacia la luz para mirar el oscuro residuo que tenía en el fondo. Se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Westmore.

—Sospecho que láudano. Dudo que Tsukino saliera de aquí por su propio pie.

Sin soltar el reloj, Shields se precipitó fuera de la casa. Nic lo siguió de cerca, pisándole los talones. Regresaron al carruaje y deshicieron el camino de regreso a Londres.

—¿Crees que Serena decía la verdad? —le preguntó West¬more.

—Supongo que sí acerca de que su padre estaba enfermo. Pero apostaría hasta mi último centavo a que ella podría conducirme hasta el amuleto si lo deseara.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Shields, Nic se despidió. —Mantenme informado, Dar, y avísame si me necesitas.

Él asintió y entró en la casa reacio a contarle a Serena lo que había encontrado. Dispuso de poco tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto, porque ella salió en seguida a su encuentro.

—¡No le has encontrado! —se lamentó.

—No sabes que...

—No mientas, Darien. Sé que Westmore y tú habéis ido a buscar a mi padre. ¿Encontrasteis el lugar? Traté de recordar todos los detalles, pero...

—Encontramos la casa —afirmó él decidiendo que mentir no serviría para nada. Serena era demasiado lista para engañarla con mentiras o semi verdades—. Cuando llegamos allí, tu padre había desaparecido. El lugar estaba vacío. Esto es todo lo que encontramos —dijo haciendo oscilar el reloj colgado de su cadena de oro.

—¡Es el reloj de mi padre! —exclamó Serena cogiéndolo. Shields lo soltó al momento.

A ella comenzaron a fallarle las piernas, pero Dar la sujetó. —Todo está perdido —se lamentó—. Ahora nunca encontraré a mi padre. —Lo empujó furiosa —¡Es por tu culpa! Si no te hubieras entrometido, ahora los secuestradores tendrían el amuleto y él estaría en libertad. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te odio!

—Serena —trató de tranquilizarla él—, sé razonable. Aún no hay que rendirse. Es evidente que tu padre sigue vivo. Tarde o temprano quienes lo retienen tratarán de contactar contigo. Estarás vigilada en todo momento. Te juro que no te pasará nada.

—¿Crees que es eso lo que me preocupa? ¿Cómo puedo darles lo que desean si estoy aquí encerrada? Lo único que te importa es el amuleto. La vida humana no significa nada para ti. Yo no significo nada para ti. Sólo un medio para un fin. Reconócelo, Darien, de no ser por el amuleto, nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado.

—Puede que tengas razón, Serena, pero el destino nos reunió por alguna razón. Dime dónde encontrar el amuleto y trabajaremos juntos para buscar a tu padre.

Ella retrocedió con una expresión de angustia en el rostro. —No. No deseo tener nada que ver contigo y con tus promesas. No necesito tu ayuda. En realidad —dijo pasando precipitadamente junto a él—, no te necesito. Adiós, milord.

No llegó muy lejos, porque él la detuvo cogiéndola por la cintura.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Serena. Tienes algo que deseo y me propongo conseguirlo.

—Eso lo veremos —repuso ella girando en redondo y alejándose.

**estos dos me dan dolor de cabeza, están que si que no, que si que no.. ya decídanse amigos, Serena no le va a decir nada y Darien va a seguir presionándola hasta que ella se canse y le diga la verdad, y ahora que está encerrada en la casa ella se va a desesperar más ya que no puede ayudar a su padre eso sumándole que ya se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde, un beso**

**yssareyes48: pues ya viste ella sigue de mensa y ahora Sir Kenji sepa donde está, un beso amiga**


	15. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

—Siempre está tan encantadora, milady —dijo Abby dando los últimos toques al cabello de Serena—. Su señoría debe de estar orgulloso de usted.

La masa de pelo rubio, brillante y rizado de Serena estaba sujeta en lo alto de su cabeza con horquillas de brillantes, un regalo de su padre en su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Eran las únicas joyas que poseía.

—Póngase de pie para que pueda abrocharle el vestido —le pidió la doncella.

Serena obedeció y se alisó los pliegues de su falda de seda color esmeralda sobre sus bien modeladas caderas. El corpiño era de escote bajo, a la moda, y dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de sus redondeados senos mucho más de lo que ella hubiera deseado. La modista le había asegurado que aquella moda hacía furor, y Dar había estado de acuerdo.

Abby acababa de abrocharle el vestido cuando se abrió la puerta y Darien entró en la habitación.

—¿Estás preparada?

—¿No la encuentra atractiva, milord? —exclamó la doncella sonriendo orgullosa.

—Ciertamente —aseguró él —Puede retirarse, Abby. Y no nos espere. En realidad, tómese la noche libre. Hoy ayudaré yo a la señora cuando volvamos.

Serena deseaba protestar, pero decidió contener la lengua hasta que estuvieran solos. La muchacha cubrió con un chal los hombros de su señora y se retiró. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ella, Serena estalló.

—¿Cómo te atreves a despedir a mi doncella sin consultarme?

—Ésta sigue siendo mi casa, y la chica es mi empleada.

Paseó su mirada sobre ella lentamente, con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

—Abby tenía razón. Estás muy atractiva. —Le tocó la garganta—. ¿No tienes joyas? El vestido es encantador, pero le falta realce. Tal vez encuentres alguna utilidad que darle a esto —dijo, sacando una bolsita de terciopelo del bolsillo.

—¿Qué es?

—Eres mi condesa; no sería adecuado que aparecieras en público sin una o dos impresionantes joyas. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Serena inspiró profundamente cuando Dar sacó un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas de la bolsa y lo hizo oscilar ante sus ojos. —¿Es para mí? Es... es... no se puede describir con palabras.

No había visto nada tan bonito en toda mi vida.

Dar se situó tras ella y le abrochó el collar. Apoyó ligeramente las manos en sus hombros y la volvió hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba en el rincón.

—Tus orejas se ven desnudas —dijo, tocándole suavemente un lóbulo —Tal vez esto serviría. —Volvió a hurgar en la bolsa y sacó un par de pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes —Tuyos son para que los conserves, sea lo que sea lo que el destino nos depare.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Algo indescifrable relampagueó en los ojos de él.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero que mis pares crean que soy un marido tacaño. Y otra cosa... sería muy bueno para mí si esta noche apareciésemos como un matrimonio feliz. Todos suponen que el nuestro es un enlace por amor.

—¿Por qué creen algo así?

—Nuestro matrimonio fue repentino e inesperado: y nada salvo el amor podría haber hecho caer a uno de los miembros de la Liga de los Libertinos de Londres. La buena sociedad supone que estoy perdidamente enamorado, como a mi amigo Furuhata le sucedió con Lita.

—Ambos sabemos la verdad, ¿no es cierto? —repuso Serena secamente —No veo por qué hemos de continuar con esta farsa.

—Sí lo comprendes. Te guste o no, todavía soy responsable de ti. Pretendo protegerte hasta que todo esto haya concluido. ¿Nos vamos?

Decidida a no discutir, Serena se puso los pendientes y asintió. Mientras Dar la precedía hacia la puerta, ella no pudo dejar de admirar lo elegante que estaba. Sabía que aquella noche él causaría más impresión entre las mujeres que ella entre los hombres. Darien Chiba era de esa clase de hombres.

Él la acompañó fuera de la casa y por la escalinata hasta el carruaje que aguardaba, que ostentaba en un costado el blasón de los Shields. Aquella noche hacía algo de fresco y había un olor de lluvia en el aire, por lo que Serena se envolvió bien en el chal para resguardarse de la humedad.

—Respecto a esta noche —empezó Darien mientras el carruaje arrancaba— me propongo estar contigo todo el rato. Ni se te ocurra escabullirte. Te dije que te protegería y así lo haré.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —lo desafió Serena.

—No de qué sino de quién —repuso él —No estarás a salvo hasta que el amuleto sea encontrado y devuelto al gobierno egipcio. Me propongo asegurarme de que no haya más secuestros.

Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras se unían a la línea de carruajes que aguardaban para dejar a sus pasajeros ante la elegante mansión de los Belcher. Cuando les llegó el turno, el cochero bajó la escalerilla y mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Shields se apeaba y a continuación ayudaba a Serena.

La aglomeración de personas intimidaba a la joven, que nunca había asistido a un baile tan elegante. Las pocas fiestas a las que había ido nunca habían sido tan populosas. Y en Egipto, ella y su padre no se mezclaban con la hermética sociedad de aristócratas y hombres de negocios ingleses que vivían allí. Su vida había sido sencilla y sin complicaciones hasta que regresó a Inglaterra y Darien apareció ante su puerta.

—No te pongas nerviosa —le susurró él mientras avanzaban hacia la línea de recepción.

—¡Ya estáis aquí! —exclamó Nic, al parecer bastante aliviado mientras los observaba acercarse a la puerta —Maryann desea que Serena y tú forméis parte de la línea de recepción, con Belcher y con ella.

Los hizo avanzar hábilmente hasta que se encontraron con una atractiva pareja a quienes presentó como su hermana y su cuñado, lord y lady Belcher.

—De modo que usted es la mujer que ha conquistado el corazón de Shields —dijo lady Belcher con una radiante sonrisa, mientras asía la mano de Serena—. Deseo que su buena suerte influya en mi hermano.

—Olvídalo, Maryann —se rió Nic—. No voy a seguir el camino de Shields y Furuhata.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla, milady —dijo Serena devolviéndole la sonrisa a Maryann—. Ha sido muy amable por su parte honrarnos con un baile.

—Mi esposa no necesita ninguna excusa para celebrar una fiesta —intervino lord Belcher sonriéndole cariñosamente a Maryann.

Serena ocupó su puesto junto a Dar mientras personas cuyo nombre olvidaría pasaban por allí. Nunca se había sentido tan el centro de atención ni tan incómoda. No sólo los hombres, sino también las mujeres la examinaban de arriba abajo, como si calibraran sus deficiencias. Algunas de las damas parecían burlarse abiertamente de su origen plebeyo y pudo advertir, por cómo se comían a Dar con los ojos, que confiaban en que resultara ser todo lo contrario de un marido devoto.

Serena estaba a punto de flaquear cuando la hilera fue menguando y se oyeron unos acordes de música desde la sala de baile. —Por fin —dijo Maryann relajando la tensión de su espalda —Vosotros dos id a disfrutar mientras yo voy a la cocina para asegurarme de que todo funciona sin problemas.

Lord Belcher se disculpó a su vez y fue a mezclarse con los invitados. Dar condujo a Serena por la escalera hasta la sala de baile y luego siguió con ella hasta la pista. Una vez allí, la rodeó con sus brazos. Serena adoraba bailar, pero había tenido pocas oportunidades de hacerlo durante los últimos años. En una ocasión tropezó, pero recobró rápidamente el ritmo y siguió la dirección de Dar.

Él era un excelente bailarín, tal como ella había supuesto. Los libertinos sabían instintivamente lo que les agradaba a las mujeres y de ellos surgía espontáneamente lo que a ellas las complacía. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Serena bailó con diversos compañeros a medida que avanzaba la velada, desde nobles maduros a jóvenes dandis, consciente de que la mirada de Dar la seguía por doquier. La sorprendió descubrir que los celos la devoraban cuando él acompañó a varias damas a la pista de baile.

La velada prosiguió. Casi había llegado la hora del bufé de medianoche cuando Serena sintió la repentina necesidad de marcharse por unos momentos del salón. El calor de cientos de velas junto con los olores corporales mezclados con el perfume la hicieron sentirse mareada y con náuseas. Se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso de las damas con las piernas temblorosas.

Dar apareció ante ella con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A la sala de descanso de las damas. ¿Te importa?

Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—En absoluto. Te acompañaré. No estés demasiado tiempo. Es casi la hora de cenar.

—Pensándolo bien, me apetece más un poco de aire fresco. Estoy un poco mareada.

Shields la cogió del brazo.

—Vamos a la terraza. Aquí el ambiente es algo sofocante. —Sortearon la pista de baile, y casi habían llegado a las puertas que daban a la amplia terraza, y que habían sido abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa nocturna, cuando un lacayo les salió al paso. —Lord Shields, lord Tomoe desea hablar con usted en la biblioteca.

—¿Tomoe? No sabía que estuviera aquí. Muy bien, dígale que iré inmediatamente.

El criado se inclinó y se fue.

—¿Qué desea lord Tomoe de ti? —le preguntó Serena.

—No lo sé, pero debe de ser importante. Aguárdame aquí, volveré en seguida.

—Dar, realmente necesito un poco de aire. Yo... no me siento bien.

Darien cogió a Serena de la mano y tiró de ella por entre la multitud en dirección a Westmore, que estaba conversando con un grupo de invitados.

—Disculpen la interrupción, caballeros, pero me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado con lord Westmore.

Nic se disculpó y se reunió con Dar y Serena enarcando las cejas interrogativo.

—¿Qué sucede, Shields?

—¿Quieres acompañar a Serena a la terraza? No me atrevo a dejarla sola, y lord Tomoe me ha citado en la biblioteca. ¿Estaba invitado esta noche?

—No lo sé, pero puedo preguntárselo a Maryann.

—No te molestes. Cuida de Serena mientras yo no esté. Se siente algo mareada.

—Ve a ver a Tomoe. Yo me encargaré de ella.

—Nadie tiene que «cuidarme» —protestó la muchacha —Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—Serena —le advirtió Dar—, no discutas conmigo por esto. Ya te dije cómo debía ser. Ve con Westmore.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y salió airadamente. Nic se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Estaba a punto de salir a la terraza cuando Maryann, acompañada de una rubia menudita, le interceptó el paso. —Nic, estás aquí. Recuerdas a lady Caroline, ¿verdad? —Siempre galante, Westmore se inclinó para besar la mano que Caroline le tendía.

—Estoy encantado de volver a verla, milady.

—Están tocando un vals, Nic, y Caroline parece que no tiene pareja —insinuó Maryann sin mucho disimulo.

Su hermano dirigió una inquieta mirada hacia la terraza. —Tal vez la próxima pieza, lady Caroline. Verá, yo...

—¡Nic! —lo reprendió Maryann—. ¡Qué impropio de ti! No decepciones a Caroline.

—Comprendo —dijo la joven evidentemente violenta —Si lord Westmore no desea...

Él reprimió un gemido. Decepcionar a una dama, en especial a una tan hermosa como Caroline, no era algo que le gustase. Además, ¿qué podía sucederle a Serena en la terraza, donde había otras parejas?

Ofreció su mano a Caroline y la condujo a la pista de baile.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa al mirar por la puerta abierta y ver que Westmore la había abandonado por una joven y rubia belleza. Bien. De todos modos deseaba estar sola. Sentía el estómago realmente alterado, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. ¿Por qué Dar le regalaba joyas cuando su matrimonio era sólo una farsa? Él no pretendía seguir casado con ella, lo mismo que ella no pretendía seguir siendo su esposa.

—Parece sentirse mal, lady Shields. ¿Quiere que vaya en busca de su esposo y le diga que venga?

Serena se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido. Menuda mala suerte. «También era mala suerte.»

—Nos han presentado al llegar. Soy lady Winthorpe, una antigua... conocida de lord Shields.

«Una antigua amante», pensó Serena.

—Estoy bien, lady Winthorpe, gracias por su preocupación. Le aseguro que mi marido sabe dónde encontrarme.

La mujer dedicó a Serena una astuta sonrisa. —¿Es ésta su primera disputa?

Serena no quiso darle a la mujer esa satisfacción, y dijo: —Lord Shields y yo no nos hemos peleado. Simplemente, he sentido necesidad de tomar un poco de aire.

—Se la ve pálida, querida. ¿De cuánto está? —Ella gimió interiormente.

—No estoy embarazada, si es eso lo que insinúa.

—¿En serio? Todos pensábamos... Bien, conociendo a Shields, naturalmente supusimos... —Dejó la frase en suspenso, y luego se encogió de hombros —¿Qué otra cosa podíamos pensar? Es conocida la aversión que Shields le tiene al matrimonio. Ya sabe que él es un libertino.

—¡Estás aquí, Pamela! Ven, están tocando otro vals y me lo has prometido.

La mujer sonrió al hermoso joven y le ofreció la mano. —Desde luego, Gladstone, ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Estoy segura de que lady Shields me disculpará.

—Desde luego —repuso Serena secamente.

Por suerte, la otra única pareja que había en la terraza los siguió también al interior dejando a Serena sola. Fue hasta el extremo del balcón y contempló las estrellas que parpadeaban en el oscuro cielo. Si pudiera tener tan pocas preocupaciones como aquellas estrellas... Ella no deseaba estar allí aquella noche. Debería estar buscando a su padre, no fingiendo que disfrutaba ante un encuentro social que no significaba nada para ella.

—Serena.

Su nombre había sonado en un susurro. ¿Lo habría imaginado?

—Serena.

Allí estaba de nuevo. No era fruto de su imaginación. —¿Dónde estás? —preguntó.

—Mira hacia abajo.

Ella bajó la mirada y no vio más que una ordenada hilera de setos que rodeaban la terraza.

De ellos asomó una cabeza. —Estoy aquí.

La incredulidad la hizo elevar un poco el tono de voz. —¡Diamante! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

—Me enteré del baile y he venido con la esperanza de encontrarte a solas. Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero tu marido te tiene demasiado vigilada. Se trata de sir Kenji.

Las esperanzas de Serena revivieron.

—Aquí no podemos hablar. Dar o su amigo Westmore pueden venir en mi busca.

—Ya he pensado en eso. Hay una cochera detrás de la casa. Allí podemos estar solos.

Serena vaciló, pero las siguientes palabras de Diamante la convencieron.

—He encontrado a tu padre.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Encontró un tramo de escalera y descendió por ella. Diamante se reunió con ella al pie de la misma.

—Por aquí —dijo él cogiéndola de la mano y apartándola del círculo de luz que proyectaban las ventanas.

Aunque le resultaba difícil, Serena contuvo sus preguntas mientras se escabullían en la noche. Estaba eufórica ante la perspectiva de contactar con los secuestradores de su padre y negociar su retorno.

La cochera estaba oscura y vacía; todos los mozos estaban atendiendo los carruajes de los invitados. Serena siguió a Diamante al interior.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó sin más preámbulos —¿Está bien? ¿Cómo le encontraste?

—Bien, en realidad no lo he encontrado —balbuceó Diamante.

—¿Me has mentido?

—No, en absoluto. Un hombre llamado Watts se puso en contacto conmigo.

—¿Por qué contigo?

—Puesto que soy el ayudante de sir Kenji era lo lógico, después de que tú no les resultaras accesible.

—¿Qué deseaba Watts?

—Ya sabes lo que desea, Serena. Me dijo que tu padre te reveló dónde está el amuleto. ¿Lo tienes?

—Si crees que mi padre robó el amuleto, estás muy equivocado. Él lo encontró oculto en una de las vasijas que metió en su baúl, y se proponía entregarlo a las autoridades cuando llegara a Inglaterra. Dice que no tiene ni idea de cómo fue a parar allí.

—No tienes que convencerme, querida.

Su voz tenía un tono que la hizo dudar de su sinceridad.

No podía recordar haber sentido nunca algo parecido respecto a él.

Entonces, Diamante la cogió por los hombros hundiéndole los dedos en la carne.

—¿Y dónde está? No me digas que se lo has entregado a las autoridades.

—¿Qué haces, Diamante?

—Quiero ese amuleto, Serena. ¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo has encontrado ya?

—Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño. ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que nunca entregaría el amuleto a las autoridades si eso significara poner en peligro la vida de mi padre.

Diamante debió de comprender que estaba asustándola porque aflojó su presión y suavizó la voz.

—Perdóname, Serena. Estoy preocupado. Watts se está impacientando, y temo que sir Kenji pueda sufrir las consecuencias. Dime dónde puedo encontrado y lo entregaré para que suelten a tu padre.

Serena no tenía idea de por qué dudaba. Confiaba en él, ¿no era así? Era su amigo, no le mentiría, ¿verdad?

—¿Todavía está en la casa de Mount Street? —insistió Diamante.

.

.

Entretanto Dar y lord Tomoe estaban concluyendo sus tratos en la biblioteca.

—El tiempo pasa —le advirtió Tomoe—. El enviado egipcio zarpa para su país dentro de quince días. Si no tiene el amuleto en su poder cuando deje suelo inglés, eso puede significar una ruptura de relaciones diplomáticas con ese país. Nuestros intereses comerciales se resentirán y no se renovarán los acuerdos de negocios.

—Comprendo —dijo Dar—. Dígale al enviado que tendrá el amuleto en su poder antes de su marcha.

Así se separaron, y Dar volvió a la sala de baile. Escudriñó la atestada pista en busca de Serena y Westmore pero no logró encontrarlos. Se dirigía ya hacia la terraza cuando distinguió a su amigo. Éste, haciéndole señas, se dirigió hacia él.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí —dijo Nic con la voz alterada.

El corazón de Shields se aceleró. Estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarle lo que Westmore le diría.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Lo siento, Shields. No ha sido culpa mía. Maryann insistió en que bailara con una de sus amigas y no pude negarme.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —repitió Darien apretando los dientes.

—Se fue a la terraza sin mí, y cuando fui a recogerla al acabar el baile, había desaparecido. Iba a informarte primero y luego buscar por la casa. He pensado que podía haber ido a la sala de retiro de las damas, pero Maryann lo ha comprobado y dice que no está allí.

Dar maldijo entre dientes.

—Tú busca por la casa, yo me cuidaré del jardín.

—No hay gran cosa por ahí, salvo una cochera —le dijo Nic por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba con premura.

Darien salió a la terraza y descendió los peldaños hasta el jardín. Encontró una especie de sendero y lo recorrió a paso rápido. En las ventanas de la cochera no se veía ninguna luz, pero decidió investigar de todos modos. Mientras se aproximaba a la puerta abierta, oyó voces que surgían de su interior.

—No tengo el amuleto, Diamante, pero sé dónde encontrarlo. Está entre las pertenencias de mi padre, en la casa de Mount Street. Dar llegó antes de que pudiera recuperarlo. Le mentí al respecto. Él desea devolver el amuleto al gobierno egipcio y yo no puedo permitirlo. Darien no parece entender que está en peligro la vida de un hombre.

—Comprendo —dijo Diamante. Se le tensó la voz —Puedes confiar en mí, Serena. Deseo ayudarte. Dime dónde buscar.

Ella seguía vacilando. Le parecía que Diamante estaba menos preocupado por su padre que por recuperar el amuleto.

La asió por los hombros y le dio una enérgica sacudida.

—¡Maldición, Serena!, ¿por qué eres tan obstinada?

Dar siguió el quedo murmullo de las voces hasta que distinguió la tenue silueta de dos figuras: un hombre y una mujer. No podía ver el rostro del hombre, pero sospechó que se trataba de Diamante Blackmoon y supo que la mujer era Serena.

—¡Aparta tus manos de mi mujer!

—¡Dar!

Ella comprendió que iba a tener que pagar un precio muy caro por aquello.

—¡Maldita sea tu obstinación, Serena! —siseó Diamante. Darien saltó hacia adelante para rescatar a Serena, presa de incontrolable ira. Blackmoon estaba maltratando a su esposa, y él se proponía aplastarle la cara.

Al parecer Diamante comprendió que estaba en peligro, porque tomó una rápida decisión. Empujó a Serena con tanta fuerza que ésta se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezó contra Shields y ambos cayeron hechos una maraña de brazos y piernas, dándole tiempo a Blackmoon de pasar junto a ellos e irse por la puerta. Cuando Dar logró levantarse y hubo ayudado a Serena a ponerse en pie, Diamante ya había desaparecido.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí con él? —rugió Dar.

—Diamante está preocupado por mi padre. Deseaba saber si había tenido alguna noticia de sus secuestradores. —«Casi la verdad.»

—¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarte?

—Se enteró del baile y confiaba en poder charlar en privado conmigo. Es muy triste que yo no pueda hablar con mis antiguos amigos.

—Es muy triste que la esposa de uno sólo diga mentiras. —La asió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de allí —Vamos a disculparnos con nuestros anfitriones y nos iremos.

Shields rebosaba rabia mientras arrastraba a Serena hacia la terraza y dentro de la sala de baile. Nic los estaba aguardando. —Gracias a Dios que la has encontrado. ¿Está usted bien, lady Shields?

—Está perfectamente —repuso Darien con sequedad—, pero voy a llevármela ahora mismo a casa. ¿Dónde está tu hermana y tu cuñado?

—Maryann y Belcher están comiendo en el bufé —dijo Nic—. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos?

—No, no te molestes. Discúlpanos y diles que un imprevisto nos obliga a retirarnos. Mañana les enviaré una nota.

Sujetó a Serena por el codo con firmeza y la condujo fuera de la sala de baile, en dirección al carruaje que los aguardaba. —¡Maldición, Serena!, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo tras darle instrucciones a Wilson para que los llevase a casa —¿Por qué confías en Blackmoon y no en mí?

—Diamante tiene más interés por mi padre. Se preocupa por él.

—Estoy convencido de que el interés de Blackmoon por el amuleto no tiene nada que ver con tu padre. Espero que no le dijeras dónde encontrado.

—Yo... no sé dónde está.

El coche se detuvo ante la casa. Darien se apeó y ayudó a Serena antes de que Wilson acudiera en su ayuda. La dejó en el suelo, le apoyó la mano en la zona lumbar y la impulsó hacia adelante. Un lacayo abrió la puerta. Dar recogió una vela de la mesa del vestíbulo y la acompañó hacia la escalera.

Una vez llegaron a su habitación, él depositó la vela y cerró de un portazo. Ella fue detrás del biombo y comenzó a desnudarse. Dar la siguió.

—Vuélvete —gruñó, consciente de que no podía desabrocharse el vestido sola.

—Déjame sola. No puedo soportar más acoso esta noche.

Shields se puso en tensión.

—¿Te ha acosado Diamante?

Serena vaciló durante una décima de segundo. —¡No! ¿Estás satisfecho?

—¿Le has dado la información que quería?

—No le he dicho nada que él no supiera. Me ha explicado que un hombre llamado Watts se ha puesto en contacto con él. Le ha dicho que el tiempo se estaba acabando para mi padre.

—Se está acabando para todos —replicó Dar—. El enviado egipcio zarpará dentro de quince días, y Egipto suspenderá relaciones diplomáticas si no regresa con el amuleto.

—Mi padre está sufriendo.

Dar la sujetó por los hombros.

—Escúchame. Tomoe tiene un plan. No me gusta, pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos. Tú y yo sabemos que debo entregar el amuleto a las autoridades una vez se halle en mi poder, pero haré todo lo posible para proteger a tu padre, aunque no puedo garantizarte su seguridad.

—Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo el tiempo. Por eso debo entregar el amuleto a los secuestradores —palmoteó—. Estoy muy contenta de que finalmente lo hayas comprendido.

—Sí lo comprendo, pero no se trata de eso. Yo no puedo permitir que el amuleto vaya a parar a manos indebidas. Éste es el plan de Tomoe: tú ya no estarás confinada en la casa y se te permitirá entrar y salir como desees, pero los hombres de Tomoe o yo controlaremos tus movimientos. Cuando los secuestradores se pongan en contacto contigo, debes acceder a un intercambio. Se te seguirá hasta donde vaya a tener lugar el encuentro, y entonces intervendremos.

Serena no parecía convencida.

—¿Y si no se ponen en contacto conmigo?

—Lo harán. Se están desesperando.

—¿Dónde está la trampa? ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

—Debes decirme dónde encontrar el amuleto.

Serena palideció.

—Muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Eso es lo único que tengo para negociar.

—No permitiré que te suceda nada, mi amor.

—No estoy preocupada por mí, sino por mi padre.

Él la atrajo hacia sí con ojos levemente implorantes.

—Te he dicho que haré lo imposible por protegeros a ti y a sir Kenji, y así será. Créeme cuando te digo que no deseo que os ocurra nada a ninguno de los dos.

Le ladeó la cabeza y miró sus brumosos ojos celestes por unos instantes, luego inclinó su boca sobre la de ella. Sus labios temblaron bajo los suyos y profundizó en el beso deseando que Serena confiara en él, que creyera en él. Introdujo la lengua en su boca. El suave revoloteo de la lengua de ella en respuesta fue un afrodisíaco que lo excitó al instante. El ligero movimiento de su cuerpo contra el de él era todo el estímulo que Dar necesitaba. La cogió en brazos y la trasladó a la cama.

Cayeron sobre el lecho convertidos en una maraña de brazos, piernas y vaporosas telas. Serena se acurrucó contra su pecho, pero él no le permitió ocultarse. Le levantó la barbilla y la besó una y otra vez. La dulzura de su boca lo arrastraba cada vez más hondo, dentro del pozo insondable del deseo.

Por mucho que lo hiciera enfadar, por mucho que ella mintiera, seguía deseándola.

—Bruja —murmuró contra su boca.

La desnudó rápida y eficientemente, como un hombre que sabía lo que deseaba y no perdía el tiempo. Luego, también él se quitó la ropa y se tendió a su lado.

Serena jadeaba excitada, sus senos subían y bajaban con rapidez, volviéndose hacia él, presionando su ardiente cuerpo contra su húmedo y reluciente pecho.

—¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? —susurró ella con un suspiro irregular.

—Por la misma razón por la que yo no puedo odiarte a ti. —Enredó las manos en sus cabellos.

—Hazme el amor.

Serena se apoyó en un codo y lo contempló con ojos adormilados y luego, lentamente, oh muy lentamente, inclinó la cabeza y tomó en su boca su liso pezón masculino. Él aulló sorprendido cuando ella le mordió suavemente y luego se lo lamió con la lengua.

—Bruja —repitió mientras deslizaba las manos por los deliciosos contornos de su espalda, acercándola a él. A continuación, la acarició más abajo, sujetando los firmes montículos de su trasero y levantándola sobre él.

Ella volvió a ofrecerle su boca, que él reclamó codicioso, saqueándola, forzándola profundamente.

—Me estoy muriendo —dijo, cuando finalmente se incorporó en busca de aire.

La vela que había sobre la mesilla vaciló con una repentina corriente de aire y los celestes ojos de ella parecieron reflejar su brillo y reenviárselo a él, encendiéndolo.

A Dar se le quedó la mente en blanco cuando Serena se deslizó por su cuerpo, tomó su erección con la mano e inclinó la cabeza pasando la lengua por la palpitante cabeza. Su cuerpo se sacudió y él balbuceó:

—Ahora sí que me estoy muriendo realmente.

Ella volvió a empujarlo hacia abajo, acariciándolo con la boca y la lengua con sorprendente experiencia, por delante y por detrás de su rígido miembro, resiguiendo con la lengua su húmeda cabeza. Dar respiraba dificultosamente y el corazón le latía con furia. La dejó que prosiguiera hasta que los dedos de los pies se le curvaron y estuvo a escasos momentos del clímax. Entonces, la asió por la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas, penetrándola dura y rápidamente. Serena levantó las caderas para recibir sus acometidas y él besó la parte inferior de sus senos, sus suaves pezones, su boca. La besó hasta que sintió su cavidad contraerse alrededor de su endurecida longitud, y el placer lo arrebató.

Aquello era demasiado. Se estremeció, tembló, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Fue vagamente consciente de que ella palpitaba contra él en mitad de su propio clímax. No dejó de apremiarla hasta que la sintió quedarse flácida debajo de él. Entonces se apartó y se desplomó a su lado en desmadejada laxitud.

—Esto ha sido lo más cercano al cielo que probablemente llegue —murmuró.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, Serena se volvió hacia él.

—Esto no cambia nada, Dar. No me has convencido de que lord Tomoe y tú podáis proteger a mi padre. Hasta que me convenzas de ello, mis labios estarán sellados.

—Eres muy obstinada, Serena, pero me considero un rival de tu talla. Antes de que concluya la noche, no habrá ya secretos entre nosotros.

**Si ahora Serena sigue confiando en Diamante después de la forma en la que la trato es porque en serio es mensa, ¿conseguirá Darien sacarle la verdad a Serena está vez?, un beso**


	16. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Serena pensó que Darien estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo... y de ella. Debía tomar decisiones y necesitaba mantenerse alerta. El plan que Dar le había expuesto le parecía seguro, pero podían salir mal muchas cosas. Se le ocurrió que tal vez era hora de buscar su ayuda.

—¿En qué estás pensando Serena? —le preguntó él.

—En lo que me has dicho. ¿Puedes prometerme que no le sucederá nada a mi padre si accedo a las condiciones de lord Tomoe?

—Haré lo imposible por mantenerlo a salvo.

—Estoy cansada, Dar. Cansada de cargar con esto yo sola. Por eso deseaba confiar en Diamante, porque me fío de él.

—Has depositado tu confianza en la persona equivocada —le dijo Shields.

—Lamento que pienses eso de él.

—¿Y te ves capaz de confiar en mí?

—Quizá. Una vez esto haya acabado y mi padre esté a salvo ¿habrá una amistosa separación de caminos? No deseo que seamos enemigos. Lo más probable es que nunca más volvamos a vernos y no quiero que vayas por la vida odiándome.

Su silencio la inquietó. ¿Qué estaría él pensando?

—Nuestra separación no es inevitable, Serena.

—Sí lo es. Yo condené nuestro matrimonio al fracaso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de florecer. No hay motivo para seguir casados una vez se recupere el amuleto. Ambos sabemos por qué estamos juntos, y no es por amor.

—¿Qué te propones hacer?

—Cuando todo haya pasado, mi padre necesitará tiempo para curarse. No sé si planea otro viaje a Egipto en el futuro, pero de ser así, tengo intenciones de acompañarlo.

—¿Con Blackmoon? —preguntó él mordaz.

—Diamante es el ayudante de mi padre y mi amigo.

—¡Eres una tonta si crees eso! —estalló Dar.

—Una vez nos divorciemos...

—No habrá divorcio —repuso él escueto cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no?

Él le dirigió una apreciativa mirada.

—Estar casado me protegerá de las debutantes cazadoras de maridos y de sus mamás.

—Y estarás libre para continuar con tus costumbres libertinas —añadió Serena.

Darien no contradijo esa evaluación de su carácter, aunque no se consideraba ya el mismo hombre que había sido antes de que Serena volviera a entrar en su vida. Algo había cambiado. La seducción seguía siendo su juego, pero la única mujer a la que deseaba seducir era a Serena. ¿Qué había hecho con él, en nombre de Dios?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo desee volver a mi antiguo estilo de vida? ¿Por qué crees que no me basta con una sola mujer? Concédeme algún crédito, Serena. No me he descarriado desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, ¿verdad?

—Tú tenías una misión y yo era tú presa, Dar. Una vez concluya tu trabajo, te cansarás de mí. Mi plan es mejor.

—Nuestro futuro juntos o nuestra falta de futuro dependen de ti. —Se produjo un prolongado silencio. Luego él preguntó: —¿Estás dispuesta a decirme lo que deseo saber?

Serena pensó que estaba más dispuesta de lo que lo había estado nunca.

—Muy bien. Mi padre encontró el amuleto oculto en una vasija que llevaba en su baúl, cuando se hallaba a bordo del barco que lo conducía a Inglaterra. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, y se proponía devolverlo a las autoridades en cuanto desembarcara.

—Prosigue —le pidió Dar.

—Él deseaba mantener a salvo el amuleto, por lo que lo ocultó bajo el jabón de su bacía de afeitar. Yo la encontré, pero tú llegaste antes de que pudiera retirar el jabón.

—¿Dónde está ahora la bacía?

—En una estantería de la cocina.

—Gracias, Serena. Has hecho lo correcto.

—¿En serio? No estoy muy segura de ello. Pero sí estoy segura de que yo sola no puedo manejar esto. Por favor, Dar, ayúdame.

—Eso es lo que siempre he deseado, amor.

Le levantó la barbilla y la besó profundizando su lengua para captar su dulzura. Luego le hizo el amor con ternura, sin apresurarse, construyendo con paciencia la pasión de Serena hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él, abriéndose entusiasta a su boca y su lengua. Entonces, Darien se situó sobre ella y la penetró conduciéndolos a ambos a un estremecedor clímax.

—Duérmete, amor —dijo él luego mientras se dejaba caer junto a ella y la acomodaba en la curva de su cuerpo —Y trata de no preocuparte. No permitiré que a tu padre le suceda nada.

Serena aún estaba rogando haber hecho lo correcto, cuando el sueño la reclamó.

.

.

Serena se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente, decepcionada al ver que Dar ya no estaba, y que su lado del lecho estaba frío. Abby entró en el dormitorio unos minutos después. Depositó la bandeja que llevaba y corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol.

—La he oído removerse —le explicó mientras se desplazaba por la habitación.

—¿Ha visto a lord Shields esta mañana? —quiso saber Serena.

—Ha salido temprano de casa, milady. Ha dicho que la dejara dormir cuanto desease.

—Quisiera tomar un baño, Abby.

—Ahora mismo, milady —contestó la chica saliendo presurosa.

Serena mordisqueó un bollo y tomó una taza de té, bastante disgustada con Darien por haberla dejado en casa. Sin que se lo dijera sabía que había ido a la casa de Mount Street a buscar el amuleto, y se preguntaba por qué no la había esperado. ¿No confiaba en ella? ¿Habría obrado ella correctamente?

Se le ocurrió de repente que tal vez debería haberle pedido a Diamante su opinión antes de revelar dónde estaba el amuleto. Era su amigo, y estaba preocupado por su padre, merecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando la bañera estuvo instalada y llena, Serena había tomado una decisión. Una vez se hubiera bañado y vestido, iría a ver a Diamante y le contaría todo el asunto. Suponía que no se pondría muy contento, pero se sentía obligada, y también le informaría del plan que Dar y Tomoe habían elaborado para rescatar a su padre.

Media hora después, Serena bajaba la escalera. Milagrosamente, no había nadie por allí, ni siquiera estaba el lacayo.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido. Cruzó apresurada el umbral y llegó a la calle, donde detuvo el primer coche de alquiler que pasó. Tras una rápida mirada a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, le dio la dirección al cochero y se recostó contra los deslustrados cojines.

Por fortuna, encontró a Diamante en la sala común de El Ala y La Pluma, almorzando. Él se levantó en seguida al veda, asombrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Serena? —Miró tras ella —¿Vienes sola?

—Necesito hablar contigo, Diamante. En privado.

—Vamos a mi habitación. Es el único lugar donde podemos estar solos. ¿Te han seguido?

—Nadie me ha visto salir.

La cogió de la mano y subieron juntos la escalera.

—Me sorprende que Shields te haya perdido de vista. —Llegaron al descansillo superior; Diamante la condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Entraron, y comenzó a dudar de su decisión en el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ella. —¿De qué se trata, Serena? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La joven suspiró.

—Se podría decir así. Se lo he dicho, Diamante.

—¿Dicho? ¿A quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Dar. Le he dicho dónde encontrar el amuleto. Él cree que mi padre no lo robó, que alguien lo colocó en su baúl antes de que saliera de Egipto.

—¡Maldita seas!

Las venas del cuello de Diamante se hincharon y su furia creció hasta convertirse en una rabia irracional.

—¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan tonta? ¿No te importa nada tu padre? Sabes lo que va a suceder ahora, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. El amuleto será devuelto a los egipcios. Y Shields tiene un plan para rescatar a mi padre —le explicó ella.

—Eso es improbable que suceda sin el amuleto. Los secuestradores de sir Kenji se van a quedar lívidos. Tu padre se halla en grave peligro y sin el amuleto no puedes liberado.

—Necesitamos ayuda, Diamante. No podemos hacer esto nosotros solos.

—Si me hubieras dicho dónde estaba el amuleto, sir Kenji ya estaría en libertad.

—Es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

Diamante entornó los ojos.

—Háblame de ese plan que Shields y Tomoe han pensado.

—Ellos creen que los secuestradores de mi padre volverán a tratar de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Yo debo ser accesible para ellos. Lo que no sabrán es que los agentes de Tomoe me estarán vigilando. Cuando contacten conmigo, debo acceder a intercambiar el amuleto por mi padre. Una vez se acuerde una hora y un lugar, los agentes de Tomoe intervendrán.

—Inteligente —comentó Diamante sin entusiasmo—. Sabes que te están usando como cebo, ¿verdad? La despreocupación de Shields por ti me horroriza. Mi opinión sobre él es ahora aún peor de lo que era, si eso es posible.

Serena lo miró con frialdad. —Juzgas equivocadamente a Dar.

—¿Cómo puede uno juzgar equivocadamente a un reconocido crápula? Nada ha cambiado, Serena. Shields es el mismo hombre que hace cuatro años. No le importas en absoluto. Desea que estés con él por una única razón. Desea el amuleto, y tú eres clave para recuperado.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad. Tal vez Diamante tuviese razón. Ella ya había considerado aquella posibilidad.

—No me digas que te has enamorado de él —prosiguió su amigo incrédulo —Te creía más inteligente.

—Desde luego que no me he enamorado —mintió Serena—. Cuando todo este asunto termine, Dar y yo seguiremos caminos distintos. Mi padre necesitará un largo período de descanso antes de que podamos ni siquiera pensar en regresar a Egipto.

Blackmoon permaneció bastante rato, observando especulativamente a Serena. De repente, apartó la vista y esbozó una astuta sonrisa.

—No necesitamos a Shields para rescatar a tu padre. —Se inclinó hacia ella —Podemos hacerlo nosotros solos.

Serena apenas podía dar crédito a sus palabras. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé dónde tienen a sir Kenji; No necesitamos subterfugios, ni arriesgar nuestras vidas para rescatarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Me has sorprendido. Enterarme de que tu marido tenía el amuleto me ha dejado aturdido.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de dónde estaba mi padre? ¿Cómo? —quiso saber Serena.

—Anoche, cuando te dejé en la cochera. ¿Crees que Shields es el único que tiene a gente encargada de buscar a tu padre? He estado llevando a cabo mi propia búsqueda. Anoche, uno de mis hombres se encontró con un tipo llamado Benny en una taberna. Y el tal Benny estaba muy bebido, y alardeaba de que estaba a punto de conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero.

—En el curso de la conversación se le escapó que un amigo y él mantenían cautivo a un hombre; un hombre que pretendían intercambiar por un objeto de considerable valor.

—Mi padre —susurró Serena.

—Mi hombre siguió a Benny hasta un destartalado bloque de viviendas del East End. Ayer noche, ya muy tarde, vino a decírmelo.

—Tenemos que contárselo a Dar —dijo ella —Necesitaremos su ayuda.

—No, Serena. Definitivamente no podemos decírselo a Shields.

—¿Por qué no? No intentarás irrumpir en un nido de víboras con exigencias, ¿verdad? No sólo sería imprudente, sino peligroso.

Diamante le asió las manos; su voz era áspera a causa de la tensión y de algo que ella no pudo identificar.

—Escucha, Serena. Mi hombre se enteró de que sir Kenji se queda con frecuencia solo en una habitación cerrada. Podemos hacerlo sin ayuda. ¿Por qué meter a Shields y a Asuntos Exteriores en esto? Ellos sólo entorpecerán las cosas.

Ella no estaba convencida. Algo sonaba a falso, pero estaba hablando con Diamante. Éste no haría nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de su padre.

—Reconoces que mi sistema es mejor, ¿verdad, Serena? —insistió él.

—Yo... supongo que sí, pero a Dar esto no va a gustarle.

—Una vez sir Kenji se halle en libertad puedes decirle a Shields que se vaya al diablo. ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

—Desde luego —repuso Serena, aferrándose a aquella inesperada oportunidad —Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudar a mi padre. Tú eres un buen amigo, Diamante.

—Debemos partir inmediatamente. Sospecho que éste será el primer lugar adonde Shields acudirá cuando descubra tu desaparición. Concédeme sólo un momento para escribirle una nota a... mi hombre.

Aguardó junto a la puerta mientras Blackmoon escribía a toda prisa una nota y la sellaba. Cuando hubo acabado, bajaron juntos la escalera.

—Aguarda aquí —le pidió Diamante—. Necesito hablar con el posadero acerca de la entrega de mi mensaje.

Ella observó cómo Diamante hablaba con el posadero y luego depositaba una moneda en su mano. Regresó al cabo de un momento y salieron fuera. En seguida pasó un coche de alquiler que ahora avanzaba traqueteando hacia el East End.

Al cabo de media hora, el coche se detuvo.

—¿Estás seguro de que ésta es la dirección correcta? —preguntó Serena, observando el ruinoso edificio con recelo.

—Sí. Ven conmigo.

Diamante pagó al conductor e hizo subir a Serena los peldaños hasta la puerta principal.

—¿Y si Watts y Benny están dentro? ¿No deberías asegurarte primero?

—¿Cómo propones tú que lo hagamos?

Las primeras semillas de duda empezaron a arraigar en la mente de Serena.

—Tal vez deberíamos buscar ayuda. Tu plan no es factible. No sé qué pensaba cuando he accedido a venir. Sólo somos dos personas, Diamante, y ambos vamos desarmados. ¿Y si nos encontramos con problemas?

La expresión de él se endureció mientras le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza.

—Estoy armado, Serena, y tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Has dicho que sí, y ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

Ella trató de liberarse, pero la presión de Diamante era implacable. —¿Qué te pasa, Diamante? Suéltame.

—No, Serena. He llegado demasiado lejos, he arriesgado demasiado. Vamos a llevar esto hasta el final.

—¿Llevar qué? Me estás asustando. —Abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro.

—Sube la escalera. Vamos, apresúrate.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Vas a verlo muy pronto, te lo prometo.

Serena supuso que sus palabras estaban destinadas a hacerla sentirse mejor, pero sólo incrementaron sus temores. De pronto, Diamante le parecía un desconocido. Incluso sus rasgos habían cambiado. Sus ojos eran fríos, sin ningún destello de calidez, y su expresión tenía un aire de dureza que ella nunca había advertido anteriormente.

Blackmoon se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada, dio dos golpecitos, hizo una pausa y luego golpeó otras tres veces. Abrieron una rendija y luego del todo para dejarlos pasar. Serena se negó a avanzar.

—¡No! ¿Qué significa esto, Diamante?

Él la empujó con violencia, enviándola a los brazos de Watts. Ella se apartó rápidamente.

—¡No me toque!

—¿Por qué la ha traído aquí? —preguntó Watts—. ¿Tiene usted el amuleto? Me gustaría echarle una mirada. Debe de ser algo importante, con tanta gente persiguiéndolo.

La verdad comenzó finalmente a despuntar en la mente de Serena. El hombre en quien más confiaba los había traicionado a ella y a su padre. Con la furia en los ojos se volvió hacia él. —¿Cómo has podido? Dar tenía razón. Estás implicado en el secuestro de mi padre, ¿no es así? Yo confiaba en ti, Diamante. ¿Cómo has podido volverte contra nosotros de este modo?

—Por dinero, Serena. Ser el ayudante de tu padre no está bien pagado. Estoy cansado de ver tantas riquezas escapándoseme de las manos. Deseo el estilo de vida que Shields y la gente como él disfrutan. Por una vez en mi vida deseo gastar dinero sin preocuparme de que los acreedores me acosen.

—Sabes que será difícil vender el amuleto, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto, querida. Ya tengo un comprador, un coleccionista privado que lo quiere para su propio deleite. Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo. En cuanto la pieza se halle en mi poder, zarparé hacia Francia y se la entregaré a su futuro dueño.

—Es demasiado tarde, Diamante. Dar ya debe de haber encontrado el amuleto.

Antes de que Diamante pudiera responder, en la puerta sonaron una serie de golpecitos. Watts abrió y Benny pasó dentro. —¿Tienes noticias, Benny?

—Sí —contestó éste —Shields ha ido a la casa de Mount Street. Se ha quedado poco tiempo en el interior y ha vuelto a su casa. Ahora está allí.

—¡Has hecho que vigilasen a Dar! —exclamó Serena. Diamante le sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Según han resultado las cosas, fue una buena idea. No soy de los que dejan nada al azar. —Se frotó las manos —Pronto descubrirás cuán poco te valora tu marido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

—La nota que he escrito antes de salir de mi habitación estaba destinada a él. Le informaba de que estabas cautiva junto con tu padre y que el amuleto podía significar vuestra libertad.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el estómago. Sabía bien cuál sería la respuesta de Darien a la proposición de Diamante. Sin duda, ya habría entregado el amuleto a lord Tomoe, pero si no lo había hecho, no se plegaría al ultimátum de Blackmoon. El amuleto era importante para Inglaterra.

—Dar no accederá a tus propuestas —le advirtió.

—Veremos —contestó él muy confiado.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿O también has mentido sobre eso?

—Llévala con Tsukino —le ordenó Diamante a Watts.

Éste la asió del brazo y la acompañó hasta una puerta cerrada.

Tras correr el cerrojo, la abrió y la empujó al interior. Serena entró dando traspiés, hasta topar con su padre.

—Disfruten de su reencuentro —dijo Watts mientras cerraba la puerta y corría el cerrojo.

—¡Serena! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó sir Tsukino—. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? ¿Entregaste el amuleto a las autoridades?

—Le dije a Dar dónde encontrarlo. Él se encargará de que llegue a su destino. —Examinó su rostro—. Tienes mejor aspecto. ¿Has tomado medicinas para tu dolencia?

—No, hija, pero el acceso de fiebre parece haber remitido. Todavía estoy débil, pero recuperándome. —La condujo hacia una silla —Siéntate y cuéntame qué está pasando. He estado muy confuso durante las pasadas semanas.

—Fue Diamante, padre. Él robó el amuleto y lo ocultó en tu baúl. Sospecho que lo colocó entre tus pertenencias para que fueses tú el acusado del robo en caso de que fuera descubierto. Probablemente planeaba recuperarlo durante el largo viaje por mar, pero tú lo encontraste primero y frustraste su plan. Entonces, él organizó tu secuestro y todo lo demás.

Sir Kenji se desplomó en el lecho, articulando palabras sin emitir sonido alguno. Transcurrió un largo rato hasta que recuperó la voz.

—No puedo creer que sea cierto, Serena. Diamante no. Confiaba en él absolutamente.

La joven se arrodilló junto a él y le cogió una mano entre las suyas.

—Ambos estábamos equivocados, padre. Algo cambió al Diamante que conocíamos. No es el mismo hombre. No sé qué va a ser de nosotros. Dar nunca accederá a entregarle el amuleto.

—Mírame, hija. —Ella levantó la cara.

—¿Confías en Shields? —le preguntó. Ella le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Sí, padre.

—Entonces confía en que encontrará el modo de sacarnos de esto.

.

.

Entretanto Dar había localizado la bacía. Estaba exactamente donde Serena había dicho. Si no había mentido, allí encontraría el amuleto tanto tiempo buscado. Tomoe estaría complacido e Inglaterra se evitaría la vergüenza.

Pero ¿a qué coste?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrar al padre de Serena cuando no tenía ningún indicio de por dónde buscar? No le agradaba la idea de utilizar a su esposa como cebo, pero no veía ninguna otra alternativa. Tendría que confiar en los hombres de Tomoe para protegerla, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea.

Asió la bacía y la golpeó con fuerza en el borde de la estantería. El recipiente se hizo pedazos y él recogió el pequeño envoltorio que contenía antes de que éste cayese al suelo.

«Por fin», pensó, sosteniéndolo con reverencia. Por fin iba a ver lo que había causado todo aquel lío. Abrió con cuidado la envoltura impermeabilizada y sacó el amuleto. Se quedó sin respiración ante el impresionante rubí rojo como la sangre y la gema más grande que había visto nunca. Incrustado en el centro de una estrella, era tan grande como un huevo de petirrojo. Dar no podía siquiera imaginar su valor, porque la pieza estaba más allá de cualquier cotización. Comprendía que el gobierno egipcio exigiese su devolución.

Con manos temblorosas, lo envolvió de nuevo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Sabía que debía llevárselo inmediatamente a Tomoe, pero deseaba mostrárselo primero a Serena. Ella lo había visto antes, pero sólo brevemente y desde cierta distancia. Puesto que el amuleto los había unido, sentía que ella debería sostenerlo en sus manos aunque sólo fuese un momento.

Los agentes de Bow Street le aguardaban en la puerta principal.

—¿Ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando, milord? —preguntó Akers—. Slaughter y yo registramos la casa de arriba abajo y no hallamos nada.

—Lo he encontrado. A menos que ustedes hubieran sabido dónde mirar, era imposible que diesen con ello —explicó Dar—. No se preocupen. Su trabajo ha sido impecable.

—Es muy generoso por su parte, milord —dijo Slaughter—. ¿Quiere que hagamos algo?

—No por el momento. Ya no hay necesidad de vigilar la casa. Envíen su factura a mi abogado. Si volviera a necesitarles, los avisaría.

Dar regresó a su casa. En cuanto entró y saludó a Porter advirtió la tensión reinante y comprendió que algo iba mal. Su jubiloso talante se convirtió en alarma cuando vio que el mayordomo parecía realmente afligido.

Preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió. —¿Dónde está lady Shields?

Porter carraspeó.

—Ha sido culpa mía milord. No sé cómo, lady Shields se ha ido sin que nadie la viese. Abby me ha dicho sobre media mañana que milady no estaba. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera antes de que se advirtiera su ausencia.

—¡Maldición! —estalló Dar.

—He enviado a varios lacayos en su busca —añadió Porter—, pero no la han encontrado. Lo siento, milord. Parece que lady Shields tiene cierta tendencia a marcharse sin decir nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Darien. ¿Adónde diablos habría ido Serena esta vez? ¿Habría sido secuestrada de nuevo? ¿Por qué había salido de casa antes de que él hubiera podido disponer de protección? Ella sabía cuál era el plan, y sin embargo se había vuelto a poner conscientemente en peligro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Hay algo más —prosiguió Porter. Le temblaba la barbilla y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar —Hace unos momentos, ha llegado esto.

Shields observó la nota plegada que su mayordomo le tendía, y retrocedió. No deseaba leerla, sin que nadie se lo dijera, sabía que serían malas noticias. Casi sin fuerzas, cogió la nota. La leyó una vez, murmuró una serie de maldiciones, y volvió a leerla.

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

—Un golfillo callejero, milord —contestó Porter—. Está en la cocina, llenándose la panza. He pensado que tal vez usted querría interrogarlo.

—Ha obrado perfectamente —dijo Dar dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Encontró al muchacho atiborrándose de tarta de frutas y bebiendo leche. En cuanto el chico vio a Dar, se puso en pie de un salto.

—Tú eres el muchacho que ha traído esta nota —dijo el conde. El chico se secó la boca con la manga y asintió.

—Sí, milord. Gracias por la comida. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta —Ahora será mejor que me vaya.

—No tan rápido, muchacho. ¿Quién te ha dado la nota? ¿Puedes describirme al hombre que te pagó para entregarla?

—¡Oh, sí, milord! Fue el posadero de El Ala y La Pluma. Me dio un chelín por traerla aquí, ya lo creo que lo hizo.

—Denle otro chelín al muchacho y que se vaya —ordenó Dar mientras pasaba junto a Porter, que esperaba junto a la puerta. —¿Puedo serle de ayuda, milord? —preguntó el mayordomo. Dar no contestó. Subió la escalera de dos en dos, entró en su dormitorio y cerró de un portazo. Estaba literalmente temblando cuando se desplomó en un sillón y volvió a leer la nota. Ésta era breve, e iba al grano. Serena había sido tomada como rehén. Si deseaba volver a verla con vida, no debía entregar el amuleto al gobierno y tenía que aguardar nuevas órdenes. La nota no estaba firmada, pero Dar estaba seguro de que procedía de Diamante Blackmoon, que se alojaba en esa posada.

El deber pugnaba en su interior por el miedo por Serena. ¿Cómo podía darle el amuleto a Tomoe cuando eso podía costarle la vida a su esposa? Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que había sentido Serena cuando supo que el amuleto era el precio por la vida de su padre.

¡Al infierno con el deber!, decidió. Utilizaría el amuleto como lo considerara adecuado, y ello era salvar a Serena. Con la resolución pintada en el rostro, bajó precipitadamente la escalera, ordenó que le trajesen su caballo y estuvo caminando impaciente arriba y abajo hasta que llegó el mozo. Entonces montó con rapidez y se precipitó calle abajo.

Cuando llegó a El Ala y La Pluma, le tiró las riendas a un jovencito que merodeaba por allí y pasó al interior. El posadero se apresuró a saludarle.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, milord? Tengo un brandy muy bueno si desea una copa.

Dar abrió su monedero, sacó una corona de oro y la hizo destellar ante los ojos del hombre.

—Lo único que deseo es información. ¿Ha estado aquí esta mañana una dama con Diamante Blackmoon?

El posadero se quedó mirando la pieza de oro y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No la vi entrar, pero sí marcharse con el señor Blackmoon.

—¿Parecía ella... ir de mala gana? ¿Cómo si se viera obligada a acompañarlo?

—¡Oh, no, milord, parecía ir de buen grado! Incluso aguardó mientras el señor Blackmoon acordaba conmigo que se entregara un mensaje.

Darien no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. De ser así, significaría que tanto Serena como Diamante estaban implicados en el robo del amuleto.

No, se negaba a creerlo. Ella le había dicho dónde encontrar el amuleto, ¿no era así? Nada tenía sentido. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar?

No, podía ser. De algún modo, Blackmoon la habría engañado.

Tenía que creerlo así o se volvería loco.

—Gracias —dijo, depositando la moneda en la mano del hombre —Una cosa más. ¿Será usted tan amable de informarme cuando regrese el señor Blackmoon? Dirija el mensaje a lord Shields. Mi casa se halla en Park Lane, número veinticuatro.

—No quiero problemas, milord.

—La dama es mi mujer. Tendrá más problemas de los que pueda imaginar si no hace lo que le he pedido —espetó Dar con voz repentinamente helada.

El cambio de tono debió de convencer al posadero, porque éste le aseguró rápidamente que enviaría aviso en cuanto el señor Blackmoon regresara.

Shields volvió a su casa descorazonado. Una vez allí, preguntó si había llegado alguna otra nota. Sabía que debía informar a Tomoe, y sabía asimismo que su superior le pediría que devolviese el amuleto. Si Dar conservaba el objeto y lo utilizaba para negociar la vida de Serena, podía ser acusado de traición. Su dilema quedó resuelto por la simple lógica. Necesitaría la ayuda de Tomoe para rescatar a Serena.

**¡Y por fin se lo dijo!... para luego irle con el chisme a Diamante... NOOOOOO, ¿que acaso la dejaron caer de cabeza cuando era chiquita?, no manches como confió en esa rata aun cuando era obvio que su actitud no presagiaba nada bueno, porque para empezar cuando ella le contó que Dar ya sabía se puso hecho una furia y luego con su plan todo patito 1 era obvio que era super ilógico, ¿si tenía "hombres" informándole del paradero de Sir Tsukino, porque no le dijo a la policía en cuanto supo en donde estaba? cero lógica la de la chica. Ojala Darien encuentre una solución y pronto, un beso**

**Yssareyes48: y le contó a Dar y luego se puso ella solita en la boca del lobo, su confianza en Diamante le explotó en la cara, un beso amiga**


	17. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Dar llegó al cuartel general de los agentes de Bow Street. Fue introducido inmediatamente al despacho del director.

—Deseo contratar a sus mejores investigadores —soltó Shields sin más preámbulos.

—Akers y Slaughter han acabado su trabajo con usted. ¿Ha sucedido algo más que requiera nuestros servicios?

—Así es —respondió Dar con expresión adusta —Mi esposa ha vuelto a ser secuestrada, y deseo encontrar al responsable de ello. El coste no importa. Habrá una gratificación para quien aporte la información que busco.

Dar prosiguió, describiendo tanto a Blackmoon como a Serena, lamentando no haberle pedido a su esposa una descripción de los tipos llamados Watts y Benny.

—Tendré hombres batiendo la ciudad dentro de una hora, milord —le aseguró el director —¿Dónde podemos localizarle para informarle de nuestros descubrimientos?

—En mi casa. Tengo que hacer otra gestión, pero no me ocupará mucho tiempo.

A continuación se despidió. No sabía si contratar a los agentes llevaría a algún resultado, pero estaba desesperado. Su suposición era que Blackmoon podía ser conocido en alguna posada o taberna del vecindario donde Serena y su padre permanecían cautivos. Los secuestradores tenían que comprar alimentos en algún sitio y el más probable era en una posada o taberna. No tenía ni idea de si Blackmoon realizaba él mismo la compra o lo hacían sus lacayos, pero rogaba por que hubiese sido él, al menos en una ocasión.

Lord Tomoe paseaba nervioso cuando Dar llegó. —Estaba a punto de enviar en tu busca, Shields —dijo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Hoy ha llegado un funcionario egipcio. Su barco ha atracado esta mañana temprano. Se ha presentado ante el rey exigiéndole la inmediata devolución del amuleto. El monarca está furioso. Se armará una buena si no lo recuperamos pronto.

Darien se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde tenía el objeto a buen recaudo. Él podía poner fin de inmediato a ese conflicto y dejar a salvo el honor de su país, pero todo ello arriesgando la vida de Serena. Aquello era demasiado pedir.

—¿Qué sucede, Shields? —preguntó Tomoe—. Te veo... raro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Serena ha sido secuestrada —soltó de repente.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Con qué fin?

Dar consideró brevemente sus opciones. Podía decirle a Tomoe que tenía el amuleto o podía mentir. Decidió eludir la cuestión por el momento.

—He contratado a unos agentes de Bow Street para que rastreen la ciudad en busca de información. Una vez sepa dónde están Serena y su padre podría necesitar tu ayuda. Te mantendré informado.

Tomoe estudió su semblante con expresión recelosa. —¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Shields? ¿Por qué ha sido secuestrada tu mujer por segunda vez? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte cuando me estás ocultando algo?

—¡Maldición, Tomoe! ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Me niego a poner en peligro la vida de Serena!

—Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees —dijo Tomoe—. Tienes el amuleto, ¿verdad? En esto no tienen cabida los sentimientos personales. Tienes una tarea que cumplir. Lamento que esto te suponga un problema, pero sólo puede hacerse una cosa. —Tendió la mano—. Quiero el amuleto, Shields. ¿Debo decir algo más?

Darien apretó los labios.

—Me estás pidiendo que abandone a mi esposa, y no puedo hacer eso.

—Aceptaste la misión —le recordó Tomoe—. Tú nunca has eludido tus deberes ni comprometido tu honor anteriormente, y no espero que empieces a hacerlo.

—Eres un hombre duro, Tomoe.

—En mi trabajo tengo que serlo. ¿Tienes idea de quién robó el amuleto y secuestró a tu esposa y tu suegro?

—Sí, la tengo. Diamante Blackmoon, el ayudante de sir Tsukino. —Dar parecía abatido mientras contemplaba el implacable rostro de Tomoe. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun así se resistía. Pero su superior no se echaría atrás. Había dejado bastante claro cuáles serían las consecuencias si Shields no cumplía con su deber, y, de un modo u otro, Tomoe acabaría obteniendo la joya.

Entregarle el amuleto a Tomoe fue lo más difícil que Dar había hecho en su vida. A regañadientes, lo sacó de su bolsillo. —Te he visto en acción, Shields, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a tu mujer —le dijo.

Haciendo frente a lo inevitable, Darien depositó el amuleto en la mano de su superior. Éste lo desenvolvió rápidamente y se le desorbitaron los ojos ante la visión de aquel valioso objeto. —¡Gran Dios, qué joya más sorprendente! Su valor es incalculable... totalmente incalculable. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Shields. Infórmame de las condiciones de Blackmoon en cuanto las sepas y pondré a mis mejores hombres a tu disposición.

—Te informaré cuando necesite ayuda —contestó el otro —No hagas nada hasta que tengas noticias mías. Demasiados hombres trabajando en el caso podrían poner en peligro la vida de mi esposa.

—Muy bien si es eso lo que deseas. Has hecho lo correcto —le dijo mientras Dar se encaminaba ya hacia la puerta.

—Hacer lo correcto no ayudará a Serena —murmuró Dar mientras se marchaba.

Regresó a casa confiando que por fin hubieran llegado noticias de los secuestradores de Serena. Porter salió a la puerta a recibirle.

—¿Ha llegado algún mensaje para mí? —le preguntó Dar.

—Todavía nada, milord —repuso el mayordomo—. Pero lord Westmore está aguardándole en el estudio.

—¡Qué propio de Westmore aparecer cuando más falta hace! —exclamó Dar mientras se dirigía presuroso hacia la estancia.

Nic se levantó para saludarle.

—Parece como si hubieras perdido a tu mejor amigo. Deduzco que tu investigación está tropezando con problemas.

—Nada avanza sin problemas.

—¿Todavía sigue sin aparecer el amuleto?

—El amuleto está donde debe estar, pero mi esposa ha vuelvo a desaparecer.

—¿Encontraste el objeto?

—Sí, y se lo he llevado a Tomoe. El condenado amuleto era lo único que tenía para negociar y acabo de entregado —se lamentó—. Ahora no tengo nada que ofrecer a cambio de la libertad de Serena.

—¿Qué te propones hacer?

—Ahora mismo, los agentes de Bow Street están rastreando la ciudad en busca de pistas, y Tomoe me ha prometido ayuda en caso necesario. Estoy aguardando noticias de Blackmoon. Espero que me diga dónde debe tener lugar el intercambio.

—Pero tú no tienes el amuleto —señaló Nic.

—Confío en que Blackmoon no lo sepa. Puede que Serena le haya dicho que he ido a buscarlo, y Diamante ignora que se lo he dado a Tomoe.

Un breve golpecito sonó en la puerta antes de abrirse. —Milord, tiene una visita —anunció Porter

Entró un hombrecillo anodino, era Slaughter.

—Tenemos información sobre el hombre que usted describió, milord —dijo.

—Gracias a Dios. Adelante. ¿Saben ya dónde retienen a mi mujer?

—No exactamente, pero creemos que se trata de un barrio del East End, cerca de los muelles. Un hombre que respondía a la descripción de Blackmoon ha comprado hoy alimentos en El Cuerno y La Pezuña. Está situada cerca de los muelles.

—Buen trabajo —lo felicitó Dar—. Por lo menos tenemos por dónde comenzar. Vamos.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Westmore.

Dar cogió una pistola del cajón de su escritorio. Su expresión era despiadada mientras la cargaba y cebaba. Luego, se la metió en el bolsillo y le hizo a Nic un gesto con la cabeza.

—Estoy listo —dijo.

—Mi carruaje está fuera.

Porter estaba en la puerta.

—Acaba de llegar un mensaje para usted, milord.

A Dar le temblaban las manos mientras cogía la hoja de papel doblada que el mayordomo le tendía.

—¿Es de Blackmoon? —preguntó Nic.

—Pronto lo sabremos

Desplegó la nota y leyó rápidamente su contenido.

—Se supone que debo presentarme en Rotten Row, en Hyde Park, mañana por la mañana a las diez en punto. Alguien se pondrá en contacto conmigo y yo debo entregarle el amuleto.

—¿Y qué hay de lady Shields y su padre, sir Tsukino? ¿No los menciona?

—Según la nota, serán liberados cuando la joya haya sido entregada. —Arrojó la nota al otro lado de la habitación —¡Maldición!, como si pudiera confiar en que Blackmoon hará lo que dice. Vámonos. Esto no nos deja mucho tiempo.

.

.

Serena jugueteaba con la comida que Diamante le había llevado, esparciéndola por el plato y convirtiéndola en un menjurje nada apetitoso.

—Esto es asqueroso —se quejó—. No es extraño que no hayas recuperado las fuerzas. ¿Quién puede comerse estas gachas?

—La mayor parte de las veces no tenía apetito —le recordó sir Tsukino—, pero esto tiene mejor aspecto que lo que me daban antes de traerme a Londres.

Serena dejó a un lado su cuchara. —Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo.

—¿Cómo te propones hacerla?

Ella fue hacia la ventana y apretó la frente contra las persianas de madera. Sintió un soplo de aire refrescante filtrarse por las rendijas y aspiró profundamente.

—No lo sé. La puerta está cerrada con llave y las persianas de las ventanas claveteadas. No puedo distinguir gran cosa entre las rendijas.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —preguntó su padre —Yo estaba semi inconsciente cuando me trajeron aquí desde la choza. A veces puedo oler el río y hay otro olor que no logro identificar.

—Estamos cerca de los muelles. Lo que hueles es el río y el hedor de la pobreza. —Se estremeció —Compadezco a la gente que se ve obligada a vivir aquí. ¿Cómo nos encontrará Dar en semejante lugar?

La angustia se reflejaba en su rostro cuando le vino un repentino pensamiento a la cabeza.

—¿Y si a Dar no le importa lo que nos suceda? Al fin y al cabo ya tiene el amuleto.

—Eso no te lo crees —la reprendió sir Kenji.

La expresión de ella se volvió resuelta y sus ojos brillaron con determinación.

—Tenemos que intentar salvarnos nosotros mismos, padre. —Volvió a la mesa y se sentó en la desvencijada silla, arrugando la frente pensativa calibrando sus recursos. En la habitación había una cama, una mesita desvencijada, dos sillas y un biombo que protegía una cómoda. La huida no parecía fácil. Colocó los codos en la mesa, apoyó la barbilla en las manos y consideró sus opciones. Rendirse no era una de ellas.

Sabía que Darien era leal a su país y que nunca entregaría el amuleto a unos ladrones, por mucho que personalmente le costara hacerlo así. ¿Los mataría Diamante si Dar se negaba a aceptar sus condiciones? No lo sabía; nunca antes había visto aquella faceta de Blackmoon.

Serena no podía dejar de culpabilizarse un poco por el cambio de personalidad de Diamante. Él decía que estaba enamorado de ella y le había propuesto matrimonio. ¿Había sido su rechazo responsable en cierto modo del cambio de su carácter? ¿O ella no había sabido ver antes su vertiente mercenaria?

Sus pensamientos se remontaron a varios años atrás, a la mañana siguiente a su matrimonio con Shields. Si Diamante no hubiera sembrado la duda en su mente acerca de Dar, ella no hubiera dejado al hombre al que amaba. ¿Por qué no había comprendido la jugada de Diamante? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua?

Ciega de ira, golpeó la mesa con el puño. —¿Cómo ha podido Diamante hacemos esto, padre?

La mesa se tambaleó y luego se quedó ladeada. Ella se recostó en la silla y contempló pensativa la gruesa pata de la mesa, que había quedado inclinada en un ángulo poco natural. De repente se animó.

—Ayúdame a poner la mesa boca abajo, padre.

—¿En qué estás pensando, hija?

—Te lo diré cuando haya echado una mirada a esta pata.

No era una mesa muy pesada y entre los dos la pusieron patas arriba fácilmente.

—Mira —exclamó Serena—. Esta pata tiene una gran hendidura cerca de la base. No nos costará mucho soltada.

Sir Kenji le dirigió una mirada asombrada. —¿Con qué fin?

Serena quería muchísimo a su padre, pero el hombre no era muy imaginativo.

—Tenemos que convencer a Watts para que abra la puerta. Yo me esconderé detrás y le golpearé con la pata cuando entre.

—¿Y si Watts no está solo?

—He oído cerrarse la puerta de la calle inmediatamente después de que Diamante nos trajese la comida, por lo que supongo que él debe de estar fuera, haciendo gestiones para organizar el intercambio. Lo que significa que Watts está solo.

—Siempre has sido una mujer de recursos, hija. Tenemos que partir la madera y separarla de la mesa, ¿no es así? Si los dos apoyamos nuestro peso en ella, se partirá con bastante facilidad.

Pero la pata era más sólida de lo que parecía. Les costó esfuerzo partirla, pero finalmente, con un sonoro crujido, se quebró catapultando a Serena por los aires. Ésta aterrizó sentada. —¿Estás bien, hija?

Ella se levantó y se frotó el trasero. —Estoy bien. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Sir Kenji sostuvo la pata de la mesa en las manos.

—Es bastante sólida. Será una espléndida arma. Pero debería ser yo quien la manejara.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Estás demasiado débil, lo haré yo. Ahora veamos cómo vamos a atraer al esbirro de Diamante a la habitación.

—Puedo simular que estoy enfermo —sugirió sir Kenji—. Cuando Watts entre a comprobarlo, tú lo golpeas. O bien podemos esperar a que nos traiga el desayuno por la mañana.

—No, no podemos esperar tanto tiempo. Debe de estar ya oscuro, lo que podría ayudarnos en nuestra huida. Tenemos que hacerlo en seguida.

—Ruega por que haya sólo uno de ellos ahí fuera —dijo sir Kenji con fervor.

.

.

Dar y Nic entraron en El Cuerno y La Pezuña y se acercaron al posadero, un hombre desaliñado que llevaba un manchado delantal sobre su enorme vientre. Respondió con bastante facilidad a las preguntas una vez Dar lo hubo sobornado.

—Sí, he visto al hombre —dijo, después de que Shields le describiera a Diamante Blackmoon—. Sólo una vez. Ha venido hoy, temprano, a comprar comida. Una gran cantidad de comida.

—¿Lo acompañaba alguien?

—No, que yo viera.

—¿Le ha comprado alguien más comida en abundancia durante los últimos días?

El posadero se rascó la calva cabeza.

—Sí, un hombre llamado Benny. Es muy amigo de una de mis camareras.

Las esperanzas de Dar crecieron. Si Benny le había dicho a la camarera algo de importancia, ello ayudaría considerablemente a la búsqueda.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella.

—Como guste su señoría —dijo el posadero—. Le enviaré a Sadie.

Y se escabulló hacia la zona posterior de la lóbrega posada. Transcurrió cierto espacio de tiempo antes de que una rubia desaliñada, de cabellos enmarañados y grandes senos apareciese contoneándose ostentosamente.

—Nathan dice que su señoría desea verme. —Le dirigió una lasciva sonrisa —Si desea un poco de ejercicio en la cama, soy su mujer.

—Lo único que quiero es información, Sadie. La recompensaré por su tiempo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada cautelosa. —¿Qué clase de información?

—Tengo entendido que es amiga de Benny.

—¿Qué ha hecho ese tipo?

—Digamos que tiene amigos que no le convienen. ¿Sabe dónde vive?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo ha dicho. No pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, si usted me entiende.

—¿La ayudará esto a recordar?

Dar sacó una brillante moneda de su monedero y se la tiró.

Sadie la recogió con mucha rapidez y la pieza desapareció por su escote.

—Benny y un amigo suyo han alquilado habitaciones cerca de aquí —dijo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Ya le he dicho que no sabía mucho.

Dar no la creyó. Interpretó que estaba reteniendo información deliberadamente.

—¿Eso es todo, milord? —Deslizó la mirada por él con audaz detenimiento—. ¿Seguro que no cambia de idea acerca de hacer un poco de ejercicio?

—Hoy no, Sadie.

—¿Y qué hay de su amigo? —preguntó, volviendo su ávida mirada hacia Nic.

Éste declinó con cortesía. Sadie se encogió de hombros y salió airadamente.

—No es mucho para seguir adelante —comentó Westmore.

—Por lo menos sabemos que se halla en el vecindario —dijo Dar—. Eso me basta. Puesto que ya no tengo el amuleto para negociar, necesito toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

—¿Tenías que dárselo a Tomoe?

—No me dejó otra elección —masculló Dar—. Vamos. Tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir.

Sadie se asomó por la esquina e hizo señas al hombre que estaba tras ella para que permaneciera escondido.

—¿Qué decían? —siseó Benny.

—Algo sobre un amuleto —susurró Sadie.

Alertado al momento, el hombre preguntó: —¿Qué en concreto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Su señoría dice que se lo ha dado a un hombre llamado Tomoe. ¿Es importante?

—Para mí no, pero sí lo es para alguien que conozco. ¿Se han ido ya?

—Aún siguen hablando —informó Sadie—. ¿Por qué te están buscando, Benny?

—Es una larga historia. Creo que es hora de que visite a mi hermana en el campo, pero primero tengo que advertir a mis amigos.

—Volverás, ¿verdad?

Él le dio unos golpecitos en su amplio trasero.

—Puedes contar con ello, Sadie, muchacha. Dame un beso antes de irme.

Tras un húmedo y tanteante beso, Benny salió a toda prisa por la puerta posterior y desapareció por una oscura callejuela. Las ratas se escabullían a su paso y sus zapatos producían un sonido chapoteante cuando pisaba basuras que desprendían un horrible hedor. Giró a la derecha y entró por la puerta posterior de una desvencijada casa que había sido cubierta de maderas y parecía deshabitada.

Los peldaños crujían mientras subía al segundo piso, maldiciendo a las cucarachas y los animales peludos que huían a su paso. Dio una serie de rápidos golpecitos a la puerta y susurró: —Soy Benny. Dejadme entrar. Hay problemas.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras —se quejó Diamante Blackmoon—. ¿Cuáles son esos problemas de los que hablas?

—Acabo de llegar de El Cuerno y La Pezuña. Lord Shields ha estado allí haciendo preguntas. Sólo deseaba que supiera que no he estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Blackmoon asió a Benny por la chaqueta. —¿Le has visto?

—Sí. Sadie lo ha alejado de nuestra pista, pero hay algo más que usted debería saber.

—¿Qué es?

—El amuleto del que quiere apoderarse... bien, olvídese de él. Shields no lo tiene.

Blackmoon sacudió a Benny furioso.

—Pensabas que habías dicho que se fue directamente a casa tras recuperarlo.

—Y lo hizo, pero yo no me he quedado por allí después de eso. Me imaginaba que querría saber en seguida que lord Shields había ido a Mount Street, y suponía que usted seguiría el asunto desde ahí.

El rostro de Blackmoon adquirió un desagradable tono rojizo. —Mi nota debía de estar ya allí cuando él volvió a casa. Ese bastardo ignoró mi advertencia. Serena tenía razón. A Shields le importa más su patria que su esposa.

—¿Qué va a hacer usted ahora? —preguntó Watts.

—Shields tiene que pagar. Me llevaré a la mujer. Tengo un barco anclado en el río, aguardando para atravesar el canal. Me iba a ir mañana, pero esta noche será lo mismo.

—¿Y qué hay del viejo? —preguntó Watts.

—Déjale libre. Ya no es importante.

—Sea lo que sea lo que vaya a hacer, será mejor que lo haga rápido —le aconsejó Benny. Puso la mano en el pestillo de la puerta —Me voy. Buena suerte.

Watts se adelantó a detenerle.

—Déjalo ir —dijo Blackmoon—. Ya no lo necesitamos.

Sacó una pistola del bolsillo, se aseguró de que estaba cargada y se la metió en el cinturón.

—Trae a Serena —dijo.

Serena pegó el oído a la puerta tratando de entender algo de los murmullos que oía.

—Alguien acaba de marcharse —le dijo a su padre —He oído abrirse y cerrarse la puerta. Creo que ahora sólo hay una persona fuera. Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan. Tiéndete en el lecho y simula estar enfermo y yo armaré jaleo hasta que alguien venga a ver qué pasa.

Comenzó a gritar y a golpear la puerta.

—¡Socorro! ¡Mi padre está enfermo! ¡Por favor, ayúdenle! —Siguió gritando y golpeando hasta que oyó girar una llave en la cerradura. Entonces, asió con fuerza la pata de la mesa, se pegó contra la pared, la levantó sobre su cabeza y se puso en tensión.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? —gruñó Watts mientras asomaba la cabeza por la habitación. Al ver a sir Tsukino tendido en el lecho, entró—. ¿Qué le pasa?

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la pata de la mesa se abatiera sobre su cabeza. Cayó en espiral desplomado y se quedó inmóvil.

—Confío en no haberlo matado —dijo Serena mientras dejaba caer el arma y se arrodillaba junto al voluminoso Watts. —No le has golpeado con suficiente fuerza como para matarlo —le aseguró el anciano—. Vámonos de aquí, hija.

—¿Adónde creen que van?

Diamante Blackmoon apareció en el hueco de la puerta, apuntando con su pistola al pecho de sir Kenji. A su hija casi se le detuvo el corazón. Había cometido un error, posiblemente fatal. Negándose a admitir la derrota, miró a Diamante desafiante.

—Ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte, Serena, pero tu pequeña travesura no ha funcionado. —Miró a Watts en el suelo y agitó la cabeza —Sospecho que no va a sentirse muy contento cuando despierte. —Hizo un brusco movimiento hacia la puerta—. Muévete. Te vienes conmigo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Lejos.

—No puedo creer que estés detrás de todo esto, Diamante —intervino sir Kenji—. Estoy terriblemente decepcionado contigo. Eras mi ayudante, mi amigo y confidente. Confiaba en ti.

—Siempre ha sido un alma cándida, sir Kenji. He estado robando piezas y objetos de valor de las tumbas desde hace años, y enviándolos a un coleccionista privado de Francia. Tengo una considerable suma de dinero aguardándome al otro lado del canal. Deseé el amuleto desde el momento en que lo vi. Su gran valor me habría solucionado la vida.

Los ojos de sir Kenji se llenaron de tristeza. —Te compadezco, Diamante.

—Reserve su compasión para alguien que la necesite. —Asió a la chica por la muñeca —Vámonos, Serena.

Ella se resistió.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Ni tampoco mi padre.

—No voy a llevarme a tu padre. Pero si valoras en algo su vida, haz lo que te digo.

—Llévame a mí en lugar de ella —propuso sir Kenji.

—No. Deseo que Shields sufra por lo que ha hecho.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. —¿Qué ha hecho?

—Me ha robado la oportunidad de convertirme en una persona rica más allá de mis más atrevidos sueños. A él no le importas, querida. Pero eso siempre lo has sabido, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pese a mi advertencia, pese a la amenaza que pesaba sobre tu cabeza, Shields le ha entregado el amuleto a lord Tomoe. De modo que ya ves, Serena, las acciones de Shields demuestran cuán poco valor tienes para él. No se preocupa de ti en absoluto.

¡Santo Dios, el dolor era insoportable! Desde el principio había sabido cuál sería la elección de Dar si se veía obligado a escoger entre ella y el deber para con su país. Serena sabía bien lo que él elegiría, ¿por qué, pues, le dolía tan intensamente?

Aturdida por las crueles palabras de Diamante, Serena no podía pensar, no podía moverse. Era como si se hubiera quedado congelada en el tiempo, aturdida ante la indiferencia que Dar demostraba sentir hacia ella. No encontró fuerzas para resistirse cuando Diamante la asió firmemente por la muñeca y comenzó a llevársela lejos de allí.

De pronto, Watts gimió y se incorporó, sujetándose la cabeza. —¿Qué diablos ha sucedido?

—Serena te ha golpeado. Levántate, te necesito.

—¡Bruja! —dijo Watts agitando su puño ante ella.

—¡Contente, Watts! —le ordenó Blackmoon—. Serena y yo nos vamos. Quédate aquí con el viejo y no le permitas marchar hasta mañana por la mañana. Luego, te sugiero que desaparezcas del escenario londinense durante un tiempo. Coge el dinero que te di y busca acomodo en otro sitio.

—¿Vas a dejar a mi padre en libertad? —preguntó Serena, que finalmente había recuperado el habla.

—No lo necesito.

Entonces, tiró de ella y la obligó a seguirlo hacia la escalera posterior. Salieron a la callejuela que había detrás del edificio.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—Al otro lado del canal, a Francia.

—¿Por qué? El amuleto se ha perdido para ti... ¿por qué no me dejas ir?

—No mentía cuando dije que te deseaba Serena. Esperaba casarme contigo. ¿Por qué crees que robaba?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Confiaba en vencer tu obstinación algún día y convertirte en mi esposa. Y necesitaba dinero para mantenerte.

—Dinero robado —espetó ella —¿No crees que hubiera descubierto lo que te proponías?

—Nada de eso importa ahora. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Yo obtendré lo que siempre he deseado y Shields tendrá por fin lo que se merece. Tu marido es un hombre posesivo. Perderte le corroerá el resto de su vida.

Serena soltó un conato de carcajada.

—Estás loco. Shields me olvidará y pasará a la siguiente mujer.

—No lo creo así, Serena. Como he dicho, es un hombre posesivo. He visto cómo te mira.

Blackmoon la hizo pasar por un angosto espacio entre dos edificios. —Casi hemos llegado.

—¿Adónde?

—A los muelles y al bote en el que vamos a embarcar.

Salieron del pasaje. La oscuridad era ya total y la niebla había ascendido desde el río. Diamante debió de oír las voces al mismo tiempo que Serena, porque la empujó de nuevo entre las sombras y le tapó la boca con la mano. Las voces sonaron más cercanas; Serena se debatió salvajemente en un intento de liberarse.

—¡Maldición, estate quieta! —gruñó él en su oído —Dispararé contra cualquiera que se interfiera.

Dos hombres pasaron bajo el tenue resplandor de una luz de gas. Ella pudo distinguir claramente sus rostros y profirió un breve gemido.

—Se me ha olvidado decirte que Shields está merodeando por aquí —siseó Blackmoon en su oído—. Si el bastardo estuviera solo, lo mataría.

Serena consiguió apartarle la mano y profirió un penetrante grito. Un repentino y agudo golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió, y se desplomó girando en un negro vacío.

—¿Lo has oído? —preguntó Dar, obligando a Nic a detenerse—. ¿Era un grito?

—A mí me ha parecido un gato.

—Tal vez —repuso Dar inseguro—. Procedía de ahí detrás. Voy a acercarme a echar una mirada.

—Espera, voy contigo.

En la brumosa oscuridad no distinguieron a las dos figuras agazapadas en la estrecha callejuela por la que pasaron apresuradamente.

—No veo nada —dijo Nic—. Tal vez el grito procediera del interior de algún edificio.

Shields confiaba sinceramente en que no fuera así. Tardarían horas en registrar todos los edificios de la vecindad. Apretó la mandíbula. Si Blackmoon le hacía daño a Serena, el muy bastardo lo lamentaría.

—¿Has visto eso? —exclamó Westmore señalando una casa próxima —Alguien ha salido corriendo del edificio como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Me pregunto por qué. ¿Investigamos?

Llegaron a la casa en cuestión y se detuvieron ante el pie de la escalera.

—Parece vacía —comentó Nic.

—Exactamente la clase de lugar que Blackmoon podría escoger para ocultar a sus prisioneros. Voy a entrar.

Darien subió a toda velocidad la escalera y buscó el pestillo, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que él la tocara. Un hombre apareció tambaleándose, y casi cayó en sus brazos.

—Ayúdeme, señor —balbuceó el hombre —Mi hija...

—¿Sir Tsukino? ¿Es usted?

Éste levantó la cabeza, reconoció a Dar y se desplomó en sus brazos. Shields lo acomodó en los peldaños y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Deja respirar al hombre —le aconsejó Nic—. No está en condiciones.

—Déjeme hablar —dijo sir Kenji—. Debo decirle...

—Decirme, ¿qué? — preguntó Dar impaciente.

—Se ha llevado a Serena.

—¿Blackmoon?

El anciano asintió.

—Sabía que usted estaba cerca. Uno de sus esbirros le informó de que había estado haciendo preguntas en El Cuerno y La Pezuña, y que había entregado el amuleto a Tomoe. Diamante estaba enojado y juró hacérselo pagar. Se suponía que Watts debía mantenerme confinado hasta mañana, pero el muy cobarde ha huido en cuanto Diamante se ha marchado.

—Sadie —murmuró Nic—. Supongo que hablamos con excesiva despreocupación. Ella ha debido de acudir en seguida a Benny con la información.

—¿Sabe dónde se ha llevado Blackmoon a Serena, sir Kenji? —le preguntó Darien.

El hombre asió a Dar por las solapas con manos temblorosas.

—No lo sé. Ha dicho algo acerca de llevársela muy lejos. Encuéntrela, Shields.

Luego, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desvaneció.

—Está exhausto —dijo Westmore—. El pobre diablo ha pasado por una experiencia terrible. Se puede ver que ha estado enfermo sólo con mirarlo.

—Llévalo a El Cuerno y La Pezuña —le pidió Dar—. Una vez recobre el conocimiento, acompáñalo a mi casa y dile a Porter que avise a mi médico. ¿Puedes arreglarte sin ayuda?

—Perfectamente —contestó su amigo—. Ya está empezando a removerse. ¿Qué te propones hacer tú?

La determinación ensombreció los rasgos de Shields y endureció su voz.

—Encontrar a mi esposa.

**Ahhh, claro ahora la señorita se hace la ofendida y dolida, porque Darien entregó el amuleto... bájale dos rayitas a tu teatro Sere..., ella se va de boca floja con Diamante cada vez que puede y por eso se metió en problemas, ahora que el otro tuvo que hacer lo que era su deber ella se molesta y confía tan poco en él que piensa que la va a dejar de lado, ,pues no es por nada pero para mi que si se lo merece, pero tiene suerte porque Darien aun cuando no confía en ella al 110% si la quiere y va a hacer de todo para rescatarla, eso si llega a tiempo claro está, y ahora se quedan con la duda hasta mañana BUAJAJAJAJA *risa malvada seguida de truenos y rayos*, un beso las quiero.**

**yssareyes48: pues ya sin el amuleto las cosas se complicaron, pero sir Kenji ya está en buenas manos, en cuanto a Serena... pues se ve negra la cosa si Darien llega a tiempo o no... te dejo con la curiosidad, un beso linda**

**ANYACHIBA: ¿cabeza de chorlito?, no... en estas circunstancias eso es un elogio, ella es mas como... mejor no te digo que sino me lavan la boca con jabón y las manos con cloro por escribir eso, jajaja, un beso**


	18. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

—¡Despierta, maldita, despierta!

Serena cabeceó de un lado a otro mientras trataba de escapar del siseante sonido que llegaba a su oído. Las sienes le latían con fuerza y sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar. Notó que la ponían de pie y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Despierta, Serena.

Diamante Blackmoon se inclinaba sobre ella con el rostro apenas visible en la oscuridad circundante. Lo que veía no era tranquilizador. Su expresión era fiera y en sus pálidos ojos brillaba la locura.

—Me has golpeado —lo acusó Serena—. ¿Cómo has podido? Creía que te importaba.

—Mis necesidades son ahora prioritarias. ¿Puedes caminar?

—¿Por qué me has golpeado?

—Temía que pusieras sobre aviso a Shields. Lo he hecho para que guardaras silencio.

Miró desde la esquina del callejón.

—No hay moros en la costa, podemos seguir.

—¿Adónde?

—Te he dicho que un bote está esperándonos en el río. Va a llevarnos a Francia.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo.

—Esto hará que cambies de idea —la amenazó Blackmoon apoyando el cañón de una pistola en su espalda.

—No me dispararás, Diamante —dijo ella —Hemos sido amigos demasiado tiempo.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero mataré a Shields si nos encuentra antes de que embarquemos, de modo que te aconsejo que sigas mis instrucciones. —La empujó con el arma —¡Vamos!

Serena se guardó bien de dudar de lo que Diamante decía. Su amenaza de que mataría a Dar era muy real. Con el fin de escapar del arresto y el procesamiento, tenía que irse de Inglaterra. Lo que no comprendía era sus razones para llevársela consigo.

—Déjame ir, Diamante. Yo sólo entorpeceré tu huida.

—Cállate, Serena. Necesito alcanzar aquel bote de remos atado en el embarcadero y tú eres mi protección. Shields no me detendrá mientras te tenga en mi poder.

—Estás equivocado, Diamante. Dar encontrará algún medio de hacerlo.

—Tú sigue andando. Y si crees que puedes contar con el capitán del barco para que te ayude, estás equivocada. Le pago lo suficiente como para que se guarde la curiosidad.

La fiera mirada de Diamante y el arma que presionaba contra su columna aconsejaron a Serena no intentar la huida. Se lo veía desesperado, y tal vez algo enloquecido. No se podía predecir qué haría. Pero ella no cedería. Se devanaba los sesos pensando el modo de salir de aquel embrollo.

.

.

Dar se precipitó a la calle tratando de recordar lo que sir Kenji había dicho sobre las palabras de Blackmoon. ¿Había algo importante en la poca y confusa información que el anciano les había dado? Sir Kenji había dicho que Blackmoon se quería llevar a Serena muy lejos, pero eso podía significar cualquier lugar de la Tierra.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando encontró una respuesta lógica. Los muelles estaban cerca, y Blackmoon necesitaba salir del país con el fin de escapar de la justicia. Dar fijó la mirada en los muelles y el río que estaba más allá. Aceleró el paso corriendo en esa dirección.

Los vio antes que ellos lo vieran a él, y se ocultó tras un montón de barriles. Los vio correr hacia un pequeño bote de remos que estaba amarrado en el embarcadero. Desde el ventajoso punto de vista de Darien, no parecía que Serena se resistiese demasiado, pero sabía por experiencia que no era prudente extraer conclusiones precipitadas sobre lo que ella hacía. Debía detener a Blackmoon antes de que la obligara a subir en el bote.

Salió de detrás de un barril y saltó al embarcadero, en pos de Serena y Blackmoon. Éste debió de oír sus pasos, porque giró en redondo colocando a la joven delante de él, a modo de escudo. —Te estoy viendo, Shields. ¡Detente dónde estás!

—¡Deja ir a Serena!

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Tiene un arma, Dar —le advirtió Serena.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Diamante en su oído.

—Tu enfrentamiento es conmigo, déjala irse a ella —gritó Darien—. Suéltala y te dejaré marchar.

—¡Al diablo si te creo! A ti no te importa Serena. Si así fuera, habrías accedido a mis condiciones. Pero no, entregaste el amuleto a Tomoe.

Darien avanzó un paso disimuladamente.

—Alto ahí, Shields. Tengo un arma. Si valoras en algo tu vida, quédate dónde estás.

Dar profirió una maldición con la mirada fija en Serena.

Sólo podía ver el pálido óvalo de su rostro entre el remolino de niebla y la oscuridad.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—¡Sí!

—Ten en cuenta mi advertencia, Blackmoon —prosiguió Shields —Esa pistola tiene una bala. Si disparas contra Serena, sólo te dejaré vivir el tiempo necesario como para que lo lamentes.

—Me arriesgaré.

Durante todo el tiempo que Dar y Diamante estuvieron discutiendo, Serena no dejó de pensar buscando un modo de detener a Diamante.

Cuando él comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el bote de remos, no se resistió. Podía ver a Dar moviéndose lentamente hacia ellos y deseaba que fuera paciente.

—Deja de arrastrar los pies —gruñó Diamante—. Cuando lleguemos al bote, subirás a él.

Simulando obediencia, Serena se preparó para lo que se proponía hacer a continuación y que desde luego no era subir a aquel bote. Estaba haciendo acopio de fuerzas para volverse en redondo y arremeter contra Diamante, cuando una docena de hombres surgieron de entre la niebla, detrás de Darien. ¿Serían cómplices de Diamante? Pero aunque su marido pareció sorprendido al verlos, no se mostró especialmente preocupado.

Dar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era Tomoe! ¡Y traía consigo a una docena de agentes!

—No creerías que iba a dejarte solo en esto, ¿verdad? —dijo acercándose furtivamente a Darien—. Lo tenemos acorralado.

—Está armado y desesperado —contestó él —Temo que hiera a Serena.

—Te superamos en número, Blackmoon —gritó Tomoe—. Deja en libertad a lady Shields y entrégate en paz.

—Me habéis obligado a actuar —repuso Blackmoon—. Ahora no tengo nada que perder. Si muero, me llevaré a Serena conmigo.

Sobre el horrible rumor en sus oídos, Dar tuvo la presencia de ánimo de gritar:

—¿Sabes nadar, Serena?

Serena temió haberle oído mal, porque aquél no era momento de preocuparse por semejante cosa. El arma que tenía en la espalda y la desesperación de Diamante eran preocupaciones mucho más urgentes.

—Sube al bote, Serena —ordenó Diamante—. ¡Vamos! No hagas ninguna tontería. Te lo digo en serio. No tengo nada que perder.

La presión del frío metal era un inexorable recordatorio de su grave situación. Entonces comprendió que los hombres que habían aparecido entre la niebla estaban allí para ayudar a Dar, pero mientras ella siguiera siendo rehén de Diamante, poco podían hacer.

De repente, las palabras de Darien comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

—Desata el bote y dame la cuerda —le ordenó Diamante.

Ella examinó el cabo atado a una anilla de metal incrustado en el embarcadero y se inclinó para cogerla. Blackmoon asió la cuerda para mantener el bote en su sitio y empujó a Serena hacia adelante.

—Sube al bote.

La joven simuló obedecer, pero en el último momento tomó aire, se lanzó al río y se hundió en él, con la falda hinchándose en torno a ella. Tocó fondo con los pies y se impulsó hacia arriba. Mientras su cabeza salía de nuevo a la superficie, oyó gritar a Diamante: —No me cogeréis.

Y entonces él también se lanzó al agua.

El peso de su ropa arrastró a Serena hacia abajo por segunda vez, pero ella volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba y su cabeza surgió de nuevo sobre el agua. No podía ver a Diamante, pero sí a Dar, que nadaba enérgicamente en dirección a ella. Entonces tuvo una fugaz visión de los hombres de Tomoe desplegándose a lo largo del embarcadero, y escudriñando las arremolinadas y negras aguas en busca de Diamante.

Aterida de frío, Serena se sentía el cuerpo como si fuera de plomo, y apenas podía mover los miembros. Si Dar no la hubiera alcanzado a tiempo, dudaba que hubiera podido mantenerse más a flote. Nunca antes había intentado bañarse vestida.

—Ya te tengo —le dijo Darien mientras la llevaba hacia la orilla —Relájate.

—Diamante...

—Olvídale. Es muy probable que se haya ahogado. Si nada hacia la orilla, los hombres de Tomoe lo atraparán.

Shields llegó a la ribera y sacó a Serena del agua, tosiendo y escupiendo. Cuando trató de levantarse, estaba tan agotada que las piernas se le doblaron. Darien la cogió en brazos y la subió por la escarpada pendiente. Tomoe los esperaba allí.

—Lleva a tu esposa a casa y que entre en calor —le aconsejó a Dar—. Nosotros acabaremos esto. —Le dio a Serena unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ha sido muy inteligente por su parte, lady Shields. Si Blackmoon está vivo, le encontraremos.

—¡Estoy aquí, milord!

—¡Wilson!—exclamó Dar al ver a su cochero—. ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarme?

—Por lord Westmore, milord. Ha dicho que usted necesitaría que lo llevasen a casa y me ha enviado aquí.

—Habrá una gratificación para usted por esto, Wilson —dijo Shields mientras depositaba a Serena en el carruaje.

—Tengo frío —tartamudeó ella mientras el coche avanzaba dando bandazos calle abajo.

Dar cogió la manta doblada que había sobre el asiento y la envolvió con ella.

—Pronto llegaremos.

—No podemos irnos hasta que encontremos a mi padre.

—Sir Kenji está a salvo, querida. Lo encontramos, o más bien nos encontró él. Westmore lo ha llevado a mi casa y ha avisado a un médico. Parecía ileso.

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor y se quejó cuando él le retiró los cabellos mojados del rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás herida?

—Diamante me ha dado un golpe con la culata de la pistola para que no gritase.

—No volverá a hacer daño a nadie más —dijo Darien rechinando los dientes —La corriente del río puede ser traicionera. Si no se ha ahogado, los hombres de Tomoe lo encontrarán.

La manta no le servía de mucho a Serena, que sentía cómo el frío la calaba hasta los huesos. Por fortuna, llegaron en seguida. Dar saltó al suelo en cuanto el coche se detuvo y cogió a Serena en brazos.

—Puedo caminar, Dar.

Pero él ignoró sus palabras mientras Wilson se apresuraba delante de ellos para que no tuvieran que demorarse en abrir la puerta. No tenía que preocuparse por eso, porque al primer golpe abrieron de par en par.

Dar entró rápidamente y dijo:

—Que preparen una bañera para lady Shields. Y que traigan mucha agua caliente.

Dejó a Serena en una silla y fue inmediatamente a atizar el fuego. Ella aún estaba tiritando cuando volvió a su lado. —Levántate. Tenemos que quitarte esas ropas mojadas.

—Deseo ver a mi padre.

—Más tarde.

La puso en pie, le retiró la manta de su estremecido cuerpo y rápida y hábilmente la desvistió. Luego la metió en la cama y amontonó mantas sobre ella.

Abby llegó con los sirvientes transportando la bañera de agua caliente.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —preguntó la muchacha retorciéndose las manos.

—Yo cuidaré de ella, Abby —contestó Darien—. Sin embargo, un caldo caliente y té para su señora serían bien recibidos.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y se marchó casi corriendo. Shields dispuso la pastilla de jabón cerca de la bañera, así como un montón de toallas. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto volvió al lecho.

—Tu baño está listo, Serena.

—Ahora no, Dar —rogó ella —Estoy empezando a entrar en calor.

—El baño te irá bien, querida. Estás impregnada del hedor del río.

Retiró las mantas y la cogió en brazos. Cuando la depositó en el agua ella profirió un suspiro de dicha. Mientras Serena se bañaba, Darien se quitó su propia ropa mojada y se puso una abrigada bata. Luego se arrodilló junto a la bañera, cogió la manopla y el jabón y frotó con energía su carne estremecida. Pronto, un agradable calor fue extendiéndose por el aterido cuerpo de Serena. Ésta se preguntó si sería debido al agua caliente o al enérgico tratamiento.

—Casi he acabado —susurró él mientras le enjabonaba el cabello y se lo frotaba con suavidad. Luego cogió un cubo y lo colocó sobre su cabeza —Cierra los ojos —le dijo.

Serena escupió mientras el agua caía a raudales sobre ella. Se retiró el agua jabonosa de la cara y abrió los ojos exactamente cuando Dar dejaba caer su bata y se metía en la bañera. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Calentarme yo también —respondió él con un escalofrío.

Se instaló detrás de ella acomodándola a la uve formada por sus piernas.

Tenía la piel fría, y ella sintió un inmediato remordimiento por haber pensado sólo en sí misma. Comenzó a levantarse.

—Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderada. Me has salvado la vida. Sé nadar, pero la falda me arrastraba hacia el fondo. Debes de estar helado. La bañera es toda para ti.

Salió antes de que él pudiera detenerla, y se envolvió en una gruesa toalla. Luego, se sentó en un banco ante el fuego para secarse los cabellos.

Dar posó su ávida mirada en ella mientras se secaba los lustrosos cabellos rubios. La luz del fuego arrancaba de ellos un halo de oro, confiriendo a los sedosos mechones una vida propia. La toalla había resbalado dejando al descubierto un suave hombro y ofreciéndole una tentadora visión de un seno coronado de rosa.

Darien se moría de ganas de acariciarle el resplandeciente cabello. Su sonrosada piel le provocaba un doloroso anhelo, deseaba tocar cada fulgurante centímetro de su cuerpo.

Un temblor lo recorrió. Había estado a punto de perderla. Su fortaleza lo asombraba. Blackmoon la había hecho vivir un infierno, pero ella había triunfado sobre sus perversas maquinaciones. Le invadió la urgente necesidad de hacerle el amor. Quería sentir su carne íntimamente contra la de él, explorar la dulzura de su boca y saborear su pasión.

Espoleado por el deseo, se lavó rápidamente y se puso en pie sin dilación. Cogió una toalla, fue hasta el hogar y se sentó junto a Serena.

—¿Ya has entrado en calor?

Su voz se deslizó sobre ella como miel espesa.

—No del todo. ¿Y tú?

Un brillo depredador iluminó sus ojos.

—Ambos entraremos en calor pronto... muy pronto.

La cogió entre sus brazos, le levantó la cara y la contempló un prolongado momento lleno de incertidumbre antes de que sus labios se acercasen a los de ella. Serena abrió la boca y Dar hundió la mano en sus cabellos, inmovilizándola para recibir sus depredadores besos.

Serena se entregó al placer, tan dichosa de estar en brazos de Dar que lo olvidó todo menos la necesidad de volver a ser una con él. Más tarde pensaría en el futuro, y en si Darien y ella eran realmente uno. Pero por el momento nada importaba salvo el calor del cuerpo masculino, la avidez que sentía en sus venas, el fiero acceso de deseo que oprimía sus entrañas.

La toalla se deslizó de su cuerpo, innecesaria ya debido al calor que ambos estaban generando. Shields intensificó el beso y ella le rodeó la nuca con los brazos, todas sus inhibiciones vencidas por las tórridas llamas de la pasión. Serena no tenía deseos de huir, sólo de experimentar todos los matices del acto amoroso. La lengua de ella se unió a la de él en una danza delicada y sensual. Lo sintió estremecerse y gemir y el fuego de su pasión creció vertiginosamente.

Dar deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta asirle un seno. Rodeó el pezón con el pulgar y Serena gorjeó de placer mientras experimentaba primarias sensaciones. La respiración de él se hizo más áspera y pesada, mientras sus dedos amasaban y acariciaban, presionando y estrujando suavemente su pezón hasta que éste se endureció formando un tenso y doloroso capullo.

Entonces la tendió sobre el banco y se inclinó sobre ella besando la sonrosada punta y tomándola luego en su boca, succionándolo, tan ansioso como un bebé en el seno materno. El calor fluía entre las piernas de Serena aumentando a cada roce de su boca. Sofocó un grito cuando se apartó de su seno y siguió hacia abajo, en dirección a su húmedo centro. La abrió con los dedos y posó su boca exactamente en el lugar adecuado. Ella se arqueó ante su íntima caricia y gritó su nombre mientras el éxtasis incendiaba su cuerpo.

Darien lamió, jugueteó y mordisqueó; la acarició con la lengua al tiempo que sus manos la exploraban moviéndose sobre su estómago y muslos y entre ellos. Serena se estaba derritiendo, deshaciéndose de placer. Su boca y sus manos la conducían a un frenesí sexual.

Le deslizó las manos por debajo y la levantó más arriba, avivando el movimiento de sus caderas, sin darle cuartel, exigiendo su entrega absoluta. Con un grito estrangulado, ella le dio lo que él deseaba, agitándose con violencia. Su cuerpo vibraba aún con la potencia de su clímax cuando Dar la cogió y la transportó al lecho.

—Ya estoy caliente, Dar, realmente caliente —dijo ella jadeante.

—Pues vas a estarlo mucho más, cariño.

La mirada de Serena se prendió en la suya mientras la penetraba llenándola con la fuerza de su poderoso deseo... arrastrándola de nuevo en brazos del éxtasis. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se contrajo en espasmos y sus músculos internos lo asieron mientras él arremetía una y otra vez conduciéndola en una espiral fuera de control.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo simultáneamente, dándolo y recibiéndolo todo el uno del otro. Su simiente se introdujo profundamente en su interior, que la acogió... porque podía ser la última vez que estuviesen juntos de aquel modo.

Dar observó a Serena mientras dormía. Después de que ella lo dejara, se había acostado con innumerables mujeres, pero ninguno de aquellos breves encuentros le había resultado tan satisfactorio como el que acababa de experimentar con su esposa. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan especial?

Ella había madurado extraordinariamente durante los años que habían estado separados, y se había dado cuenta, del peor modo posible, de que las maquinaciones de Diamante Blackmoon habían sido la causa de su separación. Éste le había mentido y había intrigado para alejarla de él, y lo había conseguido. Si Serena no hubiera sido tan confiada, habría visto a través de las mentiras de Blackmoon.

Sin embargo, Dar no era totalmente inocente de su ruptura.

Él no había sido un modelo de decencia, y su reputación no era ni mucho menos inmaculada. Pero se había enamorado intensamente de Serena y se había casado con ella con la intención de serle fiel. Por desgracia, sus buenas intenciones nunca se pusieron a prueba. No se le dio la oportunidad de convertirse en el marido que Serena deseaba.

Cuanto más rato la miraba, más se preguntaba qué les depararía el futuro. Cuando pensaba en la vida sin ella, un sentimiento de vacío se instalaba en su pecho... un terrible anhelo, un dolor, un deseo de tenerla consigo para siempre.

¿Deseaba Serena lo mismo? ¿Los había alejado tanto sus cuatro años de separación como para no poder recuperar lo que en otro tiempo habían compartido? Tal vez su amor había sido una ilusión... una momentánea lujuria que había concluido en matrimonio porque ella se negaba a acostarse con él sin un anillo en el dedo.

Al ver que se removía, Dar suspiró pesaroso y abandonó el lecho. Si no se marchaba inmediatamente, volvería a hacerle el amor, y por mucho que él lo deseara no era lo que más le convenía a ella en aquellos momentos. Serena necesitaba descansar tras la terrible experiencia que había vivido.

Se puso los pantalones y la camisa y bajó en busca de comida.

Porter acudió a su encuentro al pie de la escalera.

—Tengo el estómago en los pies, Porter. Vea si puede conseguirme algo de comer.

—La cocinera le ha mantenido comida caliente, milord. Voy a buscarla ahora mismo.

—¿Se ha instalado cómodamente a sir Tsukino?

—Ha comido y se ha acostado en seguida en cuanto se marchó el doctor Bellows. Éste le ha recetado una infusión de corteza de quina. Quinina, creo que se llama. Ha dicho que sir Tsukino se recuperará con descanso y una dieta nutritiva.

—Gracias, Porter. Comeré en el estudio.

—¿Envío a Abby arriba con el caldo de lady Shields?

—Mi esposa está durmiendo. Creo que ahora le será más beneficioso descansar que comer.

Se encaminó a su estudio, donde comió en abundancia capón asado con verduras, pastel de carne y tarta de manzana que Porter le sirvió. Una vez saciado, se recostó en su sillón con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago, pensando en su relación con Serena. Antes de volver al lecho, había tomado ya una decisión. Dejaría que fuese ella quien decidiera su futuro. Si seguir casada con él le resultaba intolerable, la dejaría marchar. Pero no habría divorcio. Su matrimonio era permanente, y seguiría siéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se despertó antes que Serena.

Se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación sin despertarla. Estaba ansioso por saber qué había pasado con Diamante Blackmoon, y pensaba visitar a Tomoe inmediatamente después de desayunar. Westmore llegó cuando se estaba acabando el café.

—¿Has desayunado, Westmore?

—Sí, pero tomaré café —contestó Nic.

Cuando se lo sirvieron, Shields despidió al lacayo para poder hablar en privado.

—Has venido temprano.

—No podía esperar más. ¿Cómo está Serena? —preguntó Nic yendo directamente al grano—. Regresé a los muelles después de encargarme de sir Tsukino, pero Serena y tú ya os habíais marchado. Tomoe y sus agentes estaban aún allí, buscando a Blackmoon. Me contó lo que había sucedido.

—Serena está bien —explicó Dar—. Su chapuzón en el río la dejó helada, pero no sufrió ningún daño. Un baño caliente obró maravillas. Todavía duerme.

—¿Y cómo está sir Tsukino esta mañana? Le dejé en cuanto llegó el médico.

—Según el doctor Bellows, está recuperándose. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por él, y por enviar el carruaje.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Me propongo visitar a Tomoe esta mañana. Quiero saber si Blackmoon se halla bajo custodia o si está muerto. Me disgustaría pensar que ese bastardo huyó.

—Tomoe parece creer que se ahogó, pero yo no me quedé para enterarme.

Dar dejó su servilleta.

—Ningún momento mejor que éste para saber qué pasó.

—Te veré más tarde —dijo Nic—. Voy a Tattersalls a comprar un nuevo caballo de caza.

Se separaron en la escalera principal.

.

.

Serena bostezó, se desperezó y llamó a Abby sintiéndose sorprendentemente bien pese a la horrorosa experiencia del día anterior.

—¿Cómo se siente, milady? —preguntó la muchacha solícita.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Sabe usted qué habitación han asignado a mi padre?

—La que está al otro lado del pasillo, frente a la suya, milady. He oído decir a Porter que sir Tsukino está levantado y desayunando en el salón matinal.

—¿Está levantado? —repitió Serena sorprendida —Debe de sentirse bien entonces. ¿Ha desayunado ya lord Shields?

—Ha comido y se ha marchado —la informó Abby—. Salía de casa con lord Westmore cuando pasé por su lado en el vestíbulo, hace poco tiempo.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Adónde iba Dar tan temprano? ¿Tendría que ver su apresuramiento con Diamante? Aún con el ceño fruncido, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a reunirse con su padre. A sir Kenji se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la vio, y abrió los brazos para estrecharla.

—Porter me ha dicho que lord Shields te había traído anoche a casa, y que parecías estar bien, pero aún estaba preocupado.

—Yo también estaba preocupada por ti, padre. Hoy pareces muy recuperado.

—La medicina que el doctor me dio obró maravillas. Si me hubieran dado quinina inmediatamente, no me hubiera costado tanto recuperarme. —Hizo una pausa y preguntó—: ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Diamante?

—No lo sé. Nunca conocimos al verdadero Diamante, padre. Confiábamos en él y nos traicionó.

—¿Cómo te encontró Shields? —Serena se sirvió antes de responder. —Es una larga historia.

Durante el transcurso del desayuno le relató la historia de su rescate.

—¿Te tiraste realmente al río? —preguntó sir Kenji cuando ella le contó los horrorosos detalles de su zambullida.

—Era el único medio. Mientras que Diamante me tuviera como rehén, Darien y los hombres de Tomoe no podían hacer nada sin poner en peligro mi vida. Diamante estaba desesperado; amenazó con matarme. A mí no se me hubiese ocurrido saltar al agua si Dar no me hubiera preguntado si sabía nadar.

—¿Qué hizo Diamante cuando saltaste?

—Se tiró detrás de mí. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió después. Darien me sacó del agua y me trajo a casa.

—Diamante ha dejado de ser nuestra preocupación —dijo sir Kenji—. El amuleto ha sido devuelto a los egipcios y por tanto ya no somos de ninguna utilidad para él. Ahora sólo tienes que esperar felicidad con Shields.

Serena depositó su tenedor en el plato vacío y lo apartó a un lado.

—No estoy segura de que mi futuro pase por Dar, padre. Le herí enormemente cuando lo abandoné después de nuestro matrimonio. En lugar de confiar en él, creí las mentiras de Diamante. Dudo que Dar me perdone nunca tras el golpe que asesté a su orgullo.

—Pero... pero... ahora estáis juntos. Lo que sucedió hace años es agua pasada.

—Shields insistió en que me trasladara a su casa para poder protegerme —le explicó Serena—. Se tomó muy seriamente su obligación de marido. Pero puesto que ya no necesito protección, supongo que deseará volver a su antigua vida... Una vida sin las trabas de una esposa.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—No tiene que decírmelo. Tú no lo sabes, porque no has tenido acceso a los periódicos durante tu cautividad, pero las columnas de chismes informaban detalladamente de las proezas amorosas de lord Shields. Dar y lord Westmore forman parte de la famosa Liga de los Libertinos de Londres.

—Los hombres pueden cambiar, Serena. ¿Tú lo amas? —Se hizo un breve silencio. Finalmente, ella dijo:

—Con todo mi corazón. Pero hasta que no le oiga decir a él que me ama, no veo ninguna esperanza para nosotros.

—Eso me entristece, hija. Siempre había confiado en que encontrases la felicidad con un hombre digno de tu amor. Eres demasiado joven y atractiva para desperdiciar tu vida arrastrándote por tumbas.

—Necesitas un ayudante en quien confiar, padre. ¿Piensas volver a Egipto una vez te hayas recuperado?

—No he hecho planes todavía. Recordarás que me ofrecieron un puesto para enseñar en la universidad y lo rechacé para ir a Egipto. Si aún sigue disponible, podría ser un buen momento para aceptar. Pero primero, una temporada en el campo me parece lo más apropiado tras mi horrorosa experiencia.

Serena dio una palmada.

—¡Es una idea maravillosa! Saldremos inmediatamente. Podemos alojarnos en una posada mientras buscamos una finca para alquilar.

—No me refiero a ti, Serena. Tu lugar está aquí, con tu marido.

—No se me ocurriría dejarte ir solo. Además —dijo evitando sus ojos—, pensaba volver a la casa de Mount Street en cuanto tú estuvieras bien, pero tu idea es mucho mejor.

—¿Estás segura de eso, hija? A Shields no le va a gustar.

—No he pensado en nada más desde que me he despertado esta mañana. Hasta que Darien demuestre que desea una esposa, estoy mejor sola.

—¿No crees que eres un poco dura con él?

—Soy más dura conmigo misma. Estoy segura de mi amor por Dar. Él trató de enmascarar el desprecio que sentía por mí el día que me visitó tras nuestros cuatro años de separación, pero no me engañó. Su mirada expresó cuán bajo había caído en su consideración. Deseaba vengarse por lo que le había hecho, y creía realmente que tú y yo habíamos conspirado para robar el amuleto.

—Pero ahora ya no piensa así.

—Tal vez no, pero sigue sin confiar en mí.

—No hagas nada precipitado, Serena. Habla primero con Shields.

—Me propongo hacerlo, padre, pero no voy a rogarle su amor. A menos que me diga que me ama y que desea una esposa, estoy dispuesta a salir de su vida.

**¡Si, Súper Darien al rescate!, tan lindo estaba tan preocupado por la mensa de Serena (jejeje, sigo enojada con la mujer), pero ¿y Diamante?, esperemos que se haya ahogado, ahora nos falta ver que va a pasar entre estos dos, pero creo que Serena ya está con su mentalidad fatalista, no sé ya veremos, un beso**

**yssareyes48: entiendo tu frustración, a mi me pasa igual, pobre Darien, pero mejor tomemos un tecito de tilo, que sino nos va a dar algo, jajaja, un beso**

**ANYACHIBA: Si podrá ser ingenua, pero es que ella ya se voló la barda de la ingenuidad hace mucho y se pasó al lado menso, jejeje, un beso**


	19. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes lo que le ha sucedido? —gritó Dar cuando lord Tomoe le dijo que no habían encontrado a Blackmoon.

—Tranquilízate, Shields. Mis hombres todavía siguen allí buscándole, pero la idea general es que se ha ahogado. Nadie lo vio salir a la superficie después de zambullirse en el río, y había una docena de pares de ojos buscándolo.

—A menos que se encuentre su cuerpo, no podrás darlo por seguro.

—Si fue arrastrado hasta el mar por la corriente, su cuerpo nunca aparecería.

—Sólo podemos confiar en ello —murmuró Dar, en absoluto complacido por esas noticias.

—El rey me ha pedido que te comunique su gratitud. Sin tu ayuda, el caso tal vez no habría podido resolverse. El gobierno egipcio se ha quedado satisfecho y todo va bien.

Las palabras de Tomoe tranquilizaron poco a Dar. Había deseado oír que Blackmoon se hallaba bajo custodia, o bien que estaba muerto y, por consiguiente, no amenazaría nunca más a nadie.

—Si te preocupa que Blackmoon aparezca de repente y os perjudique a ti o a tu esposa, dudo sinceramente que tengas ningún motivo para ello. Aunque estuviera vivo, no tendría ninguna razón para quedarse en Inglaterra. Mis agentes han estado investigándolo desde que tú expresaste por primera vez tus dudas sobre él. Tiene una pequeña fortuna aguardándole en Francia, amasada con la venta de objetos antiguos robados. Si está vivo, probablemente se halla cruzando el canal en estos momentos.

Se iban a necesitar más que conjeturas para convencer a Shields de que Blackmoon se dirigía a Francia, pero insistir en el tema no conduciría a nada. Darien se proponía mantener vigilancia hasta que se asegurara de que Blackmoon ya no seguía siendo una amenaza para Serena. La venganza era un poderoso motivo. Podía llenar el alma de un hombre de negrura y cambiar el rumbo de su vida... como le había sucedido a él.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, pensaba en Serena y en las cuestiones no resueltas pendientes entre ellos. Su matrimonio estaba en grave peligro, eso lo sabía muy bien. No tenía ni idea de lo que ella deseaba con vistas a su futuro.

Y, al parecer, sus propios sentimientos eran tan confusos como los de su esposa. En primer lugar, volver a estar juntos le había recordado por qué se había casado con ella. Las cualidades que tan atractivas le habían resultado no habían cambiado.

La deseaba y le encantaba hacer el amor con ella, pero la clase de vida que había llevado él durante los pasados cuatro años no beneficiaba al matrimonio. Él reconocía que había sido un libertino, y que había llevado una vida de crápula.

¿Estaba dispuesto a sentar la cabeza y ser un buen marido? Él creía que sí.

¿Amaba lo bastante a Serena como para ser la clase de esposo que ella deseaba? La respuesta a esa pregunta era más difícil, más compleja.

¿Qué era exactamente el amor?

¿Podía mirar a Serena a los ojos y decirle sinceramente que la perdonaba por el doloroso modo en que lo había abandonado?

Confiaba en que sí.

¿Estaba dispuesto a olvidar el pasado, a renunciar a su vida disoluta y forjar un futuro con su esposa?

¿Podía arriesgarse a decirle a Serena lo que tenía en su corazón si sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos? Él la había obligado a trasladarse a su casa, la había seducido para compartir su lecho, había desconfiado de ella, la había acusado de ladrona y utilizado sus poderes de seducción con ella.

Serena tenía muchas razones para odiarlo.

Dar llegó a su casa sin haber resuelto ni siquiera uno de los problemas que lo preocupaban. Fue directamente a su estudio y llamó a Porter.

—¿Dónde está lady Shields? —le preguntó cuando el mayordomo apareció.

—Con su padre, milord.

—¿Cómo está sir Tsukino?

—Mejor. Ha desayunado en la sala matinal con lady Shields —le informó Porter—. Creo que ahora está descansando.

—Por favor, vaya a buscar a mi esposa.

—Estoy aquí, Dar —dijo Serena entrando por la puerta abierta.

Shields despidió al mayordomo con una señal mientras ella se sentaba en una silla.

—Porter dice que tu padre se ha levantado y que está por aquí esta mañana.

Una sonrisa formó un hoyuelo en su mejilla. —Está definitivamente en camino de recuperarse.

—¿Qué planes tiene? Será bien acogido si se queda a vivir con nosotros si es lo que desea. Debería tomarse tiempo para descansar y recobrar la salud antes de decidir si desea regresar a Egipto.

—Los planes de mi padre aún están en el aire. —Miró hacia abajo, a sus manos cruzadas —Creo que pasaremos algún tiempo en el campo. Está pensando en aceptar un cargo en la universidad, pero no hay nada definitivo.

—Supongo que podríamos trasladamos a mi finca. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad en nuestras vidas sería bien recibido. La Temporada de Londres no comenzará hasta dentro de un par de meses, de modo que es un momento perfecto para partir.

Serena fijó en él una resuelta mirada. —¿Tanto significa para ti la Temporada?

La pregunta sorprendió a Dar. En el pasado, él no hubiera imaginado perderse una Temporada. Londres era entonces una colmena de actividad. Proliferaban los antros de juego, los burdeles y los salones de baile, y él Y sus amigos eran asiduos de todos ellos. Volver a casa antes de amanecer y no levantarse antes de las tres de la tarde no era algo insólito entre la buena sociedad. Durante la Temporada había muchas mujeres donde elegir, casadas y solteras, para tentar su hastiado apetito.

La vacilación de Dar era reveladora. Decía mucho del modo en que quería vivir su vida. Serena sabía que ella no podía competir con los placeres que el decadente Londres podía ofrecerle.

—En realidad, no he pensado mucho acerca de dónde podríamos vivir —repuso Dar tras una prolongada pausa —Suponía que Londres tenía tanto atractivo para ti como para mí. No desearía residir siempre lejos de la ciudad.

Serena digirió esas palabras, y luego preguntó: —¿Qué papel debería desempeñar yo en tu vida?

—Eres mi esposa —contestó él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ella inspiró hondo y luego casi susurró: —¿Deseas una esposa?

Dar le dirigió una valorativa mirada. —¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Simplemente deseo saber qué hay en tu corazón y si hay en él lugar para mí.

—Sé que tenemos cuestiones sin resolver, pero... —Serena fue directamente al núcleo del asunto.

—Son antiguas cuestiones. Tú no confías en mí. Mi comportamiento de hace cuatro años ensombrece nuestra relación actual. ¿Me has perdonado por haberte abandonado? —Al ver que vacilaba, prosiguió—: Quiero la verdad, Dar. Por lo menos nos debemos eso.

—Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero puedo decir sinceramente que comprendo cómo Blackmoon influyó en tu opinión sobre mí.

—Pero ¿me perdonas?

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso ahora, Serena? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente partir de lo que tenemos y olvidar el pasado?

Una lágrima rodó desde la comisura de su ojo. La conversación se estaba desarrollando exactamente como ella había temido. —El pasado no desaparece. Siempre estará ahí.

—Te perdono, Serena. Creo que te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Una vez ambos comprendimos que había sido Blackmoon quien te volvió contra mi... —Otra larga pausa —Ya que estamos siendo honestos, respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿por qué me dejaste sin darme la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser un buen marido? ¿No me amabas lo suficiente?

Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Te amaba, Dar. Desde entonces, siempre he lamentado haberte dejado. El pecado fue mío y he sufrido por ello. Dices que me perdonas, pero ¿confías en mí? Para que un matrimonio prospere, tiene que existir confianza.

—La confianza es cosa de dos. ¿Confías tú en mí?

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? A ti debo que mi padre esté con vida. —Lo miró a los ojos —Sin embargo, me pregunto...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te preguntas?

—Por qué le diste el amuleto a lord Tomoe cuando sabías que con ello ponías en peligro mi vida. Diamante dijo que te importaban más el rey y la patria que yo.

Era evidente por la sorprendida expresión de Darien que no esperaba esa pregunta. Y era muy patente que no tenía la respuesta que Serena esperaba oír.

—No tienes que responder.

—Deseabas la verdad y vas a tenerla. Me planteé utilizar el amuleto para negociar tu vida, pero tuve que hacer lo que mi conciencia me exigía.

—Gracias por esta honesta respuesta. —Lo miró con fijeza a los ojos —¿Me amas, Dar?

—Me importas muchísimo. Nos entendemos bien.

—Te refieres a la cama.

—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tan difícil, Serena? La mayoría de matrimonios no tienen tanto.

—Si lo estoy poniendo difícil es porque trato de tomar la mejor decisión para ambos.

—Yo soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Dado tu tumultuoso pasado, ¿puedes decir honestamente que nunca desearás a otra mujer?

Darien se puso súbitamente en pie.

—Esto es más que ridículo, Serena. Me niego a permanecer aquí sentado mientras soy interrogado como si fuese un muchacho travieso. La confianza es cuestión tuya, no mía. Tal vez deberíamos aguardar unos días para discutir nuestro futuro.

Serena se levantó.

—Dudo que nada cambie. —Exhaló un suspiro —Ha sido tonto por mi parte confiar en palabras que es evidente que no sientes.

A él le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía decir lo que Serena parecía necesitar oír? La respuesta le llegó volando desde el pasado. Otra traición lo destruiría sin remedio. Si Serena lo abandonaba como había hecho hacía cuatro años, sencillamente no podría soportarlo. Siempre tendría el temor de que la más ligera provocación ocasionara su huida.

Dios sabía que él no había llevado una vida ejemplar, pero ella tenía parte de responsabilidad en el modo en que él se había comportado en el pasado.

—Serena, yo... —Las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Las sentía en el corazón, pero no tenía el valor de decidas. Se sentía acongojado. Tal vez con el tiempo le abriría su corazón y le diría lo que sentía, pero no hasta que estuviera seguro de que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—Mi padre y yo nos vamos. —Atónito, Dar la miró fijamente. —¿Iros? ¿Adónde?

—A mi padre le apetece el campo.

—Si te parece, podéis ir a mi finca. Puedo solucionar mis asuntos aquí y reunirme con vosotros dentro de unos días.

—No, Dar. Quiero que nos separemos. No voy a ir a tu finca. —Él apretó los labios.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas?

—Muy segura.

—No esperes que te ruegue que te quedes, Serena. No le he rogado a ninguna mujer en mi vida y no pienso empezar ahora. Sin embargo, te diré que no deseo que te vayas. Creo que podríamos hacer funcionar este matrimonio. Lo que suceda a partir de aquí es cosa tuya.

«Dime que me amas», imploró ella en silencio.

Silencio.

—Muy bien. Si ésa es tu decisión, así será. Dispondré que depositen fondos a tu nombre en el Banco de Londres. Gasta el dinero como creas conveniente.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Es muy necesario.

—Estás resentido.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy resentido sino indignado. Vuelves a hacerlo, Serena. Me abandonas tal como hiciste hace cuatro años. Por lo menos, dime adónde vas.

—Yo... pensaré en ello —le contestó.

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Dar la alcanzó antes de que la abriera. La asió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, brillantes los ojos como esquirlas de cristal azul. Contempló sus labios por espacio de unos segundos, luego hundió las manos en sus cabellos y alzó su rostro hacia él. Trató de poner en su beso todo cuanto su falta de palabras dejaba de transmitir: que ella estaba cometiendo un enorme error.

Profundizó en el beso: su lengua se internó en la dulzura de su boca, saboreando, jugueteando, seduciendo. La sintió estremecerse, la sintió sumergirse en el beso, fundirse y entregarse. Una sacudida de satisfacción se agitó en su cuerpo. Serena no era inmune a él. Su pasión era explosiva. ¿Por qué no podía satisfacerla? ¿Por qué no comprendía que no estaba lo bastante seguro de los sentimientos de ella como para entregarle su corazón? Serena lo había pisoteado en una ocasión, temía que lo destruyera si volvía a traicionarlo.

El beso cobró vida propia. Darien ya no podía controlar su respuesta al sabor de ella, a la presión de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de él mientras caía más profundamente en el sensual hechizo que los atraía. Aquello era tan lógico, tan natural, que no podía detenerse.

Hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos desprendiendo las horquillas. La rubia masa cayó, y él la sostuvo saboreando la sensación de la densa seda deslizándose entre sus manos. Gimió contra los labios de ella, rozando la sensible piel de su garganta. Luego, sus labios dejaron los de ella para seguir el sendero de sus dedos.

Serena apoyó las manos en su pecho y empujó, pero él era tan inamovible como una roca.

—¡Dar, detente! No puedo pensar cuando me estás besando.

—Pues no pienses; limítate a sentir. Niégalo todo si quieres, pero la pasión que compartimos es demasiado poderosa como para ser ignorada.

Sus labios volvieron a posarse en los de ella y cerró las manos sobre sus senos amasándolos, acariciándolos, hasta que estuvieron henchidos y doloridos. Pero ella deseaba algo más de él que pasión. Deseaba seguridad, palabras que tranquilizaran su inseguro corazón.

Sabía que debería detenerle, pero siguió los dictados de sus sentimientos en lugar de los de su mente mientras él le quitaba el vestido liberando un hombro y luego el otro, murmurando cosas que ella deseaba desesperadamente creer. ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían oído esas mismas palabras? En su interior había tal confusión, que apenas fue consciente de que él tiraba bruscamente de su camisa hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza.

Ella se removió inquieta contra él sintiendo su erección rígida contra el estómago. Trató de apartarse, pero él la cogió por las caderas y la mantuvo prisionera entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Acabo de decirte que te dejaba, Dar. ¿Por qué haces esto? —Las líneas de su rostro parecían talladas en granito, y había un matiz acerado en su voz.

—Cuando estés haciendo el amor con otro hombre, quiero que me recuerdes... que recuerdes esto.

«Como si pudiera olvidarlo», pensó Serena. Además, nunca habría otro hombre. Dar ya poseía su corazón.

Ella le miró la cara y vio algo primitivo tras la dura máscara de su reserva. No podía leer nada en su expresión, salvo deseo. Si el amor existía, lo mantenía a buen recaudo.

Sin embargo, su pasión era evidente. El calor de su cuerpo la excitaba, y entonces estalló la pasión del hombre. Olvidó la dulzura y su expresión se volvió sombría, casi fiera. Sus ojos cobraron un resplandor predatorio que resultaba casi pavoroso por su intensidad.

Aquélla era una faceta de Dar que ella no había visto antes.

Aquél era el legendario seductor, el impenitente libertino cuyas hazañas estaban bien documentadas en las columnas de chismes. «Dios, le deseaba.»

Mientras estaba considerando mentalmente todas las razones por las que no debería estar haciendo aquello, Dar la tumbó sobre la gruesa alfombra ante el hogar y la siguió. Su peso desapareció por un momento y, cuando volvió a sentirlo, estaba tan desnudo como ella.

—Ningún hombre te satisfará nunca como yo —murmuró mientras le abría las piernas con las rodillas e introducía la mano entre ellas para comprobar su buena disposición.

Sus dedos se humedecieron y Serena se sonrojó.

El olor de su excitación era una prueba descarada del poder que Dar ejercía sobre ella. Trató de evitar su boca mientras bajaba para reclamar la suya, pero él le asió la barbilla con firmeza y se la mantuvo quieta, besándola con una ruda posesión que la dejó sin aliento.

Sus manos y su boca estaban por todas partes; ningún lugar de su cuerpo quedó sin tocar mientras besaba, acariciaba y chupaba. Luego la penetró arremetiendo poderosamente con las caderas, enloqueciéndola de embriagador placer. La violencia de su pasión estalló sobre ella como una fiera tormenta de verano, salvaje, intensa, turbulenta. Serena se vio arrastrada por la violencia del embate, absorbida por aquel torbellino, sacudida aquí y allá y remontándose luego con el ojo de la tempestad.

Se oyó gritar, sintió el abrasador calor del clímax y luego se sumergió de nuevo, hecha pedazos, en un mundo imperfecto donde Dar la estaba aguardando. La respiración de él era violenta, su piel estaba brillante de sudor. Ella yacía entre sus brazos temiendo hablar para que no se quebrara el frágil hilo que los unía.

—¿Todavía deseas marcharte? —le preguntó mientras rodaba separándose de ella.

—¿Puedes prometerme que será para siempre?

—Puedo prometerte pasión. Puedo decirte que nunca desearás nada más.

—¿Puedes prometerme amor?

—En la medida en que yo pueda darlo.

Ella escudriñó su rostro, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

Lo que vio, hizo caer sus ánimos en picado.

—No confías en mí. Temes que vuelva a abandonarte. —Dar se irritó.

—¡Maldición, Serena! ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Si tú confiaras en mí, no me harías estas preguntas.

Ella se levantó y buscó su ropa.

—Tardaré algunos días en ultimar los preparativos del viaje, pero mi padre y yo nos iremos hacia el fin de semana.

Darien se puso bruscamente en pie, recogió la ropa de Serena y se la tiró. Su cara parecía de piedra, su boca era una línea inexorable en su rostro. Sabía que si hablaba perdería el control. Deseaba golpear, decir cosas hirientes que comprendía que podría lamentar más tarde.

Se vistió rápidamente mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a Serena mientras ella también se vestía. No habló hasta que hubo conseguido controlar su temperamento. Separarse era decisión de Serena, no de él; él había hecho cuanto había podido por evitarlo.

«Todo, salvo decirle que la amas», se reprendió. Lo había intentado, pero una pequeña parte de él se negaba a poner el corazón a sus pies para que fuese pisoteado. ¿Cómo podía saber que no aparecería otro Diamante Blackmoon y la convencería para que lo dejase?

—Dudo de que nos veamos mucho antes de que te vayas, de modo que me despido de ti ahora —le dijo fríamente.

Ella separó los labios en silenciosa despedida mientras él se marchaba precipitadamente.

Las emociones de Dar estaban tan tensas como las cuerdas de un arco cuando se encontró con sir Kenji en el pasillo.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted, milord? —preguntó sir Kenji—. Aún tengo que darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida a Serena.

—¿Le parece bien en la salita matinal? El estudio está... ocupado en estos momentos.

Entró en la salita mirando atrás en una ocasión para asegurarse de que sir Kenji lo seguía.

—Puedo pedir té, si le apetece —dijo, señalándole un asiento.

—No será necesario. No le entretendré demasiado. Serena y yo le debemos mucho. ¿Hay algún modo en que yo pueda compensarle?

—Verlos a usted y a Serena con vida y bien es toda la compensación que necesito. Porque está usted mejor, ¿verdad?

—Así es —sonrió sir Kenji—. Gracias a su oportuna intervención.

Darien consultó su reloj.

—Confío en no estarlo entreteniendo —dijo sir Kenji—. Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de Serena.

Dar suspiró y se sentó, deseando superar pronto aquella cuestión.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ha hablado usted con ella?

—En más de una ocasión.

—Entonces sabe que se propone dejarle.

Él esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—Eso no es ninguna sorpresa. ¿Le ha hablado a usted de nuestra historia?

El hombre asintió solemne.

—Me lo ha contado todo, e incluso admitió que fue culpa suya. Ella le ama.

Levantó la mano al ver la mueca burlona de Darien.

—En otro tiempo, yo había confiado en que Serena y Diamante se casaran, pero a medida que pasaban los años, se hizo evidente que ella no deseaba hacerlo.

—Perdóneme por dudarlo, sir Kenji, pero su hija nunca me habría abandonado si me hubiese amado. —Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos —Serena duda que yo pueda ser la clase de marido que ella desea. Puesto que se niega a dejarme demostrárselo, no tengo más remedio que aceptar lo que decida.

El anciano se ajustó las gafas.

—Lamento que diga usted eso. Yo creí... ¡Oh, bueno!, Serena y usted ya son mayores para aceptar consejos, por muy bien intencionados que éstos sean. Sospecho que nos iremos pronto. Pero antes, permítame preguntarle una cosa.

Shields se puso en tensión, porque sabía lo que iba a venir.

Después de todo, era su padre.

—¿Ama usted a Serena? ¿La amaba usted entonces?

—Eso son dos preguntas. Sin embargo, responderé a ambas. No me habría casado con Serena si no la hubiera amado. Hasta que la conocí, llevaba una vida disoluta. Ella me estabilizó y me dio un objetivo. —Carraspeó—. Deseaba a Serena en mi lecho, pero ella no me aceptaba sin estar casados. La respeté por ello y me sentí en la gloria cuando ella aceptó mi proposición. Podía haber sido una decisión fruto del momento, pero yo pronuncié mis votos en serio. Sabía que el matrimonio era el único medio de evitar que Serena se fuese a Egipto.

—Ella nunca me lo dijo —murmuró sir Kenji.

—Por desdicha, mi reputación como libertino me precedía, y Diamante Blackmoon se aprovechó de ello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le dijo a Serena, la volvió contra mí. Ella me dejó sin ninguna explicación.

—De modo que le ha guardado rencor durante todos estos años.

—No podía evitado. Me sentía humillado. Mi orgullo había sido herido. No solicité la anulación porque me complacía pensar que ella tendría problemas si intentaba casarse de nuevo teniendo ya un marido. En cuanto a mis sentimientos actuales, sólo puedo decir que en estos momentos no hay otra mujer en mi vida. Si Serena desea una declaración de amor, primero tendrá que demostrar que puedo confiar en ella.

—Comprendo su amargura, pero corríjame si me equivoco... ¿no han estado Serena y usted viviendo como marido y mujer durante estas últimas semanas? Debía haber habido un compromiso antes de que comenzaran una relación íntima.

Dar tensó los hombros. Él era la parte agraviada, no Serena. —¿Tengo necesidad de recordarle que fue decisión de ella abandonarme?

—Sólo estoy tratando de comprender.

Shields se encogió de hombros.

—También yo. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de adónde van a ir? Serena me ha dicho que ya me lo comunicaría, pero preferiría que me lo dijera usted ahora. Le he ofrecido mi finca para que se instalen allí, pero se ha negado.

—Serena es tan obstinada como su madre. Hemos decidido pasar algún tiempo lejos de Londres y establecemos en Cambridge. Yo conozco bien la zona. Nos alojaremos en la posada Príncipe Edward hasta que encontremos una casa con un alquiler conveniente. Me ofrecieron un puesto de enseñanza en la universidad y vivir cerca me dará una oportunidad de ver cómo está el asunto.

—Gracias por decírmelo —repuso Dar—. Ahora, si me disculpa...

—Un momento, lord Shields.

Éste se detuvo y miró a su suegro con los ojos entornados. —No renuncie a Serena. Cortar todos los vínculos sería desastroso. Tal vez llegará usted a comprender que la ama lo suficiente como para abrirle su corazón y decirle las palabras que ella necesita oír. Es del único modo en que la ganará.

Darien hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Pero el siguiente movimiento, si es que tenía que haber alguno, tendría que proceder de Serena.

Dar visitó a su abogado más tarde aquel mismo día para disponer que fuera ingresado un estipendio mensual en una cuenta a nombre de Serena. La generosa cantidad que Dar mencionó hizo enarcar las cejas del señor Hoskins, pero sabía que no era aconsejable cuestionar a lord Shields. Tras concluir su gestión, Dar sintió que necesitaba desesperadamente soledad y bebida, de modo que se dirigió a White's.

Tras varios brandis, decidió que, después de todo, no era paz y tranquilidad lo que necesitaba, y se encaminó al antro de juego Crocker, un lugar de reunión de modernos petimetres y calaveras que compartían su búsqueda de placer y disipación. Pero su charla no provocó en él la habitual camaradería que disfrutaba en el pasado. Antes de que Serena hubiera vuelto a entrar en su vida, los habría obsequiado con alguna historia erótica.

La noche avanzaba, pero Dar no sentía ningunas ganas de volver a casa pese a su profundo cansancio. Entonces se encontró con Westmore y, de pronto, la noche pareció prometedora.

—Deduzco que las cosas no van bien en casa —comentó Nic.

—Serena me deja —replicó Shields agriamente —Pues adiós y viento fresco, digo yo. Sólo un tonto desearía a una mujer que no lo quiere.

—Pareces necesitado de diversión. Pensaba ir a casa de madame Bella. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Darien le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda. —Abre la marcha.

La casa de madame Bella estaba casi a rebosar con la habitual multitud de hombres ansiosos de diversión. Dar y Nic se mezclaron con ellos durante un rato, y luego efectuaron su elección. Westmore escogió a una belleza morena de grandes pechos mientras Dar se conformó con una pelirroja de ojos color de ágata. Se llamaba Fancy y ya había estado antes con ella.

Fancy lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, contoneando provocativamente su firme y respingón trasero, cubierto por negligé verde oscuro que dejaba poco a la imaginación. —¿Dónde ha estado metido, lord Shields? —le preguntó dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa por encima del hombro —Le hemos echado de menos.

—He estado ocupado —murmuró él.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, acostarse con Fancy le iba pareciendo cada vez menos atractivo. Fijó la mirada en su trasero y se le ocurrió que era demasiado grande.

—Ya hemos llegado —ronroneó la muchacha abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Darien retrocedió interiormente ante el empalagoso olor a perfume y sexo. ¿Por qué no lo había advertido anteriormente? No era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Fancy. Si ella no hubiera cerrado la puerta tras él, hubiera mascullado alguna excusa y se habría ido. Dirigió una melancólica mirada hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia la mujer que lo esperaba junto al lecho. En el breve instante en que había desviado la mirada, ella se había quitado el negligé.

Su primer pensamiento fue que sus senos carecían de firmeza, y que sus pezones eran casi lisos. Cerró los ojos e imaginó los firmes y rotundos senos de Serena y sus maduros pezones. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Fancy estaba tendida sobre el arrugado cubrecama, con las piernas abiertas en licenciosa invitación. Dobló un dedo y le hizo señas llamándolo.

Shields avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo. No podía hacerlo.

Con su sombrío talante, no resultaría agradable ni para Fancy ni para él.

—Yo... no puedo.

—No sea ridículo —se burló Fancy—. No hay mujer en Londres que no se cambiara de lugar conmigo en estos momentos. Sus habilidades amatorias son legendarias. Yo misma las he experimentado en más de una ocasión, y sé que es usted incansable, soberbio en todos los aspectos.

Darien buscó una excusa que no empañara demasiado su reputación.

—Yo... estoy casado. —Fancy soltó una risotada.

—Como las tres cuartas partes de hombres que frecuentan este establecimiento.

Shields retrocedió.

—Acabo de recordar un compromiso anterior. —¡Estaba loco! ¡Total e inexplicablemente loco!

—¡Un momento! —gritó Fancy saltando del lecho—. Sé cuál es el problema. Todos los hombres lo experimentan una o dos veces en su vida. Pero yo sé exactamente qué hacer. Usted siempre ha disfrutado cuando lo acaricio con la boca.

Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él y con ágiles dedos le soltó el cinturón y le abrió los pantalones.

—Fíjese —se vanaglorió—. Ya está duro.

Cuando ella fue a cogerlo, la asió por la muñeca con férrea presión y le apartó la mano.

—No soy un monje —gruñó, observando su erección con disgusto —Pero no estoy de buen humor. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Seguidamente, se abrochó los pantalones y luego sacó un soberano de oro de su bolsa y se lo dio.

—Por las molestias —le dijo mientras se batía en apresurada retirada.

Fancy le dirigió una descarada sonrisa. —No ha sido ninguna molestia, su señoría.

Shields se tomó un brandy mientras esperaba a que apareciese Nic. Transcurrió toda una hora hasta que su amigo se reunió con él.

—¿Puedo utilizar tu habitación de invitados, Westmore? —le preguntó.

Su amigo le dirigió una penetrante mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar.

—Desde luego. Precisamente me iba ya a casa.

Dar no podía confiar en sí mismo mientras Serena aún viviera en su casa. Sabía que desearía volver a hacer el amor con ella, y no podría soportar un nuevo rechazo.

**Y al final si lo deja, y Darien no va a hacer nada por detenerla... ambos no se tienen confianza y eso les afecta demasiado, y en cuanto a Diamante como dicen que las ratas nadan muy bien (o eso he oído) de seguro se salvó el mendigo roedor de alcantarilla porque eso de que se lo llevó el mar no me la creo, un beso**

**yssareyes48: y se fue o se va a ir antes del fin de semana y Darien pues de vuelta a las andadas (aunque no con tantos ánimos como antes), un beso**


	20. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Cuando Dar regresó a su casa cuatro días después, para cambiarse de ropa, Porter le informó de que Serena y su padre se habían marchado aquella mañana temprano. La solemne voz del hombre sonaba temblorosa, y en sus ojos había una nota de reproche cuando le entregó una nota en una bandeja de plata.

—De milady —dijo el mayordomo.

De mala gana, Darien cogió el papel doblado, se lo metió en el bolsillo y se encerró en su estudio. Fue inmediatamente a la mesita y se llenó una copa de brandy hasta los bordes. Se lo tomó de un trago antes de devolver su atención a la misiva de Serena. Su mensaje era más o menos lo que esperaba.

Le deseaba felicidad en cualquier rumbo que quisiera dar a su vida, y le sugería que tramitase el divorcio. Con una maldición, arrojó la nota al hogar y observó cómo las llamas la quemaban. No habría divorcio. Ni entonces, ni nunca.

Con Serena fuera de la escena, Shields retornó a su antiguo modo de vida. Se entregó a las variadas diversiones que Londres tenía para ofrecer, frecuentando los sombríos y sórdidos lugares que tanto le habían gustado en el pasado. Ningún antro de juego era demasiado salvaje, ninguna taberna de los muelles demasiado tosca. La disipación no era difícil de alcanzar para un libertino como él, y se esforzaba por hacer honor a su reputación.

Por desgracia, no ponía en ello el corazón. Aunque se lo veía paseando por los jardines de Vauxhall con una mujer diferente del brazo cada noche, no se acostaba con ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, seguía acudiendo a Covent Garden, donde conseguía fácilmente las prostitutas, flirteaba escandalosamente con las chicas que merodeaban por fuera de la ópera, y se lo veía regresar a casa espectacularmente borracho a primeras horas del día.

Los columnistas de chismes no daban abasto para cubrir sus escándalos. Noticias relativas al licencioso comportamiento de lord S comenzaron a aparecer regularmente en el London Times.

Un periodista llegó incluso a insinuar que lady S estaba encinta del obligado heredero, y que había sido enviada a la finca rural de lord S para aguardar el nacimiento, dejando a lord S en libertad para retomar sus decadentes costumbres. En los libros de apuestas de White's, se había registrado una relativa a la fecha de nacimiento, dando por supuesto que la única razón de que lord S hubiera caído en la trampa del párroco era porque había dejado embarazada a lady S.

Darien dedicaba poca atención a las habladurías y no hacía nada para detenerlas. Lord Westmore parecía ser la única persona capaz de mantener una conversación seria con Shields, pero incluso para él había temas que eran territorio prohibido.

Dar se sumía cada vez más en el libertinaje. Casi había tocado fondo cuando le llegó una carta de sir Tsukino. El padre de Serena le decía que había alquilado una casa al final de un tranquilo sendero, no lejos de la universidad, y le daba la dirección. Sir Kenji seguía diciendo que Serena y él estaban bien, pero que su hija parecía melancólica y desdichada.

Tras leer la carta, a Shields no le quedaron ganas de ir a su club. Se sentó en el estudio rumiando su amargura. Si Serena era desdichada, ella era la única responsable.

Sin embargo, aquella noche se aventuró a salir, y si fue menos audaz de lo habitual en sus objetivos, culpó de ello a Serena.

A la mañana siguiente, Dar estaba tomando café e intentando vencer un monumental dolor de cabeza, cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Algo sombrío e inquietante le advertía de que Serena lo necesitaba.

Una inesperada visita apareció en el momento más oportuno. —Una tal señora Winston ha venido a verle, milord —anunció Porter.

Era el ama de llaves de Serena en Mountain Street. —Hágala pasar, Porter.

La señora Winston entró en la estancia, se inclinó cortésmente y fue invitada a sentarse. La mujer tomó asiento en una silla y aceptó una taza de té.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora Winston?

—Usted me dijo que le informara cuando mi hija, después de tener al bebé, estuviese ya recuperada para viajar. Dan, el marido de Lottie, está ansioso por trasladarse a la casa de campo de la que usted le habló, y a empezar en su nuevo empleo en su finca. —Le dirigió una preocupada mirada —Lo recuerda, ¿verdad? Dijo asimismo que también había un lugar para mí entre su servicio doméstico.

—Así es —asintió Dar, aunque le resultaba difícil concentrarse—. Escribiré en seguida una nota a mi administrador. Él cuidará de que su familia se instale en la casa de campo y le asignará a usted una pensión.

La señora Winston sonrió abiertamente. —¿Está la señorita Serena... lady Shields bien?

Una repentina idea se le ocurrió de pronto. A Serena acaso no le gustara, pero a él le proporcionaría alguna paz mental. Decidió sondear a la señora Winston antes de planteársela. —Serena está en el campo, con su padre.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua.

—Pobre hombre, ¿todavía está enfermo?

—Se está recuperando, pero mi esposa decidió que no debería estar solo. ¿Querría usted considerar la posibilidad de irse a Cambridge con lady Shields en lugar de acompañar a su hija y a su yerno a mi finca?

—Consideraría un honor servir de nuevo a su esposa —dijo la señora Winston.

—Entonces ya está solucionado. ¿Necesita su familia transporte hasta Derbyshire?

—No, se proponen viajar en el carro que transporte sus enseres domésticos.

—Muy bien. A usted la enviaré a Cambridge en mi carruaje. ¿Bastarán treinta libras anuales y fiesta un domingo cada quince días?

A la señora Winston se le desorbitaron los ojos. —Es más que generoso, milord. —Y desde luego lo era, porque el salario anual de un ama de llaves raras veces llegaba a las catorce libras.

—Solucionado entonces —dijo él —Deme su dirección y mañana por la mañana enviaré el carruaje a recogerla. —Se levantó—. Por favor, aguarde aquí mientras yo escribo una breve nota para mi administrador respecto a su yerno y su nuevo empleo.

Regresó al cabo de unos momentos.

—Tengo que pedirle un favor, señora Winston.

—Lo que desee milord.

—Estoy preocupado por mi esposa. Deseo estar informado de si sucede algo fuera de lo corriente.

—¿Cómo qué, milord?

—¿Puedo confiar en usted, señora Winston?

El ama de llaves se ofendió.

—¡Por supuesto! Lamento que tenga que preguntármelo. —Darien asintió con gesto de disculpa.

—Lo que voy a decirle no debe contárselo a nadie. Mi esposa y yo estamos actualmente separados, pero sigo siendo responsable de su bienestar. Hace poco, lady Serena estuvo en peligro y necesitada de protección. No estoy seguro de que ese peligro haya pasado. Sé que ella protestaría si yo me inmiscuyese, pero albergo la esperanza de que no se oponga a usted. No le pido que la espíe, sólo que me informe si sucede algo no habitual. ¿Lo hará así? ¿Puedo contar con usted?

—Lamento sinceramente que lady Serena y usted estén teniendo problemas, y confío en que encuentren un modo de resolverlos. Haré lo que usted me pide, pero nada que pueda herir a la querida muchacha.

—Herir a lady Serena es lo último que yo desearía —le aseguró Dar.

—¿Cómo contactaré con usted si es necesario?

—Ya lo he considerado. Estoy familiarizado con Cambridge: asistí a la universidad durante mi juventud. Hay allí un posadero llamado Higgins en El Rey y La Corona. Entréguele su carta y él se cuidará de que llegue a mí poder. Me conoce muy bien.

La señora Winston abrió mucho los ojos.

—Está realmente preocupado, ¿verdad? ¿Hay algo en particular que yo deba vigilar?

—En realidad, no. Sólo es un mal presentimiento. Me sentiré mucho más tranquilo si usted está con mi esposa durante este... período de prueba.

Cuando la señora Winston se hubo marchado, Dar confió en no haber exagerado. ¿Qué podía sucederle a Serena? Cambridge era una ciudad universitaria, tranquila y digna, y sus residentes reservados y eruditos.

Sin embargo... algo indefinido y amenazador lo desasosegaba.

La sensación había comenzado cuando ella se fue, y él había estado esquivándola, negándose a reconocerla, mientras se precipitaba por el sendero de su perdición. Estaría mucho más tranquilo si la señora Winston cuidaba de Serena.

«¿Por qué te molestas siquiera?», le susurró una insistente voz interior. Ella había dejado perfectamente clara su posición. No deseaba tener nada que ver con él.

«Serena no quiere nada de ti —le recordaba aquella molesta voz —¿Por qué no la complaces?»

La respuesta no había cambiado. Sabía lo que ella sí quería de él, pero el precio era demasiado alto.

Maldita fuera por exigir más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

.

.

A Serena le gustaba Cambridge, pero echaba de menos a Dar. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para ponderar su decisión de dejarle, de preguntarse si había sido demasiado dura con él. Tal vez sí la quisiera, pero no fuera capaz de decir lo que deseaba oír. Aun así ¿deseaba ella a un hombre incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos?

¿Y si Darien no estuviese seguro de lo que sentía? ¿O peor aún, si la lujuria fuese la suma de sus emociones? Ella no podía aceptarlo en aquellas condiciones. Finalmente, otra mujer lo atraería y él se dedicaría a ella, lo que dejaría a Serena destrozada. Mejor separarse entonces, antes de que hiciera pedazos su corazón.

La joven se quedó muy sorprendida el día en que la señora Winston apareció ante su puerta. Acogió cálidamente a la bondadosa ama de llaves y la invitó a pasar al salón. Entonces se le ocurrió que sólo había un modo de que la señora Winston hubiera sabido dónde encontrarla: su padre se lo había dicho a Dar y éste le había mandado a la mujer. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, señora Winston? —le preguntó Serena.

—Verá, querida... quiero decir milady. Mi hija y su familia estaban ya dispuestos para aceptar la oferta de empleo de lord Shields, de modo que lo visité en su casa para informarle. Él me preguntó si me gustaría servirla a usted y a su padre en mi ocupación, porque no tienen ama de llaves, ¿verdad?

—No. Nos hemos trasladado recientemente y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a una agencia de empleo. —Dirigió a la señora Winston una cautelosa mirada —¿Qué le ha contado lord Shields acerca de nuestros... acuerdos domésticos?

—No mucho. Me dijo que su padre se estaba recuperando en el campo y que usted lo acompañaba. Pensó que le agradaría tener a alguien con quien estuviese familiarizada para ocuparse de la casa.

Serena no estaba convencida de que aquello fuese toda la verdad. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto Dar a vigilarla? —No se preocupe por mi salario —prosiguió la señora Winston—. Lord Shields se encarga de ello. He dejado mis maletas en el carruaje, por si usted no me acepta...

Tras una cuidadosa reflexión, Serena decidió que sí quería a la señora Winston. La quería con ella a pesar de que representaba una interferencia de Dar en su vida. Le dio un abrazo a la mujer y se lo dijo así.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí, hija?

Serena sonrió a su padre, que entró en la habitación.

—Es la señora Winston, padre. Fue mi ama de llaves en Mount Street.

—También sé guisar —añadió la mujer —Puedo preparar la clase de nutritivos alimentos que sir Tsukino necesita para recobrar fuerzas. Me parece un poco débil.

—Me siento mucho mejor —le quitó importancia sir Kenji—, pero esas comidas que ha prometido serán bienvenidas. Estoy seguro de que serán deliciosas.

—¿Ha venido en un coche de alquiler, señora Winston? —preguntó Serena.

—Lord Shields fue muy amable y me ofreció su carruaje.

—¿La ha enviado lord Shields? —preguntó sir Kenji.

—Así es.

—Dígale al cochero que traiga sus maletas y le mostraré la habitación que ocupará —dijo Serena—. Creo que le gustará. Está cerca de la cocina y es bastante grande.

En el momento en que la señora Winston salió fuera, ella se volvió hacia su padre y le preguntó: —Le dijiste a Dar dónde encontramos, ¿verdad?

—Hum, es posible.

—Padre...

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! Le escribí y le di nuestra dirección. Es tu marido, y tiene derecho a saberlo. ¿No estás satisfecha con la señora Winston? Considero bastante admirable por parte de lord Shields enviarte a alguien de confianza.

—Había confiado en que hiciese caso de mi petición de no interferir en mi vida —se quejó la joven.

La señora Winston regresó poniendo fin a la conversación entre ella y su padre. Serena le mostró el camino a su habitación y la dejó para que deshiciera sus maletas y se instalara. Cuando regresó al pequeño pero acogedor salón, sir Kenji había llevado a cabo una oportuna retirada.

A medida que pasaban los días, tuvo muchas razones para alegrarse de tener allí a la señora Winston. No sólo se encargaba de las compras, cosa que ella detestaba, sino que guisaba las comidas nutritivas que había prometido y mantenía la casa en orden con la ayuda de una doncella que Serena había contratado. Puesto que el lugar era más bien una casa de campo espaciosa que una gran mansión, se conservaba fácilmente. Sin Darien, Serena prefería llevar una vida sencilla.

Su padre había conseguido unos decentes medios de vida para ambos, y siempre habían vivido cómodamente, pero no obstante, ella nunca había ansiado riquezas. No había sido la fortuna de Dar lo que la había atraído. Se había enamorado de él.

Una mañana, varias semanas después de la llegada de la señora Winston, ésta encontró a Serena vomitando. La mujer deslizó su experta mirada por la esbelta silueta de la joven deteniéndose en su vientre.

—¿De cuánto está, querida?

—¡Oh, no! —negó ella —No es lo que usted cree. Estoy segura de que el pescado de anoche no me sentó bien. Siempre he tenido problema para digerir las truchas, pero a mi padre le gustan mucho, de modo que trato de comer un poco para complacerlo.

El ama de llaves le dirigió una valorativa mirada.

—Si usted lo dice, así será. Voy a la cocina a preparar una tetera para calmar su estómago.

Té era lo que ella necesitaba. Después de tomarlo, Serena se sintió tan bien que dio un paseo rápido hasta el estanque del límite de la ciudad, y se sentó en una roca que le gustaba especialmente, y se dedicó a contemplar la vida y sus complejidades. Aquél era uno de sus lugares preferidos: tranquilo y apacible, y alejado del bullicio de la ciudad. Lo había descubierto en un paseo por Cambridge, e iba allí a menudo.

Cuando Serena salió a pasear, sir Kenji se reunió con la señora Winston en la cocina. Se había acostumbrado a almorzar en aquel acogedor ambiente que el ama de llaves había creado en la soleada cocina. Aquella mañana, llevaba consigo un montón de periódicos londinenses que habían llegado con el correo.

—Veo que han llegado sus periódicos, sir Tsukino —dijo la señora Winston.

—Por favor, llámeme Kenji; En esta casa no son necesarias las formalidades.

—¡Oh, señor! —se azoró la señora Winston—. ¿Está usted seguro?

—Muy seguro.

—Entonces usted debe llamarme Ikuko.

Se sonrieron uno al otro con mutua simpatía y a continuación, sir Kenji comenzó a leer los periódicos, mientras la señora Winston le preparaba el almuerzo.

—¡Madre mía! —se exaltó —Esto no puede ser.

—¿De qué se trata, Kenji?

Siguió con el resto de periódicos tornándose más pálido a medida que leía.

—Se trata de Shields. Serena no debe ver esto. —Le tendió uno de los periódicos al ama de llaves para que leyese un ofensivo comentario.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos. —Esto no es bueno.

—¿En qué estará pensando Shields? —se lamentó sir Kenji—. Yo tenía la impresión de que esperaba reconciliarse con Serena, pero si se puede dar crédito a esas columnas de chismes, está yendo por un camino equivocado.

—Pobre hombre —dijo la señora Winston chasqueando la lengua comprensiva —Parecía tan preocupado por lady Shields la última vez que hablé con él. Me pidió que...

Aquello despertó la atención de sir Kenji. —¿Qué?

—No puedo decirlo.

—Soy el padre de Serena. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

La señora Winston se debatió consigo misma largo rato, y por fin decidió que realmente él tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Lord Shields está preocupado por su esposa. Me pidió que estuviese alerta respecto a las cosas que pasaban aquí y que lo tuviera al corriente si sucedía algo fuera de lo normal. Creo que sus sentimientos hacia ella son muy profundos.

—Pues tiene un extraño modo de demostrarlo —gruñó sir Kenji—. ¿Se le ocurre algo que pueda convencer a Serena para que reconsidere su decisión de dejar a Shields?

—Creo que las circunstancias harán que la querida muchacha recupere la sensatez —dijo crípticamente la señora Winston.

Sir Kenji resopló.

—¿Qué clase de circunstancias? Mi hija es demasiado obstinada para su propio bien.

—Yo... no puedo decirlo.

—Ikuko, si existen «circunstancias», necesito saberlas.

La mujer dirigió una cautelosa mirada hacia la puerta, se acercó a él y susurró:

—Creo que lady Shields está embarazada.

—¿Qué? ¿Está usted segura?

—Razonablemente segura.

—Debemos informar a Shields. Le enviaré una carta hoy mismo.

—A mí también se me había ocurrido. Escriba usted la carta y démela a mí. Tengo un modo de hacérsela llegar a su señoría más rápido que el correo.

Depositó un plato de huevos y varias rebanadas de pan tostado ante él.

—Cómase su almuerzo, Kenji; Yo llevaré los periódicos a su habitación antes de que lady Shields los vea.

—¿Por qué no queréis que vea los periódicos? —preguntó Serena.

Había estado observando desde la puerta, sorprendida al ver a la señora Winston y a su padre con las cabezas juntas, como conspiradores.

Su padre la miró consternado y la señora Winston ocultó los periódicos a su espalda.

—Deseo leerlos yo primero —dijo sir Kenji jactancioso. Su rápida ocurrencia no logró tranquilizar a su hija, que tendió la mano.

—¿Me los da señora Winston, por favor?

—Vamos, hija, no hay nada interesante en ellos.

Su fingida desgana reafirmó la decisión de Serena. —Los periódicos, señora Winston.

Sir Kenji suspiró.

—Déselos, Ikuko.

«¿Ikuko? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?»

La mujer le tendió los periódicos de mala gana, y ella se sentó junto a su padre para mirarlos, preguntándose qué habrían visto que pudiera haberles parecido ofensivo para ella. No tardó mucho en descubrir la causa de su preocupación. Las columnas de chismes semanales estaban repletas de comentarios sobre el comportamiento de lord S. Los relatos de dónde y con quién había sido visto, y de sus diferentes transgresiones parecían tener muy excitados a la buena sociedad. Incluso se decía que lady Shields se había retirado al campo para dar a luz al obligado heredero.

Consciente de que su reacción a lo que leía estaba siendo atentamente estudiada, Serena recogió los periódicos y se levantó.

—Creo que me los llevaré a mi habitación y los leeré en privado.

—¡Oh, Kenji! —dijo la señora Winston cuando Serena desapareció por la puerta —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Voy a escribir esa carta inmediatamente y a enviársela a Shields.

—No le mencione nuestras sospechas sobre el estado de lady Serena. Eso es algo que tiene que decirle ella. Dígale solamente que debe venir lo antes posible.

—Tal vez ya no le importe —reflexionó sir Kenji—. A juzgar por lo que ahí se cuenta, tiene bastante con lo que mantenerse ocupado en Londres.

—No obstante, merece saber que Serena lo necesita. Lo que haga al respecto será decisión suya.

.

.

Aunque Dar trataba de sentir entusiasmo por sus hedonistas placeres, estaba perdiendo el deseo de beber y salir de farra hasta primeras horas de la mañana. La excesiva cantidad de alcohol le dejaba la cabeza nebulosa y lo mantenían sumido en un constante estado de confusión. Las elevadas apuestas en el juego estaban mermando su fortuna, y las damas que lo acompañaban se impacientaban con sus pretextos para esquivarlas sexualmente.

Dar no había tenido noticias de la señora Winston desde que la envió a Cambridge, y suponía que Serena se las arreglaba bien sola. Lástima que él no pudiera decir lo mismo. Estaba sano y en forma, pero mentalmente era una ruina. Ser abandonado dos veces por la misma mujer era algo que dejaba huella.

Una fría y lluviosa mañana, mientras estaba sentado en su estudio con resaca, Darien decidió que aquello no podía continuar. Se dio cuenta claramente de que estaba en un camino de autodestrucción, y que tenía que detenerse. Llamó a Porter y le pidió un té.

—¿Té, milord?

—Té, Porter, y tráigame algo para comer. Necesito tomar algunas decisiones, y no puedo hacerlo con la cabeza zumbándome y el estómago gruñendo.

El mayordomo sonrió.

—¿Tiene su decisión de cambiar sus costumbres algo que ver con lady Shields?

—Tiene todo que ver con ella. Y, Porter, cuando salga, recoja las botellas vacías y deshágase de ellas. No necesito recordatorios de cómo he desperdiciado las últimas semanas.

Mientras él hacía planes para reconducir su vida, la carta de sir Kenji llegaba a El Rey y La Corona con una recomendación de pronta entrega a su señoría. Un mensajero fue enviado inmediatamente a Londres.

Shields no se hallaba en casa cuando llegó el mensajero. Porter le dijo al hombre que aguardase por si había una respuesta, y lo envió a la cocina para que comiese y descansase. Darien regresó poco después y el mayordomo le entregó una carta en una bandeja de plata informándole de que el mensajero de Cambridge aguardaba su respuesta. Darien leyó la carta, la arrugó en la mano y le dijo a Porter que pagara al mensajero y lo despidiera porque no había respuesta.

Aunque la misiva de sir Kenji era algo vaga, confirmaba su creencia de que Serena lo necesitaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, había encargado a su ayuda de cámara que le hiciese la maleta y a su mozo de cuadras que preparase su carruaje. Hacia media mañana, se encontraba de camino a Cambridge.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando divisó la casa de Serena.

Cogió su maleta y envió a Wilson a una posada con el carruaje. Se aproximó a la vivienda con el corazón latiéndole tumultuosamente mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera principal. No tenía idea de cómo sería acogida su aparición en mitad de la noche.

La puerta estaba cerrada, por supuesto. Fue hacia la parte posterior y distinguió una luz en la ventana de la cocina. Miró a hurtadillas y distinguió a sir Kenji de pie ante la cocina, sirviéndose leche caliente en una taza. Dar dio unos golpecitos en el cristal. Sorprendido, el anciano caballero se acercó a mirar, reconoció a Dar y le abrió la puerta posterior.

—¡Por Cristo! Ha venido en seguida.

—He venido en cuanto he recibido su carta. ¿Qué le sucede a Serena?

Sir Kenji negó con la cabeza.

—Debe ser ella quien se lo diga, pero no esta noche. Es demasiado tarde. No se preocupe, está bien. Hay una habitación libre arriba... le mostraré el camino.

La frustración se apoderó de él. Tras llamarlo, ¿por qué no le decía sir Kenji qué era lo que andaba mal?

—¿Qué hace usted levantado a estas horas? —le preguntó, procurando no formular la pregunta más importante que tenía en mente.

—No he dormido bien desde que enfermé de malaria. A veces, cuando estoy inquieto me ayuda tomar leche caliente.

Sir Kenji cogió la vela y alumbró el camino subiendo la escalera por delante de Darien.

—Ésta es la mía —dijo, señalando una habitación a la derecha. Pasó por una puerta cerrada a la izquierda y se detuvo ante la segunda —Ésta es su habitación. Tome la vela, yo no la necesitaré. Que duerma bien, Shields. Mañana por la mañana podrá hablar con Serena.

Dar entró en la habitación, dejó su maleta y depositó la vela en la mesita de noche. Luego se desvistió y se puso una bata que sacó de la maleta.

Aunque agotado por su larga cabalgada desde Londres, no podía relajarse. Fue hacia la ventana y contempló distraído las distantes estrellas que destellaban en el cielo iluminado por la luna. Era incapaz de pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que una tenue pared era lo único que lo separaba de Serena.

Sus profundos sentimientos hacia su esposa se habían hecho sumamente claros durante las pasadas semanas. Tras mucho examen de conciencia, había llegado a una decisión que podía abrir el camino de la reconciliación. Sencillamente no podía, no permitiría que lo abandonara. No había modo en que pudiera desentenderse de ella y olvidarla.

Su amor por Serena había estado presente en todo momento, pese a su resistencia a formular las palabras. Nunca había dejado de amarla, y era hora de que se lo dijera. Una declaración de ese tipo podía cambiar su futuro. El temor a verse herido de nuevo y su condenado orgullo masculino le habían impedido desnudar su corazón ante ella. Pero ¿qué era el orgullo comparado con infinitos años sin la mujer a la que amaba? Su abortado intento de retornar a una vida licenciosa le había demostrado cuán equivocado había estado.

La casa estaba en silencio. Dar contempló la puerta cerrada con algo más fuerte que el simple deseo. Guiado por su instinto, la abrió y recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de la habitación de Serena. La puerta de ella se abrió silenciosa y él se metió en su alcoba cerrando cuidadosamente a sus espaldas.

Se acercó al lecho y la contempló. Un errático rayo de luna le daba en el rostro creando un halo en torno a su cabeza. Su radiante belleza lo hipnotizó, hizo que le flaquearan las piernas. En el curso de los años, su necesidad de ella podía haberse atenuado, pero nunca había desaparecido. Podía haber pasado días y semanas sin pensar en ella, mas su recuerdo siempre estaba acechando en los sombríos confines de su mente. Era tan bella en aquellos momentos como lo era cuando la había conocido.

Su olor lo impregnó, embriagando sus sentidos. Su vulnerabilidad despertaba sus instintos más primitivos. Excitado al instante, deseándola de inmediato, se desprendió de la bata y se deslizó en su lecho.

**Quien fuera Serena para que la despierten así... porque seamos honestas por muy ficticio que sea Darien, está como quiere, jajaja así que levanten la mano las que quieren que Darien las despierte XD Pero el asunto aquí es: ¿qué recibimiento le irá a dar Serena a Darien?, porque dudo que lo que leyó en los periódicos le hiciera gracia o le valiera un pepino... y por fin después de semanas desperdiciadas Darien a decidido luchar por Serena ¡bien!, si ella se ha dado por vencida Darien está decidido a recuperarla, y cuando se entere de que ella está embarazada se va a poner como loco de felicidad, un beso**

**yssareyes48: pues la idea que él tenía era hacerse el loco, pero ya viste que no le duró mucho por que el amor fue más fuerte y como que super Darien ya sintió la presencia del enemigo ¿será que volverá a aparecer la susodicha rata?, un beso linda.**


	21. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Sumida en el sueño, Serena tuvo una sensación de bienestar que no había experimentado desde que abandonó la casa de Dar, en Londres. Los brazos que la rodeaban eran tan reales, tan intensamente reconfortantes. Unas manos fantasmales acariciaban sus senos, excitaban sus pezones endureciéndolos y recorrían su estómago, deslizándose por el vello de su entrepierna.

Antes había soñado con Darien, pero nunca había sido tan real como aquello. Podía sentir su respiración cosquilleándole la oreja, los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Su somnolencia fue desapareciendo hasta que sólo quedó una aguda certeza y una alegría tan intensa como el dolor físico.

Dar estaba allí. En su lecho. Estrechándola entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Se volvió gimiendo. Al contemplar su rostro a oscuras, reconoció la línea de su mandíbula, sus altos pómulos, la determinación que insinuaba su barbilla, los azules ojos de pesados párpados, descaradamente sensuales, y la tentadora plenitud de sus labios.

Le tocó la boca sin poderlo evitar. Lo amaba, amaba el aspecto que tenia, el modo en que se movía, la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de ella. ¿Por qué él no podía amarla?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Tu padre me ha abierto. No podía seguir estando lejos de ti, Serena. Tú eres mía, no puedo dejar que te vayas. Dime que me necesitas tan desesperadamente como yo a ti.

—Siempre te he necesitado, Dar, aun cuando estábamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Nunca he cuestionado mis sentimientos; sólo los tuyos.

—¿Cómo podría devolverte a mí?

—Creo que lo sabes.

—El orgullo es un poderoso obstáculo. Cuando te marchaste, estaba herido, desilusionado y enfadado. Tú eres la única mujer que me ha rechazado en la vida. No una, sino dos veces.

Serena sonrió para sí misma. Si un hombre necesitaba recibir su merecido, ése era Dar.

—El rencor que te guardaba me reconcomió durante cuatro años —prosiguió él —Luego, la oportunidad de la venganza llegó a mis manos, y no la dejé escapar. —Suspiró —Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron como yo había planeado. Deseaba que te enamoraras de mí. Deseaba que sufrieras cuando yo te abandonase. Nunca esperé volver a enamorarme de ti.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Había aguardado eternamente aquellas palabras.

—¿Me amas?

—Lamento haberte dado razones para dudar de mí. No podía declararme, porque temía el rechazo. ¿Cómo podía decirte las palabras precisas cuando no tenía idea de si tú sentirías lo mismo?

—Hace semanas te dije que te amaba, pero tú te negaste a creerme.

—Era un tonto.

—¿Me amas de verdad? —repitió Serena.

—¿No te lo he dicho? —Inspiró profundamente —¿Serás mi esposa, Serena?

—Ya lo soy. ¿Serás tú mi marido?

Sus labios se cernieron a escasos centímetros de los de ella. —Siempre.

Dar la besó, saboreando su rendición, impregnándose de ella, saboreándola profundamente. Nada le había sabido nunca tan dulce. Serena era suya. Nadie iba a quitársela. Nada volvería a interponerse nunca entre ellos. Habría buenas y malas épocas, pero los dos estarían juntos para enfrentar lo que viniese.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Darien, muy seguro? —le preguntó ella, como si dudara de su sinceridad —He leído inquietantes relatos de tus francachelas en el London Times. Si hay que darles crédito, no estás preparado para sentar la cabeza.

—No deberías creer todo lo que lees. Es cierto que he bebido demasiado y jugado muy alegremente, y que he sido visto aquí y allá con varias mujeres, pero no me he acostado con ninguna de ellas. No eran tú —admitió tímidamente.

Serena aún lo mantenía a raya. —¿Estás seguro de que confías en mí?

—Absolutamente —repuso él sin vacilar —¿Confías tú en mí, amor? Necesito que creas que te amo y que estaremos juntos para siempre. ¿Volverás a casa conmigo? ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo y no mirar atrás?

—Es lo que más deseo.

—Entonces deja que te haga el amor. Podemos hacer que este matrimonio funcione mientras exista amor entre nosotros.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo ella sin aliento —Hazme el amor antes de que despierte y descubra que esto es un sueño.

—No es un sueño. Nunca en mi vida he dicho nada más en serio.

Estrechó su abrazo y la besó, pasando la lengua por la línea de sus labios, apremiándolos a abrirse a su sensual exploración. La besó hasta que Serena se sintió mareada, y luego movió los labios lentamente por su mejilla, bajando por su garganta hasta el tierno hueco donde su pulso latía acelerado.

Desnudó su hombro y le besó el brazo, la yema de los dedos y la palma de su mano. Serena se movía inquieta contra él y su entusiasmo lo hacía sonreír.

—Tranquila, cariño. Apenas he comenzado.

Con renovado fervor, prescindió hábilmente de su camisón y le besó el pezón succionándolo con gran deleite. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y, con los pulgares, le rozó el vientre. El placer la abrasaba. Contuvo el aliento y aguardó a que él continuase, preguntándose hacia adónde se desviarían luego sus manos.

Dar le besó el vientre y Serena se acercó a su caricia mientras él lamía la humedad de su piel. Un breve gemido escapó de labios de ella. Luego, los dedos de Dar se desplazaron hacia abajo, a la rubia masa de rizos, separando sus tiernos pliegues para explorarlos y acariciarlos. Le abrió las piernas y la acarició con la lengua. Los pensamientos de ella desaparecieron, la cordura voló por la ventana.

La lengua de él la penetró, exploró su interior. Serena gimió arrobada mientras Dar la saboreaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás; el éxtasis era tan irresistible casi como una agonía, estremeciéndola de arriba abajo. El denso olor de la excitación del hombre estimuló el suyo, y se dejó llevar.

Shields le deslizó las manos por debajo y la levantó más. Implacablemente, siguió con su boca los movimientos de sus caderas sin darle cuartel, exigiendo una total rendición.

Serena se entregó con un grito que resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Por fin, concluyó, y mientras comenzaba a derrumbarse, él se acomodó entre sus muslos y arremetió poderosamente, llenándola con su deseo y volviéndola a arrebatarla hacia el éxtasis. Ella rodeó con las piernas sus caderas, tuvo un espasmo, y sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor del miembro masculino mientras él se sumergía y retiraba, totalmente inmerso en su propio anhelo de culminación.

—Otra vez, querida, córrete de nuevo. —Su voz era ronca, exigente.

Serena abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella vio su amado rostro y se perdió en la promesa de sus brillantes ojos azules. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pedía.

Alcanzaron juntos el clímax, entregándose el uno al otro la solemne promesa de una eternidad inherente a su rendición. Gritando el nombre de él, Serena recibió el chorro de su simiente, el calor y la humedad en su interior.

Se sentía como si aquél fuera el primer día de sus vidas.

El pasado ya no existía. Dar le había perdonado sus antiguos errores y ella a él los suyos, y ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante. Serena aceptaba que Darien había cambiado, y que ya no seguiría llevando una vida de libertinaje.

—Nunca me había sentido como ahora —dijo él mientras se retiraba y se tendía a su lado —No deseo despertarme nunca más sin tenerte en mis brazos. Deseo tener hijos contigo. Nunca había imaginado que anhelaría tener una familia, pero amarte ha dado un vuelco a mi vida. ¿Te gustan los niños, amor?

Serena sonrió y se tocó levemente el vientre. Estaba casi segura de que ya estaba embarazada, pero deseaba saborear ese conocimiento, retenerlo para sí misma otro día más antes de compartirlo con él.

—Deseo tener tus hijos, Dar.

Él la besó, sellando su pacto. Entonces, volvió a hacerle el amor, excitándola despacio, con gran ternura. Y ella lo amó a su vez besándole y acariciándolo con las manos y la boca hasta que Darien no pudo resistido y la penetró con una lenta y profunda arremetida. Alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, se elevaron hasta las estrellas y regresaron flotando dulcemente a la realidad, uno en brazos del otro. Entonces se durmieron, envueltos en una gozosa dicha.

.

.

El sol acababa de asomar en el cielo cuando Serena despertó.

Se volvió en busca de Dar para asegurarse de que no había estado soñando, y el brusco movimiento le removió el estómago. Las náuseas la acometieron y tragó saliva con fuerza para contenerlas. Lo último que quería era vomitar delante de él. El té solía asentarle el estómago, por lo que se escabulló del lecho, se lavó rápidamente y se vistió.

Los demás aún dormían cuando ella bajó a la cocina. Encontró té en un bote y encendió fuego en la cocina de ladrillo. Su estómago aún seguía revuelto cuando vertió el agua en un recipiente y lo depositó en la lumbre.

Desgraciadamente, la necesidad de vaciar su estómago se hizo demasiado apremiante como para ignorarla. Salió corriendo por la puerta posterior y vomitó en unos matorrales. Cuando regresó a la cocina, el agua estaba hirviendo. Vertió el líquido y el té en la tetera y mordisqueó una galleta mientras aguardaba a que la infusión se reposara.

A continuación se tomó el té caliente, fuerte y sin leche. La bebida, junto con la galleta, pareció ayudarla, y una vez tuvo el estómago calmado, decidió que un paseo le aclararía la mente.

La atraía su lugar favorito junto al estanque. Cogió su chal, salió de la casa y caminó a paso vivo, sintiendo el aire de la mañana, con intenciones de regresar antes de que la echaran de menos.

El placer sustituyó su anterior malestar mientras avanzaba por el sendero moteado de sol bajo la frondosa cubierta de los árboles. La mañana era gloriosa y el aire fresco, pero el sol lo calentaba.

Serena ocupó su asiento favorito sobre una roca lisa y alzó su rostro hacia el sol. En su mundo todo estaba en orden. Dar la amaba y su hijo crecía en su interior. Se moría de impaciencia por decírselo a su marido.

Oyó el crujido de unas pisadas detrás de ella, y sonrió. Dar se debía de haber despertado y, al ver que ella no estaba, le habría preguntado a la señora Winston donde podía encontrarla. No se le ocurría ningún lugar más perfecto para darle la buena noticia. Se volvió para recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Las comisuras de su boca temblaron y luego se desdibujaron cuando Diamante Blackmoon apareció ante ella. Se puso en pie bruscamente.

—¡Tú! Se suponía que estabas muerto.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, Serena. Fui más listo que los tontos hombres de Tomoe, y me oculté bajo el muelle hasta que se fueron. El agua era fría y estuve a punto de congelarme, pero no estoy muerto, ni mucho menos.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

—Sabía que te habías ido de Londres. Las columnas de chismes describían con gran detalle las juergas de Shields mientras que su mujer se hallaba ausente. Pero sabía que tu marido no permanecería lejos de ti eternamente, y me limité a vigilarlo y esperar. Lo seguí cuando salió de la ciudad. No me sorprendió que me condujera directamente hacia ti. El pobre y fatuo tonto no tenía ni idea de que lo estaban siguiendo. He aguardado fuera de la casa confiando en encontrarte a solas, y mi paciencia ha tenido su premio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Inglaterra? Tenía entendido que poseías una fortuna en Francia.

—No es exactamente una fortuna. Pero espero incrementarla muy pronto.

Diamante se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole la huida. Serena intentó rodearlo con cautela, pero Diamante no iba a permitírselo. La asió del brazo deteniéndola.

—Vas a venir conmigo —siseó.

Ella se negó.

—No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte. Dar y yo volvemos a estar juntos, y vamos a hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

El otro se rió burlonamente.

—Shields no podría serte fiel aunque lo intentase. Está demasiado sumido en el libertinaje. Una mujer nunca será bastante para él.

Comenzó a arrastrada hacia el sendero.

—Me encontré con Watts cuando me ocultaba en los bajos fondos londinenses. Me aguarda con un carruaje cerca de aquí, en la carretera.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Con el amuleto, esperaba conseguir bastante dinero para mantenerme lujosamente toda la vida. Shields me privó de ello, de modo que he decidido pedir rescate por ti. Le exigiré diez mil libras por tu libertad. Es rico, diez mil libras no son nada para él.

—¡Diez mil libras! ¡Estás loco! Shields nunca accederá a esto.

—El tiempo lo dirá. Una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino, Watts se cuidará de que sea entregada la nota informando de mis condiciones.

Ella trató de liberarse en vano.

—Darien no es un tonto. No accederá a tus condiciones.

—Veremos. Vámonos. Protestar no servirá de nada; de un modo u otro, me propongo conseguir lo que merezco.

—Estoy segura de que eso es exactamente lo que conseguirás —dijo Serena seca —No puedes competir con Dar. Pagarás por esto.

—Lo dudo. Primero tendrá que encontrarme. Me propongo viajar, ver algo más que el interior de una tumba.

—¿Con dinero robado?

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo. Me he ganado cada penique.

Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de jugar sus cartas.

—Estoy encinta del heredero de Dar. —Silencio.

—¿Me has oído? Estoy embarazada. —Diamante se echó a reír.

—¡Un niño! ¡Encantador! Me has garantizado que se aceptarán mis condiciones.

—Dar te perseguirá como al animal que eres.

—Tal vez debería pedir veinte mil libras —reflexionó en voz alta —El niño que llevas en el vientre debe de valer por lo menos otras diez mil.

.

.

Dar despertó poco después de Serena con un extraño hormigueo en el pecho. ¿Una premonición? Algo iba mal; lo intuía. No era sólo su decepción al despertarse solo; era algo más profundo que aquello. Era un dolor opresivo, una clara señal de advertencia que nunca lo había engañado.

Saltó del lecho y, tras unas breves abluciones, se vistió rápidamente. Cuando apareció en la cocina, la señora Winston se quedó tan sorprendida al verlo que dejó caer el pan que acababa de sacar del horno.

—¡Lord Shields! ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

—Anoche. Sir Kenji me abrió la puerta. ¿Ha visto a Serena esta mañana?

—¿No está en su habitación?

—No. Acabo de bajar de allí.

El ama de llaves enarcó las cejas, y una sonrisa flotó en sus labios.

—Debe de haberse despertado temprano —prosiguió Dar—. Esperaba encontrarla en la cocina.

—Lady Shields a veces va a dar un paseo antes de desayunar. Supongo que la encontrará en su lugar favorito. Le indicaré cómo llegar si quiere.

Incapaz de disipar el singular presentimiento que lo acuciaba, Dar se impacientaba mientras la mujer le explicaba cómo encontrar la roca del estanque. Le dio las gracias y marchó en seguida. Encontró el sendero fácilmente y no prestó demasiada atención al carruaje que estaba parado en las proximidades. Entró en las frías sombras del bosque y avanzó con rapidez por el camino. Distinguió un distante sonido de voces, y se preguntó si el padre de Serena la habría acompañado. La aspereza de la voz masculina pronto le hizo descartar tal idea.

Dar se detuvo bruscamente cerca de donde concluía el terreno y se deslizó tras un árbol para espiar lo que estaba sucediendo. El pánico lo invadió al ver a Diamante Blackmoon sujetando a Serena.

¿Por qué no se habría ahogado en el río?

Prudentemente, se acercó más hasta que pudo oír lo que estaban diciendo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que él decía, Serena protestaba con energía. Dar iba a retorcerle el pescuezo a aquel bastardo y luego meterlo entre rejas, donde debía estar.

Cuando oyó decir a Serena: «Estoy encinta del heredero de Dar. ¿Me has oído? Estoy embarazada», se quedó sin aliento, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Se esforzó por recuperar el control y lo consiguió. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo sabía? Aunque su corazón le decía que arremetiera y atacara a Blackmoon, su mente le aconsejaba precaución. No podía permitirse actuar de manera precipitada; era evidente que Blackmoon estaba trastornado, y temía que pudiera herir a Serena y al niño que llevaba dentro.

«Mi hijo.»

Aquellas dos palabras llenaron su corazón de alegría. Se agazapó contra el árbol para ordenar sus pensamientos y elaborar un plan. Aunque Blackmoon no había exhibido ninguna arma, Dar no estaba seguro de que fuera desarmado. El hombre no podía estar en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales si se proponía secuestrar a Serena. Si hubiese tenido un ápice de sentido común se habría ido de Inglaterra. ¿Qué diablos quería?

Para su consternación, la respuesta a esa pregunta le llegó de inmediato.

¡Rescate! Se proponía retener a Serena para pedirle dinero a él. Entonces recordó el carruaje que aguardaba junto a la carretera, y comprendió que era para llevársela de allí.

«Sobre mi cadáver», pensó, maldiciendo su falta de previsión.

Había salido de la casa sin un arma. Ni siquiera llevaba la pistola que solía usar cuando viajaba, y que había dejado en su coche.

—No voy a ir contigo —gritó Serena afirmándose en el suelo.

Dar decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Salió de detrás del árbol presentándose ante el otro.

—¡Maldición! —balbuceó Diamante—. ¿De dónde sales?

—De tu peor pesadilla, Blackmoon. Suelta a Serena.

Los temores de Dar se vieron confirmados cuando Blackmoon sacó una pistola del bolsillo y la apretó contra la espalda de ella. —No deseo dispararle, pero lo haré si no retrocedes.

—Tómame a mí como rehén en vez de a ella. Escribiré una nota a mi abogado ordenándole que pague la cantidad que pidas. Serena podrá entregártela.

—No soy un tonto, Shields. A ella puedo manejarla, pero tú eres un peligro. —Comenzó a arrastrarla hacia atrás por el sendero—. Regresa a Londres y aguarda allí instrucciones.

—Si le haces daño...

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño... a menos que no hagas lo que yo te diga. Alguien tiene que pagar por la pérdida del amuleto. Me costaste una pequeña fortuna, Shields. Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

Dar no tenía más remedio que obedecer a Blackmoon. No podía poner en peligro la vida de Serena.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No permitiré que este bastardo salga impune de esto.

Observó impotente cómo Blackmoon arrastraba a su esposa por el sendero, empujándola despiadadamente, hundiendo la pistola en su suave carne. Dar los siguió a discreta distancia, planeando ya su próximo movimiento. Salió del bosque a tiempo de ver cómo Blackmoon la obligaba a subir al carruaje y la seguía al interior. Darien salió tras ellos mientras Watts fustigaba a los caballos para ponerlos en marcha.

Corrió tras el vehículo y consiguió asirse a la barra posterior mientras el coche comenzaba a coger velocidad. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se arrastró hasta la elevada plataforma del lacayo, con el pecho palpitando y el pulso latiendo en sus oídos.

Aferrándose tenazmente, rogó que Blackmoon no descubriera que había conseguido subirse al maletero. Respiró hondo mientras consideraba su dilema. ¿Debería subir al techo y desde allí llegar al asiento del conductor, o bien meterse en el vehículo por la ventana abierta? Había pros y contras para ambos planes. Si atacaba al conductor, el hombre podía perder el control de los caballos y provocar un accidente fatal. Meterse por la ventanilla podía sorprender a Blackmoon, pero Serena podía resultar herida si él disparaba la pistola, ya fuese por accidente o intencionadamente.

Mientras el coche corría a toda velocidad por carretera llena de baches, Dar vio algo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. La puerta se abrió, y Serena asomó por la abertura. Sin duda no se proponía saltar, ¿verdad? Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Blackmoon la arrastró al interior y cerró la puerta.

Una vez se hubo calmado su pánico, Dar comprendió que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Era probable que Serena cometiese alguna tontería, algo que pudiera poner en peligro su vida y la del bebé. Correcta o equivocada, su decisión consistía en librarse primero de Watts, hacerse cargo de las riendas y enfrentarse a Blackmoon cuando detuviese los caballos.

Se aupó y se izó sobre el techo, y fue avanzando despacio hacia Watts.

Entretanto, Serena elaboraba planes por su cuenta. Cuando había abierto la puerta y amenazado con saltar, Diamante había dejado caer la pistola entre ellos en el asiento, mientras intentaba sujetarla. Sin embargo, ella no tema intenciones de saltar. La vida de su hijo era demasiado preciosa para ella. Lo que quería era distraer a Diamante, y lo había conseguido.

—No vuelvas a intentarlo —le advirtió él —Muerta no me eres de ninguna utilidad.

Blackmoon se apuntaló contra un lateral de coche con una mano y asió a Serena por la muñeca con la otra, dándole la oportunidad que ella había estado esperando. Se abalanzó hacia la pistola con la mano libre, y Diamante le soltó la muñeca al instante para forcejear con ella por la posesión del arma.

Una silenciosa batalla tuvo lugar mientras los contendientes rebotaban dentro del acelerado vehículo. De pronto, la pistola se disparó, incrustando una bala en los cojines.

Dar estaba avanzando hacia Watts cuando oyó la detonación.

Reconoció inmediatamente el sonido y se le representó la horrible imagen de Serena tendida muerta. ¿Le habría disparado Blackmoon? ¿Se habría descargado la pistola accidentalmente? ¿Habría conseguido Serena hacerse con el arma y le habría disparado a Blackmoon? Nada era imposible.

Asustados por el ruido, los caballos aceleraron, y a punto estuvieron de tirar a Dar al suelo. Sólo su fiera determinación lo salvó. Oyó a Watts maldecir mientras intentaba controlar a los animales, pero su ineptitud fue su perdición, pues carecía de experiencia como cochero.

Abandonando su plan original, Dar se asió al borde de la ventanilla y se impulsó hacia adentro por la abertura. La suerte quiso que aterrizara encima de Diamante.

—¡Dar! —gritó Serena.

—¿Estás bien? He oído un disparo.

—Estoy perfectamente.

De pronto, encontrándose en desventaja, Blackmoon comenzó a luchar con Dar. Pero la desenfrenada velocidad del carruaje actuó en su contra, dándole ventaja a Shields. Éste luchaba desesperadamente por someter al otro, temiendo que el coche volcase de un momento a otro.

—Sujétate, Serena —le advirtió mientras dirigía un puñetazo a la barbilla de Blackmoon.

Luego, con una sensación de horror, sintió cómo las ruedas tropezaban con una profunda rodada. Los caballos relincharon mientras el coche viraba hacia un lado. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y él se apuntaló para evitar caer por ella. Soltando a Blackmoon, fue hacia Serena y la estrechó entre sus brazos para protegerla del enorme impacto que sabía que iba a producirse.

El vehículo se ladeó totalmente y avanzó durante un tramo sobre dos ruedas, luego volcó hasta detenerse del todo. Durante todo el tiempo en que el carruaje fue dando bandazos, Dar sujetó a Serena contra los cojines, recibiendo en su cuerpo lo peor del impacto. El violento choque contra el suelo envió a Blackmoon volando por la puerta abierta sin que Dar pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

De alguna manera, él consiguió resistir sobre Serena, cubriéndola. No la soltó hasta que el coche derrapó y se detuvo con un estremecimiento, y Serena comenzó a moverse debajo de él.

Estaban tendidos en una esquina, desplomados en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas. Dar se apartó con cuidado, conteniendo la respiración cuando le asaltó un agudo dolor. Comprendió que se había roto por lo menos una o dos costillas.

—¿Estás bien Serena?

Si para él el choque había tenido consecuencias, también era posible que las hubiera para ella.

—Estoy conmocionada, pero por lo demás bien.

—¿Cómo le va a nuestro bebé?

Se llevó la mano al estómago. —No parece estar mal.

—Debemos salir de aquí. Tendré que salir por la ventana; el coche ha volcado sobre un lateral.

Deslizarse por la ventana no fue tarea fácil considerando sus huesos rotos. Trató de sofocar sus gemidos, pero no pudo.

—¡Estás herido! —exclamó Serena.

—Nada grave. —Reprimió un gemido mientras se impulsaba a través de la abertura —Un par de costillas rotas. Sanarán.

Se arrodilló junto a la ventana de cara al interior. —Levanta los brazos y te sacaré de ahí.

—Te dolerá.

—Cariño, no discutas conmigo. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo. Tengo que averiguar qué ha sido de Blackmoon y del otro.

Serena levantó los brazos y Dar la sujetó. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gemir, tiró lentamente de ella sacándola del carruaje volcado y depositándola en el suelo. Luego se deslizó hacia abajo cayendo de pie a su lado. Se abrazaron, saboreando el hecho de que ambos estaban vivos.

—Te tiemblan las piernas, querida —dijo él —Siéntate y tranquilizate mientras busco a Blackmoon.

La ayudó a llegar a un costado de la carretera y la instaló bajo la sombra de un árbol. Luego fue a examinar el escenario del accidente, sujetándose las costillas en un esfuerzo por controlar el agudo dolor. Rodeó el carruaje y descubrió a Watts; la parte inferior de sus piernas habían quedado atrapadas debajo de las ruedas.

—Ayúdeme —rogó el hombre —Creo que tengo las piernas rotas.

Dar contempló la rueda, pensativo.

—No puedo levantar la rueda y arrastrarlo a usted yo solo. —Watts comenzó a gimotear.

—Me duele terriblemente.

—¿Dónde está su compañero de crímenes?

—No lo sé. Olvídelo. No puedo soportar el dolor.

Haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de auxilio de Watts, Dar fue en busca de Blackmoon. Recordaba que había salido disparado por la puerta momentos antes de que el coche volcara, y confiaba en que el bastardo no hubiera escapado ileso.

Comenzó a mirar por un lado de la carretera. —¿Adónde vas? —le gritó Serena.

—A buscar a Blackmoon. No puede estar muy lejos de donde ha volcado el coche.

No había avanzado mucho cuando lo descubrió con la cabeza junto al tronco de un árbol. Dar se aproximó, primero cauteloso y luego más rápido cuando comprendió que Blackmoon estaba inconsciente. Se arrodilló junto a él y le comprobó el pulso. Aún respiraba. No hacía falta ser un detective para comprender lo que había sucedido. Debió de golpearse la cabeza con el árbol cuando salió despedido del carruaje. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontró la navaja de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo y regresó al coche.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí. Está vivo pero inconsciente.

Se acercó a los caballos, vio que estaban ilesos y les cortó las riendas. Luego cortó también un buen trozo de cuero y regresó junto a Blackmoon.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber Serena.

—Usar las riendas para atar a Blackmoon. Hay una larga caminata de regreso hasta la ciudad y no deseo que se escape. Watts está atrapado bajo el carruaje y en muy mal estado. Tenemos que conseguir ayuda. ¿Puedes andar?

Ella se apuntaló contra el árbol, se levantó y fue hacia donde Darien.

—Estoy bien.

Él le pasó el brazo por la cintura le dio un apretón de ánimo y la condujo carretera adelante.

—Buena chica —le dijo.

—¡Oh, veo a Diamante! —exclamó Serena—. Se lo ve... patético.

—Tardaré sólo un segundo en atarle piernas y manos.

En ese momento percibieron el traqueteo de un carruaje que se acercaba.

—¡Alguien viene! —dijo ella.

—Bien. Eso significa que no tendremos que ir andando hasta la ciudad. Hazte a un lado mientras les hago señales para que se detenga.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad, porque el vehículo se detuvo de todos modos. La puerta se abrió y vieron descender a sir Kenji.

—¡Gracias a Dios que os he encontrado! Abrió los brazos y Serena corrió hacia él. —¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —preguntó Dar.

—Wilson llegó esta mañana, poco después de que usted se marchara. Estaba preocupado. Por casualidad había oído a Watts esta mañana temprano hablando con el mozo de cuadras.

—Así es, milord —intervino el cochero—. Fui a los establos para ver los caballos y oí a un hombre llamado Watts que hablaba con el mozo. Watts comenzó a alardear de que un lord londinense asquerosamente rico iba a pagar un fajo de billetes por recobrar algo que le pertenecía. Sumé dos y dos y me imaginé que sería mejor informar de lo que había oído.

—Bien hecho —dijo Shields.

—Hemos ido al estanque y no hemos visto a nadie —prosiguió sir Kenji—. Se veían señales de lucha por doquier. Regresamos al coche con la intención de advertir a las autoridades. Entonces Wilson descubrió huellas de un carruaje que parecían bastante recientes. Dado que no teníamos otra pista, las seguimos. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó señalando el coche volcado.

—Es una larga historia —repuso Serena—. Diamante Blackmoon está vivo. Siguió a Dar a Cambridge y se disponía a secuestrarme y retenerme como rehén.

—¿Ha escapado?

Dar señaló hacia donde Blackmoon yacía tendido en el suelo. —Está inconsciente. Iba a atarlo cuando ustedes han llegado. —Le tendió a Wilson las tiras de cuero —Usted puede hacer los honores —dijo.

El cochero acabó rápidamente su tarea dejando a Blackmoon amarrado como un ganso navideño.

—Es un milagro que Serena y usted no resultaran heridos. ¿Cómo se volcó el carruaje? —preguntó sir Kenji.

—Los caballos se asustaron y Watts no pudo controlarlos —explicó Shields. Pensó que sería mejor no mencionar la pistola—. Él está inmovilizado debajo del carruaje. Nos disponíamos a ir a la ciudad en busca de ayuda, pero los tres podemos levantar el coche y sacarlo de ahí.

—Darien está herido —dijo Serena—. Necesita atención médica.

—No es nada. Sólo un par de costillas rotas.

—Yo puedo vendarle, milord —se ofreció Wilson.

—Puede usar mis enaguas —ofreció Serena.

Se volvió de espaldas y se levantó la falda para soltar las cintas. Luego se quitó la prenda y se la tendió a Wilson, que inmediatamente comenzó a desgarrarla a tiras.

—Quítese la chaqueta y la camisa, milord —le pidió el hombre.

—Le dan demasiada importancia a esto —se quejó él.

—Hazlo por mí —susurró Serena.

Formulado de ese modo, Dar no podía negarse a la petición.

Se desvistió de cintura para arriba y dejó que Wilson se ocupara de sus heridas.

Una vez tuvo las costillas tensamente sujetas, los tres hombres fueron en ayuda de Watts. Éste se había desmayado, lo cual fue muy conveniente. Mientras Dar y Wilson levantaban la rueda, sir Kenji tiró de Watts sacándolo de allí. Tras un examen superficial, Wilson confirmó que tenía rota la pierna derecha.

El cochero encontró un sólido trozo de madera y lo ató a la pierna rota con una de las tiras de cuero que Shields había cortado de las riendas. Luego, Watts y Blackmoon, que comenzaba a despertarse, fueron instalados dentro del carruaje.

Dar ordenó a Wilson que los llevara a la ciudad y se los entregara al magistrado.

—No hay sitio para todos en el coche, de modo que Serena y yo aguardaremos aquí su regreso. Sir Tsukino lo acompañará y explicará la situación al magistrado.

Sir Kenji se subió al banco del conductor, junto a Wilson, y el coche se puso en marcha. Dar cogió a Serena de la mano, la hizo sentarse debajo de un árbol y se tendió junto a ella.

—Todo ha concluido, amor, realmente concluido —dijo—. Blackmoon no volverá a aparecer en nuestras vidas. —Le dirigió una solemne mirada —Y ahora, háblame acerca del bebé que estás esperando.

**¡Yeahhhh! al fin... ya me tenían con dolor de cabeza este par pero por suerte todo se arreglo... hasta que llegó Diamante y casi lo arruina todo, pero no; por que en eso llegó: SUPER DARIEN AL RESCATE! (jajaja, acabo de ver Los Vengadores por eso digo babosadas, jajaja) y si hay bebé y Darien está que no cabe de felicidad, un beso. **

**P.D. Hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido hacer una pagina en el Face (es que que pereza me daba), pero hoy cree una (bienvenida al siglo XXI) si quieren agregarme busquenme como Isa Chiba (jajaja mi sueño ser una Chiba, eso sí no se lo cuenten a mi media naranja porque no le va a hacer gracia), espero saber de ustedes por el Face, allí publicaré adelantos de "Como convencerlo que lo amas..." y otras cosillas. un besito**

**yssareyes48: Y pues si fue y arreglaron todo, eso es lindo..., un beso linda**


	22. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Serena dirigió a Dar una tímida sonrisa. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te he oído decirle a Blackmoon que estabas embarazada. ¿Estás segura?

—Estoy todo lo segura que se puede estar. —Él la miró con gran seriedad.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo?

—Sí, desde luego.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy. Cuando regresara a casa. —Se le ocurrió un repentino pensamiento —¿Te escribió la señora Winston? Ella sospechaba que yo estaba embarazada antes de que yo misma lo comprendiera.

—Recibí una carta de tu padre, pero no explicaba nada acerca de tu estado. Simplemente decía que tú me necesitabas, y vine inmediatamente.

—La señora Winston debió de decírselo a mi padre, y él a su vez decidió que era algo que debías saber. —Se quedó pensativa —Mi padre y la señora Winston últimamente están muy unidos. Me pregunto...

—Olvídalos por un momento. ¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando te marchaste de Londres?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea. Créeme, nunca te hubiera privado de tu hijo.

—¿Hubieras vuelto conmigo al conocer que estabas embarazada? —quiso saber él.

—Sinceramente, yo... no lo sé. Leer relatos de tu libertinaje en los periódicos era descorazonador. Pero te hubiera comunicado lo del bebé y convenido acuerdos para que lo vieras o la vieras.

—Mi libertinaje estaba muy exagerado en esos diarios. Aquellas mujeres no eran tú.

—Te creo. De todos modos, no hay nada que discutir al respecto. Estás aquí y estamos juntos. Nuestro hijo tendrá un padre y una madre.

—Gracias a sir Kenji —añadió Darien.

—Aunque no apruebo que te escribiera sin mi conocimiento, no puedo lamentar sus buenas intenciones. Al final, su interferencia nos ha reunido. Te amo, Dar. Tener un hijo tuyo significa más para mí de lo que nunca podrás imaginar. Cuando te dejé, hace cuatro años, abrigaba la secreta esperanza de que esperase una criatura, pero no fue así.

—Olvida esos años perdidos, querida. El resto de nuestra vida juntos comienza hoy. —Escudriñó su rostro—. Tienes aspecto agotado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche. —¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Dar sonrió.

—Mía, y no estoy en absoluto apenado. Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y trata de dormir. Puede transcurrir bastante rato hasta que Wilson regrese con el carruaje. Ésta es una carretera poco transitada y dudo que nadie pase pronto por ello.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Darien y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada y dolorida por los golpes recibidos dentro del carruaje, aunque se guardó tal información. No deseaba que Darien se preocupara innecesariamente. Al cabo de unos minutos se había dormido.

Shields la besó en la cabeza y la sostuvo cómodamente contra él. Las costillas le dolían endiabladamente, pero las cosas hubieran podido ser peor. Serena podía haber perdido su hijo. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió entero. Si eso hubiera sucedido, habría matado a Blackmoon. Aún podía matarlo si Serena sufría cualquier consecuencia a causa del accidente.

Le pesaban los ojos. Su precipitaba salida de Londres y la noche sin dormir que le había seguido lo habían agotado. Y el agudo dolor de sus costillas rotas se sumaba a su incomodidad. Todo lo sucedido durante los dos últimos días se combinaba para sumirlo en las profundidades del sueño.

—Despierte, milord.

Dar se despertó e intentó incorporarse, y en seguida lo lamentó; su brusco movimiento había agravado su dolor.

—¡Ya ha regresado Wilson! Debo de haberme quedado dormido. ¿Cuánto rato hace que se marcharon?

—Algo más de dos horas, milord —contestó el hombre —Sir Tsukino le ha dado una verosímil explicación a la policía y se ha encargado de las formalidades. Yo he regresado en cuanto he podido.

El sonido de voces despertó a Serena, que abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—¿Es hora de irnos?

—Wilson acaba de llegar, querida.

Dar comenzó a levantarse, se sujetó las costillas y se dobló. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad. —Permítame ayudarle, milord —se ofreció Wilson.

—Estoy bien —repuso él rechazando su apoyo —Ayude a lady Shields; lo necesita más que yo.

—Estoy en mejores condiciones que tú —afirmó ella pasando un brazo por la cintura de Darien.

Aferrados el uno al otro, recorrieron la breve distancia que los separaba del coche. Wilson cerró la puerta tras ellos, se subió al pescante y azuzó a los caballos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de campo, la señora Winston insistió en que Serena se acostase e inspeccionar las costillas de Dar. Serena protestó, pero la señora Winston se mostró inflexible. Una vez estuvo debidamente arropada, el ama de llaves deshizo el vendaje de Dar, le examinó las costillas y declaró que tenía dos rotas. Luego impregnó las vendas con un emplasto curativo y volvió a vendarlo.

—La comida está lista, milord. ¿Traigo una bandeja para milady y usted?

—Traiga sólo comida para ella —contestó Dar—. Yo iré a la policía para controlar a los prisioneros.

—No soy una inválida —protestó Serena.

—Lo único que te pido es que descanses hasta la hora de cenar —le dijo él.

—Su señoría tiene razón —afirmó la señora Winston—. Según Kenji, se ha visto sacudida en el accidente. Una mujer en su estado tiene que ser sumamente cuidadosa.

Shields besó a Serena en la frente y luego siguió a la señora Winston fuera de la habitación.

—¿Cree usted que está bien? —le preguntó ansioso.

—No hay nada que indique que vaya a perder el bebé —repuso el ama de llaves —Ni siquiera está muy magullada. Supongo que tiene que agradecérselo a usted, que tiene en cambio magulladuras en abundancia.

—Mejor yo que Serena. Soy yo quien condujo a Blackmoon hasta ella y quien puso su vida en peligro. No puedo creer que fuese tan descuidado.

—No se censure, Shields —le dijo sir Kenji—. Blackmoon ha sido muy astuto. Siéntese y coma algo. Esta mañana ha salido de casa sin desayunar. La policía puede esperar.

Dar no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que vio el tentador surtido de alimentos que la señora Winston colocaba delante de él.

Una vez hubo comido hasta hartarse, se disculpó.

—No tardaré mucho. Asegúrense de que Serena sigue acostada.

El policía, un hombre capaz, que seguía la ley al pie de la letra, escuchó atentamente el relato que Dar hizo de los acontecimientos que habían conducido hasta la captura de Watts y Blackmoon. Tras escucharlo, accedió a transportar a los prisioneros a Londres, donde serían acusados y juzgados por el más alto tribunal del país.

—No tema, milord, no escaparán —le aseguró el hombre —Serán trasladados a Londres con cadenas.

—Watts probablemente no pueda ser movido en uno o dos días —dijo Dar—. Será acusado de cómplice. Espero regresar a Londres mañana o al día siguiente. A mi vuelta, informaré personalmente a lord Tomoe de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Creo que eso será todo. Luego regresaré a buscar a mi esposa.

—Yo me encargaré de los presos hasta entonces —dijo el policía—. Buenos días, milord.

Serena estaba durmiendo cuando Dar volvió a la casa. Se desvistió y se tendió junto a ella, y al cabo de unos minutos también se durmió.

Serena se despertó y vio a Darien a su lado, profundamente dormido. Miró por la ventana y le sorprendió ver que el sol se había ocultado ya en el horizonte. Debía de haber dormido durante horas. ¿Cuándo se había reunido Dar con ella? Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero su ligero movimiento le hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Necesito...

—¡Ah!

Ella desapareció tras el biombo y regresó al cabo de unos momentos.

—¿Has hablado con la policía?

—Sí. Va a entregar a Blackmoon y a Watts a lord Tomoe en Londres. Ahora he concluido lo que me había propuesto hacer, y no pienso volver a trabajar para Asuntos Exteriores. —Una lenta sonrisa impregnada de promesas sexuales curvó sus labios —Vuelve a la cama.

Serena agitó su melena de rubios cabellos.

—Tendrás que esperar, milord. —Se dio unos golpecitos en el estómago —Estoy hambrienta. La señora Winston pronto tendrá la cena en la mesa.

—No se me ocurriría privar a una futura madre de sustento —bromeó él mientras salía del lecho—. Bajaremos juntos.

—Ya están aquí —dijo la señora Winston cuando Dar y Serena aparecieron en el salón, cogidos del brazo—. La cena está casi lista. Póngale algo para beber a su señoría, Kenji, mientras yo me encargo de la comida.

—¿Va bien un brandy, lord Shields? —preguntó sir Kenji yendo hacia la alacena.

—Un brandy será estupendo —repuso él.

—Padre, tú y la señora Winston parecéis llevaros bastante bien —observó Serena.

—Ikuko es una mujer estupenda, hija.

—Desde luego lo es ciertamente —admitió ella —Sin embargo...

La señora Winston asomó la cabeza por el salón. —A comer antes de que se enfríe.

Sir Kenji le ofreció el brazo a Serena y Dar los siguió de cerca. Ella se quedó algo sorprendida cuando el ama de llaves se sentó con ellos a la mesa, pero en cierto modo le pareció correcto. Había un sentimiento oculto, algo inexplicablemente dulce entre su padre y la señora Winston y ella se proponía descubrir qué era. La conversación de la mesa se centró en Diamante Blackmoon y en los acontecimientos del día, hasta que Darien cambió bruscamente de tema.

—Serena y yo saldremos mañana o pasado mañana para Londres, según cómo se encuentre. Nos gustaría que viniera a vivir con nosotros, sir Kenji. En la casa hay muchas habitaciones. Nosotros probablemente nos retiraremos a mi finca del campo para aguardar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Será bienvenido para acompañamos, sir Kenji. O, si lo prefiere, puede quedarse en nuestra casa de Londres. Queda a su elección.

—Estoy bastante encariñado con Cambridge —contestó él dedicando a la señora Winston una tenue sonrisa —Y esta casa me va perfectamente. Pienso aceptar un puesto para enseñar en la universidad. Además, ustedes dos no me necesitan merodeando por allá. Son casi recién casados, y necesitan intimidad, y a mí aún me quedan algunos años buenos para contribuir al estudio de la Egiptología.

—¿Estás seguro, padre? —preguntó Serena—. Nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros.

—Desde luego. Pero después de todo, Cambridge no está tan lejos de Londres... podemos visitamos con frecuencia, y me propongo haceros una prolongada visita a la finca de Shields cuando nazca el bebé.

—Supongo que usted deseará reunirse con su familia en la finca, señora Winston —intervino Serena—. Lo organizaré todo para su viaje.

El ama de llaves y sir Kenji cambiaron una significativa mirada.

—Ikuko se queda conmigo —dijo él finalmente —No podría arreglármelas sin ella.

—¿Es también su deseo, señora Winston? —preguntó Dar. A ella se le formaron unos bonitos hoyuelos y dio unos golpecitos en la mano de Kenji:

—No se me ocurriría dejarlo solo.

—¿Hay algo que yo debiera saber, padre? —preguntó Serena —¿Me he perdido algo?

Sir Kenji estrechó la mano de la señora Winston.

—Ikuko y yo tenemos la misma edad. Tú tienes a Shields y su hija tiene su familia. Ikuko y yo somos muy parecidos y nos respetamos mutuamente. No veo ninguna razón por la que no debiéramos llevar adelante nuestra relación.

—Tampoco yo —estuvo de acuerdo Dar, conteniendo una sonrisa —¿Tendremos boda?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo la señora Winston—. Es demasiado pronto para eso.

—¿Tienes algo que objetar, hija? —preguntó sir Kenji.

—Nada, padre. Tú y la señora Winston... Ikuko... tenéis mi bendición. Soy demasiado feliz para oponerme a nada. Me ha sido devuelto mi verdadero amor y en mi mundo todo es perfecto.

Dar debió de entender sus palabras como una señal, porque se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—¿Nos retiramos, esposa?

Serena puso su mano en la de él con toda su confianza, su amor, su corazón y su alma.

Cuando llegaban a su habitación, ambos experimentaban un deseo febril. Ella cayó ansiosa en sus brazos ofreciéndole los labios para que la besara y su cuerpo para que le diera placer. Shields la desnudó con manos reverentes y luego procedió a acariciar cada centímetro de su piel sedosa con labios, boca y lengua.

Cuando separó sus piernas, ella se deslizó debajo de él y lo empujó sobre el colchón de plumas. Sonriendo con regocijo, jugueteó con él implacablemente, prodigándole con su cuerpo todo el amor de su corazón.

Él la dejó hacer hasta que se sintió a punto de estallar. Luego, la colocó debajo de él y arremetió en su interior conduciéndolos a ambos a un estremecedor clímax. Después, la estrechó en un tierno abrazo, compartiendo los dos el tumultuoso placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Su sesión amorosa había sido enormemente tierna, llenando de lágrimas los ojos de Serena. Había perdido cuatro años de su vida, y se proponía que cada momento del tiempo que les restaba, fuera memorable.

En esa ocasión, ese tiempo sería para ellos para siempre.

—Para siempre —murmuró Dar haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos—. Mía para siempre.

FIN

**Espero les haya gustado la historia, para las que quieran leer la última se llama: "El último Libertino" y la publicó Ayra-Stark-Wolf, un besito de chocolate.**

**P.D. Como estoy escribiendo "Como convencerlo que lo amas..." aún no me decido si seguir adaptando o no (temporalmente dejaría de hacerlo, claro), me gustaría seguir adaptando y escribiendo... pero entre trabajo, casa, etc, etc, pues no sé si me de tiempo, haré lo posible por clonarme pero no prometo nada... ustedes que opinan que haga, acepto sugerencias XD, un besito de chocolate para todas ISA XD**


End file.
